Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: Power Rangers/Free Willy crossover and sequel to "Ride the Wind." AU set four years after the previous fic. Willy's daughter, Isabella, disappeared in 2012. In 2013, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, Jesse, Nadine, Randolph, and Elvis learn from Glen and Annie that a young female orca named Lilli living at Northwest Adventure Park resembles her. They team up to find out the truth.
1. Wonderful Morning Ruined

Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound  
By SparklyTree3876

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Adventure/Romance

Pairings: Jesse/Nadine, Glen/Annie, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, Tommy/Kim (mentioned), Jason/Trini (mentioned), Billy/Kat (mentioned), TJ/Cassie (mentioned), Rocky/Aisha (mentioned), Adam/Tanya (mentioned), and Zack/Angela (mentioned)

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. I'd like to present another Power Rangers/Free Willy crossover and a sequel to "Ride the Wind." It is AU set four years after the previous fic and shows Jesse, Nadine, Elvis, Randolph, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone teaming up to investigate a young female orca named Lilli after they learn from Glen and Annie that she resembles Willy's daughter, Isabella, who disappeared ten months earlier. This is the first time I have written a sequel to any of my chaptered fics. The idea for this sequel came when I started thinking about the possibility a captive orca could be one of Willy's offspring due to resembling him or her. As a result, it was born. The crossover will begin in 2012 and will jump ahead to 2013. I hope you enjoy this crossover sequel. Constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

Chapter 1: Wonderful Morning Ruined

Clouds covered half the early morning sky above the San Juan Islands in early September. The sun came out from behind a large one. It shined down on the ocean, making it appear as if it were sparking. The last of the predawn mist was evaporating. A gentle wind went through the trees along the shoreline. This made their leaves rustle quietly. A bald eagle screeched while gliding effortlessly through the sky. It flapped its wings to gain altitude. It emitted another screech, this one being louder.

Three years had passed since Tommy, Kim, Heather, Jason, Trini, Benny, Billy, Kat, Olivia, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone came here for their camping trip and made friends with Jesse, Nadine, Randolph, Rae, and Willy. The Southern Resident orcas were still having problems with pollution, boat traffic, habitat degradation, and food shortage. They were dying faster than new calves could replace them. Six orcas had already died this year. This included J48, Riptide (J30), Raggedy (K40), and Victoria (L112). Victoria was found dead on Feb. 11, 2012 on the shoreline of Long Beach, Washington. A necropsy determined she died of blunt force trauma due to an unknown source. Victoria was born to Surprise (L86) in February 2009, J48 to Slick (J16) in December 2011, Riptide to Samish (J14) in 1996, and Raggedy to Kiska (K18) in 1963. A small glimmer of hope came when two calves were born within three months of each other. Her name was Joy (L119). She was the daughter of Matia (L77). She was born in May. His name was Tilem l'nges (J49). He was the son of Hy'shqa (J37), who was the daughter of Samish. He was born in August.

The eagle screeched once more. Another one came up beside it and looked at it. It emitted a screech to its companion, who responded in kind. It shifted its attention to the sky. Both eagles flapped their wings in almost perfect unison. They gained a bit of altitude. They screeched so loud that they sent an echo through the forest. Two white-tailed deer grazing close to the edge became annoyed. They ran off into the undergrowth while holding their tails high. Three others mimicked both of their actions.

The eagles looked down at the water. Just then, three orcas broke the surface. They let out loud bursts of air. They darted underwater quickly. Two more came up. Three others followed suit. They disappeared just as fast as their podmates had. An orca spyhopped. It squealed playfully. Another one mimicked both of its actions. Both orcas slipped underwater. Another leapt into the air. It landed on its stomach with two huge splashes.

An orca surfaced with a large salmon in its mouth. It moved its head from side to side. It darted underwater and turned upside down toward the surface. It leapt backward while throwing the salmon into the air. The salmon landed in the water a short distance away as the orca hit the water on its back and created two huge splashes. It swam underwater toward its sinking prize. It grabbed the salmon. It went to the surface, throwing the salmon upward. The salmon landed in water.

The orca swam to the salmon as it sank underwater. It squeaked delightfully, as it caught its catch in its mouth. It didn't swallow it. It surfaced, letting out a loud burst of air. It shook the salmon from side to side. It slipped beneath the surface. It went downward. It headed upward, bubbles leaving its blowhole. It spyhopped. The salmon fell from its mouth, landing beside it in the water. It ducked underwater to grab it once more. It decided it was tired of playing with its catch. It swallowed the salmon.

An orca came up with a medium-sized salmon in its mouth. It moved its head up and down three times. It repeated its action from side to side twice. Another orca surfaced beside it and grabbed the salmon. It began tugging on its podmate's catch. The other orca pulled back a little harder. The salmon started splitting apart in the middle. The first orca tightened its grip on it. The second orca did the same.

Both orcas pulled on the salmon even harder. Determined squeaks left their blowholes. The salmon came apart. They looked at each other. They chattered in much amusement. They swallowed their pieces before folding their tongues. The first orca moved closer to the second one. It nuzzled its podmate very affectionately. The other orca responded in kind. They headed underwater, slapping their tails on the surface.

Unbeknownst to the pod, a boat captain was watching it through binoculars on his cabin roof not far from it. So was another crewmember at the bow. The first mate had his hands on the steering wheel. Two smaller boats were nearby. The captain adjusted his binoculars a bit. He could see an orca throwing a stick around. He spotted another one with a rock in its mouth. He chuckled as he took them off his eyes.

"Those orcas may be having fun now, but they won't be in a second," the captain said and laid his binoculars aside. "Start the engine now."

"Yes, sir!" the first mate responded and did just that. He looked toward two young men in the other boats. "Start your engines now."

The first man saluted him. "You got it!"

The second man nodded at him. "That's right."

The men started the boat engines. The larger boat began going toward the orcas. The smaller boats followed close behind. The captain rubbed his hands together. He formed a big smile on his face.

"This is going to be fun," the captain said and clapped twice.

"It sure will, sir," the first mate agreed. "We will be paid handsomely for this."

"I get the most money because I am the captain," the captain pointed out matter-of-factly.

"You deserve it," the first mate commented with pride. "Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep."

"You watch _The Land Before Time_ too much," the captain grumbled in some annoyance.

"What can I say? I've loved that movie since I was a small boy," the first mate said and moved his eyebrows up and down. "Ducky is my favorite character."

The boat engines caught the orcas' attention. They looked toward them and squealed alarmingly. Some older ones had been through captures and had seen podmates hauled away. They remembered the loud explosions that ripped through the water in an attempt to get them to go in a certain direction. They recalled crying to their podmates as they were taken away.

Four orcas emitted loud squeals and swam off in another direction. This tactic was well known to old capture boats. One or more orcas would act as a diversion in an attempt to help their podmates escape. The men were undeterred. They sped up their boats. They drove the pod toward shore steadily. The captain looked toward a middle-aged man at the stern and a young one in the first small boat.

"Release the net now!" the captain ordered sharply.

"Yes, sir!" the middle-aged man replied and did just that.

"Here we go," the young man said and clapped three times as the net hit the water. He took hold of it. "Whoohoo!"

The orcas squeaked with panic as the net started to encircle them. Six managed to slip through it, but the others weren't able to. The men drove them closer to shore. Three orcas rushed at the net, but they turned away at the last second. Two others spyhopped, getting a glimpse of their podmates that had escaped. They slipped underwater. The captain smirked as he and his crew continued encircling them.

"You're not getting away, pretty things," the captain whispered maliciously. "You are ours."

The first mate chuckled. "Oh, yeah."

The boats finished with the net. Four orcas surfaced close to it while letting out frightened cries. They headed underwater. Men in the second small boat hit the water with sticks to herd the pod toward the center. The orcas could only watch as the captain started talking with the first mate.


	2. Getting Started

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter two of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I'm glad it took just four days to get out. I can't believe that I got six reviews for the first chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed it. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, please don't hesitate to review. I'd love to know what you thought of this crossover. This chapter has some Glen/Annie in it. It jumps to 2013. I want to warn you about a troll who is running around posting guest reviews to stories. He uses pigshit in them a lot. He's struck a few Power Rangers fics, including two of mine. If you receive a guest review from him, go to moderate reviews and delete it immediately. Stay tuned for chapter three.

XXXXX

Chapter 2: Getting Started

A black-capped chickadee flew through the early morning sky above a Seattle neighborhood in late July. It let out a quiet chirp. It spotted the Greenwood residence. It decided to go downward. It landed on the kitchen windowsill. It flapped its wings, airing them out. It looked inside, seeing Annie look through a picture album while sitting at the table.

Annie turned to the fourth page. She focused her attention on a picture of Rhapsody (J32) and Isabella with a large salmon in their mouths. The former's unique swirl at the bottom of her left saddle patch was visible. She had the front end in her mouth while the latter had the back end in hers. They were pulling on it. Annie picked up her coffee-filled mug. She took a long sip before setting it down. She propped her head up with her elbow.

Annie sighed softly. She learned about a Powerball lottery worth forty million dollars on February 8, 2010. She decided to buy a ticket at Citgo, though Glen reminded her the odds of winning were three hundred fifty million to one. Two days later, the winning numbers were announced as 25-18-13-42-48-53. She screamed in joy when she learned she had won. He was in disbelief, but he became happy very quickly. They called Jesse, Nadine, Elvis, and Randolph and told them the news. The quartet expressed happiness for them.

After fourteen million was taken out for taxes, Annie decided to take a lump sum of twenty-six million. She and Glen kept half the winnings. They gave three million each to Jesse and Elvis. They donated the rest to the Orca Research Institute. They decided to retire much earlier than they had planned. This allowed them to spend more time doing the things they loved, including camping, fishing, and biking.

Eleven months later, Dwight came by the house for a visit. He revealed to Glen and Annie that he was the social worker for a fifteen-year-old girl named Missy Evans. He told them her parents, Terry and Linda, died in a car accident while they were on their way home from an anniversary dinner at O'Charley's on January 5. He said she had no other living relatives aside from her aunt Becky Evans, who lived in Boston and wanted nothing to do with her.

Dwight asked Glen and Annie if they would be willing to be Missy's foster parents. The couple accepted his offer since they had been discussing adopting another child in which Annie wanted a girl this time. They called Jesse and Elvis to tell them the news. Their sons were thrilled to have a possible sister. Missy moved in not long after. She adjusted quickly to her new home. Glen and Annie adopted her four months later.

Glen got a call from Jesse that Isabella had disappeared and was presumed dead in September 2012. He and Annie were devastated over the news as they had encountered her multiple times during camping trips to San Juan Island. They loved how playful she was with them and her podmates, especially her immediate family. However, they did get some good news that Willy and Nikki had a daughter, Nessa, in December. More came in the form of Alex and Luna having a son, Kyle, in the same month.

Two months later, Annie found an announcement in the newspaper about Northwest Adventure Park purchasing a young female orca named Lilli from the Brighton Aquarium in Brighton, Colorado. She found Dial had sold Hopper and Odin to the Hallfork Marine Park in Hallfork, New Jersey to make room for her. This surprised her and Glen because Dial hadn't talked about getting another orca in twenty years. She called Jesse and Elvis to let them know about it. Their sons were just as surprised as they were. So were Nadine and Randolph when Jesse and Elvis told them.

Glen and Annie searched for pictures of Lilli on the internet, but the ones they found were too blurry. They got a call from Jesse in May that he, Nadine, Nancy, Randolph, and Elvis were coming to Seattle for a week in July. He revealed Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone had informed him they were coming at the same time. They and Missy were delighted at the news. Annie called Jesse later and told him that Aiden and Kylie were invited on a sailing trip with Jerry and Penny Wells. She said it would begin the Friday before he, Nadine, Nancy, Elvis, and Randolph came into town and end on Monday. Jesse said he was all right with that and let them know.

Glen, Annie, Missy, Kylie, and Aiden decided to visit the park a week later. Dwight joined them soon after they arrived at the aquatic theater. They saw Lilli perform with Jane and Izzy alongside their trainer, Brenda Taylor, in the two o'clock show. They were astounded at how much Lilli resembled Isabella. However, the orca's dorsal contained knicks at the base and leaned to the right at a forty-five-degree angle. She had notches in both of her flukes as well. They tried to take pictures of her with their IPhones, but spectators kept getting in their way. They decided to wait until their friends and family got here to tell them.

Annie shifted her attention to a picture of Max and Isabella holding rocks in their mouths at the top of the fifth page. Willy and Nikki were playing the mouth-grabbing game in the background. She couldn't help but sniffle. She remembered that moment as being the last time she, Glen, and Missy saw Isabella before her disappearance. She loved how lively the young orca was that day. She had little doubt that Willy and Nikki missed her very much.

The sound of approaching footsteps snapped the middle-aged mother out of her thoughts. She turned to see Glen coming into the kitchen. He went to the cabinet beside the sink to get a mug. He headed to the silverware drawer for a spoon before going to the coffeemaker. He placed his mug on the counter and grabbed the kettle. He proceeded to pour coffee into it.

"Good morning, Glen," Annie greeted sweetly.

"Good morning yourself, Annie," Glen replied as he looked at her. He gave her a warm smile. He placed the kettle back in the coffeemaker once his mug was nearly full. "Looking at pictures again, huh?"

"Yes," Annie admitted as she tapped her finger on the page. She observed him putting sugar in his coffee. "When I was fixing my coffee, I started getting an itch to look at pictures. I just had to get this album out."

"That's nice," Glen said, stirring his coffee and tapping the spoon on the rim of the mug twice. He took it to the sink, putting it there. He returned to his coffee to grab it. He went over to her left and sat down. He sipped his coffee before putting it down. He grabbed his IPhone from his pocket. "You know we can store our pictures on this thing."

"Of course," Annie said, grabbing her IPhone from her pocket. "I feel so old having one of these things. It wasn't too long ago that we were using ordinary cellphones."

"Nor was it too long ago that we were using a landline phone," Glen added as they laid their IPhones on the table. "We don't have one anymore. In fact, very few Americans have landline phones."

"Technology is progressing at such a rapid rate. There is even talk of very thin IPhones being made," Annie commented in amazement.

"People don't want clunky-looking IPhones in their pockets. They want those that fit easily into them," Glen said matter-of-factly.

"I have to say I do enjoy texting people, especially my children," Annie said, warmth echoing from her voice. She became serious quickly. "It is very beneficial for certain situations. Mary Stevens moved to Moore, Oklahoma in 2011. When the EF5 tornado slammed into the city on May 20 of this year, I texted her to see if she was all right. I had a feeling that the phone towers had been damaged or destroyed. She texted me back two hours later to tell me she was fine, but her house had been destroyed. She revealed she was staying with a friend until it could be rebuilt."

"Thank God that Mary didn't suffer any injuries," Glen murmured in great relief. "Unfortunately, twenty-four people died in that tornado."

She frowned somewhat. "Thirty-six people died in the F5 tornado that struck Oklahoma on May 3, 1999. Moore was among the cities hit. That prompted the very first tornado emergency."

He raised his eyebrows. "It is estimated that six hundred lives were saved, thanks to that tornado emergency."

Annie nodded in agreement. She felt so bad for the people who lost their homes in both Moore tornadoes. She understood why Moore was called the tornado capital of the world. It had been hit by tornadoes more than any other city or town in the country. She knew the geographic setup made it and other Midwestern cities the perfect targets for tornadoes.

"Since May 3, 1999, dozens of tornado emergencies have been issued. They have saved many lives," Annie murmured.

"I know," Glen responded. "The 2011 Super Outbreak happened just two years ago. Many tornado emergencies were issued during it."

"It was the first outbreak to have individual tornadoes that killed more than fifty people in four decades," Annie pointed out.

"The Tuscaloosa tornado killed sixty-four people. That was an EF4. The Hackleburg tornado killed seventy-four people. That was an EF5. In all, three hundred twenty-four people died in this outbreak. Two hundred eighty-two people were killed in Alabama alone," Glen mumbled in much sadness.

"Four EF5 tornadoes were produced in this outbreak. That is the most in a single day since the 1974 Super Outbreak. That spawned seven F5 tornadoes," Annie said, cringing a bit.

"The 2011 Joplin tornado was the deadliest tornado since the 1947 Woodward, Oklahoma tornado. It was an EF5. It killed one hundred fifty-eight people. The reason why the death toll was so high was that people ignored the tornado warning," Glen mumbled.

"When you get many tornado warnings without any tornadoes happening, you start to assume that all of them are false alarms," Annie pointed out with a heavy sigh. "Even tornado emergencies can be blown off."

"It is what we call complacency. People get used to stuff. Then they think little of it because they've heard it before," Glen explained and emitted a soft snort. "We rarely have tornadoes here in Washington. Our climate isn't suited for it."

"We have to deal with earthquakes," Annie commented honestly. "Give me an earthquake any day. I'd rather fall into the earth than be sucked up into the sky."

"Me too, honey," Glen agreed and rubbed his nose. "Me too."

The couples emitted soft sighs. They wished earthquakes could be predicted. They felt that would save many lives. Unfortunately, they knew it was impossible to know when the next one would strike. They understood that scientists could get an idea where an earthquake might hit.

"When this state gets tornadoes, they are very weak ones," Glen said thoughtfully.

"They are usually an EF0 or an EF1. An F2 tornado actually struck Los Angeles in 1983. It did a lot of damage," Annie exclaimed and spoke gibberish.

He shrugged. "When it comes to downtown areas, tornadoes tend to do a lot more damage."

She huffed. "You got that right."

Annie pulled her hair behind her neck. She and Glen proceeded to talk about tornadoes hitting the West Coast.

00000

Glen and Annie were still sitting at the table seven minutes later. They were talking about texting. He picked up his IPhone and acted as if he were turning it on and bringing up the message screen to do a text. She couldn't help but laugh at him. He put it down and folded his hands. He laid them on the table before licking his lips.

"The thing I don't like about texting is seeing people do it while driving. It is so dangerous," Glen grumbled in much irritation. He rolled his eyes. "Is it too hard for them to park somewhere, so they can text?"

"Unfortunately, many people think they can do several things at once while driving," Annie responded, scoffing in anger. She gritted her teeth. "We've seen people doing their hair, eating meals, and even reading books." She mumbled inaudible words in Spanish.

"We've seen many people with their noses buried in their phones while we eat at restaurants," Glen muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. "A good number of them are parents. They ignore their children who just want some attention from them." He gritted his teeth.

"At least Missy isn't on her phone constantly," Annie whispered in much relief.

"Yeah," Glen said, a soft sigh leaving his mouth. "She always leaves her phone in her bedroom or the living room when she comes into the kitchen for mealtime." He smiled.

"It's an unspoken rule," Annie commented with pride. "No one is to have phones at the table, not even the parents."

"I hope our phones don't come to life and start dancing circles around us," Glen joked with a snicker.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. That was so funny that I laughed my ass off," Annie retorted sarcastically.

"You are so cute when you are sarcasm, honey," Glen cooed in sweetness. "Yes, you are."

He pinched his wife's cheek and spoke baby talk. She took hold of his wrist and pulled his hand off. She laid it on the table. They smiled at each other and shared a tender kiss.

"It's been amazing we've been married for thirty years," Annie said, happiness radiating from her face.

"You said it," Glen agreed with a warm chuckle. "Not too many couples make it that far. Forty to fifty percent of all marriages end in divorce in this country every year. The divorce rate was much lower when our parents were young."

She rubbed her chin. "Divorce was frowned upon in their day, especially in small towns. A lot of bad stuff got covered up too."

"What happened in the family stayed within the family," Glen commented in much seriousness. "Kids didn't dare go against their parents for any reason. Honor your mother and father was taken very seriously."

"Unfortunately, that allowed parents to get away with horrible cruelty toward their children," Annie mumbled, cringing badly. "Some of the kids we played with had horrible welts on them from being beaten with belts. We told other adults about the abuse, but they didn't believe us."

"Not even going to the police helped," Glen added, sighing heavily. "No one wanted to believe middle class families could have abuse occurring in them."

"Thank God that adults listen to children more often now," Annie said, relief filling her voice. "Thousands of abused children have been saved as a result."

He exhaled. "You got that right. Anyway, let's look at those pictures."

Glen and Annie shifted their attention toward the album. They gazed at a picture of Isabella balancing a stick on her nose at the bottom of the fifth page. They couldn't help but smile.

"Isabella looks so cute with that stick on her nose," he said in much awe.

"No denying that," she agreed and frowned. "It's unfortunate she isn't around anymore. She was my favorite of Willy and Nikki's offspring."

"You, Missy, Dwight, Aiden, Kylie, and I were so shocked at how much Lilli looked like Isabella that we thought our eyes would pop out like slinkies. Orcas of different ecotypes are known to look like each other," Glen explained.

"The difference between Lilli and Isabella is the former's dorsal leans to the right. It has knicks in it. Her flukes have notches in them," Annie pointed out matter-of-factly. "Despite the differences, I honestly believe that Lilli and Isabella are one in the same."

"I believe it as well. What I don't understand is why Dial would risk having an orca illegally caught from the wild again. He managed to avoid charges the first time. He isn't likely to escape them a second time. The records show he purchased Lilli from the Brighton Aquarium," Glen commented, raising his eyebrows.

"Some people will do anything to boost their profits, even if they have to resort to illegal means," Annie said in much bluntness. "You and I know that many aquariums have incomplete records. Marineland Ontario is notorious for that. Some of their bottlenose dolphins vanished without a trace. At least one orca has an unknown date of death. It was a female caught with Nootka 5 in Iceland in 1981."

Annie turned to the sixth page. She and her husband stared at a picture of Polaris (J28) and Star (J46) surfacing together with Blackberry (J27) coming up behind them at the top of it. The knick in the trailing edge of Polaris's dorsal could be seen. The very slight dip in Star's right eyepatch was visible. So was the black swirl in the white area of Blackberry's open left saddle patch.

"Polaris is such a good mother to little Star," Annie commented truthfully. She emitted a heavy sigh. "Unfortunately, she lost her second calf. It was a little male. He was found washed up dead on a beach in northern Washington on January 8." She sniffled. "It broke our hearts."

"If we include Isabella, nine Southern Resident orcas died last year. Two have already died this year. Baba died this past spring. Her designated number was L26. She was believed to have been born in 1956. Skana passed away early this summer. His designated number was L79. He was born in 1979. He was the son of Spirit. Her designated number is L22," Glen whispered sadly. "The orcas are dying faster than new calves can replace them."

"Nikki and Luna's new babies may have given the population a little bit of a boost, but more need to be born. Most of them need to be females. That means potential future mothers," Annie responded as they picked up their coffees and sipped a tiny bit of them. They put them down. "Sparkle and Nessa are critical for the future."

"I pray to God that those ladies make it to adulthood. I bet Willy, Nikki, Alex, and Luna would love to be grandparents," Glen said, moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Catspaw would become a great-grandmother. That would be four generations in that little family," Annie said, sighing in great content. "Littlespot still hasn't found a mate. I guess he likes being single." She shrugged.

"I remember when Elvis told me he freaked out a little bit when he saw Littlespot's dorsal leaning to the left some," Glen said, smiling as he imagined Elvis's eyes going wide at the sight of the orca's leaning dorsal. "He thought something was wrong with him until Jesse explained the orca was just sprouting and that it was normal for his dorsal to lean like that."

"It's interesting Elvis bonded with Littlespot while he was spying on Jesse and Nadine. That orca was eager to play with him," Annie said with a soft giggle.

"Littlespot's scars are rather faint now. In 2009, they were much more visible," Glen murmured.

"Yeah," Annie agreed. "Anyway, let's look at some more pictures."

"I am all for that," Glen said warmly. He and his wife gazed at a picture of Granny (J2) surfacing at the bottom of the page. The knick in the trailing edge of her dorsal was visible. He proceeded to talk about it.


	3. On the Phone and Family Speak

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter three of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter features the first appearance of Glen and Annie's adopted daughter, Missy, who was mentioned in chapter two. It is very possible Dwight will appear at some point. I felt it was appropriate for him and Jesse to become friends after his work with him was complete in "Ride the Wind." Dwight helped Jesse a lot, despite that he wasn't always treated well by him. I see him as still being a social worker helping foster children find their forever homes twenty years after Glen and Annie adopted Jesse. I feel he would've been perfect to assist Missy in finding a forever home for her. He managed to succeed on the first try. Stay tuned for chapter four.

XXXXX

Chapter 3: On the Phone/Family Speak

An American robin sat on the roof an hour-and-a-half later. It ran its beak through its back feathers. It did the same to its chest and wing feathers. It shook its entire body to rid it of excess dirt. It spread its swings to fly downward. It landed on a windowsill. It bobbed its head before letting out a soft chirp. It opened its beak as it looked inside to see seventeen-year-old Missy sitting on her twin bed while reading _Twilight._

Missy finished reading one page and turned to the next. She was Caucasian and happened to be Annie's height. She was lean with some muscle. Her skin was a little pale. Her auburn hair was long and straight with the exception of curls at the end. Her eyes were hazel and contained scars beneath them. Her right knee had a scar that went from the top to the bottom of it. Her nose had a tiny freckle on the tip of it.

She looked around the room that happened to be Jesse's old one. It had an oak nightstand and a pine dresser. The walls were now light yellow. They had splotches of dark yellow all over them. A desk that contained a computer, a printer, and a picture scanner was in front of the window. The computer was connected to the wall with a cable modem. A TV with a DVD player embedded into it sat on top of the dresser.

She settled her eyes on her IPhone sitting on her bed. She picked it up and turned it sideways. She remembered how happy she was when she got it on her sixteenth birthday. She recalled Glen and Annie telling her to use it wisely. She took that to heart. She always put it down when someone called her name. She never texted in her car unless she was parked in a space. She felt safest doing that there.

Missy couldn't help but frown as she laid her IPhone down. She had heard many stories of people causing fatal crashes because they were texting while driving. She couldn't understand why it was so hard for people to pull into parking lots and park in space in order to text. She didn't see texts as important enough to be answered right away unless it was an emergency. Even then, she would park on the side of a street to answer them.

Missy turned back to her book and began reading the page. Suddenly, Whitney Houston's _How Will I Know_ started to play. She grabbed her IPhone and saw Jesse's name and his phone number of 360-222-4455. She touched it. The ringtone stopped in the middle of its second play. She placed it against her ear while closing her book. She laid the book on the bed.

"Hello?" Missy said.

_"Hey there, Missy,"_ Jesse replied warmly.

"Hey, Jesse," Missy yelled with much happiness. "How are you doing this morning?"

_"I am doing fine. Nadine, Nancy, and I are finishing packing our things. What about you?"_ Jesse explained.

"I am just chilling in my room," Missy answered honestly. "I just woke up a little over an hour ago."

_"I see,"_ Jesse said and cleared his throat. _"How is the view from my old room? I hope no one built giant walls to block it."_ He snickered.

"That was so funny that I forgot to laugh," Missy retorted sarcastically. She stood up and went to the window. "The view is the same as always. It is really beautiful."

_"I remember when I first walked into that room. I wasn't the least bit impressed,"_ Jesse said and made a funny noise. _"I didn't even want to be there. I wanted to be out on the streets."_

"I don't blame you for being so hostile to our parents at first. Your birth mother abandoned you when you were six. That messes up a kid's mind badly," Missy muttered, tensing badly. She mumbled inaudible words. "Many foster parents treated you like trash."

He sighed heavily. _"Some foster parents controlled my every move. Others allowed me lots of freedom. You are so lucky Mom and Dad were the first people Dwight talked to about being your foster parents. They had been discussing adopting another child when you came along. Mom wanted a girl instead of a boy this time. Dad had no problem with that. He joked about there being too many men in the family."_

"You learned from Elvis that your birth mother loved you, despite she gave you up to foster care," Missy whispered comfortingly. "That gave you the strength to put the past behind you."

_"Elvis is still a little bit mischievous,"_ Jesse commented truthfully. _"He put a whoopie cushion under the couch when he came to visit the house last week. Nadine sat down and heard it deflate. She was so embarrassed. She really thought she had farted. Then she found the cushion under her seat."_ He suppressed a snicker.

"He put a rubber spider on my shoulder when he, you, Nadine, and Nancy came to visit at Christmas. I screamed when I saw it. It looked so real. He laughed and took it off. He said it was rubber," Missy responded and spoke gibberish. "I playfully threatened to take him to my room and throw him out the window. He said he would come back in and do the same to me."

_"Yah-hoo-hoo-hooey!"_ Jesse shouted in Goofy's voice.

"Nice imitation of Goofy's voice," Missy complimented.

_"Thanks,"_ Jesse said with a chuckle. _"The Goofy holler is a sound effect commonly used in Disney movies. However, it has made its way into non-Disney movies."_

She squeaked. "It is so funny to hear it, especially when someone falls a long distance down."

She looked out the window to see a black-capped chickadee fly past it. She kept her attention on it until it was gone. She turned back to her IPhone. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Is Nancy getting excited about visiting Seattle?" she wondered.

_"Oh, she is very excited. Last night, she couldn't stop talking about going there. Nadine and I jokingly told her we would put a zipper over her mouth if she didn't stop,"_ he said with a laugh.

"That little girl may be only four years old, but she is as smart as a whip, bro," Missy said matter-of-factly. "She can name every single living Southern Resident orca and give their designated number."

_"Nadine and I played a guessing game with her four nights ago. We showed her pictures of dorsal fins. She was able to give the name and designated number of each orca,"_ Jesse commented with much pride. "_I joked about putting a bigger brain into her head after we finished."_

"Cool," Missy said and frowned. "I miss Isabella very much. I wish she were still alive."

_"So do Nadine, Nancy, and I,"_ Jesse agreed and emitted a sad sigh. _"She looked healthy and robust when we and Randolph saw her in August. That was one month after you, Mom, and Dad came to San Juan Island for a camping trip."_

"Orcas can hide their illnesses very well, Jesse," Missy answered, biting her lip. "By the time signs appear, it is often too late to help them."

_"Mm-hmm,"_ Jesse murmured. _"Anyway, I want to let you know that Nadine, Nancy, Elvis, Randolph, and I will board the ferry at one o'clock, Missy. We should be in Seattle by four o'clock. Andros called me and wanted me to let you know that he, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone will be boarding their plane at two-thirty. They will get into Seattle by five o'clock."_

She nodded. "I will let Mom and Dad know about that."

_"Thanks. I had better go. I need to finish packing,"_ Jesse said regretfully.

"Okay," Missy responded and breathed deeply. "I can't wait to see you, Jesse. Bye."

He chuckled. _"Bye, Missy."_

Missy hung up her IPhone and slipped it into her pocket. She looked out the window, seeing a blue jay fly by it.

00000

Missy was back to sitting on her bed and reading her book seven minutes later. She finished reading one page and turned to the next. She moved her head from side to side. She waved her finger in the air. Knocking caught her attention, causing her to become still. She looked toward the door after closing her book and laying it aside.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened with a slight squeak. Glen walked in, followed by Annie. He closed the door behind him.

"Hey, Mom, Dad," Missy greeted sweetly and stood up.

"Hey yourself, Missy," Glen responded as he and Annie came up to her. "How are you doing this morning?"

"Yeah," Missy answered with a nod. "Jesse called several minutes ago. He wanted me to tell you that he, Nadine, Nancy, Elvis, and Randolph are boarding the ferry at one o'clock. They should be in Seattle by four o'clock. He wanted me to let you know that Andros called him and said he, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone are boarding their plane at two-thirty. They should be in Seattle by five o'clock."

Glen smiled. "That's great. Anyway, how long have you been up?"

"I've been up for over an hour. I thought I'd hang out in my room before I came down for a cup of coffee. How long have you two been up?" Missy wondered in much curiosity.

"We've been up for two-and-a-half hours," Annie responded with a soft giggle. "We talked a bit about stuff such as tornadoes and orcas."

"We looked at pictures of Willy's pod," Glen added. "They looked so beautiful swimming wild and free."

"I really do miss those orcas, especially Isabella," Missy admitted and sniffled. "Why did she have to die? According to Jesse, she looked so healthy when he, Nadine, Nancy, Elvis, and Randolph saw her in August of last year."

"I don't know," Glen said and frowned. "Things just happen."

"It is very possible that Isabella is alive since Lilli looks a bit like her," Annie pointed out matter-of-factly.

Missy looked a little uncertain. "I am skeptical of Lilli and Isabella being one in the same. I don't think Dial would risk being arrested by displaying an illegally caught wild orca. It is also bad for business."

"You never know with that man, Missy. He showed no qualms about having Willy illegally caught. He's wanted to boost his business for a long time," Annie explained. "What better way to do that than with an orca?"

"Wild-caught orcas fetch a few million dollars these days. Last year, a Russian female orca named Narnia was captured. She is currently being held at the Seaside Dolphinarium in Nakhodka, Vladivostok," Glen said and ran his tongue all over the inside of his mouth.

"She seems to have adapted quite well to her captive life. It is not known where she will be going," Annie added.

"I can see that. Still, the records show that Dial purchased Lilli from the Brighton Aquarium in Colorado," Missy commented seriously.

Annie exhaled. "At the same time, many aquariums have incomplete records. Some cetaceans were there one day. The next day, they had seemingly disappeared into thin air. No one knows if the animals were transferred or had died. Former and current workers aren't talking. No amount of threatening them will make them blow the whistle."

Missy pressed her lips together. Though she was still skeptical about the possibility of Isabella and Lilli being one in the same, she understood what Annie was saying. She recalled how Jesse told her Dial wouldn't build Willy a bigger pool unless he could make more money off him and that he was willing to help Rae with that. She felt bad for him when he explained how the orca's first performance was ruined due to children banging on the observation windows. She observed Annie going to the center of the room. She looked toward her.

"It feels like only yesterday when Jesse occupied this room," Annie said, smiling as she remembered showing her son this room along with Glen. She turned around to face Missy as her husband came to her side. "He loved the view of the ocean from here."

"I do too," Missy agreed. "He was very kind to let me have his old room. We've joked several times about opening the window and jumping out to see if we could fly."

"He did the same with Elvis when his brother first moved into the house," Glen said as the girl walked up to him and his wife. "Elvis taught him how to play pranks on your mom and me." He chuckled. "Many of them caught us by surprise."

"I've been a victim of a few pranks myself," Missy admitted and snickered under her breath. "One of them involved confetti exploding in my face when I came up here after Jesse told me a surprise was waiting for me in my room."

"Your dad and I came running up the stairs when you screamed. We laughed our heads off when we saw you covered in confetti," Annie said delightfully and ruffled her daughter's hair. She laughed at her swatting her hand aside. "Oh, you didn't like that, huh?"

"You bet I didn't," Missy retorted in playfulness. "Don't ever do that again!"

Annie gave Missy a light smack to her cheek. Missy waved her hand in front of her face. She moved it upward, jerking it downward. Annie slapped her on the cheek. Missy rushed two fingers forward. Annie held her hand sideways between her eyes, blocking her. She pushed hers downward. Glen shook his head while laughing.

"You two can't resist doing that Three Stooges routine, can you?" Glen asked.

Missy exhaled sharply. "Nope. Then again, how can I resist doing this?"

Missy tweaked Glen's nose. She acted as if she were pulling his underwear over his head. He moved his hands around as if he were blind. She giggled softly and pretended to put it back where it belonged. He placed them at his sides. Annie tried to hold back a laugh, but she couldn't help herself.

"I think the three of us would make great Stooges. We are always goofing around," Annie suggested.

"I think that would be a great idea," Glen commented with pride.

"It sure would," Missy agreed and smiled. "Of course, I would be the leader of these Stooges."

Annie shook her head. "No way. I would be the leader."

"I think it would be best if I was the leader of this group of Stooges," Glen said, putting his hand over his heart.

Missy huffed. "Unh-unh."

"Unh-huh," Glen retorted and blew a raspberry.

"We'll argue about who will be the leader of these Stooges later. How about we have breakfast?" Annie wondered in much curiosity.

"That sounds good to me," Glen commented while rubbing his stomach.

"Me too," Missy agreed.

Glen whistled. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Glen, Annie, and Missy headed out of the room. They went downstairs while singing nonsense and snapping their fingers.


	4. Sitting On the Swing

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter four of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter features the first appearance of Jesse and Nadine. There is also a little bit of Jesse/Nadine. Randolph, Elvis, and Nancy will appear in the next one. Stay tuned for chapter five.

XXXXX

Chapter 4: Sitting on the Swing

A bald eagle glided beneath the canopy on San Juan Island in the late morning. It spotted the Greenwood-Clausen residence. It headed downward. It landed on a branch near the bottom of a tree. It looked down to see Jesse sitting on the porch swing. He was drinking cream-filled coffee from a mug. He placed his other hand on it. He spoke gibberish before singing a little nonsense. He became quiet after ten seconds.

Jesse turned his attention toward the eagle. He seemed to be mesmerized by it. He remembered all the times eagles, owls, and other birds watched him from tree branches. He'd seen so many of them since and Nadine had moved into the cabin that he lost count. He felt fortunate to live so close to a forest. He wasn't fond of living in the suburb where Glen and Annie resided, though he did like how peaceful it was.

He rubbed his chin. He, Nadine, Nancy, Elvis, and Randolph began taking annual summer vacations to Seattle a year after his daughter's birth. They would stay in a rental house owned by their friends, Harry and Georgia Hanks. Their visits would last one to two weeks. They always had fun spending time with Glen and Annie. They would occasionally see Dwight. When Missy joined the Greenwoods, the visits became even more fun.

In September 2012, Jesse, Nadine, Nancy, Elvis, and Randolph had an encounter with J-Pod. They couldn't see Isabella amongst the orcas. Everyone hoped that she was just missed and that she might have been swimming underwater. Unfortunately, three more encounters over five days failed to turn up any sign of her. Nobody wanted to accept she likely died, especially Jesse. However, they came to terms with it.

Jesse, Nadine, Nancy, Elvis, and Randolph were elated when an encounter with J-Pod showed a new calf swimming next to Nikki three months later. It showed off its underside, revealing it was female. Jesse decided to name her Nessa. A week later, another J-Pod encounter revealed another new calf swimming next to Luna. It revealed its underside, showing it was male. Elvis decided to name him Kyle.

Jesse got a call from Randolph, who told him that he and Elvis would like to come over to the house and hang out with him, Nadine, and Nancy since they would be going to Seattle together. He said they would be more than happy to have them over. Randolph picked up Elvis at his house. They arrived here around ten-thirty.

Jesse rocked the swing back and forth. He took another sip of his coffee before running his hand over his face. He clicked his tongue three times. He watched the eagle spread its wings and take off into the sky. He listened to its screeching until it faded into silence. The back door opening caught his attention. He saw Nadine step outside and close it behind her. She approached him.

"Hey, Nadine," he greeted sweetly.

"Hey yourself, Jess," she replied and seated herself beside him. "You will be happy to know that everything is packed up in the van and ready to go."

"That's great," Jesse said in much happiness. He became very curious. "What are Nancy, Randolph, and Elvis doing right now?"

"They are looking at pictures of J-Pod orcas," Nadine answered and rubbed her nose. "When I walked by, they were talking about Willy."

"I remember when Willy was thinner than he is now. It was due to not being fed an adequate diet. Rae told me the fish that Dial bought for Willy was cheap crap when I helped her sort it out," Jesse said, looking disgusted. "A full-grown bull orca needs to eat four hundred pounds of food a day in order to maintain his energy. Willy was fed only one hundred pounds of fish a day. That was only one percent of his body weight of seven thousand pounds. He needed two hundred pounds or three percent of his body weight in food."

"Dial treated that poor orca like trash. He thought it wasn't worth the trouble to have Willy properly cared for by a team of trainers and veterinarians," Nadine mumbled, hints of anger lining her voice. "He wasn't even trained for medical examinations. Even if an animal isn't going to be a performer, it needs basic husbandry training in order to be given veterinary care."

"Dial was pissed at the amount of money he was losing with Willy. He thought I would be able to make it back with Willy's first performance. Of course, those bratty children ruined it," Jesse commented and gritted his teeth. "Their constant banging on the glass stressed him out so much that he rammed the tank wall and caused a leak in it."

"Orcas can hear a lot better underwater than they can above the surface," Nadine pointed out truthfully. "The banging traveled through the water and reached him. It's no wonder he wasn't into performing."

"If Dial had just roped off the observation area, then the performance would've gone off without a hitch. Then again, it is possible it wouldn't have been a success at all," Jesse murmured. "He wanted the insurance money after the failed performance. What better way to do that than widen the hole in the tank and make it leak out all the water, so Willy will die?"

"A million dollars was a lot of money back in 1993," Nadine admitted and rubbed her nose. "Wild-caught orcas are worth several million dollars today." She raised her eyebrows.

"A Russian aquarium will be paying that much to get Narnia," Jesse said and bit his lip. "Russia isn't well known for animal welfare."

"Aquariums are being built in China. They are looking to acquire Russian orcas. That country isn't well known for animal welfare either," Nadine commented.

"From pictures I've seen of Narnia, she seems to enjoy human company. One has a young man holding on to a rope with both hands. He has his knees bent and is making a face at her. She has her mouth and her head sticking out of the water. She appears to be laughing at him," Jesse explained, snickering under his breath. He frowned. "I wish she wasn't going into captivity, but it is what it is. I do hope future captures of Russian orcas will be banned or tightly regulated."

Nadine sighed sadly. She wished wild orca captures would just stop, but she knew the US government had no jurisdiction in what other countries did with their orcas. However, she had hope that it would stop importation of captured Russian orcas if an aquarium decided to apply for a permit to get one.

"Dial doesn't appear to be losing any money with Lilli. In fact, business has boomed since he got her from the Brighton Aquarium," she said honestly.

"We've scoured the internet for pictures of her, but the ones were found were too blurry," he muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. "No one knows where she came from. Records appear to be incomplete."

"That is the unfortunate reality with many aquariums," Nadine said with a heavy sigh. "The records may have been destroyed in order to cover something up."

"Who knows?" Jesse said, shrugging and making a funny noise. "You never know what businesses will do in order to cover their tracks."

She showed thoughtfulness. "Northwest Adventure Park doesn't even have a Facebook page. Many aquariums and zoos have Facebook pages. Some even have more than one like SeaWorld does for each of its locations."

"I guess Dial doesn't like being vain," Jesse suggested with a little annoyance. "It's been twenty years since he had Willy. You would think he wouldn't try to boost business with another orca."

"Yeah. However, his purchase of Lilli worked like a charm. The show featuring her, Jane, and Izzy appears to be rather popular. Many people have said they enjoyed it," Nadine whispered, biting her lip. "Dial even had the water cooled down to 60 degrees Fahrenheit, so she would be comfortable."

He huffed. "That doesn't mean he cares about her. He just cares about profiting off her. Once he feels she has outlived her usefulness, he will sell her to another place and purchase another orca."

She swallowed hard. She remembered reading stories about greedy trainers who profited off their performing animals as much as they could and selling them once they thought their usefulness was gone. She felt bad for the animals because they probably ended up in more not-so-good situations. At the same time, she hoped they found good owners.

"I remember the first time we brought Nancy out on the _Nastelane._ She was just three months old," Nadine said in much awe.

"We showed her to Willy. He was very mesmerized by her. He'd never seen a human infant before," Jesse commented.

"Nancy didn't know what to make of him, but she did laugh when he let air out of his blowhole," Nadine said, laughing in much warmness.

"Nancy is really looking forward to seeing her grandparents," Jesse said in excitement. "She wants to show them the orca bracelet we got for her for her fourth birthday."

"I can't believe she is already four," Nadine exclaimed and giggled softly. "It feels like only yesterday we were changing her diapers."

"As I recall, you nearly fainted from her smelly diapers several times," Jesse teased and pinched her cheek.

"So did you," Nadine retorted, grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand off. She laid it in his lap. "Don't pinch my cheek again if you know what's good for you."

She pointed her finger in his face. She moved it in all directions while speaking gibberish. He mimicked her movements with his head. He pretended to get dizzy. She became quiet and put her finger down. She planted a kiss to his cheek. He did the same to hers.

"I feel so lucky to have you and our daughter in my life," Nadine whispered lovingly.

"I feel the same way about both of you," Jesse responded and tickled her cheek. He mimicked his action with the tip of her nose. He sipped a tiny bit of his coffee. He smacked his lips. "I am really glad that Nancy got to meet not only Willy, but she also got to meet the rest of his pod, including Nikki, Max, Isabella, and Nessa."

"I remember the disappointed look on her face when she didn't see Isabella anywhere. She asked where the young orca could've gone. We reassured her that we likely missed her," Nadine explained with a frown. "We were forced to tell her that Isabella may have died after three more encounters with J-Pod failed to turn up any sign of her. We explained death in a way she could understand." She cleared her throat.

"She seemed to accept Isabella's death pretty well. She always talks about how much she misses her and that it doesn't seem fair it came so suddenly," Jesse pointed out matter-of-factly.

Jesse sniffled. "It doesn't. The bright side is Willy and Nikki's newest calf is very healthy. Nessa is just full of energy."

"So is Alex and Luna's newest calf. Kyle is just as healthy as Nessa is," Nadine whispered, sighing contently. "You and Elvis chose good names for those orcas."

"Nancy was excited to see new babies in J-Pod. The best thing about it is the births occurred within a week of each other," Jesse said, smiling in much warmth.

"Joy and Tilem l'nges's births occurred within three months of each other. Both of them seem to be quite healthy," Nadine commented, sweetness lining her voice.

"Let's pray that more healthy calves are born to the Southern Residents and that most of them are female," Jesse murmured gently.

Nadine nodded in agreement. "Yes. Let's do that."

Jesse and Nadine shared a sweet kiss. He put his arm around her, giving her a small hug. They looked toward the tree to see an American robin sitting on a branch at the bottom of it. They proceeded to watch it.


	5. Looking, Surprise, and Leaving

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter four of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter features the first appearance of Randolph, Elvis, and Nancy. The featured Power Rangers characters may appear in the next chapter or the one after that. Stay tuned for chapter six.

XXXXX

Chapter 5: Looking/Surprise/Leaving

Randolph, Elvis, and Nancy were looking through a picture album while sitting on the living room couch. Nancy was in her uncle's lap. He had his arms around her waist. Randolph held the album. He turned to the fifth page and gestured toward a picture of Willy and Rhapsody playing the mouth-grabbing game at the top.

Nancy moved her hand toward the picture and tapped her finger on Willy. She was looking more like Nadine every day. She was tall for her age. Otherwise, she looked normal. Her long brown hair was up in a ponytail. It happened to be straight with the exception of curls at the end. Her face had freckles here and there. The backs of both of her hands contained scars that went from one end to the other.

Randolph cleared his throat. He returned to his village in November 2010 to visit his childhood friends, Jamie Hicks and Ryan Hawk. He learned that Jamie had been diagnosed with terminal prostate cancer. He decided to stay in the village and care for him. During that time, Ryan was diagnosed with type-two diabetes. Jamie died on January 5, 2011.

During a cookout at his cabin in December 2012, Randolph suffered a sudden seizure and was rushed to the ER at Friday Harbor Memorial Hospital. Nina diagnosed him with type-two diabetes. It hit him hard because he knew he was now feeling his old age. However, he was determined to manage his diabetes properly. He began eating a modified diet and taking daily walks through the forest behind his cabin.

Nancy looked down at a picture of Willy, Nikki, Max, and Nessa surfacing together at the bottom of the page. Rhapsody was coming up behind them, as was Granny. Nessa resembled Willy, but she had Nikki's eye patches. Her saddle patch was open on both sides. The tips contained swirls. Her white areas were orange. Nancy moved her finger over Nessa.

"Nessa is so cute," Nancy said, giggling softly.

"She sure is, Nan," Elvis responded with a smile.

"Her mother and I are old friends," Randolph said and gestured toward Nikki.

"Really?" Nancy whispered in much surprise.

"I was having lunch in Puget Sound one day," Randolph commented and licked his lips. "My lunch fell overboard. A young female orca came up and ate every bit of it. She showed off her dorsal. It had a knick in the middle of it. I speculated that she got it from roughhousing with one of her podmates. I decided to name her Nikki. Willy appeared beside her and nuzzled her affectionately. She did the same to him. I realized he had found a mate. I played ball with them for about an hour. When I went out next day, I saw Nikki surface with a salmon in her mouth. She began playing around with it."

"Orcas are notorious for playing with their food," Elvis added and patted her stomach.

"You got that right!" Nancy blurted out in much delight.

Elvis gave his niece a small hug. He graduated from Washington University in December 2009. He moved in with Randolph and began working with him, Jesse, and Nadine not long after. He settled into his own cabin a year later. In September 2011, he broke his right arm when he slipped and fell on the kitchen floor of this cabin. It took the injury six weeks to heal.

In January, Elvis began having terrible pains in his right side. He was also having diahrrea and feeling nauseous. He was rushed to the ER at Friday Harbor Memorial Hospital. His doctor, Joey Gibson, diagnosed him with appendicitis and rushed him to surgery to remove his appendix immediately. He returned to work within a week.

Elvis ran his hand over his completely bald head. He did the same to his mustache and goatee. He placed it back on Nancy's stomach. He patted it so lightly that it seemed he hadn't even done that. He eyed her running her finger over Nessa's dorsal. She repeated her action with the mist coming from her blowhole while giggling.

"Even a baby orca like Nessa can spout a bunch of air from her blowhole," Nancy said and imitated a burst of air from a blowhole.

"Oh, no! You just started a hurricane," Randolph yelled in fake fear and leaned back while holding up his arm.

Elvis laughed sarcastically. "That was so funny that I laughed my—"

Randolph brought his body forward and gave him a stern look. "Don't even think about it, Elvis."

"Butt. I was going to say butt," Elvis assured and rolled his eyes.

"Thank you," Randolph said and laid his hands in his lap.

Nancy giggled. "Uncle Elvis is always funny when he nearly says a bad word."

"You think I am funny when that happens?" Elvis retorted playfully. "I will show you funny."

Elvis tickled his niece's stomach while growling like a bear. She laughed so loud that she sent an echo through the room. She stopped after he ceased his assault on her. She looked up at his head.

"Why do you like having a bald head, Uncle Elvis?" Nancy wondered with much curiosity.

"I feel I look better without any hair," Elvis said, running his hand over his head twice. He eyed Randolph. "I think Randolph could use a haircut himself."

Randolph narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't think so, young man."

Elvis smirked. "I do think so."

Randolph, Elvis, and Nancy shifted their attention back to the album. Randolph turned to the sixth page. They gazed at a picture of Max and Isabella with a large salmon in their mouths. He had the front end while she had the back end. They were pulling on it. Nancy couldn't help but smile.

"Talk about orca siblings playing tug-of-war," Nancy murmured in amazement.

"No denying that," Elvis agreed.

"They both want the salmon, but they can only have one part of it," Randolph commented and rubbed his nose. "Chinook salmon used to be a lot bigger. Some specimens weighed up to one hundred pounds."

"Wow!" Nancy yelled in much amazement.

"It stinks that Isabella isn't around anymore," Elvis muttered sadly. "She would've been helping her parents babysit Nessa."

"I miss her. It doesn't seem fair she is gone," Nancy said, frowning a bit.

"Life isn't always fair, little one," Randolph said gently. "We have to make the best of it. All of us miss Isabella as much as you do."

"The bright side is Nikki had another calf," Elvis assured in a gentle voice. "Nessa is very healthy and strong."

"So is Kyle," Randolph added in a low yet firm voice. "When we saw him last time, he was breaching all over the place. He couldn't stay still at all." He laughed at Kyle's breaching everywhere playing in his mind.

"He was having the time of his life," Nancy squealed in much glee.

"Nessa is just as active as her cousin is," Elvis said and kissed her temple in a gentle manner. "You are just as full of energy as they are. You are growing like crazy as well."

"Blame Mommy and Daddy. They are feeding me too many cupcakes!" Nancy responded.

"Oh, really?" a male voice said with a laugh.

The trio looked up to see Jesse and Nancy standing close to the coffee table. Nancy leapt out of Elvis's lap and raced toward her father, who picked her up with a loud grunt.

"You are getting so heavy that I think I am about to fall over," Jesse joked and snickered under his breath.

"The only way you'd fall over is if you had a backpack filled with a bunch of bricks on your back," Nancy said, giggling hysterically.

"I can hear him yelling, 'Timber!' as he is falling over," Nadine added and ruffled her boyfriend's hair.

Jesse eyed her. "So would you, Nadine."

Nadine blew a raspberry. "I dare you to put a backpack filled with bricks on your back. In fact, I triple-dog dare you."

"Ooh. A triple-dog dare. You better carry it out, bro," Elvis commented in a playful voice.

"Only if you will," Jesse said, looking toward his brother.

"No way," Elvis yelled, shaking his head rapidly.

"Yes way," Jesse replied, nodding just as fast.

Randolph rolled his eyes. "All right, that is enough, boys."

Nancy nodded sharply. "Yeah!"

Jesse and Elvis waved the Indian and little girl off. They got laughs from them. Jesse looked at Nancy, who let out a small giggle.

"You are so cute when you giggle like that, Nan," Jesse said and tickled his daughter's cheek.

"Blame Mommy. She taught me to giggle that way," Nancy said, pointing her finger in the shape of a gun.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Nadine yelled, holding up her hands. "I surrender!"

"Okay," Nancy replied. She laughed at her father setting her on the floor. "You got tired of holding me, huh?"

"Yes. It is also time for us to leave. We are going to get lunch at McDonald's before we get on the ferry," Jesse explained.

"I need to go to the bathroom first," Nancy replied, moving uncomfortably.

"All right," Nadine said with a nod. "Before we leave, there is a surprise waiting for you in your room."

"Really?" Nancy said, getting excited.

"Yep," Jesse said, nodding fast. "Let's get to the bathroom before it runs away."

Jesse, Nadine, and Nancy headed out of the living room. Randolph and Elvis looked at each other.

"I wonder what they got their little girl," Elvis said curiously.

"I hope her present doesn't explode," Randolph quipped with a snicker.

Elvis made a funny noise. "Very funny."

Randolph smirked. "I am a funny man."

Elvis and Randolph looked at the album. They proceeded to talk about Nessa swimming with Willy and Nikki.

00000

Jesse and Nadine waited for Nancy to be done with using the bathroom three minutes later. They heard the toilet flush and footsteps approaching the door. The door opened with a slight squeak. Out stepped Nancy in which she adjusted the waistband of her blue pants. Nadine knelt before her, laying her hand on her shoulder.

"You feel better now?" Nadine wondered.

"Much better," Nancy squeaked.

"Good," Nadine commented and stood up.

"Now, let's go get your surprise!" Jesse yelled in great delight.

"Yeah!" Nancy cheered and jumped into the air.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you would've hit the ceiling with that jump," Jesse joked while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Very funny," Nancy retorted. "Come on!"

The family headed down the hall. They entered the first room on the right, which happened to be Nancy's room. They looked around slowly. The walls were now covered with red wallpaper consisting of dragons, unicorns, and pegasi. A pine nightstand was set next to the twin bed. An oak dresser was in place of the one that was in the nursery.

Nancy focused her attention on an object sitting on top of the bed. The object had shiny dark red wrapping paper on it. She made her way toward it. She climbed on the bed and touched it. She ran her hand over it, her eyes filled with curiosity. Jesse and Nadine approached the bed. Nancy ripped off the paper, gasping in great surprise at seeing a So-Soft Newborn Rainbow Dash. She screamed delightfully and looked at her parents, who let out happy laughs.

"I got Rainbow Dash! She's my favorite pony!" Nancy yelled in much joy.

"That's right!" Jesse said and winked at her.

Nadine smiled. "I knew you loved Rainbow Dash a lot from seeing you play with her and the other the My Little Pony ponies I gave you after collecting them so many times. Your father and I searched eBay and managed to find this for fifty dollars. Now, you can be a mommy to her."

Nancy whooped. "Thank you, Mommy, Daddy!"

Jesse sat down and gave his daughter a hug. He pressed her a kiss to her temple before rubbing her back. He pulled back to look at her.

"I hope Rainbow Dash is a good baby," Nancy said and laughed.

"Me too, sweetie," Nadine agreed. "Why don't we hear her talk?"

Nancy became excited. "Yes!"

Nadine stood up and went over to the other side of Nancy. She sat down and pinched her cheek. She patted it in much gentleness. Nancy reached into the circle and squeezed Rainbow Dash's foot.

"Hi, I'm Rainbow Dash. Wanna hug?" Rainbow Dash said and let out a small laugh.

"She talks sweet!" Nancy said and hugged the box.

"She sure does," Nadine commented and motioned toward the pacifier. "Look at her pacifier. You can put that in her mouth when she gets fussy."

"Believe me. Babies are fussy," Jesse added.

"What are we waiting for?" Nancy blurted out in much glee. "Let's get her out of the box!"

Jesse and Nadine voiced their agreement. He took the box from his daughter and opened it. He proceeded to take it out.

00000

Randolph wiped a tear from his eye as he tried to contain his laughter in the living room. Elvis had been telling him about the time he and Glen placed a rubber snake in Jesse's bed. They were still sitting on the couch. Elvis waved his hand from side to side three times. He laid it in his lap before moving his shoulders with a grimace.

"Jesse screamed when he pulled the sheets down and found the snake. I had never laughed so hard in my life," Elvis blurted out.

"I can't imagine why you wouldn't have done that," Randolph said and scratched his ear.

"Unfortunately, I laughed a little too loud. He found Dad and me hiding in the closet," Elvis said, giving a shrug.

"You might as well hide under my bed. You could find nice stuff under there," Randolph said with a snicker.

"Like what, a stale cheeseball and some pennies?" Elvis asked and smirked.

Randolph huffed. "Oh, hush!"

Elvis growled. "You hush!"

Randolph made a face at Elvis, winked at him and pointed his finger as if it were a gun at him. He clicked his tongue three times. He put it in his lap while snorting.

"Jesse got his revenge by putting rubber ants in our hair," Elvis murmured.

"I say you both deserved it," Randolph said with a smirk. "You were mean to him, so he decided to do the same."

"Yeah," Elvis agreed.

"I'm sure you and Glen looked cute wearing those ants," Randolph said.

"Dad looked cuter than I did," Elvis said, giving a shrug.

"Unh-unh," Randolph said, shaking his head. "Not a chance."

Randolph and Elvis heard approaching footfalls. They spotted Jesse, Nadine, and Nancy coming into the living room. The family stopped before the coffee table.

"Look at what I got, everyone!" Nancy announced excitedly.

"Wow! You got So-Soft Newborn Rainbow Dash!" Elvis shouted.

"Yes, I did! It was such great surprise!" Nancy squealed in great joy before jumping up and down. "I had no idea I was getting it!"

"You should've seen the look in her eyes, guys. She was so thrilled," Nadine commented proudly.

"Why wouldn't she be? Kids love it when they get new toys," Randolph said honestly.

"Especially on birthdays and at Christmas," Elvis added.

"So true," Jesse agreed and clapped twice. "Anyway, we need to get going. The ferry will be leaving before we know it."

Randolph and Elvis stood up. Nadine went over to the couch and grabbed her purse from the floor. Jesse made his way to the front door with the others close behind. He unlocked it and opened it. Nadine, Nancy, Elvis, and Randolph headed outside and stopped in the driveway. Jesse locked the door before going out. He closed it with a loud slam.

Jesse, Nadine, and Nancy made their way to the first van. Elvis and Randolph followed suit with the second one. Both vans happened to be Chevy. They were brown and appeared to be rather new. However, the first van had scratches along the side. Bird poop was in the upper right hand corner of the windshield on the second one.

Nadine put Nancy in her car seat in the first back seat and buckled her in. Nancy hugged Rainbow Dash. Her mother got into the passenger seat. Jesse followed suit in the driver seat. Randolph and Elvis mimicked their actions. The drivers started the engines. Jesse backed out of the driveway first. Randolph did the same. They headed down the street.


	6. Feeling Like Running Everywhere

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter six of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. I can't believe I've already gotten twenty-five reviews. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, Ghostwriter, brankel1, John, Wolfgirl2013, and TommyOliverMMPRFan for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, please don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see in this crossover. I don't mind that at all. If you really like it, put it in your author alert and favorites lists. You'll be able to keep track of it better. Anyway, this chapter features the first appearance of Andros and Ashley. There is a little fluff involving them. Zhane and Karone will appear in the next one. I should mention that this crossover will have far fewer appearances of J-Pod. This includes Willy. The main focus is on Jesse, Nadine, Elvis, Randolph, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone investigating Lilli and trying to find out if she and Isabella are one in the same. Stay tuned for chapter seven.

XXXXX

Chapter 6: Feeling Like Running Everywhere

A black-throated sparrow flew above an Angel Grove neighborhood. It spotted the Parker-Hammond residence and decided to go downward. It landed on a windowsill. It looked inside to see Ashley folding a red t-shirt and placing in a suitcase on her and Andros's bed in their room. She laid it gently on top of other clothes.

She looked around the medium-sized room. It had pine nightstands and a pine dresser. The walls were light blue and contained splotches of dark blue all over them. A desk containing a computer, a printer, and a picture scanner sat in front of the window. The computer was attached to the wall by a cable modem. A mirror hung on the closet door. The floor was hardwood. A gray squared-shaped rug covered most of it.

Ashley pressed her lips together. Andros got a call from Jesse about Glen and Annie adopting Missy as their daughter. He was thrilled at the news as he had learned from him that his parents had been wanting to adopt another child with Annie's preference for a girl. He told his girlfriend, who felt the same way. He informed the rest of their friends. They expressed happiness about it.

Ashley's grandfather, Ben, died of a heart attack on June 15, 2011. Her other grandfather, Gerald Humphrey, followed suit from a massive stroke six days later. Both deaths sent her into a deep depression for six months. She became withdrawn from everyone, including Andros. It caused strain in their relationship. He tried getting her to talk about her grandfathers' deaths, but it resulted in them arguing. He finally confronted her, and she broke down. They rebuilt their relationship.

Ashley was devastated when Andros told her that Jesse had called him to inform him about Isabella's disappearance and presumed death. She remembered all the times they and their friends encountered her during their camping trips. They loved how playful she was with her immediate family and the rest of her pod. They let Tommy, Jason, and Billy know. The men told their girlfriends and children. All of them were saddened. Andros was delighted when Jesse called to tell him about the births of Nessa and Kyle. He let everyone know about it, and the group showed their happiness.

Tommy called Andros and told him that he, Kim, Jason, Trini, Billy, and Kat were taking Heather, Benny, and Olivia to Caribou, Maine for a weeklong vacation. Andros asked Ashley if she would like to visit Glen, Annie, and Missy in Seattle during that week. He mentioned they could stay in a rental house owned by their friends, Barry and Millie Chant. She said that she would love to. They invited Zhane and Karone to come along. Their friends accepted the invitation on the condition that they have lunch together at Arby's before they go to the airport. Andros and Ashley were fine with that.

Ashley made her way over to the window. She looked out it at the clouds that seemed to be lowering toward the ground. She could hardly believe it had been four years since the first camping trip to San Juan Island. She was so shocked to learn that Polaris had been pregnant when she was riding her to shore after learning about Star's birth. She and Andros were delighted to see her for the first time at the Rubbing Rocks during their second stay on San Juan Island in June 2010. She even took a picture of Andros petting Polaris on the rock as Star surfaced beside her and spouted air from her blowhole.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Whitney Houston's _I Wanna Dance With Somebody _started playing. She approached her nightstand, where her IPhone lay. She picked it up. She saw Grandma with her phone number of 617-666-8899. She touched it, causing the ringtone to stop as the second play started. She put it to her ear.

"Hello?" Ashley asked.

_"Good morning, Ashley,"_ Kayla responded cheerfully.

"Good morning yourself, Grandma," Ashley said in a very warm voice. "How are you doing?"

_"I am doing fine,"_ Kayla said and cleared her throat. _"How about you?"_

"I am doing fine too. I just finished packing my last suitcase," Ashley explained with a small giggle. "I am getting ready to take it downstairs, so Andros can put it in the car."

_"That's nice. You are so lucky you, your boyfriend, and two of your friends are going to Seattle for a week,"_ Kayla said.

"When Andros told me Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Billy, and Kat were taking their kids to Caribou for a week and suggested we visit Seattle, how could I say no?" Ashley said, giving a shrug. "Besides, I've been itching go visit Glen and Annie. We haven't seen them and Missy since our camping trip on San Juan Island last year. They were visiting the rest of their family at the time. Randolph is part of their family since he is Nadine's godfather."

_"When you first told your grandfathers and me Jesse's story of how he met Willy, we were so shocked to learn he busted that orca out of captivity,"_ Kayla said in amazement.

"It was a snap decision. Jesse knew there was no time to call the police. He and Randolph needed to get Willy out of the tank. They called Rae for help. Had Dial been arrested for illegally acquiring a protected orca, Willy would've been transferred to a sea pen and released once J-Pod passed," Ashley pointed out.

_"Dial shouldn't have been able to escape charges for what he did,"_ Kayla said, hints of anger lining her voice.

"When you have a lot of money, you can buy authorities off. In his case, the police didn't want to mess with it. He was able to go on like nothing happened," Ashley mumbled.

_"You shouldn't have interacted with Willy or any of his podmates during your first camping trip to San Juan Island on the rock or in the water,"_ Kayla answered very seriously. _"They are wild animals. They could've hurt you. You have no experience being near them."_

"I understand your concerns, but Jesse was with us the first time we interacted with Willy and his family. He taught us how to do it safely," Ashley said honestly.

_"Still, it was dangerous,"_ Kayla whispered.

"You are such a worrywart, Grandma," Ashley grumbled, rolling her eyes. "That will never change."

Ashley rubbed her nose. She felt fortunate that her grandmother lived on the other side of the country. She didn't have to deal with her meddling. Her grandfathers were no better than Kayla was while they were alive. However, she did enjoy their visits, especially at Christmas. They did try to keep quiet about her life choices, but there were times they couldn't help but make comments.

_"I can't believe we are using IPhones now,"_ Kayla said in great awe. _"It feels like only yesterday we had landline phones."_

"Yeah. I feel so old," Ashley responded sarcastically. "Anyway, our plane is leaving at two-thirty. We should be in Seattle by five o'clock."

_"When I was young, it took planes a lot longer to travel from one place to the next,"_ Kayla admitted. _"Now, it takes less than six hours to fly from one end of the country to the other."_

"Isn't technology grand?" Ashley said, sighing contently. She became serious quickly. "Unfortunately, it has turned many people into zombies. They can't go anywhere without their phones."

_"I saw a lady around my age playing a game on her phone at Arby's last week. Her grandson was trying to get her attention. She ignored him,"_ Kayla said, scoffing irritatingly. She mumbled inaudible words in Spanish. _"That ticked me off to no end."_

Ashley bit her lip. "Old people say only young people are addicted to their phones. What you said proves that is not true. They are just as bad, if not worse."

Kayla huffed. _"That's right."_

Ashley slipped a lock of hair behind her ear. She wanted to show older people that their own were just as addicted to their phones as young ones were so much. Of course, she knew that would be futile because they always denied that was true.

"I wish more technology could be used to save the environment," Ashley whispered sadly.

_"It is terrible that nine Southern Resident orcas died last year. Two have already died this year,"_ Kayla groaned.

"When TJ and Cassie took a trip to San Juan Island with Sammy for Christmas Break last year, they said they would try to get pictures of J48. They went on a whale-watching boat. They encountered J-Pod, including Slick. J48 was nowhere to be found. They thought they just missed the calf," Ashley explained.

_"That's not unusual when it comes to orcas. They will pop up wherever they want,"_ Kayla said matter-of-factly.

"It was like when Jesse told us that he, Nadine, Nancy, Elvis, and Randolph didn't see Max anywhere during an encounter with J-Pod in December 2010," Ashley commented. "They feared he had died. He popped up during another encounter two days later. It seemed he was off doing his own thing."

_"Talk about a pleasant surprise,"_ Kayla responded and laughed in much delight.

"Unfortunately, more whale-watchers reported they didn't see J48 either. It was declared missing and presumed dead," Ashley muttered, a sniffle coming out of her mouth.

Kayla sighed heavily._ "It's unfortunate, but at least four new babies have been born since then."_ She giggled.

"Yes," Ashley agreed. She looked at her watch. "I have to go. Our plane ride will be here before we know it. I need to finish packing."

_"All right,"_ Kayla said. _"Have a nice time in Seattle. Don't do anything crazy."_

Ashley rolled her eyes. "I won't. Talk to you soon."

Ashley hung up her IPhone and slipped it into her pocket. She grabbed a blue blouse. She proceeded to fold it.

00000

Ashley was placing three pairs of socks on top of her clothes in her suitcase seven minutes later. She did the same with four pairs of underwear. She closed it and locked it. She clapped three times while looking very satisfied. Footsteps caught her attention. She turned to see Andros coming into the room. He came to her side.

"Hey there, Ash," he greeted and kissed her cheek.

"Hey yourself," she replied with a smile. "My last suitcase is packed and ready to go."

"Great," Andros said, happiness showing in his voice. "What else is up?"

"Grandma called fifteen minutes ago. I talked with her for a few minutes. I wasn't expecting her to call this morning, but I guess she wanted to catch me before I left town," Ashley suggested.

"Most likely," Andros agreed.

"She told me how I shouldn't have interacted with Willy and his podmates because they were wild animals like she always does," Ashley said with a shrug. "I understand her concerns, but she doesn't need to worry about us. We know what we are doing."

"She's just looking out for her granddaughter. That's all," Andros said matter-of-factly.

"The bright side is it shows she cares," Ashley murmured with relief. "If she didn't care, she'd be fine with us swimming alongside dangerous sharks without any protective gear such as a cage."

"That is crazy," Andros said, shuddering badly.

"You got that right," Ashley replied and flicked his nose. "Yes, you do."

He kissed her forehead. He kept his lips there for thirty seconds before pulling away. He looked her in the eye.

"I am astounded it's been fifteen years since we started dating," Andros said, laughing to himself. "It feels like only yesterday."

"It also feels like only yesterday when you had your first visit to Earth. You didn't even know what a surfboard or a milkshake was," Ashley replied and made a funny noise.

"What do you expect from a guy who grew up on a planet with no oceans or ice cream?" Andros asked and spoke gibberish. "Now, ice cream is popular on KO-35."

She giggled in much delight. "So are pizza, chocolate, pies, and so many other foods."

"How about I buy a pie and smash it in your face right now?" Andros teased and tickled her nose.

"Do it. I dare you," Ashley threatened in a playful manner.

"Okay," Andros said and acted as if he were leaving. He shook his head. "I think I will stay here."

"You little chicken," Ashley grumbled.

He smirked and growled playfully. "If I am a little chicken, then that makes you a big chicken."

Andros and Ashley kissed and rubbed noses. They pressed their foreheads together with contented sighs. They stayed this way for ten seconds before pulling away. He grabbed his IPhone from his pocket. He looked at it with raised eyebrows.

"Not once did I ever think I would be using this neat device," Andros admitted and turned to his girlfriend. "I feel so old having an IPhone."

"Me too," Ashley agreed. "Still, it is really cool. We can actually record videos on this thing."

"The pictures are a lot clearer," Andros said as he swiped the screen, which brought him to the first page. He touched the picture app to bring up his pictures. He scrolled down to a set containing Southern Resident orcas. He touched one of J48 surfacing beside Slick (J16) in which he enlarged it. He narrowed his eyes at the open saddle patch on her right side and the tiny dip in its right eyepatch. "This is the picture of J48 that Jesse sent me when he, Nadine, Nancy, and Randolph first saw it. It was only a few days old."

"Unfortunately, TJ and Cassie reported they didn't see the calf. Little Sammy was disappointed. More whale-watchers said they didn't see it either. Researchers were forced to declare it missing and presumed dead in January of last year. It was only a month old when it died," Ashley explained with a frown. "There is no doubt J-Pod mourned the loss of that calf."

"It sucks ass when a new calf appears with a Southern Resident pod and disappears not long after," Andros mumbled, shaking his head in disbelief. "That moment of hope disappears just like that." He snapped his fingers.

"Exactly," Ashley agreed with a nod. She observed him bringing up his home screen and turning off his IPhone. She pressed her lips together as he slipped it into his pocket. "It is a well-known fact that fifty percent of Southern Resident calves don't survive their first six months."

"Do you remember when Jesse showed us pictures of Raven aka K28?" Andros wondered.

"Yes, I do," Ashley admitted with a heavy sigh. "She had her first calf when she was twelve years old. That was in June 2006. Its designated number was K39. She disappeared three months later. Before then, she was seen with the condition called peanut head. It is where blubber is depleted to the point that an orca has a peanut shape to its head. K39 disappeared a month later. I think birth complications led Raven to become very sick and lose a lot of weight."

"I agree," Andros said, frowning a bit. "It is unusual for a female orca to give birth to her first calf at age twelve. I think there is more potential for complications with younger mothers."

"Yes, but Kalina had her first calf when she was seven-and-a-half years old at SeaWorld Texas. Keet is now twenty and is a father to eight-year-old Kalia. She is Kasatka's daughter. All three of them live at SeaWorld California," Ashley murmured.

"Yep," Andros said with a nod. "They seem to get along quite well."

She chuckled. She remembered when she saw Kalia as a calf in January 2005. She thought the little female looked so cute. She imagined herself jumping into pictures containing her, so she could play with her. She let out a sad sigh.

"It sucks that the Southern Resident orcas are still struggling to survive. It's as if no one cares about them," she mumbled and sniffled.

"The public is more interested in protesting marine parks than helping the Southern Residents," Andros hissed in annoyance. "Extreme anti-caps really think the best way to save orcas is to stand on a street corner and hold up a sign that says, 'Empty the tanks.' That's not doing anything, except making protesters look like fools."

"I respect their beliefs, but that doesn't give them the right to shove them down everyone's throats," Ashley mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"The same people will complain about pro-caps shoving their beliefs down their throats," Andros said and acted as if he were spitting at the floor. "What hypocrites."

Ashley nodded sharply. "You got that right. All that hypocrites do is make themselves look stupid. Then again, we've been hypocritical at one time or another."

"Yes, but it was accidental," Andros pointed out truthfully. "Anyway, let me get that suitcase into the trunk, okay?"

"Okay," Ashley said, smiling warmly. "Just don't let the other suitcases come to life and eat you." She giggled.

Andros stood tall and proud. "Ha. That doesn't scare me."

"Nothing scares you," Ashley said, kissing his cheek. "Now, get going on the double!"

Andros saluted his girlfriend. He picked up the suitcase and headed out of the room. She headed over to the window and stared out it at the backyard. She observed two American robins flying over it.


	7. Just Peachy

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter seven of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I'm glad it took just four days to get out. This chapter features the first appearance of Zhane and Karone. There is a little fluff involving them as well. The fandoms will be meeting very soon. Stay tuned for chapter eight.

XXXXX

Chapter 7: Just Peachy

A northern mockingbird sat on top of the Parker-Hardy residence's roof. It chirped a beautiful melody. It became quiet after forty seconds. It bobbed its head before running its beak through its chest feathers. It spread its wings and flew downward. It landed on the kitchen windowsill. It flapped its wings in which it aired them out. It folded them against its back.

The mockingbird looked inside in which it spotted Karone looking through printed pictures of the Southern Resident orcas while sitting at the table. She gazed at one of Slick and J48 surfacing together. She traced the latter's dorsal with her finger. She moved it to its right eyepatch to do the same. She propped her head up with her elbow.

"Oh, J48," Karone whispered sadly. She pressed her lips together. She let out a long yawn. She smacked her lips. She suppressed another one. "If only you could be here right now. You would've likely enjoyed playing with several young orcas."

She wiped a tear from her eye. She remembered when J48 was declared missing and presumed dead. She cried for the entire day. She had wanted to get pictures of the calf from TJ and Cassie during their camping trip to San Juan Island. She had desired to get some of her own while camping with Zhane and her friends there.

She stood up and went over to the cabinet next to the sink. She got a mug while sighing softly. She headed over to the silverware drawer to get a spoon. She approached the coffeemaker. She grabbed the kettle. She poured coffee into the mug until it was nearly full. She returned the kettle to the coffeemaker. She put three spoonfuls of sugar into her coffee.

Karone stirred the contents before laying the mug on the counter. She took the spoon to the sink, laying it there. She returned to her coffee and picked it up. She took a long sip and nodded in approval. She looked up at the sound of the front door opening and closing. She listened to approaching footsteps. She saw Zhane coming into the kitchen. He came to her side.

"I just put the last suitcase in the car's trunk," he said as he rubbed his nose. "We are completely finished with our packing."

"That is great," she said, smiling. "I can't believe our plane is leaving in less than three hours. It feels like only yesterday that we started planning our trip to Seattle."

"Andros was smart to think of us going on our own vacation," Zhane said, warmth echoing from his voice. "Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Billy, and Kat wanted time alone with their kids. I can't say I blame them."

"The childless couples need time to themselves as well," Karone said while gesturing toward him and herself. "This is the perfect opportunity for it."

"It will be nice to see Glen, Annie, Missy, Jesse, Nadine, Nancy, Elvis, and Randolph," Zhane commented with much eagerness. "Glen and Annie were sweet to take Missy in after she lost her parents to a car crash."

"Missy was just fifteen when her parents died. She had no place to go because her aunt wanted nothing to do with her," Karone grumbled and scoffed in some irritation. "How can anyone turn their back on their own flesh and blood?"

"They are just selfish," Zhane responded very bluntly. "Becky didn't want to give up her partying ways to care for her niece. She saw her as a burden on her lifestyle." He shook his head in disbelief. "Missy didn't see much of her during her childhood. When she did see her, Becky was demanding money from her parents."

"Some parents are just like that with their children. They don't see them unless they want money. They expect them to fork it over because they brought them into the world," Karone said and rolled her eyes. "Adult children don't owe their parents anything. They shouldn't be expected to manage their parents' finances, especially when they have their own families to take care of."

"Unfortunately, some people think adult children should do that. They don't care if the children get tired of their parents' irresponsible behavior. They want them to continue to tolerate it," Zhane said in disgust. "They think cutting off family in any way, shape, or form means you are contributing to the destruction of family values."

"That is not true," Karone replied as she shook her head fast. "I understand that adult children don't want to cut off their toxic parents because they fear the scorn of society. However, keeping horrible people in your life damages your mental health. It does hurt to break away, but it is the best thing you can do."

"Some people think toxic parenting is a made-up term. They think young people who cut off contact with their parents are just spoiled brats who aren't getting their way," Zhane explained. "That may be true for some, but it isn't true for many. Those young people's parents were really toxic."

"In the old days, many children did deal with toxic parents. It was a lot easier to break away from them as teens back then. They ran away from their abusive homes and got jobs in another town. Their parents didn't even care if they left. It did mean leaving school, but at least the teens were safe from their parents' cruelty," Karone pointed out.

"Today is very different. Teens can't drop out of high school because most jobs require a high school diploma now. They have to deal with abusive parents for a bit longer than they did in the old days," Zhane muttered in sadness. "I've read stories about elderly people who had friends who were being abused by their parents. They tried to alert the police, only to be turned away. They learned their friends died later on. The deaths were attributed to accidents, but they knew their friends' parents had beaten them to death."

"It's terrible," Karone murmured with a sniffle. "At least they tried to help them. Many abused children have no one to help them."

She took a tiny sip of her coffee. She placed other hand on her mug and tapped her finger against it.

"I remember the first time I tried coffee. I cringed at how bitter it tasted," Karone said, laughing softly. "Andros added cream and sugar to it. It tasted a lot better."

"Coffee is a popular drink on KO-35 now," Zhane admitted, smiling warmly.

"It's been an amazing fifteen years of dating and living on Earth. It became our second home," Karone said, happiness showing in her voice. "We've gotten to know so many nice Earthlings."

"I couldn't understand Earth customs at first, but Ashley's explanations of them made adjusting a bit easier," Zhane murmured.

She squeaked. "I have a great job working as an orca trainer. I am doing rocket hops now."

"The Angel Grove Aquarium vowed to continue waterworks with orcas, despite Dawn Brancheau's death at the jaws of Tillikum at SeaWorld Florida. The owner has even dared people to come after him over it. He is determined to fight back," Zhane said, chuckling. "He is as tough as nails."

"Derek is a great businessman. He never lets anyone knock him down," Karone said proudly.

He nodded sharply. "Oh, yeah."

He looked toward the table. He made his way over to it and focused his attention on the pictures. He picked up the one of Slick and J48. She joined his side. She sipped a little more of her coffee.

"I remember when Jesse emailed pictures of Slick and J48 to us, so we could print them out. He also sent them to our phones," Zhane whispered and frowned. "It sucks that this little one isn't around anymore."

"The calf died after only a month of life. It looked healthy when it was first spotted," Karone said truthfully.

"Unfortunately, looks can be deceiving," Zhane admitted in some bluntness. "TJ and Cassie wanted to get pictures of this calf so much. Sammy wanted to see it just as much."

Karone pressed her lips together. "We can't always get what we want."

"So true," Zhane agreed. "What do you say we look at these pictures for a little bit before Andros and Ashley get here?"

"Sure," Karone said eagerly. "Just don't let the pictures come to life and start dancing around."

Zhane laughed sarcastically. "Very funny."

Karone sat down with a light grunt. Zhane seated himself beside her and gestured toward J48. He proceeded to talk about the similarities between it and its mother.

00000

Zhane and Karone were still sitting at the table eighteen minutes later. He was holding a picture of Andros petting Polaris on her nose while kneeling on the rock as Star surfaced beside her at the Rubbing Rocks. Andros was looking toward the calf, who had air coming out of her blowhole. Her mother's mouth was slightly open. Karone couldn't help but smile. She had finished her coffee and placed the mug in the dishwasher.

"Star looks so sweet in this picture. Polaris looks happy to see Andros again," she said with a small laugh. "It's hard to believe Star is nearly four years old now."

"No denying that," he agreed and cleared his throat. "When Star was first spotted with her mother, researchers actually thought she was Moby. Moby was born a few months earlier to Princess Angeline. Then they realized she was too small to be him. They were excited Polaris had given birth to her first calf, though it is possible she had one before in which it was stillborn or died soon after birth." He gave a shrug.

"The firstborn calves of Southern Resident mothers often don't survive their first year due to the offload of toxins they inherit from them," Karone explained and sighed heavily. "If Polaris did give birth before, that means Star has a better chance of making it to adulthood."

"Unfortunately, Polaris did have another baby that didn't survive. He was discovered in Long Beach, Washington. I don't even think his cause of death has been pinpointed," Zhane said, shuddering a little bit.

"Sometimes, autopsies never determine a cause of death," Karone said, giving a shrug. "It's the way the world works."

Zhane snorted. "You got that right."

Karone smirked. "Hey, I am always right."

"No way," Zhane said, shaking his head rapidly.

"Yes way," Karone yelled while nodding just as fast.

"You want a knuckle sandwich?" Zhane asked and presented a fist.

She growled playfully. "Do it. I dare—"

The doorbell scared Zhane and Karone out of their wits. They clutched their chests, their hearts racing. They panted hard and fast. They looked toward the front door. Their heartrates became normal, and they caught their breaths. She gathered her pictures.

"Who could be at the door?" Karone wondered.

"I say it's Andros and Ashley," Zhane responded, getting up. He spoke gibberish. "Either that or it was a kid who decided it would be fun to ring the doorbell and run off."

She rose to her feet. "I hope not."

Zhane and Karone walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. The room happened to be large. It had bright yellow walls, a couch, two pine end tables, and a glass coffee table. The TV sat in an entertainment center across from the couch. The floor contained hardwood. A square-shaped blue rug covered most of it.

The couple stopped close to the door. Zhane stepped up to it very carefully. He looked through the peephole. He saw Andros and Ashley standing before it. He could see her slipping a lock of hair behind her ear and running her hand over her face. He sighed in relief and looked toward Karone, who came to his side with a small snort.

"It's Andros and Ashley," he said.

"Don't just stand there," she barked. "Open the door."

Zhane waved her off. "All right."

Zhane turned back to the door and unlocked it. He opened it, forming a big smile on his face.

"Hey, Andros, Ashley, it's great to see you," Zhane said, giving Andros a high-give and Ashley a hug.

"It's great to see you too, buddy," Andros said and ruffled his best friend's hair. He and Ashley walked in after Zhane stepped aside. He came to the center of the room, as did she. They turned around as Zhane closed the door. "So, are you two all loaded up?"

"We sure are," Zhane answered, coming up to the couple. He eyed Karone coming to his side. He turned back to them. "I think you two meeting us at our house was a great idea. We don't have worry about waiting for anyone at the airport."

"All four of us know that flights can be delayed or canceled for any reason," Andros said, crossing his arms. "Both scenarios suck to no end, but what can we do?"

"We'd embarrass ourselves in front of a bunch of people if we threw huge fits over flights being delayed or canceled," Ashley commented, making a funny noise.

"No shit, Sherlock," Andros said and spoke gibberish.

"Bratty children throw huge fits when their parents won't buy treats at grocery stores," Karone grumbled and rolled her eyes. She drew a circle in midair with her finger. "Their parents tell them to stop their shenanigans, but they eventually give in and purchase the treats."

"That's not how parents should deal with such horrible behavior. They need to keep saying no," Zhane commented.

"Unfortunately, parents think telling their children no destroys their self-esteem. They give them whatever they want. That creates little monsters with a huge sense of entitlement," Ashley muttered and let out a heavy sigh. "Veronica is one of those monsters. Her parents gave her everything, and she never appreciated them for it."

"Nor did she give them anything in return," Karone added with an angry scoff. "She called us stupid when she overheard us talking about swimming with Willy during our first camping trip. She acted like the plight of the Southern Resident orcas was no big deal." She mumbled obscenities in Spanish.

"It is a huge deal when their extinction would change the course of the Pacific Northwest drastically," Ashley said in much bluntness. "No fish, no blackfish."

Andros, Zhane, and Karone voiced their agreement. They had become very attached to the Southern Resident orcas ever since their first camping trip on San Juan Island. They hated it when an orca's death was announced. They wished they could stop the deaths from happening. They knew Ashley and the others felt the same way. Unfortunately, they knew that was impossible.

"I am aching to get some lunch at Arby's," Andros commented very eagerly.

"I am too," Karone agreed. "However, I need to use the bathroom first."

"I do too," Zhane added and raised his hand.

Ashley raised her eyebrows. "Okay. Andros and I will wait here."

Andros chuckled. "We sure will."

Zhane and Karone mouthed Andros's sentence in a mocking manner. They headed out of the living room and down the hallway. Andros and Ashley started talking about Willy's capture.

00000

Andros and Ashley were still waiting for Zhane and Karone to be finished using the bathroom eight minutes later. She moved her hand down the strap of her purse. She dug the heel of her white tennis shoe into the floor. She did the same to the toe. He slipped his hands into his pockets. He moved his head from side to side. This stretched his neck.

"I remember when Kim, Kat, and Trini rushed to the bathroom every ten minutes during their pregnancies," Ashley whispered, laughing quietly. "It was so difficult not to joke about them downing whole jugs of water."

"I know. At least their pregnancies went very well," Andros responded in much relief. "I would've been worried about them if they had been high risk."

"So would Zhane, Karone, and I," Ashley added.

"It's funny how some women love being pregnant, but they don't like taking care of their babies at all," Andros said, tensing a bit.

"Those women enjoy the attention being pregnant gives them. They don't want anyone diverting it away from them after they give birth," Ashley explained, looking disgusted. "They think the children are there for them. They don't like responsibility."

The couple heard footsteps approaching. They turned to see Zhane and Karone coming into the living room. She had her pictures in an envelope. They sighed in content.

"You two took a long time in the bathroom," Ashley scolded playfully.

"Did the shower monster jump out and try to one of you?" Andros asked with a snicker.

"It did try to get me," Karone answered while nodding slowly. "I kicked it into oblivion."

"Great," Ashley commented happily. "Now, let's get this show on the road!"

Zhane made his way to the front door with his friends and girlfriend right on his tail. He unlocked it and opened it. Andros, Ashley, and Karone walked outside. They stopped in the driveway. Zhane locked the door. He headed out, closing it with a loud slam. He stretched his arms above his head before letting out a small yawn. He placed them at his sides.

Andros and Ashley approached the first car. Zhane and Karone did the same with the second one. Both cars happened to be Chevrolet. The first was light brown while the second was dark brown. They were a little faded. The first car scar contained scratches along the sides. Bird poop happened to be in the upper left hand corner of the windshield on the second one.

Andros got in the driver's seat, as did Ashley in the passenger one. Zhane and Karone mimicked their actions. All four riders buckled their seatbelts. They adjusted the shoulder parts of them. The drivers started the engines. Zhane backed out of the driveway first. Andros did the same. They drove down the street as a gray squirrel raced across it behind them.


	8. A Need for Sailing

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eight of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter features appearances by J-Pod orcas. I want to mention that Merlin was a real orca. His designated number was J3. He was the son of Sucia (J7) and the brother of Slick. He died in 1995. The fandoms will meet in the chapter after the next one. Stay tuned for chapter nine.

XXXXX

Chapter 8: A Need for Sailing

The ferry's horn blew loudly as it went at a slow yet steady speed toward Anacortes in the early afternoon. Jesse, Nadine, and Elvis chatted amongst themselves on port. Randolph and Heather stood next to Jesse. They watched the water. Nancy hummed to herself while moving her head from side to side. She hit her hands on the railing in a rhythmic fashion.

"It's going to be great seeing Mom, Dad, and Missy," Jesse said in much excitement. "I miss them."

"I do too, bro," Elvis agreed. "Do you remember when we first rode the ferry to San Juan Island?"

"Boy, do I ever!" Jesse admitted and made a funny noise. "We kept looking at each other. You asked me what I was staring at after you got annoyed. I asked the same thing. You answered you were looking at a bunch of water. You asked if there was an amusement park on the island. I said there wasn't one, but there was a whale-spotting station. You asked if it was where people painted spots on whales. I jokingly answered yes."

"That confused the heck out of me," Elvis commented with a nervous chuckle. "Then someone started shouting, 'Look! Whales, whales!' Both of us saw an orca riding the bow waves. I yelled, 'Oh, wow! Look at that!'"

"I was happy to see that, but it also made me feel a little sad because the orca reminded me of Willy. I missed him so much," Jesse whispered with a frown.

"Look on the bright side," Nadine said with pride. "You got to see him with Uncle Randolph and me later."

"That's right," Jesse answered and pointed his finger in the shape of a gun.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Nadine yelled in fake fear as she held up her hands. "I surrender!"

"Me too!" Elvis blurted out while holding up his hands.

"Good for you," Jesse said and put his hand on the railing. "I remember when I told Mom that I wanted a BB gun for my seventeenth birthday. She jokingly said I couldn't have one because I'd shoot my eye out."

"She said the same thing when I asked for one on my sixteenth birthday," Elvis added and made a weird noise.

"Daddy, why did everyone tell Ralphie he'd shoot his eye out when he asked for a BB gun in _A Christmas Story?_" Nancy wondered.

Jesse, Nadine, Elvis, and Randolph looked down at the little girl. She raised her eyebrows, her eyes showing much curiosity.

"Everyone in that movie thought that BB guns were dangerous and shouldn't be handled by nine-year-old boys. They probably heard stories about children shooting their eyes out," Jesse explained.

"Oh," Nancy whispered in awe.

Randolph showed seriousness. "It is true that a BB gun can be very dangerous. People have gotten hurt badly by these guns."

"Grandma and Grandpa showed you their handguns and the damage they could do if you played with them last year. All of us told you that you should leave the area and tell an adult if you encounter a gun," Nadine added.

Nancy nodded at her. "I know. When will I get to handle a gun?"

"You won't be doing that until you are at least ten years old," Jesse said, picking her up. "Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Elvis, and Uncle Randolph don't want you getting hurt or you hurting someone else accidentally."

"Why do kids play with guns after they are told not to?" Nancy wondered.

Nadine pressed her lips together. "Some kids are dared to fool with guns. They do because they want to look cool in front of their friends. Then they end up accidentally shooting someone."

"It's the same with BB guns," Jesse pointed out and waved his hand in the air. "They need to be treated like real guns."

"If you ever see a BB gun, don't touch it. Leave the area, and tell an adult. You got that?" Randolph asked.

"Mm-hmm," Nancy responded as she turned to him. "Yes, sir."

Elvis smiled. "The bright side is you can still shoot water guns."

Jesse laughed. "That's right."

Jesse tickled his daughter's stomach, causing her to laugh. She turned to him as he growled as if he were a monster. He ceased his assault and became quiet. He flicked her nose twice.

"You make a great tickle monster, Daddy," Nancy said sweetly.

"I sure do," Jesse agreed. "Anyway, it will be great to see Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone. They will be amazed at how big you've gotten."

"We'll just tell them we've been feeding you too many cupcakes," Elvis quipped with a snicker.

"Of course—" Nadine started.

Suddenly, people started yelling, 'Hey, look! Whales! Whales! Whales!' Jesse, Nadine, Nancy, Randolph, and Elvis turned toward the water. They spotted three J-Pod orcas surfacing a short distance away from the ferry. The orcas slipped underwater. Three did spyhops, followed by two leaping out of the water. They went back in as a crowd gathered. Cameras clicked away.

"Yippee! J-Pod decided to come with us to Anacortes!" Nancy cheered in great glee and pumped her fist.

"We are so lucky!" Elvis blurted out.

"Oh, yeah," Jesse agreed.

"Hey, Granny and Samish are down there!" Randolph called while pointing his finger eagerly.

Granny and Samish (J14) surfaced together. The latter's closed saddle patch and slight rise in the bottom of her right eyepatch were clearly visible. They headed underwater. Bubbles left their blowholes. They turned upside down, as they went for the surface. They leapt backward in which they hit the water on their backs with three huge splashes each.

Granny and Samish came up again. They did eight rolls before stopping on their backs. They flicked their tails to throw water upward. They slipped underwater. They dove deep. They rolled right side up while going toward the surface. They leapt into the air. They turned on their sides. They landed in the water. This created two huge splashes for each of them. The entire group broke into a wild cheer.

"Yahoo!" Nancy squealed very joyfully.

"They are such athletic orcas," Benny commented.

Nadine pointed her finger. "I see Princess Angeline down there."

Randolph put her hand over her eyes. "I see Shachi as well."

Princess Angeline (J17) and Shachi (J19) leapt out of the water. The former's hook at the top of her dorsal was clearly visible. The tiny dip in the latter's right eyepatch and closed saddle patch could be seen. They reentered it very quickly. They slipped beneath the surface. They dove deep and turned upward. They leapt into the air. They landed on their stomachs. This caused two huge splashes for each of them. The entire crowd broke into a wild applause.

"Talk about incredible!" Elvis exclaimed.

"I see Willy, Nessa, and Rhapsody!" Jesse yelled.

Willy, Nessa, and Rhapsody surfaced. They rolled on their sides, slapping their flippers against the water. They darted underwater with playful squeals. They moved right side up before going upward. They leapt backward. They arched their backs as they reentered the water.

"Now, that is what I call a triple back bow," Jesse said and kissed his daughter's temple. "Isn't that right, Nancy?"

"Oh, yeah!" Nancy squeaked and waved at Willy, Nessa, and Rhapsody as they spyhopped. "We will miss you, guys!"

Nadine sniffled. "We sure will."

"It's hard saying goodbye to these guys every time we go to Seattle," Randolph mumbled with a big frown. "I don't want them to leave at all."

"Who does?" Elvis said and swallowed hard. "Unfortunately, they must eventually. They have to go forage for food." She sniffled.

"We'll be back to see them next week," Jesse pointed out in a warm voice.

"Oh, yeah," Nadine said while nodding slowly. "We will wait a few days before we go whale-spotting. We do need to rest."

Randolph ran his tongue all over the inside of his mouth. "Hmm."

Kyle spyhopped, air coming out of his blowhole. He resembled Alex, but he had Luna's eyepatches. Rake marks could be seen on his dorsal. His saddle patch was open on both sides. His right fluke contained two notches in it. His white areas were orange. Alex, Luna, Polaris, and Star came up next to him. They went underwater. They dove downward, turning toward the surface. They leapt clear of the water. They reentered it just as fast.

Kyle, Alex, Luna, Polaris, and Star dove deep. They turned upside down while heading for the surface. They threw their tails upward, sticking half their bodies out of the water. They headed back down to hit them on the surface. They returned to it and performed four rolls. They stopped on their backs. They flicked their tails in which they threw water upward.

"Yeah! Throw water upward as much as you want!" Elvis shouted as he touched the railing.

Nadine pointed her finger with an eager squeal. "I can see Slick and Blackberry down there!"

Slick surfaced, followed by Blackberry. Catspaw and Littlespot came up beside them. Quiet squeaks came out of their blowholes. They slipped underwater. They went deep. They turned upside down, as they headed for the surface. They leapt backward. They hit the water on their backs, three huge splashes coming from each of them. They broke the surface with loud bursts of air.

Max appeared beside his grandmother. His dorsal resembled his father's, but it showed no signs of bending in either direction. The knick in it was a little bigger. He spit water on her. She mimicked him. Ben came up beside his uncle on his side. He swung his tail in which he splashed him with water. Littlespot mimicked both of his nephew's actions. Max and Ben went over to Catspaw's side. They nibbled on it underneath her saddle patch very gently.

Just then, Isabella and Sparkle came up beside their brothers. They rolled on their sides, swinging their tails to splash water on them. They darted away with playful clicks. Max and Ben chased after them, catching up to them. They gave them light rakes on their sides behind their saddle patches. Their sisters turned, pushing them away. They proceeded to spit water on them. They emitted amused clicks from their blowholes. Willy and Nikki appeared. They spit water on the young orcas. They swam off rapidly. Their children, their nephew, and their niece darted after them. They squealed very playfully. Jesse, Nadine, Nancy, Elvis, and Randolph smiled widely.

"They are such playful orcas, especially Catspaw and her sons," Elvis said in much amazement.

"You would think she would've lost all of her playful nature by the time her children were physically mature, but she hasn't," Nadine commented.

"I have little doubt many of her children's rake marks are from having playtime with her," Jesse said in thoughtfulness.

"Granny has done such a remarkable job of leading J-Pod. Who knows which orca will take over as matriarch once she is gone?" Randolph murmured in much curiosity.

"I can imagine her getting frustrated when she leads her pod to where she believes there is food, but they don't find any or a whole lot," Nancy said, frowning somewhat.

"These orcas share food with each other, especially in lean times. The adult orcas go hungry to give young ones enough to eat," Jesse said.

"It is just like poor parents do with their children," Elvis said, breathing deeply. "All of us feel so fortunate we never had to go hungry."

"Being hungry and having no food to eat is terrible," Randolph mumbled in much sadness. "Before Merlin passed in 1995, he had peanut head. It was probably the first time the condition had ever been seen in an orca."

"That is the orca with the designated number of J3, right?" Nancy asked.

"That's right," Randolph answered with a nod. "As he went downhill, his dorsal flopped over like Willy's. Then he disappeared, never to be seen again."

"It stinks he passed away like that, but at least he is at peace now," Jesse whispered in relief.

"Yeah," Nadine agreed. "Anyway, let's watch J-Pod play around while we can. What do you say?"

The others voiced their agreement, making Nadine smile warmly. Nancy clapped three times. She proceeded to sing nonsense. J-Pod continued swimming and playing around.


	9. Flying On

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter nine of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I'm glad it took just a week to get out. This chapter has some Andros/Ashley and Zhane/Karone. The fandoms will meet in the next chapter. Stay tuned for chapter ten.

XXXXX

Chapter 9: Flying On

Ashley looked out the window of her, Andros, Zhane, and Karone's plane. She could see the sun peering out from behind a large cloud. She pressed her lips together before sighting softly. It'd been an hour since they had left Angel Gove, but it seemed like it'd been longer than that. The flight had been peaceful so far. She and Andros were seated in the fifth row on the left. Zhane and Karone sat in the row behind them.

A sandhill crane appeared and started to fly alongside the plane. Ashley watched it, feeling mesmerized by it. It turned its head and looked into her eyes. It moved its head as if it were nodding to her. She waved to it, smiling lightly. She observed it flapping its wings to gain altitude. It continued going upward until it was out of sight.

Ashley looked away from the window. She licked her lips before letting out a contented sigh. Seeing a crane always brought joy to her heart, especially since it was Kim's spirit animal. She saw it as the most beautiful of all birds. She remembered all the time Kim told her she seemed to encounter a crane wherever she went. She knew the crane would be connected to her friend for as long as she lived.

Ashley turned to Andros, who was looking through her orca pictures. His table was down, as was hers. He stopped at one of Rhapsody and Ruffles spyhopping and Shachi going underwater and slapping her tail on the surface. He picked it up. He traced his finger Rhapsody. He followed suit with Ruffles. He did Shachi next. Ashley propped her head up with her elbow on the arm, a big smile forming on her face.

"These three orcas are having in this picture," Andros said.

"I know," Ashley said, chuckling. She stopped smiling and became serious. "It sucks that Ruffles has passed away. He was such a stunning orca."

"He sure was. He was believed to have been born in 1951. He died in 2010. That means he was nearly sixty at the time of his death," Andros pointed out truthfully.

"Yeah. Granny was believed to be his mother for the longest time because they were always traveling together. He was estimated to be twenty-five when he was first seen in 1976. It was assumed he was her last offspring, so she was estimated to be sixty-five," Ashley explained.

"Then DNA analysis found that Granny and Ruffles weren't related at all in 2011. His mother is listed as unknown," Andros added. "I believe he was born in the mid to late 1950s."

"Me too. Something tells me that Ruffles was part of another Southern Resident pod. His mother may have died when he was young, so he wandered between all three pods before settling permanently with J-Pod," Ashley murmured.

"That is most likely true. Either that or his mother was alive when he joined J-Pod. She may have rejected him or was busy tending to another one of her offspring," Andros commented.

"Anything is possible," Ashley said honestly. "That's for sure."

Andros put the picture down. He gazed at one of Slick, Granny, and Samish surfacing together. Willy and Nikki did a bow in the background. He couldn't help but smile.

"I remember when we saw Willy for the first time. We were surprised his dorsal was flopped over. We thought it was genetic," Andros commented.

"Then we learned it was the result of his being illegally caught and living in captivity for a year," Ashley said, frowning. "Isabella isn't here to play with her little sister."

"I can't help but wonder what her cause of death was. They never found her body," Andros said and cleared his throat.

She let out a heavy sigh. "An orca's body almost always sinks to the bottom of the ocean after it dies."

He bit his lip. "The bodies that do wash up on shore give researchers a chance to study them, especially when it comes—"

Andros jumped when he felt a hand slap him in the back of his head. He looked at a girl, who was standing next to his seat. He could see she had a big smirk on her face.

"Why in the heck did you slap me in the back of my head?" Andros asked annoyingly.

"I just wanted to see how you would react," the girl said with a giggle.

"What you just did was not nice," Ashley said, a little anger showing in her voice. "You need to apologize to Andros right now."

"No way," the girl said while shaking her head rapidly. "In fact, I should take this from you!"

The girl snapped the picture out of Andros's hand and took off running down the aisle. He pushed the table up and rose to his feet. He chased after her. He caught up to her. He grabbed her wrist. He took the picture away from her. He held it out of her reach when she tried to grab for it.

"Give that back! It's mine!" the girl yelled.

"It belongs to my girlfriend," Andros said and flared his nostrils. "I am going to find your parents."

Andros was about to take the girl with him when footsteps diverted his attention. He looked ahead to see her mother coming up to him. She stopped before him.

"Thank you for finding my daughter. I turned away for a few seconds. When I turned back, she was gone," the mother said.

"Here you go," Andros said as he handed the girl over to her. He watched her tighten her grip on her wrist. He took three deep breaths. "I am sure she is in big trouble."

The mother glared down at her daughter. "Oh, yes, she is. She is definitely not going on tomorrow's whale-watching trip."

The girl whined. "Please, let me go on the whale-watching trip! Please!"

The girl cried hysterically as her mother pulled her down the aisle. Her mother ignored her pleas not to leave her out of the whale-watching trip. Andros observed them reaching their seats further down the aisle. He sighed in relief. He went back toward his seat. Chuckling caught his attention. He stopped to look at Zhane and Karone.

"I guess you will be the one dealing with spoiling brats today, buddy," Zhane joked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"That was so funny that I forgot to laugh," Andros grumbled in much sarcasm.

"The bright side is the kid didn't tear the picture up," Karone pointed out.

"Thank goodness," Andros whispered and licked his lips. "I will never forget when I had to chase that boy down the aisle during our first plane trip to Seattle. His father was just as pissed at him as that mother was with that girl. He punished him."

"He did the right thing. Many parents wouldn't have done that. In fact, they would've yelled at you for disciplining their children," Karone grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"Unfortunately," Andros agreed. "Anyway, I am going back to my seat."

Andros approached his seat with a soft snort. He pushed the table up to sit down. He released his hold on it. He looked toward Ashley, who furrowed her brow.

"Here you go," Andros said as he handed the picture to his girlfriend.

"Thanks," Ashley said sweetly and kissed him on the cheek. She looked it over. "There is not a single crease in it."

Andros sighed quietly. "I got lucky. That girl won't be causing any more trouble for us." He looked a little annoyed.

Ashley smiled. "That is great."

Andros tickled Ashley's neck in which it made her giggle. She swiped his hand away and tweaked his nose. She spoke gibberish while waving her hand in his face. Zhane and Karone couldn't help but laugh.

"It is fun hearing Andros and Ashley fool around," Karone said honestly.

"Tell me about it," Zhane agreed and chuckled to himself.

"Some people think thirtysomething-year-old couples shouldn't play around like little kids. I don't have a problem with it," Karone commented.

"Me neither," Zhane responded and cupped his chin in his hand. "I would say that—"

Suddenly, Zhane and Karone felt their seats lurch forward. They grunted when it happened again. They turned around and looked over their seats, finding two boys with their feet on them. They narrowed their eyes at them.

"Quit kicking our seats," Karone demanded fiercely.

"It is rude, especially when people are enjoying their fight," Zhane added firmly. They saw the boys take their feet off their seats. They turned around and sat in them. They ran their hands through their hair. "One of the most annoying people on the plane is the seat kicker."

"The seat kicker thinks it's funny kicking the back of the seat," Karone grumbled and rolled her eyes. "He won't stop unless you threaten to do harm to him."

"Unfortunately," Zhane whispered and cringed badly. He curled his hands into fists so tight that he'd break glasses if he were holding them. "The worst ones are kids. Their parents won't stop them from kicking seats. They think it is cute."

Karone scoffed. "Of course, it isn't cute."

Zhane snorted. "Why do kids think—"

The couple yelled out at their seats lurching forward again. They gritted their teeth when it happened a second time. They turned around and looked over their seats. They found the boys with their feet on them once more. Anger flashed in their eyes.

"You two better stop that right now!" Karone demanded while shaking her finger at the boys.

"We'll make you find your parents," Zhane warned. "Is that what you want?"

The boys became nervous and emitted soft whimpers. They took their feet off the seats. Zhane and Karone gave them sharp nods. They turned around and seated themselves back in their seats. They eyed each other. They breathed deeply. They managed to calm down. They heard chuckling. They turned to see Andros and Ashley looking over their seats at them.

"It appears you two will have to deal with brats as well," Andros said.

"Ah, hush up!" Zhane retorted in much playfulness.

"What is the matter, Zhane? Are you too chicken to say shut up now?" Ashley teased and made clucking sounds.

"You are the bigger chicken, Ash," Zhane responded and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Someone should cover you and Karone in tar and cover you with feathers," Andros said.

"Someone should do the same to you two," Karone responded and spoke gibberish.

Andros and Ashley blew raspberries at the couple before turning around and sitting down in their seats. Zhane and Karone gazed at each other.

"Those two are a riot," Zhane said, gesturing toward his friends.

"They sure are," Karone agreed with a nod. "I can't wait until we are in Seattle."

"Neither can I. Our friends are meeting us at the terminal when we get off the plane," Zhane commented excitedly.

"I remember part one of the _Saved by the Bell_ episode called 'Wicked Stepbrother.' Eric said that he locked all the bathrooms on the 747 and that everyone jumped off the plane before they reached the terminal," Karone said, giggling to herself. "It was obvious that he was joking. He seemed like a nice boy. Jessie was excited to have him as her brother."

"Unfortunately, Eric turned out to be a mean boy. He blackmailed people to get what he wanted. He could've gotten Zack and Slater expelled for ruining Mr. Belding's car, though he was involved in helping his shop class take it apart. He put it back together to make up for his behavior. Jessie and her friends convinced him to stay. Lisa said she was glad Zack bribed her with MC Hammer tickets to go out with him because it helped her get to know him," Zhane explained.

"Blackmail isn't funny. It can hurt a lot of people," Karone said with a frown. "Some people will try to get revenge."

"Seeking vengeance doesn't hurt the blackmailer," Zhane murmured in a blunt voice. "It only hurts the person seeking it."

Karone nodded in agreement and kissed Zhane's cheek twice. She laid her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her.


	10. Family Reunion and Terminal Wait

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter ten of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I'm glad it took just a week to get out. I can't believe I've gotten over fifty reviews. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Alex B Goode, Tasha Hill, Ghostwriter, Wolfgirl2013, and brankel1 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for the other readers, don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you thought of this crossover and any ideas you might have for it. Anyway, the meetup between the fandoms finally happens. Dwight makes his first appearance. This chapter has some Glen/Annie. I added details about Nadine's parents in chapter two. I forgot about them. They are mentioned as having gone on a four-day sailing trip with friends. Stay tuned for chapter eleven.

XXXXX

Chapter 10: Family Reunion/Terminal Wait

Dwight and Missy were looking at a picture album while sitting on the Greenwood residence's first living room couch forty-five minutes later. They focused their attention on a picture of her, Jesse, and Elvis at the top of the third page. The trio had their arms around each other. Big smiles were on their faces. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"You and your brothers look so good in this picture, Missy," Dwight complimented.

"Thanks. Elvis was tempted to put bunny ears on Jesse, but Mom gave him a look that said, 'Don't even think about it.' He decided to be normal," Missy said and giggled to herself. "He is the master of pranks in this family."

"He put a whoopie cushion in my chair before I had dinner with him, Jesse, Glen, and Annie three months after their camping trip on San Juan Island. I sat down and heard a deflating sound," Dwight said, trying to keep himself from laughing. "I was so embarrassed. I thought I had actually farted. I reached under the seat cushion. I found the whoopie cushion. I gave him an annoyed look, but the rest of the family just laughed. Glen and Annie said they enjoyed his pranks because they were harmless. They revealed he was teaching Jesse how to pull them."

"When I first came here, they played plenty of them on me. They started teaching me how to pull them. I have fun when I play pranks on my parents," Missy commented.

"Some of them have backfired on you big time. That is just as fun," a female voice said.

"You got that right," a male voice added and laughed.

Dwight and Missy saw Glen and Annie coming into the living room. Annie had a coffee-filled mug in her hand. She stopped next to the couch as her husband went to the second one. She handed the sugar-filled coffee to Dwight, who smiled at her.

"Thanks for making the coffee, Annie," Dwight said gratefully. He sipped it while watching Annie go over and sit on the second couch along with Glen. He put it on the coffee table. "It is perfect as always."

"Thanks, Dwight," Annie responded and folded her hands. She laid them in her lap. "It was nice of you to come over, so you could see Jesse, Nadine, Nancy, Elvis, and Randolph."

"I might be on vacation for two weeks, but that doesn't mean I can't come see my friends," Dwight said, smiling warmly. "After placing several kids in foster homes over four weeks, I needed a long break."

Glen crossed his arms. "Being a social worker is a hard job, but someone has to do it."

"No denying that," Missy agreed.

"Missy is lucky that she came into your care right away, Dwight," Annie said honestly. She pressed her lips together. "She could've been waiting for a social worker for a long time."

Dwight looked at Missy. "When my boss told me about her story, how could I say no? She, Jesse, and Elvis have a bit in common. All three of them lost their parents, though it was in different ways."

"I don't blame Jesse for getting in trouble with the law from time to time. His mother's abandonment of him messed up his mind. No kid should go through that," Missy whispered solemnly. "The death of one or both parents can also mess up a child's mind. They may think it is their fault their parents died."

Annie sighed. "Of course, it isn't. The death of a parent isn't easy. The pain never goes away. It just becomes easier to deal with."

"Some parents are terrible to their own children. So are some grandparents. Annie's grandparents were verbally abusive toward her mother. They did the same to Annie," Glen said seriously.

"They actually said that my inability to carry children to term was because I was a bad girl. In their eyes, I didn't deserve to be a mother," Annie mumbled bitterly. "They hated I married a mechanic instead of a real estate mogul like they wanted."

"Talk about sick," Missy said, shuddering in disgust.

"I moved to Seattle to get away from them. I couldn't handle their bullying," Annie commented bluntly. "Both of them died from heart attacks in 1994."

Missy huffed irritatingly. "If they were alive and knew about your money, I can see them demanding some simply because you are their granddaughter. Toxic family thinks you owe them, but you don't."

Annie nodded in agreement. She remembered the stories of people who posed as long-lost relatives of lottery winners in hopes of getting some money. It made her sick to her stomach that they would do such a horrible thing. Glen cleared his throat, causing her, Dwight, and Missy to look at him. Missy closed the album and laid it on the coffee table.

"In the old days, some people knew something wasn't right with their parents for as long as they could remember. Once they grew up, they moved far away from them," Glen said.

"Back then, society scolded you if you disowned your family. It still does, though it is to a lesser extent," Dwight commented, raising his eyebrows.

"There is no doubt in my mind that many WWII veterans had abusive childhoods and joined the army to overcome them," Annie murmured, frowning. She sniffled while wiping a tear from her eye. "Abused children had no one to turn to most of the time. They knew adults wouldn't believe them if they told them their parents were abusing them. Anything that happened within the family stayed within the family."

"Times are different now. Abused children can tell adults what their parents are doing to them. Of course, it doesn't mean the adults will believe them," Missy pointed out.

Glen, Annie, and Dwight looked at each other. They understood why some adults believed children were liars when they accused someone of abuse. They knew the adults didn't want to believe the alleged abusers could be capable of something so horrible. At the same time, they knew abuse allegations needed to be taken seriously.

"Teachers, principals, daycare workers, and any other adults who have direct contact with children are required to report abuse. If they don't, they could be arrested for failure to report abuse," Glen mumbled grimly.

"Jeffrey Baldwin is the worst case of child abuse in Canada's history. He was the son of Yvonne Kidman and Richard Baldwin. His maternal grandparents were Elva Bottineau and Norman Kidman. On April 28, 1998, he and his older sister were taken by the Catholic Children's Aid Society after their parents were accused of abusing them. They were put in Elva and Norman's custody. They abused and neglected them," Missy said, becoming angry. "They locked them in a room. The windows were covered with paper. The vents were closed to prevent heat from coming in. The kids had access to a toilet, but they had nothing else."

Annie cringed badly. "The girl was allowed out to go to school. How could her teacher not report her grandparents to authorities when it was obvious she was being abused and neglected?"

"It is obvious she couldn't have cared less about the little girl's safety," Dwight said bluntly.

"On November 30, 2002, Jeffrey finally died from four years of constant abuse and neglect. He weighed slightly less than he did when he was eighteen months old. On March 19, 2003, Etta and Norman were arrested and charged with second-degree murder. The other children were seized and placed in foster care. This included his sister. She was barely in better condition than he was. Etta and Norman were convicted of the charge and sentenced to life in prison with the possibility of parole after twenty years on April 7, 2006," Missy muttered, choking back a sob. "This resulted in requiring background checks on all caregivers, including relatives. Despite this, children are still being placed in the care of abusive relatives."

"It is unfortunate Jeffrey died, but at least his sister will never have to see her abusive grandparents again. They are where they belong," Glen commented and clenched his teeth. "I would love to beat the stuffing out of them for what they did to her and her brother."

"Who wouldn't?" Annie agreed. "Even if they do get paroled, they will never be allowed to care for another child."

Dwight expressed much relief. "Thank God."

Missy stretched her arms above her head. She laid her hands in her lap. She started talking about life before her birth parents' deaths.

00000

Glen, Annie, and Dwight laughed as Missy quacked as if she were a duck six minutes later. She folded her arms under her armpits. She flapped them as if they were wings. She got up and walked around the coffee table. She pretended to peck at the floor. She returned to the first couch and sat down. She unfolded her arms and laid her hands in her laps.

"You make such a great duck, honey," Annie said, her voice showing much sweetness.

"Why, thank you, Mom," Missy answered, sitting up tall and proud.

"Just don't grow too long a neck. You will be a giraffe instead of a duck," Dwight joked with a snicker.

"Very funny, Dwight," Missy retorted and looked at him in mock annoyance. "How about I find a magic lamp and have the genie grant me a wish for you to become a giraffe?"

"Do it. I dare you," Dwight taunted playfully.

"Okay. I will," Missy said and acted as if she were about to get up and leave. "Nah. I like you the way you are."

"I like that answer," Dwight said with a chuckle.

Just then, knocking sounded at the front door. The entire group looked toward it. Glen, Annie, and Missy bit their lips.

"I'll get it," Dwight said, standing up. He went over to the door and unlocked it. He opened it, revealing Jesse, Nadine, Nancy, Elvis, and Randolph. He could see Nadine was holding Nancy. "Hey there, Jesse, Nadine, Nancy, Elvis, and Randolph."

"Hey, Dwight," Jesse greeted as Dwight stepped aside to allow him to come in. "What are you doing here?"

Dwight gestured toward Glen, Annie, and Missy. "Just visiting your family. Now, how about a handshake, son?"

Jesse offered his hand. "Sure."

Dwight took the young man's hand and heard a buzzing sound. He pulled his away. Jesse held it up in which he revealed a hand buzzer. He broke into a fit of laughter.

"You fell for the old hand buzzer!" Jesse blurted out in delight.

"You sly dog," Dwight teased and slapped him on the back. "Come on. I am sure the rest of the group wants to come in too."

Jesse went into the living room as Glen, Annie, and Missy stood up. Dwight greeted Nadine, Nancy, Elvis, and Randolph while guiding them inside. He closed the door and locked it. Glen and Annie came over to Jesse, who gave them big hugs. They responded by giving him a bigger one. They pulled apart.

"Oh, Jesse. It is so good to see you!" Annie said in much happiness.

"It's good to see you and Dad too, Mom," Jesse responded sweetly.

Glen smirked. "You pulled a good one with Dwight there."

Jesse chuckled. "We know who taught me that."

Jesse looked toward Missy when she came up to him. He hugged her tightly. He smiled at her hugging him back.

"I am so happy you are here, bro," Missy murmured.

"Me too, sis," Jesse said as they pulled apart. They looked toward Elvis and their parents hugging. "I know Elvis is."

Glen, Annie, and Elvis broke away from each other. They rubbed his head while speaking gibberish. He swatted their hands away.

"If you touch my head again, you will eat your fingers for dinner," Elvis threatened playfully.

"Don't worry. We won't," Glen assured.

Elvis headed over to Missy to give her a big hug. Glen and Annie turned to Nadine as she came up to them. She put Nancy down. They hugged her tightly, and she gave them a bigger hug. They broke away from each other.

"We are so glad to see you, Nadine," Glen said in much warmth.

"So am I with you and Annie, Glen," Nadine commented and looked down at Nancy. "Nancy is happy to be here."

"Come to Grandma," Annie said, picking the little girl up and giving her a big hug. Nancy hugged her back. Glen came to her side to join in on it. They pulled apart. "You've gotten so big since the last time we saw you."

"It's Mommy and Daddy's fault. They feed me too many cupcakes," Nancy squeaked in much joy.

"They better stop that," Missy said, walking up to the group. She gave Nancy a little hug. She did the same with Nadine. She stepped back. "It's great to see both of you."

"You too, Missy," Nadine commented and winked at her.

Annie gave Nancy to Nadine and went over to Randolph, who stood beside the first couch. Glen joined her, as did Missy. Randolph hugged each of them.

"We are happy you are here, Randolph," Glen commented, warmth showing in his voice. "Managing your diabetes isn't the easiest thing in the world."

"I have way more good days than bad days," Randolph admitted with a small chuckle. "I could write a book about them."

Annie clapped twice. "Enough talking. Let's go have some fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies."

The others cheered in much glee. Everyone headed into the kitchen while singing nonsense.

00000

Seattle-Tacoma International Airport was crowded an hour later. People rushed everywhere to make it to their flights. Jesse, Nadine, Nancy, Missy, Elvis, Glen, Annie, Dwight, and Randolph waited for Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone to get off their plane at the Angel Grove terminal. Jesse, Nadine, Elvis, Missy, and Randolph were seated together. Glen, Annie, and Dwight sat across from them. Nancy was in Jesse's lap.

Two young men walked behind Glen, Annie, Dwight, and Randolph. They sat down. They started chatting to each other. The first man chewed gum. The second one waved his hand in the air. He made a quiet imitation of an explosion. His companion laughed. They resumed chatting. Jesse and Nadine noticed them and raised their eyebrows.

"I wonder what those two young men are talking about," Jesse said with curiosity.

"I have no idea," Nadine replied honestly.

Annie peered at the men in the corner of her eye. "Don't be surprised if they decide to talk about finding girlfriends and having children."

Glen mimicked his wife with his eye. "Yeah."

Glen and Annie turned their attention back to Jesse and Nadine. They tried to suppress yawns, but they couldn't help themselves.

"I can never forget Nadine's pregnancy with Nancy," Glen said and smiled sweetly. "I recall Jesse telling me over the phone she ate two bowls of ice cream in fifteen minutes."

"That didn't sound bad until you mentioned it was with mustard and relish on them," Annie pointed out.

"Yuck!" Nancy mumbled in disgust. She shuddered badly. "Mustard and relish on ice cream is really gross!"

"It does sound gross, honey, but pregnant women can't help craving weird food combos. They need to satisfy their hunger. I had the cravings all the time. I couldn't control it. Other pregnant women can't either," Nadine said truthfully, as she looked down at her.

"If you and Daddy have another baby, please don't make me watch you eat those weird food combos," Nancy pleaded and bit her lip.

"Don't worry," Nadine said and ruffled her daughter's hair. "We won't."

Nancy sighed in relief and got a hug from her mother. She glanced at the terminal while scratching her head.

"When will Uncle Andros, Aunt Ashley, Uncle Zhane, and Aunt Karone get off the plane?" Nancy wondered.

"Soon, honey. Everyone has to be accounted for first," Missy replied.

Randolph cleared his throat. "It will also take time for them to get off because the terminal is narrow. The passengers can't leave all at once."

"They'd be fighting if they did," Dwight added in seriousness.

Nancy gulped quietly. "That sounds scary."

"Some things are going to be scary," Jesse said and put his arm against the top of his chair. "You will have to face them someday."

"Why?" Nancy asked and bit her lip.

Nadine emitted a soft sigh. "That's the way life is. You have to be brave. Being brave doesn't mean you aren't scared. It means you're facing your fears."

"I don't understand all this," Nancy whispered with a slight frown.

Jesse exhaled. "You will someday."

Jesse kissed Nancy's temple and rubbed it gingerly. He ruffled her hair and patted her shoulder. He was about to pinch her cheek when she held up her hand to block him.

"Don't even think about it," Nancy said, narrowing her eyes at her father.

Jesse lowered his hand. "Okay. You got me."

Nancy smiled at her father. Suddenly, he wrapped his arm around her body and gave her a noogie. She tried to pull away, but she was unable to.

"Come on, Daddy! Let me go!" Nancy yelled.

"Unh-unh! Prepare yourself! Here comes the hair monster!" Jesse said in playfulness.

Nancy faked screaming. "No! Not the hair monster!"

Jesse hissed. "Yes!"

Jesse let go of Nancy and took hold of her head. He pretended to nibble on her hair while growling like a monster. She beat on his arms with her fists. The others laughed aloud.

"Look at Jesse eating Nancy's hair!" Elvis shouted excitedly.

"He'll be done before he knows it!" Annie said and clapped twice.

"I'm sure it tastes really good," Glen commented.

"Why don't we get some mustard and join in?" Annie joked.

"Nah. I'm not hungry," Glen responded and shook his head.

"Spoilsport," Annie mumbled.

"I heard that, Annie," Glen commented and smirked. "Yes, I did."

Annie stuck her tongue out at Glen. She giggled at him using one of her curls to tickle her cheek. She tweaked his nose and winked at him. He kissed her on the forehead. They turned to Jesse as he released his hold on Nancy, who gazed at him.

"Did my hair taste good?" Nancy asked.

"It sure did, though it would've been better with mustard," Jesse responded in a low voice.

"I'll squirt some on my hair for next time!" Nancy squealed gleefully.

"Okay. After that, why don't we squirt some on her shirt and eat it?" Jesse asked while gesturing toward Nadine.

"You wouldn't want to eat my shirt, guys. It doesn't taste good," Nadine said, touching the sleeve of her blue t-shirt.

"Then we'll eat your pants!" Nancy shouted in delight. "Here I come!"

Nancy chattered her teeth rapidly as she jumped out of Jesse's lap. She went toward his father. Nadine put out her hand in which she stopped her in her tracks.

"If you start eating clothes, we'll have to take up sewing to make you more," Nadine joked.

"I hope so!" Nancy said with pride.

Nadine grabbed her and pulled her into her lap. "Come here!"

Nadine blew a raspberry on Nancy's neck, making her squeal with laughter. She pulled away to look her in the eye. She pretended to punch him in the cheek. Nancy pulled her plastic hammer out of her pocket and hit her lightly on top of her head three times. Annie let out a small chuckle.

"It looks like Nancy wants to hammer you into your chair, Nadine," Annie commented.

"She has a long way to go before I'm sticking out like a nail," Nadine replied. "Yes, she does."

Nancy stuck her tongue out at her mother, who responded in kind. They pulled them back into their mouths. Jesse proceeded to talk about Willy's leap to freedom.

00000

Jesse, Nadine, Nancy, Elvis, Glen, Annie, Dwight, and Randolph were still waiting at the terminal five minutes later. The door opened with a loud hiss. Passengers seemed to pour of the terminal by the dozen. Their chatter filled the air. Jesse, Nadine, Nancy, Elvis, Glen, Annie, Dwight, and Randolph stood up to scan the crowd. They spotted Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone coming out with their roll-on suitcases and duffel bags over their shoulders. Jesse whistled loudly, getting the quartet's attention.

"Guys, we're over here!" Jesse called.

"Jesse!" Andros shouted happily.

Ashley squeaked. "We are coming!"

Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone pulled their suitcases over to the group. They set them upright and their bags on the floor.

"How have you been, man?" Andros wondered.

"I've been doing great," Jesse answered truthfully. "Before you ask, Nadine, Nancy, Elvis, Randolph, and I haven't seen any new baby orcas this summer."

"Oh, I see," Ashley said and looked toward Nadine, Missy, Elvis, Glen, Annie, Dwight, and Randolph. "You seven are looking good."

"Thanks, Ashley," Nadine said sweetly.

"Before you ask why I am here, I paid Glen, Annie, and Missy a visit at their house while they were waiting for the rest of their family and Randolph. I decided to come with them to the airport," Dwight explained with a soft chuckle.

"Oh," Karone whispered in awe.

"You should've seen Nancy just before the terminal door opened. She tried to hammer Nadine into her seat," Randolph said, trying to stifle a snicker.

"I would've done it if it hadn't been for those pesky grownups!" Nancy growled playfully as she gazed up at Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone. She hit her arm with her hammer. "You better watch out. I will hammer you too."

Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone glanced down at Nancy. They got on their knees and laid their hands on their legs.

"Hey, Nancy. What's shaking?" Andros asked curiously.

"Nothing much, Uncle Andros. Your ponytail looks cool," Nancy replied and patted the top of her head. "So does Uncle Zhane's buzz cut."

"Thanks. Of course, my hair looks cooler," Zhane said proudly.

"It does not," Andros groaned.

"Don't start, boys," Ashley warned and placed her hands on her sides.

"We won't, Mom," Andros and Zhane said, trying to look innocent.

Nancy giggled and tapped each of the young men on top of their heads. She did the same with the women on theirs. The quartet couldn't help but laugh.

"Trying to hammer us into the floor, huh?" Ashley teased and tickled Nancy's stomach.

"Yep," Nancy said with much proudness.

Karone flicked the little girl's chin. "Well, you have a long way to go before we are nails in the floor."

Zhane chuckled. "Yes, you do."

"No doubt about that," Andros agreed and wiggled his eyebrows.

Glen cleared his throat, causing the quartet to rise to their feet. He put his hands on his sides before pressing his lips together.

"When we get to the house, there's something Annie, Missy, Dwight, and I need to tell all of you," Glen said seriously, as he motioned toward Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, Jesse, Nadine, Nancy, Elvis, and Randolph.

"What do you mean, Glen?" Andros wondered.

"Let's not worry about that now," Annie said, shaking her head. "Let's worry about getting through the Sunday afternoon traffic."

"Let's not forget about getting our rental cars," Zhane added.

"That's right," Andros agreed. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone picked up their bags. They slipped them over their shoulders. They grabbed their suitcases. They began pulling them. Their friends followed close behind.


	11. The Revelation

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eleven of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. Brenda, Lilli, Jane, Izzy, and Dial will be making their first appearances very soon. Stay tuned for chapter twelve.

XXXXX

Chapter 11: The Revelation

Annie added sugar to four coffee-filled mugs sitting on a tray in the Greenwood residence's kitchen forty minutes later. She stirred the contents in each of them as she looked toward the living room, where the others were. Jesse, Nadine, and Randolph sat on the first couch. Nancy was in Randolph's lap. Elvis, Glen, and Missy were seated on the second couch. Dwight, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone were in foldable chairs.

Annie took the spoon to the sink and placed it there. She returned to the tray with a sharp exhale. She picked it up. She carried it carefully into the living room. She came to the coffee table and laid it down. Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone grabbed their coffee. They took long sips and nodded in approval. They turned to Annie.

"The coffee tastes great, Annie," Zhane said warmly.

"It sure does," Karone agreed.

"Thanks," Annie replied and went over to the first stool. She pulled it up beside the first couch. She sat down, a light grunt leaving her mouth. "I fixed Dwight some coffee earlier. He liked it too."

"If you had added a little more sugar, Annie, I would've been bouncing off the walls," Dwight joked.

"How about I dump a whole bag of sugar in your mouth, Dwight?" Jesse threatened playfully. "Then you would really bounce off the walls. You just might jump out the window and run around like crazy."

"Only if you dump a whole bag of sugar in your mouth first, Jesse," Dwight replied with mock annoyance.

"Okay, okay," Randolph said, holding up his hand. "It's time for Glen, Annie, Missy, and Dwight to tell us this important thing."

"Yeah. Let's get this over with," Elvis commented and cleared his throat. "It will be dinnertime before we know it."

"I am grilling hamburgers and hotdogs for dinner," Glen responded.

"That sounds good," Andros said warmly.

"Yep," Ashley agreed and shifted her position in her chair.

"Just don't let Nadine eat all the food," Jesse said and snickered.

"Very funny, Jesse," Nadine mumbled annoyingly and slapped him on the shoulder. "Someone should stuff hamburgers and hotdogs into your mouth."

"How about I help with that, Mommy?" Nancy asked, giggling as she kicked her legs about.

"Be my guest," Nadine said, eyeing her.

"You wish," Jesse whispered and made a weird noise.

"All right, guys," Missy muttered and rolled her eyes. "That is enough."

Jesse and Nadine held up their hands in surrender. She laid hers in her lap with a soft sigh. He placed his on top of the couch and spread out his arms. Glen rubbed his hands together.

"You know that none of us have been able to find good-quality pictures of Northwest Adventure Park's newest orca," Glen said seriously.

"Yeah. It is so weird that no good pictures of Lilli exist," Jesse said while shaking his head in disbelief.

Elvis huffed. "It is even weirder that the park doesn't have a Facebook page. You would think Dial would be eager to show off Lilli."

"The Angel Grove Aquarium has a Facebook page. It is very popular," Karone pointed out matter-of-factly.

Nadine smiled. "I've seen that page. It is set up very nicely."

Jesse nodded in agreement. "It sure is."

"Thanks," Ashley replied with a sweet smile.

"Anyway, Glen, Missy, Aiden, Kylie, and I decided to pay a visit to the park back in May. We wanted to see Lilli for ourselves at the aquatic theater. Dwight joined us soon after we got there. We watched Lilli, Jane, and Izzy perform with Brenda. We were amazed at how much Lilli resembled Isabella," Annie explained.

"Annie, what are you saying?" Karone wondered.

"You don't seem to making too much sense," Zhane added, raising his eyebrows.

Annie showed much confidence. "This may sound crazy, but Dwight, Glen, and I believe that Lilli and Isabella are the same orca."

Jesse, Nadine, Nancy, Elvis, Randolph, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone gasped in shock and disbelief. Jesse looked like he was about to fall off the couch and end up on the floor. Nadine put her hand over her mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut as tears stung them. She opened them, feeling them fall down her cheeks. Nancy felt her mouth hang open. Elvis placed his hands over his eyes. He began to cry.

Andros and Ashley looked at each other. They felt their mouths open and close, but they couldn't get any words to come out. Zhane and Karone trembled a bit, feeling their lower lips quiver. Randolph tried hard to keep tears from forming in his eyes, but it didn't work. Glen, Annie, Missy, and Dwight didn't move one bit. They had a feeling the others would react like this. Annie placed both of her feet on the stool.

"I know you don't want to believe it, but it is possible that Isabella is alive and was illegally caught from the wild," Annie insisted.

"How can that be, Annie?" Nadine asked. "The records show that Dial purchased Lilli from the Brighton Aquarium."

"That is true, but all of us know that many aquariums and marine parks have incomplete records. No one knows where Lilli came from," Glen pointed out.

"Lilli looks a lot like Isabella, except that her dorsal leans to right at a forty-five-degree angle. Her dorsal has knicks in it," Dwight commented truthfully.

"Did you get any pictures?" Andros asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, we didn't," Glen muttered regretfully. "We tried to take pictures with our IPhones, but spectators kept getting in the way."

"Then we have no way of determining if what you and Mom say is true, Dad," Elvis commented in much uncertainty.

"On top of that, I don't think Dial would risk going to jail by having an orca illegally caught from the wild for a second time. Many marine parks would be more than willing to give him orcas," Ashley added.

"I have a theory on how Isabella could've been illegally caught," Randolph said honestly.

Everyone looked at the Indian with very curious eyes. He put his hands in his lap, blinking twice.

"John Wesley disguised his whaling ship as one that fished for salmon. The captain of the whale hunters could've done the same. After they captured Isabella, they could've renamed her Lilli and sent her to the Brighton Aquarium under Dial's orders. They could've paid the owners a bunch of money to keep the illegal capture a secret. Then Dial could've purchased Isabella after she had been there for a few months. The captain who caught Willy likely pulled off a similar move," Randolph explained.

"I think that's a very plausible theory, Randolph," Zhane said.

"Me too," Karone agreed.

Elvis sighed heavily. "There's a problem with your theory, Randolph. Boats have been patrolling the area for signs of whale poachers since the 1997 poaching incident. It is likely they would've caught the hunters in the act of illegally capturing orcas."

"I agree with Elvis. With all the patrolling, it would be rather difficult to pull off an illegal capture," Nadine said.

"So true," Missy agreed. "I've been skeptical of Mom and Dad's belief that Lilli and Isabella are one in the same since the visit to the park."

Jesse swallowed hard. "Well, I believe Isabella is alive and in captivity."

Everyone turned his or her attention toward the young man. He looked up, his eyes full of hope. He pressed his lips together.

"Isabella was completely healthy the last time that Nadine, Nancy, Elvis, and I saw her before she disappeared. She never showed any sign of illness. All of us know that Dial would do anything to make money. What better way for him to do that than send Isabella to that aquarium and purchase her as Lilli?" Jesse asked, biting his lip.

"You are so right about the possibility of Isabella being sent to that aquarium and getting purchased as Lilli by Dial," Zhane commented and took a small sip of his coffee. "Who knows if Dial will try to acquire another illegally-caught wild orca? Any one of her podmates could be next."

"That is very true," Karone agreed. She took a long sip of her coffee. "I am willing to go to the park and see Lilli myself. I would love to know if she could be Isabella."

Zhane became very eager. "Me too."

"I'm willing to go with you two," Jesse said, gazing at the couple. "We will need to take pictures of Lilli and compare to Isabella to see if we can tell if they are one in the same." He exhaled. "It is the only way to be sure."

Randolph crossed his arms. "I am going with you three. If Lilli swims toward us like she recognizes us, it could be a clue she is really Isabella."

"Isabella has always been one for swimming up to people and squeaking in excitement," Karone murmured with a sniffle. "I miss her very much."

"I do too, but I don't know if I could go and see Lilli for myself," Nadine mumbled in uncertainty.

Elvis sighed sadly. "Me neither. I don't want to risk being disappointed."

"I am with Elvis and Nadine," Andros said, emitting a quiet sniffle.

"I am too," Ashley added while shaking her head in disbelief. "There is too much uncertainty."

Jesse frowned. "Randolph, Zhane, Karone, and I understand your feelings, guys, but we know all four of you would love to see Isabella again. If there is this slight chance she could be in that tank, then we've got to take the chance to find out the truth."

"Daddy is right," Nancy whispered with a small smile. "You should go with him, Uncle Zhane, Aunt Karone, and Uncle Randolph. I want to see Isabella again."

Andros, Ashley, Elvis, and Nadine looked at each other. Though they were uncertain about going to Northwest Adventure Park, they knew Jesse was right. They needed to know if Lilli and Isabella were one in the same. They wanted to see Isabella again so much. They turned back to Jesse and nodded at him.

"Okay, Jesse. We will go with you," Andros said.

"Great," Jesse answered, his face beaming with happiness.

"Yay!" Nancy cheered.

"Do you think we could talk to Brenda about this possibility of Lilli being Isabella?" Karone wondered curiously.

"We should do that," Randolph said, sighing heavily. "Unfortunately, I don't expect her to believe what we are telling her."

"None of us would believe it if any of us were Lilli's trainer," Missy admitted.

"You could try to convince Brenda to get a blood sample from Lilli, so we can see if her DNA matches Isabella's," Dwight suggested.

"I did bring a vial of Isabella's blood with me. I brought vials containing the blood of Willy, Nikki, and Max as well. I haven't gotten a sample from Nessa yet," Randolph explained. He formed a frown. "Brenda may not take kindly to such a request."

"You're likely right, Randolph," Glen agreed. "Annie, Missy, Aiden, Kylie, Dwight, and I saw how really close Brenda and Lilli were. Lilli seemed to get along with Izzy and Jane as well."

"Still, it is the best way to find out if Isabella and Lilli are the same orca," Randolph murmured truthfully.

"Who knows? Brenda just might give you a blood sample in hopes of being proven right about Lilli not being Isabella," Annie pointed out.

Randolph shrugged. He wrapped his arms around Nancy and gave her a small hug. He patted her stomach in a gentle manner.

"What if it turns out that Lilli's DNA matches Isabella's?" Missy wondered.

"Then we will have to bust Dial for obtaining an illegally caught wild orca. The only way that would work is for someone to wear a wiretap," Jesse answered in a little uncertainty.

Elvis snorted. "Perhaps Brenda could do that."

"She would be the best chance of us getting our evidence. Then again, she may refuse due to concerns about Dial becoming aware of being recorded," Randolph said in some dejection.

"Once we get our evidence and give it to the police, Dial will be arrested and charged with holding a protected wild orca in captivity illegally. We will need to get in contact with the USDA and see if they can help Isabella get back to the wild," Jesse explained.

Randolph blew softly. "We can't just drop Isabella in the water and leave her to her own devices. She needs to be held in a seapen much like Springer was after she was rescued. She can be fed salmon through a tube. After J-Pod is located, she can be transferred to another seapen. Once the orcas pass by, she can be released."

"That is a good plan," Andros said hopefully. He sipped some of his coffee along with Ashley. "Since Isabella was nine at the time of her disappearance, she would have a good chance of making it in the wild."

Glen rubbed his chin. "Springer was very lucky to be able to catch salmon at just two years old. Most two-year-old resident orcas are still learning that skill."

Annie yawned. "She has been doing very well since her rehabilitation and release. She should be having her first calf in the next year or so."

"Yeah," Glen said and snorted. He stood up with a loud grunt. "Anyway, I am going to start cleaning the grill. I am sure all of you are getting hungry."

The others voiced their agreement. Glen smiled and headed for the back door. He opened it. He stepped outside, closing it behind him. Jesse proceeded to talk about the first time he and Willy played together.


	12. Preparing Food and Walk Around

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twelve of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has some Andros/Ashley. Brenda, Lilli, Izzy, and Jane make their first appearances in the next chapter. Stay tuned for chapter thirteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 12: Preparing Food/Walk Around

Ashley molded the side of a burger in the kitchen thirteen minutes later. She had already made three and placed them on a platter that lay in front of her. Andros took four hotdogs out of their package and put them on a plate alongside four others. He grabbed another package and ripped it open. He proceeded to take two out.

Ashley placed the burger on the platter once she got to where she wanted it. She and Andros decided they wanted to prepare the burgers and hotdogs. Glen, Annie, Elvis, Zhane, and Karone said they wanted the former. The couple wanted that as well. Jesse, Dwight, Nadine, Missy, Randolph, and Nancy wanted the latter. Jesse, Missy, and Dwight told them they wanted two hotdogs each while Nadine, Randolph, and Nancy wanted just one each.

Jesse and Dwight decided they wanted to go on a walk around the neighborhood. They let Glen know. He said it was fine with him because dinner wouldn't be ready for a while. He encouraged them to take as long as they wanted. They thanked him and left the house. They hadn't been gone for very long.

Ashley got more meat and began to mold it into a circle. She made two pats on it and tapped the sides gently. She managed to form another burger and laid it on the platter. She moved her hand against the other one. She repeated her action twice. Andros couldn't help but smile. He titled his head a little bit before clicking his tongue.

"Nice work at making that burger," Andros complimented

"Thanks. I just love making burgers," Ashley responded and squeaked in joy. "It's fun molding them into circles."

"You want to make me into a circle?" Andros asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

She laughed. "I'll try to do that if you can find me some rope."

"Sure," Andros said and nodded slowly. "However, I have one condition."

"What's that?" Ashley wondered.

He snickered. "You have to let me tie your wrists together and hang you from a tree, so the rest of us can play piñata."

Ashley elbowed Andros in the arm. They heard excited chatter and made their way to the doorway. They watched Zhane and Elvis talk about the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The young men were sitting on the couch.

"I enjoyed playing with my Ninja Turtles all the time. There was nothing better than flipping them off the arm of the chair or the coffee table," Elvis said warmly.

"I hope you kept your action figures," Zhane said and scratched his cheek. "They could be very valuable someday."

"I did keep them. I have them in a box in my closet," Elvis admitted.

"Great. I think Billy should invent a shrink ray. He could shrink us guys, so we can dance around with your toys," Zhane joked.

"Maybe he could invent something to bring them to life," Elvis commented with a laugh.

"How about he uses that device to bring everyone's hair to life?" Zhane suggested.

"No, thanks! I don't want my hair dancing!" Elvis blurted out.

"It was just a thought," Zhane responded while shrugging.

Andros and Ashley chuckled to themselves. They looked toward Nancy as she showed Rainbow Dash's pacifier to Annie, Karone, and Nadine. The women and the girl sat on the floor in front of the coffee table.

"Here goes Rainbow Dash's pacifier into her mouth!" Nancy announced. She made waves in the air with the pacifier. She imitated a plane engine as she stuck it in the baby pony's mouth. "Ta-da!"

"Aw. Skywishes likes her pacifier," Annie cooed.

"She looks so cute with it," Nadine squeaked and played with Rainbow Dash's hair.

"When are you going to feed her, Nancy?" Karone wondered.

"Later. She's not hungry right now," Nancy answered in sweetness.

"Don't let her eat too much. She'll belch loudly," Karone warned while crossing her arms.

"Loud enough to cause an earthquake?" Annie joked.

"No, I was thinking more like breaking the windows," Karone replied and laughed quietly.

"You should try singing like one of the opera singers, Grandma," Nancy suggested. "Everyone knows they have really high voices."

"I don't think I could sing as high as they could, honey," Annie said.

"It'd still be cool, though!" Nancy squealed and giggled. "Yes, ma'am."

Annie shook a fist at Nancy, who imitated her. Andros and Ashley smiled widely and headed back into the kitchen. They approached the counter. She got more meat and proceeded to make another burger. He grabbed another hotdog and laid it on the plate.

"Nancy really loves her new toy," Andros commented.

"Mm-hmm," Ashley agreed. "There's nothing like watching kids going gaga over new toys."

Ashley finished making the burger and laid it on the platter. She walked to the sink and turned on the water to wash her hands. She switched it off once she was done. She glanced out the window. She saw Glen scrubbing his grill with a brush. Andros joined her side.

"You're dead, grease stains!" Glen announced in a proud voice. "You're not getting me!"

Glen scrubbed a little harder, laughing in much joy. Andros and Ashley looked at each other while laying their hands on the sink's rim.

"Glen adores that grill. He's always thinking of something new to cook on it," Ashley said.

"Hotdogs and hamburgers aren't exactly new, but he's great at grilling them," Andros responded.

"I remember one time that Dad grilled burgers. He got distracted talking to Paula when she came over for dinner. He realized he lost track of the time and ran to the grill. He found the burgers were burned," Ashley mumbled with a quiet gulp.

"Rocky tried to teach Aisha how to grill food, but she kept burning it," Andros whispered.

"The same thing happened when Zack and Adam tried to teach Angela and Tanya how to grill food," Ashley answered.

"No matter how hard we try, there are some things we will never be good at," Andros said truthfully. "The bright side is the ladies tried hard at grilling."

Ashley nodded in agreement. She picked up the styrofoam and took to the trashcan to toss it in. She walked to the refrigerator and opened it to get the Worcestershire sauce. She grabbed the seasoned meat tenderizer from the cabinet next to it after closing it. She returned to the burgers. Andros turned around to lean his back against the counter.

"Not once did I ever expect to hear that Isabella might be alive and had been illegally caught from the wild," Andros whispered in awe.

"Me neither," Ashley agreed. "I would love to see Isabella again, but I fear facing disappointment that she and Lilli aren't one in the same."

"I fear that too, but you heard what Randolph said. We can use DNA testing to see if their profiles match," Andros pointed out.

She raised her eyebrows. "What if their profiles don't match?"

"Then we will accept that Lilli will spend the rest of her life at Northwest Adventure Park," Andros responded.

"If their profiles match, then I hope Dial is locked up in jail for a very long time. He had the gall to take a protected animal from its natural habitat without going through proper channels before. The possibility he did it for the second time makes me want to barf," Ashley hissed in anger.

He huffed. "You are not the only one."

Ashley removed the cap and sprinkled the tenderizer on the burgers. She put both down and grabbed the sauce. She opened the sauce as Andros bit his lip. She proceeded to squirt it on the burgers.

00000

Jesse and Dwight were walking down the sidewalk. They spotted three girls playing Double Dutch in a house's front yard on the other side of the street. The first and second girls moved the ropes while the third jumped in the middle of them. The men stopped to watch them. They listened to their excited chatter. They smiled warmly.

"Those girls are having fun playing Double Dutch," Jesse said and cupped his chin in his hand.

"They sure are," Dwight agreed. "I remember you trying Double Dutch when you were seventeen years old. You would make two or three jumps before the ropes would hit your feet."

"I never got good at it. Elvis and Missy tried it too, but they didn't do much better than I did," Jesse admitted.

"No one is good at everything, but everyone is good at something," Dwight commented, eyeing him.

"I know one thing I am great at," Jesse said in a prideful voice. He clapped three times. "It's playing the harmonica." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his harmonica. "I can't believe I've had this thing since I was a kid."

"It still works great," Dwight said as Jesse gave it to him. He looked it over. "I've read stories about elephants that were given harmonicas. When they started playing them by blowing air into them, they danced to the sound." He handed it back to him.

"I've read about them too," Jesse said while slipping it back into his pocket. "It's cool how they dance to the sound."

"What do you say we get back to our walk?" Dwight suggested.

Jesse chuckled. "I say that is a good idea. Just don't fall into any puddles while yelling, 'Yah-hoo-hoo-hooey!'" He smirked.

Dwight laughed sarcastically while rolling his eyes. "That was so funny that I died laughing. Let's go."

The men resumed walking. Neither of them noticed a teen boy riding his bike down the sidewalk on the other side of the street. Jesse slipped his hands into his pockets.

"I can't believe it's been twenty years since I came to live in this neighborhood. I was unruly and hostile toward Mom and Dad when I first met them," Jesse said with a slight frown.

"No one blames you for that," Dwight responded sympathetically. "You were badly affected by your birth mom's abandonment of you six years ago. I've seen a lot of that with many foster kids who came into my care over the last twenty-nine years. It wasn't always their mothers. Sometimes, it was their fathers. Even grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins who were entrusted with their care abandoned them." He mumbled obscenities in Spanish.

Jesse huffed frustratingly. "Society doesn't care if fathers abandon their children, but it heaps scorn on mothers who do the same."

"Mothers are seen as the nurturing and caring parent. They are expected to raise their children," Dwight grumbled bitterly. "Some can't, so they give them up. They want them to have better lives. People call them selfish and uncaring." He rolled his eyes.

"How can a mother who knows she isn't fit to care for her children be selfish for letting them have a chance at a better life?" Jesse asked, his voice showing hints of anger. "My birth mother couldn't take care of me, so she gave me up. That showed she wasn't selfish. She cared about me enough to spare me additional pain and suffering. Unfortunately, it did mess up my mind. I thought it was my fault."

"It wasn't your fault. She just couldn't take care of herself," Dwight pointed out truthfully.

"I never gave up hope of her coming to get me," Jesse responded and cleared his throat. He wiped a tear from his eye. "That was dashed when you came to tell me she had died."

"I remember asking you when you would get that she wasn't coming back. I told you about the day she dropped off you on our doorstep," Dwight commented, sighing heavily. He bit his lip before swallowing hard. "You just didn't want to hear it."

"I was just upset at Willy blowing his first performance. I wasn't in the mood for lecturing," Jesse muttered regretfully. "I shouldn't have talked to you like that."

Dwight shrugged. "Hey, I don't blame you. I would've acted the same way if that happened to me."

Dwight patted Jesse's back very gently. They came upon a stop sign and halted themselves. They watched two cars go in opposite directions. They walked across the street. They picked up their pace once they got to the sidewalk.

"Now, look at you. You are an orca researcher. You have a wonderful girlfriend. You have a sweet but rambunctious four-year-old daughter. You have come a long way from the troubled kid you used to be. I am incredibly proud of you, Jesse," Dwight said, smiling warmly.

"Thanks, Dwight," Jesse replied and gave his former social worker a pat on the back. "I owe it all to you, Mom, Dad, and Willy for turning my life around. Befriending Willy was what started the turnaround."

"When I read in the newspaper that you busted him out of that tank with Randolph and Rae's help, I was so shocked. I never thought you would do something like that," Dwight said in amazement.

"It's not something you read about every day," Jesse admitted with a shrug. "What I did was a snap decision. Dial wanted to kill Willy to claim the one-million dollar insurance policy. What better way to do that than have Wade and several other of his men widen the hole in his tank?"

"It was the perfect way to make it look worse than it really was. Dial didn't just escape charges for the illegal capture of a protected animal. He also escaped charges of insurance fraud," Dwight mumbled while shaking his head in disbelief. "He should be rotting in jail right now."

"Unfortunately, he's not because the police wouldn't mess with him. He is running his park like he always has," Jesse said with a heavy sigh. He tried to suppress a yawn, but he couldn't help himself. "I am confident that Lilli and Isabella are one in the same. Isabella didn't show a single sign of illness prior to her disappearance."

"Many orcas don't. I am on your side about the possibility that Isabella was illegally caught from the wild. At the same time, we should prepare ourselves for the possibility that it isn't true," Dwight murmured in seriousness.

"I understand that completely," Jesse mumbled, sniffling. "Still, I want to know if Isabella is okay and can be returned to the wild. Once we prove she is Lilli, that is."

"Thank God for DNA testing," Dwight responded, his voice filled with relief. "It has helped prove prison inmates innocent of the crimes they were accused of committing."

"Who knows how many innocent people are sitting behind bars?" Jesse wondered in some disgust. "Some prosecutors don't care about getting justice for crime victims. They just want to win. If they put presumably innocent people behind bars, they act like it is no big deal." He mumbled inaudible words.

"But it is a big deal. The real criminals could still be on the loose," Dwight said and clicked his tongue. "Unfortunately, the system often refuses to even consider the possibility they put the wrong people behind bars."

"Diane Downs claims she is innocent of shooting her three children and killing one, but it is obvious she is guilty. Her story of sightseeing after dark made no sense. She keeps changing her story, though she denies it. Blood spatter was found on the outside of her car. Her daughter, Christie, said she was the shooter," Jesse explained.

"That bitch will never be paroled," Dwight hissed bluntly. He slipped his hands in his pockets. "She will never confess her role in the murder of her daughter, Cheryl. Nor will she ever confess she paralyzed her son, Danny, and caused Christie to suffer a stroke. She deserves to rot in prison." He nodded sharply.

"After she was denied parole in 2010, a new law was passed in Oregon that would keep her from reapplying until 2020. She is pure evil," Jesse growled fiercely.

"I agree with you," Dwight replied and snorted quietly. They picked up their pace somewhat as a jogger ran past them.


	13. At the Aquatic Theater

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter thirteen of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I'm glad it took just a week to get out. This chapter features the first appearances of Brenda, Lilli, Izzy, and Jane. It begins the hinting of Lilli and Isabella being one in the same. Stay tuned for chapter fourteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 13: At the Aquatic Theater

The early evening moon beamed its light on the Northwest Adventure Park's aquatic theater and the ocean. It reflected off the water. This made it seemed as if it were sparkling. The theater consisted of three sections and had fourteen rows. The splash zone consisted of the first four rows. The tank was in a half-oval shape. It measured one hundred feet long, eighty feet wide, and twenty-two feet deep. Two circular-shaped tanks were on both sides. They were sixty feet long, twenty-five feet wide, and ten feet deep. A gentle wind went through the trees surrounding the area. This caused their leaves to rustle quietly.

Lilli surfaced in the middle of the tank. Jane and Izzy came up behind her. All three of them headed underwater. They broke the surface once more. The orca stayed there while the dolphins disappeared. Her eyepatches appeared to be scooped out in the middle. They came to sharp points just above her dark blue eyes. Her dorsal leaned to the right at a forty-five-degree angle. It contained two knicks at the base. Her flukes had one notch each. Her saddle patch was closed on both sides. Rakes could be seen on her left side under it.

Izzy surfaced on the tank's left side. She was the bigger of the bottlenose dolphins. She happened to be dark gray. She bore rake marks along her left side. Her dorsal had a knick at the tip of it. It leaned slightly to right. It seemed to have a waviness along the back of it. She had dark blue eyes with a scar underneath the left one.

Jane did a spyhop on the tank's right side while letting out a playful squeak. She was light gray. She possessed rake marks along her right side. A scar could be seen under her dorsal on the left side. Her left fluke had a notch in it. Her eyes were dark brown. Izzy and Lilli came to her. They rubbed noses, affectionate squeals leaving their blowholes.

Lilli, Jane, and Izzy swam toward thirty-seven-year-old Charles Winky and forty-year-old Mark Williamson, who were sitting on the tank's edge. They emitted clicks and opened their mouths. The former petted Lilli and Jane's tongues. The latter did the same with Izzy's tongue. The orca and dolphins squeaked pleasurably.

Charles clicked his tongue twice. Being African-American, he was short for a man. His skin was somewhat dark. He had a muscular frame. His head possessed no hair whatsoever. His eyes were brown. His cheeks were decorated with freckles. His right hand contained a scar that went from the top to the bottom of his palm.

Mark licked his lips. He was Caucasian and was slightly taller than Charles was. His skin happened to be tanned. He wasn't as muscular. He had dark brown eyes. His hair was black. It was in the style of a buzz cut. His left hand bore a scar on the palm, which went from the top to the bottom in a straight line. His cheeks contained a few pimple scars.

The men stopped petting Lilli, Jane, and Izzy's tongues. The orca and dolphins closed their mouths. They rolled on their sides in which they exposed their flippers. They waved at them while blowing air from their blowholes. This made the water around their blowholes bubble. They ceased both actions and returned to right side up. Charles and Mark tried not to laugh, but they couldn't help themselves.

"You three are such goofballs," Charles said while shaking his finger at the trio.

"You sure are," Mark agreed. He focused his attention on Jane and Izzy along with his friend. "It's too bad Odin and Hopper are no longer here. We know how much they meant to you two."

"They meant a lot to us and Brenda too," Charles added.

"Look on the bright side. You found a new friend in Lilli," Mark said, jerking his thumb the orca's direction.

"Yep," Mark said, a small chuckle leaving his mouth. "You were apprehensive toward her at first, but you three have become good friends."

Charles and Mark sighed softly. They remembered when they and Brenda first came to work for Dial seven years ago. All three of them had just moved to Seattle and were looking to work for the Seattle Aquarium. When Dial offered jobs as dolphin trainers after the previous three left due to personal issues and would pay them handsomely for it, they decided to take the positions. They were saddened when they learned Hopper and Odin would be leaving, but they were happy when Lilli arrived soon after the dolphins left. They befriended her very quickly.

Charles and Mark observed Lilli, Jane, and Izzy turning away and going underwater. Suddenly, the trio leapt backward in the middle of the tank. They arched their backs as they reentered the water. They returned to the surface. Jane and Izzy chattered happily. Lilli mimicked their chatters while opening her mouth and folding her tongue.

"It is really cool that orcas can imitate bottlenose dolphins," Mark whispered in much amazement.

"When they have just dolphins as companions for a long time, they tend to act like them," Charles pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Lilli has been here for only eight months, but she has Jane and Izzy's behaviors down pat," Mark responded and cleared his throat.

"I have no doubt Lilli was very lonely during her time at the Brighton Aquarium. She didn't even have a dolphin to play with," Charles muttered.

"That sucked for her," Charles said, his body turning a little tense.

"Why wouldn't it for any cetacean forced to live alone?" Mark asked, looking a little angry. "Willy didn't have any companions to interact with here other than Randolph, Rae, and Jesse. He wouldn't respond to Randolph and Rae, but he responded wonderfully to Jesse."

Charles suppressed a yawn. "A cetacean needs to have one more or companions because it is very important for it to be socialized."

"No denying that. Shouka the orca became aggressive toward her bottlenose dolphin companions and trainers. It was believed having been without a companion of her species for several years caused the aggression. She was transferred from Marineland France to Six Flags Ohio in 2002 to avoid possible inbreeding with Kim 2 and Valentin. They were her father and half-brother respectively. She went to Six Flags Discovery Kingdom in 2004. After lunging at a trainer last year, it was decided to send her to SeaWorld San Diego. Her behavior improved drastically after she was exposed to the orcas. She has found her place in their pod," Mark explained.

"Had extreme anti-caps found out about her scheduled transfer, they would've done everything in their power to stop it," Charles said, hints of anger lining his voice. "They managed to keep Ulises in Spain for five years. He was supposed to leave for SeaWorld San Diego in 1989. He didn't leave until 1994." He gritted his teeth tightly. "They didn't even care they were causing him to become aggressive."

"They wouldn't have cared if Shouka's aggression got worse had they succeeded in keeping her at her previous home," Mark hissed in disgust. "We see them outside the park holding signs saying 'Free Lilli, Jane, and Izzy,' 'Captivity kills,' and 'Let the orca and dolphins go home' from time to time. They will launch verbal abuse at the employees as they enter the park. They aren't helping anyone, except themselves."

"Lilli, Jane, and Izzy have spent most of their lives in captivity. It would be difficult to teach them how to survive in the wild," Charles said seriously.

"The extreme anti-caps don't care. They think instinct will kick in if these girls are released into the ocean. Orcas and bottlenose dolphins have to learn how to hunt from their mothers. The former won't let strange animals join their pods due to a rigid social structure. The latter has a much looser social structure. They will go from one pod to the next," Mark murmured.

"I respect the protesters' right to be outside the gates, but they have no right to be cruel and heartless toward us or any of our fellow employees. If they really cared, they'd help wild cetaceans," Charles commented bluntly.

Mark scoffed. "They won't because it requires them to get their hands dirty."

Charles nodded in agreement. He and his friend watched Lilli, Jane, and Izzy chatter to each other.

00000

Charles and Mark waved their hands in the air on their knees thirty minutes later. Lilli, Jane, and Izzy imitated them with their flippers. They squealed playfully. The trainers put their hands down. The orca and dolphins ceased their wiggling. They went downward up to their heads. They spouted air from their blowholes before squeaking.

"You three just love wiggling your flippers when we wave our hands in the air," Charles said with much pride.

"Yes, you do," Mark cooed and made kissing sounds. "It's not every day trainers on overnight watch play with animals."

Charles chuckled. "You got that right. Some aquariums just have security guards who walk the perimeter of the exhibit."

Mark licked his lips. "You can never be sure who could be hiding in the corridors. An extreme anti-cap could be lurking around in hopes of feeding animals some poisoned food. They want the animals to die and the aquarium or zoo to be blamed for their deaths."

Just then, thirty-nine-year-old Brenda walked into the theater. She headed down the stands toward the men. She was Caucasian and happened to be tall for a woman. Her skin was so pale that she appeared to be a ghost. She was lean with a muscular frame. Her long brown hair was straight. It was up in a ponytail. Her brown eyes had bags underneath them. She stopped close to them and cleared her throat, causing them to look over their shoulders at her.

"Hey, boys," Brenda greeted as she came to Mark's side.

"Hey yourself, girl," Mark replied and looked at her along with Charles. "What brings you here?"

"I thought I'd come visit you and the girls for a while," Brenda said and smiled sweetly. "Is that okay?"

"Sure," Charles said and winked at her. He and Mark moved into sitting positions. "You can spend as much time with us as you want."

"Thanks," Brenda commented happily. She seated herself with a soft sigh. "I am glad I don't have to come into work until seven-thirty tomorrow morning. It beats coming in really early, though I don't mind doing that."

"Living close to the park does have its advantages. It takes us less than ten minutes to get here," Mark murmured warmly.

"It's too bad we don't have flying cars. We'd be able to get here in even less time," Charles responded and imitated a plane's takeoff.

Squeaking caught Brenda's attention. She looked toward Lilli, Jane, and Izzy as they swan to her. She got on her knees, forming a big smile on her face. The orca and dolphins emitted soft squeaks.

"Hey, ladies," Brenda greeted and petted Lilli. She did the same with Jane and Izzy. "Have you been good for the boys during their overnight shift so far?"

"Yes, they have," Charles answered honestly. "We've played with them some."

Brenda giggled. "That is wonderful."

Charles smirked. "Just don't let the ladies pull your pants off and eat them."

Brenda waved Charles off, getting a laugh from him. She splashed water on Lilli, Jane, and Izzy. They responded by ducking their heads and spitting it all over her. She screamed in delight. They chattered in much amusement.

"You naughty girls!" Brenda yelled while shaking her finger at the orca and dolphins. "If you do that again, you will be put in timeout!"

Lilli, Jane, and Izzy shook their heads rapidly. They stuck out their tongues and wiggled them. Brenda, Charles, and Mark mimicked both of their actions. Everyone pulled them back into his or her mouths. Lilli, Jane, and Izzy spouted air from their blowholes as Brenda gave them gentle pats on their melons. She scratched each of their chins after they rested their heads on the tank's edge. She cleared her throat.

"The first show of tomorrow isn't until ten o'clock. That will give me plenty of time to get the ladies ready for it," Brenda said eagerly.

"It sure will," Mark agreed. "I am sure they are up for it."

"Most whales and dolphins love to play around and do tricks," Charles said, warmth echoing from his voice. "They like the stimulation."

"They need lots of stimulation. Without it, they can go crazy from boredom," Mark mumbled, cringing badly.

"Dial did the right thing expanding this tank. Of course, it could be a bit bigger for Lilli. It's not exactly suited for an orca," Brenda murmured in concern.

"It doesn't seem to bother her at all. She is able to leap, breach, and dive without any trouble," Charles pointed out truthfully.

"Still, it would be very beneficial to her," Brenda said, sighing quietly. She scratched Lilli's nose before patting it gently. She gave it a soft kiss. "At least the water is cool enough for her."

"Yeah. It was way too warm for Willy," Charles grumbled, cringing badly.

"It's no wonder he had those lesions around his pecs," Mark mumbled in disgust. "He looked a little underweight too."

"Had it not been for Jesse, Willy would've died. Dial could've been charged with illegally obtaining a protected wild animal, but he wasn't. He's learned his lesson. He will never try what he did with Willy again," Charles said, cupping his chin in his hand. "It would be really bad for business."

"That is so right," Brenda agreed. "Many business owners take risks in order to make money."

"Some risks work really well. Some risks don't work at all," Charles commented and scratched his nose.

"Each one has to be carefully examined to see if it is well worth taking," Brenda answered. "Dial decided to risk getting another orca. This time, he got one that was already in captivity."

"American aquariums don't obtain animals from the wild anymore," Mark said and let out a long yawn. "It is due to successful breeding programs."

"The only wild animals that end up staying in captivity are those that are deemed unreleasable for a variety of reasons," Brenda said and ran her hand all over Lilli's melon. "The perfect example is an orphaned dolphin calf."

"SeaWorld has a number of dolphins that were rescued as babies. Some were just days old when they arrived there," Mark yelled in great awe.

"It takes a miracle for a days-old dolphin calf to survive without its mother," Brenda said. "Isn't that right, Lilli?"

Lilli nodded fast. Brenda smiled and moved her hand under her chin. She proceeded to scratch it. Lilli let out a series of pleasurable whistles. Brenda gave that area a very light pat.

"I am sure you are eager to perform in tomorrow's shows, aren't you?" Charles wondered. He smiled at Lilli's nodding. "I thought so."

"What about you two?" Mark asked, looking toward Jane and Izzy. "Are you up for performing?" He chuckled as they nodded. "That's wonderful."

Brenda giggled. "The four of us are going to have such a fun time tomorrow. Yes, we are."

Mark snickered. "Just don't let them pull your wetsuit off!"

Brenda eyed Mark and stuck her tongue out at him. She pulled it back into her mouth and turned back to Lilli. She proceeded to pet her some more.

00000

Brenda, Charles, and Mark were still sitting at the tank an hour later. Lilli came up with a loud burst of air in the middle of it. She slipped underwater. Jane and Izzy floated motionlessly at the back of it. Their bodies seemed to touch each other. Brenda and Mark wiped tears from their eyes as they tried to contain their laughter. Charles had been telling her about the time a bottlenose dolphin named Chance spit water on him during a visit to the Angel Grove Aquarium.

"I splashed water on Chance. He went underwater and spit water all over me!" Charles yelled in great delight.

"I wish I could've seen that," Brenda said, giggling. "I would've been rolling on the ground with laughter."

"Me too," Mark agreed. "The Angel Grove Aquarium's dolphins really know how to have fun."

"Of all the cetaceans I've seen in parks throughout the world, the ones at that aquarium are the most engaged with their trainers. Almost all of them have teeth in perfect condition. I've seen many cetaceans with worn-down teeth due to mostly wall-chewing," Charles explained. "Some of them were worn down to the gums. It reminds me so much of the shark-eating orcas. Their teeth rub against the sharks' sandpaper-like skin. It wears them down."

"A reason for wall-chewing is boredom. The cetaceans don't get enough interaction from their trainers, so they chew the walls and gates in frustration," Brenda mumbled intensely.

"Another reason is they are testing their environment. They want to see if they can find a weakness. Of course, they can't," Mark said, giving a shrug.

"One more reason is it became a bad habit. The cetaceans started biting the walls out of curiosity. Then they couldn't stop doing it," Brenda commented. "Let's not forget that toys can wear down their teeth from constant biting."

"That's unfortunate, but trainers can't take the toys away because of that possibility. The cetaceans will get bored," Charles grumbled with a heavy sigh. "Nobody wants to see a bored cetacean."

"Trainers are damned if they take the toys away. They are damned if they don't. The cetaceans will chew on something," Brenda said, snorting as she rubbed her nose.

"Yep," Mark whispered.

The trio shifted their attention toward the water. Lilli came up, letting air out of her blowhole. She headed underwater in which she swung her tail upward. She spyhopped close to the tank's left side. She emitted a soft squeal. She slipped beneath the surface. Charles, Mark, and Brenda couldn't help but smile.

"Lilli just doesn't want to rest," Charles said with a chuckle.

"She's so much like a child. She plays pranks on people," Mark commented while rubbing his chin.

Brenda touched her temple. "For example, we could be standing next to the tank drinking coffee. All of sudden, Lilli comes up and spits water all over us. Jane and Izzy join on it."

Mark punched her in the arm. "They love being funny toward everyone, especially you."

"Yeah," Brenda agreed and cleared her throat. "I do wish Dial would show more care toward these animals." She frowned. "He is always sneering at them when he looks at them."

"He's a businessman. Most business people act like he does," Mark murmured honestly.

Charles scratched his ear. "Still, he doesn't always have to look at the animals in an ugly way."

Lilli surfaced once more. She went underwater and slapped her tail on the surface. She swam toward the tower. She did a spyhop and let out a soft cry. She repeated both actions twice. Charles shook his head in disbelief. Similar distant cries came, but they were too quiet for the trainers to hear them.

"There goes Lilli into one of her moods again," Charles grumbled.

"That's the third time since Thursday she has done this," Mark added and sighed heavily. "I don't understand why she gets this way."

"Me neither. You'd think all the love we give her would stop her from doing this," Brenda muttered and frowned.

"Jane and Izzy don't do this stuff. They probably think what Lilli is doing is really weird," Charles suggested.

"Beats me," Brenda said, shrugging.

Mark showed thoughtfulness. "I hope she will be in the mood to do the show with you tomorrow, Brenda."

Brenda inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "I hope so too. If not, I will just let her do her own thing."

"It's better than trying to force her to do anything," Charles said truthfully. "Then again, we can't make whales and dolphins do anything they don't want to do."

"When they are busy engaging in sex, nothing will make them come to you," Mark added, making a funny noise as he remembered all the times Odin, Izzy, Hopper, Jane, and Lilli wouldn't come to him, Charles, and Brenda. "Not even offering a favorite toy works."

Charles snorted. "That's right."

Lilli spyhopped once more. She emitted another cry before going underwater. Distant cries followed suit, but they were still too quiet for the trainers to hear. She resumed swimming around.


	14. Midnight Speak

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter fourteen of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I'm glad it took just a week to get out. This chapter features some Andros/Ashley. The show featuring Lilli, Jane, and Izzy will come in the next few chapters. Stay tuned for chapter fifteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 14: Midnight Speak

Clouds covered half the midnight sky above the Chant rental house. Trees dipped and swayed in the wind. A branch tapped a second-floor window. The house was rather large. It contained four bedrooms and three bathrooms. The backyard was surrounded by a wooden fence. The plank next to the gate was split at the top. Two orange horseshoe posts stood in the middle of the backyard. A horseshoe leaned against the first one.

Ashley stuck a glass under the kitchen sink faucet and turned on the water. She looked around the medium-sized kitchen. Its wall were green, as were its cabinets. It contained a bar with three stools. Its oak table had four matching chairs. Its floor was white and happened to be made of marble. She turned back to her water. She turned it off when her glass was more than halfway full.

She approached the refrigerator and opened the freezer. She grabbed four ice cubes. She put them in her water. She closed the freezer with a loud slam .She made her way over to the table. She seated herself at the head. She took a long sip of her water before setting it down. She folded her arms to lay them on the table. Footsteps caught her attention. She looked up to see Andros walking into the kitchen. He waved at her.

"Always looking for me, aren't you?" she teased.

"I can't help it," he said, coming to her right. He seated himself with a light grunt. "I get concerned when I find you are gone."

"I was thirsty. I thought I'd get some water," Ashley said as she tapped the rim of her glass with her finger. She grabbed it, taking another long sip of water. She set it down with a contented sigh. "I am glad the water tastes great out here. I don't think I could handle not having that."

"We always have bottled water," Andros pointed out. He laid his hands on the table. He tapped it with his fingers. "We can't name all the types of water since there are so many."

"Distilled water is the only pure form of water due to having had all its minerals removed," Ashley said.

"Tonic water has a very bitter flavor," Andros muttered and shuddered badly. "It's often used as a drink mixer for cocktails, especially those made for gin." He licked his lips.

"The most interesting thing about alcohol is that it affects each person differently. Some people get drunk on just one drink. Others can down lots of drinks before they start to feel its effects," Ashley whispered and raised her eyebrows.

"My parents enjoyed an occasional glass of wine," Andros said truthfully while grabbing a fistful of hair. "They took great care in how much they drank." He placed it on the table.

She giggled. "I enjoy laughing at drunk idiots hitting on Xena in _Xena: Warrior Princess._ She always responded with a punch to the face. That shows how much she didn't tolerate their catcalling."

"I am all for telling a woman she is attractive. However, it doesn't give a man the right to harass her if she doesn't respond," Andros grumbled.

"More women are harassed on the street than men are," Ashley said in a grim voice. "At the same, both sexes are equally likely to be harassed." She let out a fearful gulp.

"Any guy who tries to harass you will be hearing from me. If I have to, I'll fight him. No guy harasses my girl and gets away with it," Andros declared.

"I hope the catcaller's nice clothes are ruined. That is if he has them," Ashley said bluntly. "He deserves it."

He winked at her. "That's my girl."

He kissed her on the cheek. He rubbed it very gently and patted it. She slipped a lock of hair behind his ear. She straightened her pink nightshirt. She did the same to her night shorts. He smoothed out his gray t-shirt with both of his hands. He did the same to his blue shorts.

"I will always remember our very first trip to San Juan Island," Ashley admitted warmly.

"So will I. We got to get up close and personal with Willy and his immediate family," Andros said in amazement. "I can't believe they gained our trust so quickly."

"Me neither. They aren't the only ones who gained our trust so quickly. Polaris and Rhapsody did too," Ashley commented and moved her eyebrows up and down.

"Zhane couldn't resist taking a picture of me petting Polaris on her nose while I was kneeling on the rock as Star surfaced beside her at the Rubbing Rocks," Andros said, smiling. "That was a year after the camping trip."

"Polaris looked so happy to see us again," Ashley said in much sweetness.

"She sure did," Andros agreed. "Star was never far from her side."

"Star's orange areas were beginning to become lighter around the time we encountered her," Ashley murmured.

"I don't blame people for mistaking Star for Moby. They were born within months of each other," Andros pointed out with a shrug.

"Just months after Polaris had Star, Tahlequah gave birth to Notch. He got his name because of a notch in his dorsal. The notch was the result of an injury he received during his first year. Her designated number is J35. His is J47," Ashley explained.

"Tahlequah was just twelve years old when she had Notch. She didn't suffer any birth complications," Andros said in happiness.

"Notch was as healthy as he could be when he was born," Ashley replied and sighed contently. "He loves playing with Moby and Star."

"Who could blame those three orcas for being playmates?" Andros asked with a chuckle. "They are only months apart in age."

"Something tells me Notch got his notch from another orca playing too roughly with him," Ashley suggested.

"I agree with that theory," Andros said, holding up a finger. "Unfortunately, we may never know how he actually got that notch."

"It doesn't matter. He is very easy to identify," Ashley whispered and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yes, indeed," Andros said, nodding slowly.

She took his hand into hers. She gave it a gentle squeeze before picking up her water to take a small sip of it. She put it down with a soft sigh. He placed his other hand over hers. He rubbed it lightly.

"I am getting a little nervous about going to Northwest Adventure Park tomorrow," he admitted.

"I am too," she replied. "I am beginning to think that Lilli and Isabella could be one in the same." She felt her body tense. "At the same time, I don't want to be disappointed to find out it isn't true."

"I feel like you do in both scenarios," Andros commented, swallowing hard. "It is good to know that DNA analysis has advanced quite a bit since its introduction into crime-solving."

"So many former inmates have been cleared of wrongdoing due to DNA," Ashley exclaimed. "Unfortunately, they can never get back the years they lost due to being behind bars."

"I think wrongfully convicted people should be compensated for those lost years," Andros said bluntly. "They deserve it."

"Adjusting to life outside of a prison is very challenging. For those who have spent decades there, they have to adjust to advanced technology," Ashley murmured.

Andros grabbed his IPhone from his pocket. "I love that we can do so many things on this device."

"I do too," Ashley squeaked with delight. "Who would've thought we'd own IPhones one day?"

"Most people didn't when they were very young. It is amazing how time flies these days," Andros said, returning his IPhone to his pocket. "Anyway, I hope DNA can prove that Lilli and Isabella are on in the same."

"DNA analysis is extremely accurate," Ashley said matter-of-factly. "The chances of it being wrong are almost nil."

"Some women have doctored paternity results of their children in hopes of getting child support from men," Andros mumbled in great disgust.

"That is paternity fraud," Ashley responded in anger. "Greed is the number one reason why women do something so devious."

"No shit," Andros agreed with a loud shudder. "Women have forged wills and life insurance policies. They have killed their men to profit off their deaths."

"Men have done both with their women," Ashley said and emitted a loud snort. "Both men and women have taken out life insurance policies on their children. They have killed them to cash in."

"It is so disgusting," Andros mumbled, tensing badly.

"Oh, yes," Ashley agreed bitterly. "It is bound to make bile rise into normal people's throats."

"You will never see me commit any type of fraud," Andros declared.

Ashley exhaled. "Me neither."

Andros patted his girlfriend's hand very lightly. He removed his from it and brought it to his lips. He kissed the back of it twice. He put it and his back on the table.

"Randolph was smart to bring a vial of Isabella's blood with him," Ashley said and pressed her lips together.

"If he hadn't, he could take the ferry back to San Juan Island to get it," Andros said, letting out a loud exhale.

"Unfortunately, that would take him an entire day to get it," Ashley muttered with a frown.

"I pray to God that Lilli and Isabella turn out to be the same orca," Ashley whispered in a little uncertainty.

"I do too," Andros whispered, sighing heavily. "I hope Brenda can help us bust Dial once we find out the truth."

"If Lilli turns out to not be Isabella, then we will have to accept the fact that she will spend the rest of her life at Northwest Adventure Park," Ashley mumbled, sadness lining her voice. "That tank is too small for a young orca like her."

"The Angel Grove Aquarium's orca stadium would be the perfect home for Lilli. It has more than enough space for her to leap and dive," Andros exclaimed. "Of course, Dial wouldn't sell her to that place if his life depended on it." He frowned.

"Unfortunately," Ashley said and picked up her water. "What do you say we go back to bed? I am getting tired."

"Sure," Andros agreed. "Let's go."

Andros and Ashley stood up and walked out of the kitchen. They went through the living room. The room happened to be large. The walls were green. It had a couch, two armchairs, and a glass coffee table. The TV sat across from the couch in an entertainment center. A DVD player was above it. The floor was hardwood. It was mostly covered by a gray square-shaped rug. They headed upstairs at a steady pace.


	15. Peaceful Swim, Uncertainty, and Calm

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter fifteen of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I'm glad it took just a week to get out. This chapter features some Zhane/Karone. It also shows more hinting that Lilli is Isabella. Stay tuned for chapter sixteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 15: Peaceful Swim/Uncertainty/Calm

The early morning sun shined down on the Washington coast. The predawn mist was evaporating. A gull was soaring effortlessly through the sky. It flapped its wings in which it gained altitude. It emitted a series of squawks. Another gull joined it. It squawked to its companion, who responded in kind. The second gull moved behind the first one in an almost straight line.

The gull looked down at the water. Suddenly, three J-Pod orcas surfaced in which they went back underwater very quickly. Two more followed suit. Another orca spyhopped and squeaked in much playfulness. One more orca came up swimming on its side. It slapped its flipper against the water three times before darting underwater.

Slick, Rhapsody, and Willy surfaced together. They charged underwater, joyful clicks leaving their blowholes. They dove deep and went upward. They jumped clear of the water and went back in just as fast. They made a charge downward. They turned upside down, as they swam back toward the surface. They reached it and flicked their tails to throw water upward. They disappeared quickly.

Blackberry, Polaris, Star, Nikki, and Catspaw came up together. They headed underwater and dove deep, bubbles escaping their blowholes. They turned upside down, as they swam toward the surface. They leapt backward in which they hit the water on their backs and created two huge splashes each. They surfaced together once more.

Ben, Sparkle, Max, Kyle, and Nessa bowed together three times. They squealed in great delight as they headed beneath the surface. They came back up to do four more bows. They dove downward, turning toward the surface. They launched themselves into the air. They landed on their stomachs. The first three created large splashes while the last two made small ones. They disappeared very fast.

Tahlequah (J35) surfaced, as did Notch (J47). The former's right eyepatch that was similar to Princess Angeline's could be seen. The notch in the latter's dorsal was visible. They performed three rolls before stopping right side up. They slipped their heads downward with soft squeaks. They slapped their tails against the surface twice. They came back up in which they showed their heads. They emitted soft squeaks from their blowholes.

Without warning, Moby (J44) appeared and nudged his sister playfully. His closed saddle patch was clearly visible. Tahlequah spit water on him. She darted away, and he chased after her. Princess Angeline surfaced beside her grandson. She put water on him. He turned and nibbled on her side underneath her saddle patch in a gentle manner. She moved to where she was facing him. They grabbed at each other's mouths.

Alex, Luna, and Littlespot spyhopped with joyful squeaks. They sank beneath the surface. They dove deep and darted toward it. They jumped clear of the water in which they returned to it just as fast. All four orcas surfaced together once more. They rolled on their sides and slapped their flippers against the water five times. They performed four rolls before going back underwater. They swung their tails upward.

Rhapsody spyhopped and squeaked playfully. She headed back underwater. She dove downward and charged toward the surface. Bubbles escaped her blowhole. She launched into the air in which she landed on her stomach and created two large splashes. She surfaced once more, a delight squeak leaving her blowhole. Willy approached her to rake her on her dorsal very lightly. She turned and pushed him away. She swam off quickly, and he chased after her.

Max joined Willy in chasing after Rhapsody. They managed to catch up to her, spitting water on her. She rolled on her side and swung her tail to splash them. Sparkle and Nessa came up beside her in which they spit water on her. They ended up hitting Willy and Max as well. Sparkle and Nessa swam away from the trio fast. Rhapsody, Willy, and Max chased after them. All five orcas squealed in playfulness. Willy caught up to Sparkle to nibble on her side in front of her dorsal with much gentleness. She turned, nudging her uncle behind his eyepatch. She spit water on him while clicking in amusement.

Alki (J36) surfaced with Slick coming up behind her. Her similar right eyepatch could be seen. They headed underwater, swinging their tails upward. They dove deep and went toward the surface. They leapt clear of the water, going back in just as quickly. They dove downward, rolling upside down. They came up and threw their tails upward in which they stuck half of their bodies out of the water. They came back down to hit them against the surface. They surfaced once more after rolling right side up.

Nikki and Catspaw performed a bow together. They returned to the surface to do four rolls. They stopped on their sides. They slapped their flippers against the water three times. They turned right side up as Willy, Max, and Nessa surfaced behind them. Alex, Luna, and Ben came up beside Willy, Max, and Nessa. All eight orcas emitted a series of clicks. J-Pod came closer together.

The entire pod swam past the Northwest Adventure Park tower as Granny took the lead. Willy slowed down and came to a stop. He focused his attention on the tower. He lifted his head a little bit, a soft cry coming from his blowhole. He went underwater and came back up, emitting a very small burst of air from it and squeaking sadly. He went after the others. He slipped beneath the surface. J-Pod continued swimming through the ocean.

00000

At the Chant rental house an hour later, Zhane was pouring coffee into a mug in the kitchen. He stopped once it was more than halfway full. He returned the kettle to the coffeemaker. He put two spoonfuls of sugar into his coffee. He stirred the contents before tapping the spoon on the side three times. He put the spoon in the sink and sipped his coffee, nodding in approval.

"Talk about good coffee," Zhane whispered and smacked his lips. "Who would've thought an offworlder like me would enjoy it?"

"I could ask you the same thing," a female voice said.

Zhane spun around to see Karone standing in the doorway. She had her hand on it and the toe of her right blue tennis shoe pressed into the floor over her left one. She smiled at him.

"How long have you been standing there?" he wondered.

"Long enough to hear you talk about coffee," she answered and walked up to him. "I never saw myself liking coffee in a million years, especially since I grew up in the ways of evil."

"Now, you love it," Zhane said, sipping more of his coffee. "I've seen you drink up to five cups in one day. You went a little crazy when you did that one time."

"Yeah. I was bouncing off the walls," Karone said sarcastically.

"Nice use of sarcasm," Zhane complimented, a big smile forming on his face.

"Thanks," Karone squeaked in delight. "Sarcasm is often used in comedy."

"That is true," Zhane agreed and flicked her nose. "I would say that you got your sarcasm from your mother."

"Andros seems to think so too. He recalls her making sarcastic remarks about many things, especially my father's hitting his head on doorways when he was in a rush," Karone explained.

"I recall Xena sarcastically thanking M'Lila for saving her life in the Xena episode called 'Destiny.' As it turns out, she was actually grateful to her for helping her," Zhane pointed out with a furrowed brow.

"It was M'Lila's death that started Xena on her darker journey. M'Lila was the first person who showed her compassion after she was ousted from Amphipolis. Before then, Xena was merely raiding villages close to her homeland. She always let the villagers go alive and unharmed. Even when she was pillaging villages with her army, she always spared the women and children," Karone murmured and let out a long yawn. "When Callisto impersonated Xena while attacking a village, she killed several children. She said she wanted her to be seen as the killer of women and children when she confronted her. Xena retorted that she never killed women and children."

"I think Xena's constant sparing women and children from death during her days as a warlord showed she wasn't all bad," Zhane suggested.

Karone nodded in agreement as her boyfriend set his coffee on the counter. He took her hands into his. He rubbed the backs of them with his thumbs so lightly that it seemed he wasn't even doing that.

"I have to say that I feel a little nervous about going to Northwest Adventure Park this morning," Zhane admitted.

"So am I," she replied. "I am beginning to think that Lilli and Isabella could be one in the same." She swallowed hard before letting out a shuddering breath. "At the same time, I don't want to find out it isn't true and be disappointed."

"I feel like you do in both scenarios," Zhane said and bit his lip. "If Lilli turns out to be Isabella, has she been calling out to the adjacent bay where orcas hang out sometimes?"

"I would say so," Karone said honestly. She tried to suppress a yawn, but she couldn't help herself. "Willy called out to his family almost every night once he became aware of them being there."

"The main reason why J-Pod was there was because chinook salmon was plentiful at the time. They hung around and feasted on it. They probably made calls one night. Willy recognized them and started calling to them. They called back," Zhane murmured, his heart beating a little faster.

"Then they couldn't stop calling to each other," Karone mumbled, sniffling softly. "Willy was so miserable without them. If Lilli is Isabella, then she has probably been in moods where she didn't want to do anything. It would be because she missed her family."

He showed thoughtfulness. "There are rumors going around that some anti-captivity groups want to open seaside sanctuaries where cetaceans can retire from performing in tanks. They want them to be able to feel the ocean currents and hear animal sounds. They claim the sanctuaries will be open to the public and educate them on the plight of wild cetaceans. It sounds like a great idea, but captive cetaceans could be carrying diseases the wild ones have no immunity to."

"Let's not forget that the pollutants in the water could make them very sick. There is also the possibility of oil spills damaging the possible sanctuaries. The sanctuaries could be nothing more than money-making ventures where the animals aren't given any real care due to a hands-off policy," Karone hissed in great disgust. She clenched her teeth very tightly. "The places that had the animals before are blamed when they die."

"That is wrong," Zhane growled angrily. "Those 'sanctuaries' were entrusted with the animals' care. They were the ones who neglected the animals, not the zoos, circuses, etc." He acted as if he were spitting at the floor. "The worst thing is sanctuaries aren't held to the same standards as zoos, aquariums, and circuses are. People shrug it off when they lose animals, but they blow a gasket when the same thing happens at any of the three places I mentioned."

She snorted. "It's a double standard. It is not right, but it is what it is."

He kissed her forehead. He kept his lips there for thirty seconds before pulling away. He cupped her chin in her hand.

"You are so beautiful, you know that?" Zhane whispered lovingly.

"I sure do," Karone agreed with a giggle. "Speaking of beautiful, let's go into the living room and watch TV. I want to be surrounded by that room's beauty."

He smiled. "Okay."

Zhane grabbed his coffee. He and his girlfriend headed into the living room. They approached the couch, sitting down with loud grunts. He put his coffee on the end table. She picked up the remote from the coffee table to turn on the TV. She proceeded to flip through the channels.

00000

A black-throated sparrow sat on the Hanks rental house's roof. It chirped a beautiful melody. The house happened to be large. It contained three bedrooms and two-and-a-half bathrooms. The basement had the half bathroom. The backyard was surrounded by a chain-linked fence. It contained a hole in it near the gate. A soccer goal was in the middle of the backyard. A football leaned against it.

Jesse poured orange juice into a glass in the kitchen. He stopped once it was halfway full. He put the pitcher in the refrigerator and closed it with a loud slam. He looked around the medium-sized kitchen. Its walls were blue, as were its cabinets. It had a bar with three stools. Its oak table contained four matching chairs. The floor was made of marble and was white. He sipped his juice. He smacked his lips.

Jesse made his way over to the counter next to the bar, where a picture album lay. He sat in the first stool and opened it. He stared at a picture of Isabella surfacing alongside Notch at the top of the first page while putting his juice down. He traced his finger along the former's dorsal. He repeated his action with the latter's. Footsteps caught his attention, and he looked over his shoulder at Randolph coming into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Randolph," Jesse greeted in a warm voice.

"Good morning yourself, Jesse," Randolph said, coming to the young man's side. He noticed the album. "Looking at pictures again, aren't you?"

"I couldn't resist," Jesse said with a smile. He tapped his finger on Notch's dorsal as his mentor sat in the second stool. "It's amazing how Notch was seen without a notch in his dorsal one day. Then he showed up with it the next day." He chuckled to himself. "He must've had a rough playtime with one or more of his podmates."

"Orcas can get a little rough in their playtime," Randolph agreed and cupped his chin in his hand. "Three months after you and your family went home following your first camping trip, I saw Willy roughhousing with Princess Angeline. They were having a hell of a time." He smiled as he laid his hand on the counter.

"That would explain some of his rake marks," Jesse said, his face full of amazement. He gazed at him. "At least many of them don't leave very visible scars."

"Yep. At the same time, they are a great way to tell individual orcas apart," Randolph commented with pride. "I laugh at extreme anti-caps who say that wild orcas never rake each other."

"If wild orcas never rake each other, then how come they show rake marks on their bodies?" Jesse wondered.

"The extreme anti-caps claim that dolphins or seals made those rake marks. They say orcas can avoid being raked by swimming away fast. That is bullshit. Wild orcas will pursue others to rake them. No amount of fast swimming will stop them from catching up to the ones they want to rake," Randolph explained in a blunt voice.

Jesse nodded in a sharp manner. "I have no doubt in my mind Notch got his notch from another orca in his family."

Randolph sat up tall and proud. "I agree with you."

Jesse patted Randolph's shoulder. They shifted their attention to the album. They looked at a picture of Isabella holding a small salmon in her mouth at the bottom of the page. A tiny bit of air came out of her blowhole. They couldn't help but frown.

"This picture was one of the last we took of Isabella just before she disappeared," Jesse muttered in much sadness. "It's hard to believe she has been gone for ten months."

"It sure is," Randolph agreed and let out a soft sniffle. "I admit I am a bit nervous about visiting Northwest Adventure Park this morning. I haven't been in that place in twenty years." He shuddered badly.

"You're not the only one, Randolph," Jesse added as he laid his hand over his heart. "I believe with all my heart that Lilli is really Isabella."

"Me too," Randolph murmured and bit his lip. "We still have to be prepared that it might not be true at all."

"I know, but I want it to be true so much. If Isabella really was caught illegally from the wild, I want to see Dial locked up in jail and the key thrown away. He took ten months of freedom away from her," Jesse yelled a little angrily.

"Yeah," Randolph said, nodding in a slow manner. "If Lilli isn't Isabella, the thought of that young orca being in that tank for the rest of her life makes my skin crawl."

"It makes my skin crawl too," Jesse commented, feeling his body shake some. "There is no way Dial would sell her to an aquarium that would take better care of her."

"That is the thing with business people like him. They don't want to lose whatever makes them the most money," Randolph hissed very bluntly.

"That's right," Jesse muttered while shaking his head in disbelief.

"If Lilli turns out to be Isabella, I would like to accompany her to her seapen after the USDA determines she is releasable," Randolph commented in a gentle voice.

"I would like to do that too," Jesse responded very eagerly. He grabbed his juice to take a long sip. "I believe Isabella would love that because she knows us so well."

"There is the matter of Nadine and Nancy," Randolph pointed out in much concern. "How would they react to the possibility of us being with Isabella during her reintroduction into the wild?"

"I never really thought about that. Maybe we could talk to them about it once we get back from seeing Lilli," Jesse suggested.

"That is good enough for me," Randolph said, patting his friend's back. He watched him lay the juice down. "Now, let's look at more of these pictures."

"That is a good idea," Jesse replied very warmly. He flipped to the second page. They looked at a picture of Granny and Samish surfacing together at the top of it. They gestured toward the air coming from their blowholes.


	16. Getting Ready and Businessmen Arrive

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter sixteen of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter features the first appearance of Dial. The show featuring Lilli, Jane, and Izzy will come in the chapter after the next one. I decided to show J-Pod in the previous chapter because I wanted to show Willy's sadness over losing his daughter. He is mourning for her. He knows his pod is in dire straits due to declining chinook salmon stocks. They are spending a lot of time looking for food. The Southern Residents are well known for being in Washington's waters during the summer, especially in the Salish Sea. Stay tuned for chapter seventeen.

XXXXX

Chapter 16: Getting Ready/Businessmen Arrive

Eight people sat in the stands at Northwest Adventure Park's aquatic theater around midmorning. Two couples led their children up the stairs from the observation area. The children held balloons and talked quietly amongst themselves. They and their parents headed to the second section. They went up to the sixth row and sat down. The parents listened to the delighted yells of people on the rides.

Brenda scratched Lilli and Jane's tongues respectively while she was on her knees on the stage. Izzy waited patiently for her to finish. Lilli and Jane squeaked in great pleasure. Their trainer finished scratching their tongues. She took her hands away, allowing them to close their mouths. Izzy opened hers, an eager squeak leaving her blowhole. Brenda proceeded to scratch her tongue. Izzy clicked very pleasurably.

"You are such a good girl being so patient while I scratched your friends' tongues," Brenda cooed and made kissing sounds. "Yes, you are!"

Brenda stopped scratching Izzy's tongue. She took her hand away in which it allowed her to close her mouth. She held up her arm. The orca and dolphins rolled on their sides until their flippers were exposed. She started waving while speaking gibberish. They mimicked her as they let out delighted squeaks. They returned to right side up after seeing her lower her arm.

"Great job, you three!" Brenda said cheerfully. "Do you know what to do when you see this?"

Brenda twirled her fingers around. Lilli, Jane, and Izzy emitted squeaks from their blowholes. Their trainer became still and let out a gleeful laugh. She clapped three times.

"That's right!" Brenda yelled and gave the orca and dolphins two thumbs-ups. She rubbed her hands together, excitement showing on her face. She clicked her tongue twice. "You guys are going to do great in the first show of the day. Now, I want you to do this."

Brenda threw her hand upward. Lilli, Jane, and Izzy swam away, diving underwater and slapping their tails on the surface. She waited anxiously for them to reappear. The trio leapt backward in the middle of the tank. They arched their backs as they reentered the water. They returned to her, and she formed a big smile on her face.

"Good girls!" Brenda complimented and laid her hands on her legs. "You three are just eager to do the show, aren't you?"

Lilli, Jane, and Izzy nodded in a rapid manner. They swam away from Brenda, going underwater. They approached the observation area, where a couple and their two children stood at the first window. The area consisted of three rectangular-shaped windows. A small circular-shaped window was near the stairs leading up to the stands. Pictures of dolphins and orcas hung on the wall behind the family. The children stared at the trio in much awe.

"What a beautiful orca and dolphins!" the daughter exclaimed.

"For sure!" the son agreed.

"If only they could come through the glass and kiss us," the daughter commented and made a funny noise.

"That would be so cool," the son yelled in great delight.

Lilli, Jane, and Izzy opened their mouths very wide. They wiggled their tongues while letting bubbles escape their blowholes. The parents couldn't help but laugh.

"Those three are so funny," the father said and spoke gibberish.

"They sure are," the mother agreed and pointed her finger at Lilli. "I say the orca is the funniest of the girls."

"I don't think so," the father said with a shake of his head.

"I do think so," the mother responded and nodded fast.

"I don't think so," the father retorted and blew a raspberry.

"I do think so," the mother commented and sang nonsense.

"I don't think so," the father growled playfully.

"I do think so," the mother said and formed a big smirk on her face.

The father waved her off. "Whatever. Let's play with the ladies."

The mother cheered and pumped a fist. "Yes! Let's."

The parents and children held up their hands to wave them. Lilli, Jane, and Izzy made wiggles with their flippers. The mother and the daughter put their hands to the far right. The orca and dolphins mimicked them with their heads. The duo moved their hands toward the left. The trio followed suit with their heads.

"You girls enjoyed that, didn't you?" the mother commented.

"You want to see us dance?" the father asked.

The son clapped and whooped joyfully. "Yeah. I want to dance!"

The daughter jumped into the air. "Me too! Let's dance!"

The family moved their bodies from side to side. Lilli, Jane, and Izzy wiggled theirs to their movements. Bubbles left their blowholes. All seven of them became still. The father and the son raised their hands above their heads. They opened and closed them while making funny faces and noises. They moved their heads from side to side five times.

The orca and dolphins squeaked in great delight. They rolled upside down and opened their mouths very wide. They folded their tongues before closing them. They moved their bodies downward to where only their tails were showing. They made back-and-forth movements with their tails. The mother allowed a loud laugh to come out of her mouth.

"Look at them! I think they want to splash you!" the mother yelled in cheerfulness.

"It seems that way. Unfortunately, they can't splash us unless we're around the edge of the tank up there," the son said, pointing his finger upward.

"We'll go up there," the mother said with a smirk.

"Then you'll get a chance to be splashed," the son said and laughed raucously.

"No way," the daughter retorted. "Now, let's play with the ladies some more."

The family turned in a circle while speaking gibberish. Lilli, Jane, and Izzy imitated their motions. The family became still, as did the trio. The parents made three jumps back, followed by the children. They jumped forward the same amount. The orca and dolphins squeaked in joy. They lowered their heads and appeared to bow off the glass. They moved backward somewhat.

"What a cool move, girls!" the mother said and winked at Sonya and Sophia as they returned to the glass.

"We can bow too," the father commented. "Watch."

The parents bowed to Lilli, Jane, and Izzy. They saw them let bubbles leave their blowholes after coming back up. Lilli, Jane, and Izzy looked at the children with much curiosity. The parents moved back, which allowed the children to get closer. The children made kissing sounds before pressing their cheeks against the glass. Lilli stuck her tongue out, pretending to kiss the son. Jane and Izzy imitated her with the son. The parents couldn't help but smile.

"Isn't that cute?" the mother wondered.

"Hey, we need to get to the stands because the show will be starting soon," the father said, looking at his watch.

"That's right," the mother agreed, eyeing the stairs. "You kids don't want to miss the show, do you?"

"Nope," the son answered while shaking his hand fast.

"Unh-unh," the daughter added.

"Okay," the father said, smiling. "Come on."

The family raced up the stairs. They headed for the first section and to the third row. They sat down with light grunts and began talking amongst themselves. Lilli, Jane, and Izzy surfaced and approached Brenda, who smiled at them.

"Did you three have fun interacting with whoever was in the observation area?" Brenda asked. She smiled at the trio's happy chattering. "I thought so. Well, let's get back to work with rehearsing."

Brenda stuck her hands above her head. She waved them in the air while whistling. Lilli, Jane, and Izzy came up a little more. They wiggled their flippers, joyful clicks leaving their blowholes.

00000

Brenda was twirling her arm around as she stood on the stage three minutes later. Lilli, Jane, and Izzy mimicked her motions. They clicked and squealed very delightfully. She put her arm at her side, and they ceased their twirling. They went downward up to their heads. Lilli opened her mouth with a squeak. Brenda squatted down, reaching into it and giving her tongue a gentle slap. She took it away, and the orca closed it. She stood up with a soft grunt.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you girls will do great in this morning show," Brenda said happily.

"I have to agree with that," a male voice said.

Brenda looked over her shoulder see Dial and forty-year-old Harry Jinks standing next to the corridor leading into the locker room. She clasped her hands together as the men walked to her side. They looked at Lilli, Jane, and Izzy, whom all emitted bursts of air from their blowholes. The orca and dolphins opened their mouths very slightly.

Harry straightened his red tie. Being Caucasian, he was slightly taller than Dial was. His skin was quite pale. He was lean, but he had some muscle. His brown eyes had freckles and bags underneath them. His eyebrows were thin to the point that they looked invisible. His short brown hair was straight. His face had wrinkles here and there, including laugh lines.

"How long have you two been watching me?" Brenda wondered.

"Long enough to see you rehearsing the hula," Dial said, putting his hands behind his back. "They did it even better than they did in the last show."

"They sure did," Harry agreed and scratched his cheek. "If only Willy could've been a huge success."

"Who cares about that orca? We have Lilli now," Dial pointed out as he focused his attention on Lilli. "She has been a great moneymaker for us."

"Oh, yes," Harry added, smiling when Lilli rolled on her side and waved. "She can even do behaviors without being asked."

"She is a smart little whale," Dial murmured and stroked his goatee. "Jane and Izzy are smart dolphins."

"So were Odin and Hopper when they were here," Harry said, chuckling as he remembered the dolphins' playful nature.

Dial suppressed a yawn as Lilli returned to right side up. Five months after he returned from his vacation on San Juan Island, Wade told him he was offered a job by Matt Larwood as co-owner of Harper Amusement Park in Harper, New Hampshire. His partner mentioned that he had wanted to live in that state for a long time. Dial accepted his departure. He even helped him pack his stuff.

Dial began searching for a new partner. He interviewed several people before he hired Harry, who had moved to Seattle four months earlier. He learned that Harry had been divorced from his wife, Cheyanne, for four years and had a daughter, Millie, with her. Harry was in the process of working out a custody agreement with her.

Lilli, Jane, and Izzy ducked their heads underwater. Dial and Harry moved back a bit. The trio spit water in which it nailed Brenda, who laughed in joy. They repeated their actions twice. She clapped three times before rubbing her hands together. The men came back to her side. Dial brought his hands in front of him. He and his partner looked a little annoyed.

"I wish those girls wouldn't spit water," Dial grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"I agree. I don't want my expensive suit ruined," Harry added and spoke gibberish.

Brenda petted Lilli on her melon. "Well, they can't help being playful."

Brenda patted Lilli's tongue when she opened her mouth. She gave it a gentle scratch before taking her hand away. This allowed the orca to close her mouth. She stuck her tongue out. Brenda smiled and knelt down. She pressed her cheek against it as if Lilli were giving her a kiss. She rose to her full height, and Lilli pulled her tongue back into her mouth.

"Would you come with Harry and me?" Dial said.

"Sure, sir," Brenda answered.

The trio headed down the corridor and entered the locker room. The room happened to be large. It contained eight lockers in two rows. Each row was opposite each other and had four lockers each. A bench was in between them. A door led into a bathroom. Two tables were off in the corner. Dial, Harry, and Brenda stopped next to the bench.

"So, are you ready to help the veterinarians give Lilli, Jane, and Izzy their full medical examinations on Wednesday?" Dial asked.

"Yes, I am," Brenda responded and rubbed her nose. "I have no doubt in my mind that blood tests will reveal these ladies are perfectly healthy."

"They need to be healthy in order to perform. Sick animals show no interest in performing," Harry said, clasping his hands together.

"That's right," Dial agreed. "Because you've done such great work in the performances, I am considering giving you a raise, Brenda. The same goes for the other trainers."

Brenda showed surprise. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm," Dial admitted with a nod. "I just want to warn you that it won't take effect for a while."

"I don't care. I am just glad I am getting a raise," Brenda said with a soft chuckle. "It's been a while since I had one."

Harry scratched his hand. "I am sure that Charles and Mark are sleeping late after staying overnight."

"That's what they told me they planned to do when I went to see them and the girls last night," Brenda pointed out honestly.

"I see," Dial commented. "Harry and I have been doing some talking. We are thinking about getting another orca. We want it to be Lilli's companion."

"We feel it would be better suited for her," Harry murmured.

"It would be nice if Lilli had another orca to play with, but what about Jane and Izzy? What is going to happen to them?" Brenda asked in some uncertainty.

Dial exhaled sharply. "We are thinking about selling them to another aquarium."

Brenda raised her eyebrows with an irritated scoff. She was fine with the idea of Lilli getting another orca as a companion. At the same time, she felt her being separated from her dolphin companions would cause her stress.

"I don't see why you have to sell the dolphins. They could be great companions for the new orca," Brenda said.

"We see that, but Lilli is our biggest moneymaker," Dial responded seriously.

"People like her more than they do Jane and Izzy. Having another orca will generate even more revenue," Harry explained in a calm but firm voice.

"If we find a suitable male, we could breed them and produce calves. That means even more business," Dial said.

"That tank isn't large enough for one orca, let alone two. If Lilli and her male companion produce a calf, it could have trouble nursing due to its small size," Brenda said truthfully.

"We can always feed the calf by bottle. SeaWorld and Loro Parque have done that several times when calves were rejected by their mothers," Harry replied, moving his eyebrows up and down.

"That doesn't guarantee that the calf will live," Brenda commented, shaking her head in disbelief. "Please, reconsider that you will sell the dolphins. It could harm Lilli."

"I am sorry, but this is business. We have to think of the future," Dial said matter-of-factly.

"I understand," Brenda muttered with an angry huff. "I should get back to the stage. The show will start soon."

The men observed the trainer leaving. They turned to each other, giving shrugs and laughing to themselves.

"Trainers. They can't live without those animals," Dial said and spoke gibberish.

"Yeah. I can already see the money rolling in with the new orca," Harry replied eagerly.

"So do I," Dial agreed. He and his partner walked out of the room while snapping their fingers.


	17. More Than a Feeling

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter seventeen of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I'm glad it took just four days to get out. This chapter features more hinting that Lilli and Isabella are one in the same. The show featuring Lilli, Jane, and Izzy will be in the next one. Stay tuned for chapter eighteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 17: More Than a Feeling

Northwest Adventure Park bristled with activity everywhere. Many people yelled or screamed in delight as they rode the rides. Others waited patiently for their turn on them, though some children became impatient. European starlings scurried everywhere in their search for food along the walkways. They let out loud squawks and shook their heads.

Ashley, Karone, Nadine, Elvis, and Randolph waited at a table for Andros, Zhane, and Jesse near the concession stand three minutes later. The first three were seated on the right side. The last two sat on the left side. Elvis walked his index and middle fingers across the table and spoke gibberish. He moved his head from side to side three times.

"I find it interesting how much Jesse looks like Annie," Karone said, propping her head up with her elbow.

"Yeah. He feels very lucky to look like her," Ashley added.

"Jesse and Mom never had to worry about being mistaken for twins as he got older," Elvis said warmly.

"If Jesse had resembled Glen, I know one way they could solve the twin problem. One could have short hair. The other could have long hair," Nadine pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Who would have which?" Ashley wondered.

"That would have been for them to figure out," Randolph answered honestly.

Elvis waved his fingers in the air while speaking gibberish. He became silent before laying his hand in his lap.

"At least Jesse's brother wouldn't have had to worry being mistaken for Glen's twin," Randolph said, jerking his thumb toward Elvis. "He has all his looks from his birth father."

"If Elvis could be mistaken for Glen, then he could dye his hair and eyes to match Jesse's," Nadine joked with a snicker.

"You would be dreaming if you think I would let anyone do that," Elvis retorted in mock annoyance.

Karone squeaked and clapped three times. "I think you'd look great with blond hair and blue eyes, Elvis."

"After all, blond runs in your birth mom's side of your family," Ashley added.

"How about we dye your hair black and your eyes green instead, Elvis?" Nadine suggested.

Elvis should his head rapidly. "Nah. I think look better with brown hair and brown eyes."

"Chicken," Nadine mumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't pretend I didn't hear that!" Elvis shouted and blew a raspberry.

Randolph chuckled "He's got you there!"

The women waved the men off. They observed people walking everywhere and listened to their chattering. They shifted their attention to each other with raised eyebrows.

"This place is even more crowded than it was when I worked here twenty years ago," Randolph admitted, swallowing hard.

"It has gotten a lot bigger since Willy left," Elvis added.

"Randolph, you said you often cleaned the water in the sea lion pools in addition to being Willy's caregiver, right?" Ashley wondered.

Randolph nodded at her. "That is correct, Ashley. When Willy and I first knew each other, he wouldn't even look at me. He wouldn't look at Rae either. Neither of us could understand why."

"It is strange an orca would never look at its caregiver or its trainer," Elvis murmured, giving a shrug.

"It does sound strange. Back to what I was saying, Willy could look at Jesse. I wasn't sure why. Neither was Rae. I told Jesse Nastelane's story to help him understand their connection. He came to realize that Willy understood he didn't have a family like him," Randolph explained.

"It can be hard to read an animal's emotions sometimes," Elvis said and spoke gibberish.

"No denying that," Ashley agreed.

Karone became very thoughtful. "People say that cats pacing back and forth in their zoo enclosures is a sign of great stress. The same goes for elephants swaying from side to side and bobbing their heads. While it is possible the animals are stressed, there can be other reasons. For cats, they could be getting impatient over waiting for their meals. With elephants, they could be swaying to music or shifting weight from one foot to the other."

"An orca or dolphin logging at the surface for long periods in its tank may be stressed. It could also be resting," Elvis added.

Nadine waved her hand in the air. "Exactly."

Just then, Andros, Zhane, and Jesse walked up to their girlfriends with coke-filled cups. They handed the cups to them. Ashley, Karone, and Nadine sipped their coke and nodded in approval.

"Thanks, boys," Ashley, Karone, and Nadine said gratefully.

"You're welcome, girls," Andros, Zhane, and Jesse responded in happiness.

"It's about time you got here," Ashley said and put her hand on her throat.

"What were you doing, your hair?" Karone joked.

"No. The line was just moving slowly. Two customers kept chatting and wouldn't move forward," Jesse grumbled in annoyance.

"How rude!" Ashley exclaimed.

"No kidding," Zhane agreed. "They were more interested in talking than allowing other people to get their drinks."

"Look on the bright side. You didn't whine and complain like some people do," Nadine said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah," Jesse agreed.

Ashley, Karone, and Nadine took small sips of their cokes. They smacked their lips before running their tongues all over the insides of their mothers.

"So, what have you five been doing while we were in line?" Jesse asked and crossed his arms.

"Just talking," Karone answered and exhaled.

"Elvis was the biggest talker of the group," Ashley said and snickered.

"I think the honor of being the biggest talker goes to Randolph," Elvis said, gesturing toward the Indian.

"Hey!" Randolph blurted out and shot a mock glare at him. "That is not true! You were the biggest talker!"

"Unh-unh!" Elvis said, shaking his head rapidly. "No way!"

Randolph stuck his tongue out at Elvis, who looked at him and mimicked him with his. They pulled them back into their mouths and pretended to give each other dirty looks. Jesse clapped twice, getting their attention as well as that of the others.

"Enough fooling around," Jesse said and jerked his thumb down the walkway. "Let's get to the aquatic theater before the show starts."

"Yes," Ashley said, getting up along with Elvis, Karone, Nadine, and Randolph. "Let's do that."

Jesse, Nadine, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, Elvis, and Randolph started walking. They saw the aquatic theater come into view. They spotted several people going inside. They stopped next to a large statue. The statue consisted of an orca and two bottlenose dolphins leaping out of a wave. The trio had their mouths wide open. Their dorsals were completely straight.

"When I first worked here, there was just an orca statue," Jesse said, furrowing his brow. "It had its mouth wide open."

"Then Dial replaced it with a statue of four leaping bottlenose dolphins," Randolph responded.

"Since he has an orca and two bottlenose dolphins now, it makes since he has this statue," Elvis added.

Ashley pointed her finger toward the entrance. "We should go inside."

Karone snorted. "You're right."

Jesse, Nadine, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, Elvis, and Randolph headed into the theater. They came out at the top of the stands. They could see Lilli, Jane, and Izzy swimming underwater. People passed them on either side. They went down to various rows to sit down. Jesse and Randolph had a feeling of déjà vu as they remembered Willy swimming around in the same place.

"It is astounding how much this place has changed since we were here twenty years ago, Randolph," Jesse exclaimed.

"No kidding, Jess," Randolph agreed. "The tank may be bigger, but it is still too small for an orca."

"The facility looks less than ideal, despite it has been expanded," Ashley said, shuddering badly. "The side pools are not even big enough to hold the cetaceans for long periods of time without causing health issues."

"Before Willy's disastrous first show, he was held in one of those side pools. He didn't swim into the main tank until Randolph opened the gate," Jesse commented, gesturing toward a side pool. "I guess Brenda convinced Dial to let Lilli, Jane, and Izzy swim in the main tank before every show. It is likely she wanted to get them warmed up."

"Most likely," Zhane replied, cupping his chin in his hand.

"Come on," Jesse said, waving his hand. "We should get a closer look."

The entire group headed down the stands. It approached the rim of the tank and looked into the water. Lilli, Jane, and Izzy surfaced in the middle of it. They let out loud bursts of air. They headed underwater, their tails swinging upward. They spyhopped not far from Jesse, Nadine, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, Elvis, and Randolph.

Lilli seemed to feel something click in her head as she caught sight of the group. She slipped beneath the surface with a squeal. She returned to it and came up to Jesse, Nadine, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, Elvis, and Randolph. She chattered in much excitement. She opened her mouth and folded her tongue. She rolled on her side and waved at them. Jesse started breathing heavily.

"It's her. It's Isabella," Jesse insisted quietly. "She recognized us."

"Are you sure, Jesse?" Ashley asked, looking toward him.

"I am absolutely sure it's her. She wouldn't have reacted like that if she didn't know us," Jesse responded.

"I don't know," Andros muttered in uncertainty. "She may be reacting like that because she likes people."

Randolph turned to his friend. "You and the others know Isabella always enjoyed our presence, Andros."

Elvis nodded in agreement. "Randolph is right. Lilli appears to enjoy our presence just as much."

"Just because Lilli enjoys our presence doesn't mean that she is Isabella," Karone pointed out seriously.

"Maybe we should watch her movements during and after the show," Ashley suggested.

"It wouldn't hurt," Nadine added, eyeing her boyfriend.

Jesse looked reluctant, but he nodded. "Okay."

Andros sighed in relief. "Good."

The speakers started crackling, getting the crowd's attention. Many people looked up, including Jesse, Nadine, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, Elvis, and Randolph. Lilli rolled right side up while emitting a soft click.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, the orca and dolphin show will begin in ten minutes. You need to take your seats. We want to remind you that you must remain seated at all times during the show. Afterward, you may visit our gift shop for souvenirs of our lovely orca and dolphins," _the speaker announced.

The speaker crackled once more. The theater started to fill with more people. Jesse, Nadine, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, Elvis, and Randolph looked at each other.

"We better take our seats," Jesse said seriously.

"Yep," Randolph agreed.

"I hope we can get good pictures of Lilli, so we can compare them to those of Isabella," Nadine said in a little uncertainty.

"All of us do," Ashley said, sighing softly. "Yes, we do."

"The most important parts we should take pictures of are her dorsal and saddle patch. They are the markings used to identify individual orcas most often," Randolph commented in thoughtfulness.

"Getting pictures of her eyepatches wouldn't hurt either," Nadine added honestly. "Nope, nope, nope."

Jesse, Nadine, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, Elvis, and Randolph started to walk to the second section. Lilli appeared to squeak disappointingly. She slipped underwater. She spyhopped as they went up to the seventh row. They seated themselves. She came back down, another disappointed squeak leaving her blowhole.

Lilli heard the sound of a whistle. She looked toward Brenda, who set two fish-filled buckets down close to the tank's edge. She swam toward her, though she was a little reluctant. She stopped before her and opened her mouth. Her trainer took her whistle out of her mouth. She reached in and patted her tongue. She removed her hand. The orca closed her mouth, exhaling air from her blowhole.

Jane and Izzy surfaced beside Lilli with excited chatters. Brenda petted their melons before giving them gentle scratches. They pressed their noses against her hands. She looked up, seeing many people coming into the theater. She smiled in great delight while clasping her hands together. She returned her attention to the orca and dolphins. She proceeded to talk to them.


	18. Watching the Show

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eighteen of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has the show featuring Lilli, Jane, and Izzy. It also features more hinting that Lilli and Isabella are one in the same. It is possible that one or two people in the group investigating Glen and Annie's claim will introduce themselves to Brenda during an encounter somewhere and tell her about what is going on in the next few chapters. It is true that many business owner will do anything to make money. That includes resorting to illegal means. It is likely Dial tried to acquire an orca for his park before he decided to get Willy illegally. Owners turned him down, even when he offered them a bunch of money for their orcas. Willy's old tank was designed for dolphins, not orcas. Some people could say it was nothing more than a concrete fishbowl. Because the water was too warm and contained artificial seawater, he developed lesions around his flippers and tail. There is no doubt they caused him some discomfort, though they didn't hinder his ability to swim. The lesions healed completely in the months following his leap to freedom. It was thanks to real seawater. Stay tuned for chapter nineteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 18: Watching the Show

The aquatic theater was packed with people ten minutes later. Andros and Ashley chatted to each other. Jesse, Nadine, Randolph, Elvis, Zhane, and Karone kept their eyes on the tank. Lilli, Jane, and Izzy handed their toys to Brenda, who set them next to her. Brenda slipped on a headset. Andros and Ashley looked toward the tank. They and their friends listened to the excited chatter of people around them.

"People are eager for the show to start," Jesse whispered with a roll of his eyes.

"They aren't going to learn anything about the orca or bottlenose dolphin," Nadine added seriously. "It is just entertainment."

"Unfortunately," Randolph agreed solemnly.

"Some people might recognize the behaviors that these dolphin species do," Zhane said, cupping his chin in his hand.

"That doesn't mean anything to them," Karone hissed and shook her head in disbelief.

"Shh!" Andros said in a low yet firm voice.

"Be quiet, guys," Ashley commented with a huff. "The show is about to start."

Everyone focused his or her attention on Brenda, who clapped three times. She adjusted her headset. Jesse, Elvis, and Randolph got out their IPhones. They turned them on and swiped the screens. They set them to camera. The speaker crackled with static.

_"Now, Northwest Adventure Park presents the orca and dolphin show!"_ the speaker announced.

_"Good morning, everyone. Welcome to the orca and dolphin show at Northwest Adventure Park,"_ Brenda announced. _"We have a fun show in store for you today."_

The audience cheered and clapped. Lilli, Jane, and Izzy bowed in the middle of the tank. Jesse snapped a picture of them with his IPhone. Randolph and Elvis followed suit with theirs. The orca and dolphins approached the stage. Brenda gave each of them a fish.

_"The name of our orca is Lilli. Jane and Izzy are the names of our bottlenose dolphins. Lilli is ten years old. She measures seventeen feet long and weighs four thousand three hundred fifty-four pounds. She joined us from the Brighton Aquarium in Colorado ten months ago,"_ Brenda explained. _"Lilli is going to perform a barrel roll and show off her flippers."_

Brenda focused her attention on Lilli. She twirled her arm around and watched her go underwater. Lilli surfaced on the tank's right side. She did rolls while swimming around it. The audience applauded her. Lilli returned to the stage and was fed a bit of fish. She wiggled her tongue before folding it.

_"Wonderful job, Lilli,"_ Brenda said and touched the orca's nose. _"Now, she is going to perform her famous back bow. You ready for that, girl?"_

Lilli squeaked in happiness. Brenda laughed and gave her a thumbs-up. She pointed her finger to the right. Lilli darted underwater, her tail swinging upward. She leapt backward on the right side while arching her back. Jesse, Randolph, and Elvis took pictures of her. She went into the water with a big splash. The audience cheered while applauding. She swam to the stage and was rewarded with fish.

_"Nice work, Lilli. Jane is twenty-eight years old. She measures eight feet long and weighs four hundred pounds. She came from the Maple Hill Aquarium in New Hampshire along with Izzy, Odin, and Hopper nineteen years ago,"_ Brenda said. _"Lilli began making dolphin sounds like her and Izzy three months after her arrival. Jane is going to bow across the tank. Then she will do a breach. I must warn you. Some of you will get wet."_

Brenda focused her attention on Jane. She pointed her finger to the right. Jane squeaked and went underwater. She slapped her tail on the surface. She bowed four times around the tank before disappearing. The audience waited for her anxiously. All of a sudden, she leapt upward and turned on her side. She sent water into the audience, causing some members to scream in delight. Jesse, Nadine, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, Randolph, and Elvis didn't get hit by any of it.

"Unlike Willy, Lilli seems to be eager to perform," Andros said truthfully and scratched his nose.

"Yep," Karone agreed.

"She didn't even hesitate to perform the behavior asked of her," Ashley yelled in amazement.

Jesse shook his head. "That doesn't mean anything. I honestly believe Lilli is Isabella."

Nadine sighed heavily. "We won't know for sure until we get a blood sample from her."

"If Brenda agrees to give us one," Randolph commented and licked his lips.

"I believe she will because she wants to prove us wrong," Elvis murmured in thoughtfulness.

Zhane snorted. "Probably."

Jane swam back to the stage and received a fish from Brenda. She kept her mouth open. Brenda laughed and tossed another fish into her mouth. Jane did a spyhop, squeaking playfully. She wiggled her flippers, making the audience laugh.

_"Jane is quite the showoff, isn't she?"_ Brenda said, rubbing her hands together. _"Izzy is twenty-nine years old. She measures eight feet long and weighs four hundred twenty pounds. She is going to perform a belly flop in the middle of the tank."_

Brenda threw her arm upward. Izzy squeaked joyfully and dove underwater. She slapped her tail on the surface. The audience waited for her nervously. Suddenly, she launched herself into the air. She landed on her stomach with two big splashes. The audience applauded her.

_"Now, I'm going to perform some waterworks with all three girls,"_ Brenda said in eagerness. _"Yes, I am."_

Brenda took off her headset and jumped into the water. She swam to the middle of the tank with Lilli, Jane, and Izzy right behind her. Jesse, Randolph, and Elvis snapped pictures of the trio. She turned around to make eye contact with them. She made circular motions with her hands. The trio nodded at her. She went on her back while holding her breath. They followed her lead with theirs. The audience gave them a loud clap.

Brenda stayed motionless for a minute before taking a breath and returned to the vertical position. Lilli, Jane, and Izzy rolled right side up, looking her in the eye. She raised her hands above her head to wave them. They put more of their bodies above the surface. They wiggled their flippers. They received a big applause from the audience.

The trio went back down to their trainer's eye level. They got pats on their melons from her. She circled her fingers in the air. They let out a series of squeaks, clicks, whistles, and cries. They received tongue rubs from their trainer after they opened their mouths. They followed her back to the stage. She climbed out of the water to give them three fish each. She put her headset back on and stood up.

_"Nice job, girls,"_ Brenda commented. _"Lilli is going to demonstrate her echolocation with a ring I will toss in the water. First, we have to cover her eyes."_

Brenda got on her knees and clapped twice. Lilli swam up beside her with a squeak. She stayed still as her trainer put two white plastic discs over her eyes. Brenda tossed a light green metal ring into the water after standing up. She put her whistle in her mouth to blow it. Lilli went underwater in a quick manner. The audience turned anxious when she didn't surface after a minute. Andros and Zhane grabbed their IPhones. They turned them on and swiped the screens. They set them to camera.

Suddenly, Lilli surfaced with the ring in her mouth. Andros and Zhane snapped pictures of her. She approached the stage, allowing Brenda to take it. Brenda waved it in the air, and the audience broke into a wild cheer. She removed the discs from her eyes and put a handful of fish in her mouth. Lilli nudged her arm affectionately. She stuck her tongue out of her mouth. She received a kiss from her trainer on it. She pulled it back into her mouth.

_"Great job, Lilli,"_ Brenda said in happiness. _"All right now. Lilli is going to perform a belly flop."_

Brenda blew her whistle and motioned to the left. Lilli spouted air from her blowhole before speeding underwater. She leapt upward and landed on her stomach in the middle of the tank, creating a huge splash. She swam upside down toward the back of it. She hit her tail against the water three times, splashing the audience. She headed back to the stage. Brenda fed her a good amount of fish.

_"Lilli is a big goofball, isn't she?"_ Brenda said with a giggle. _"Izzy is going to wave her tail, so she can show it off."_

Brenda gazed at Izzy and moved her hand from side to side. Izzy nodded at her and went underwater. She stuck her tail out of the water to wave it. She came back up and was fed a bit of fish by Brenda. She kept her mouth open while squeaking eagerly. Brenda smiled and gave her two more fish. She patted her melon.

_"Good girl,"_ Brenda whispered sweetly. _"Here comes Izzy's alien!"_

Brenda glanced at Izzy and threw her hands into the air. Izzy squealed gleefully and sped underwater. She leapt into the air on the tank's left side and spit water from her mouth before going back in. She repeated her actions with the right. She returned to the stage, receiving fish from Brenda.

_"Phenomenal work, Izzy,"_ Brenda shouted proudly. _"Now, here is some more waterworks with the girls."_

Betty removed her headset and dove into the water. She swam a good distance before stopping. She slapped their hands on the surface. Lilli, Jane, and Izzy went over to them. They opened their mouths, looking very eager. Brenda rubbed Lilli and Jane's tongues. She followed suit with Izzy's. She petted each of their melons. She looked at Lilli and waved toward herself.

Lilli swam under her trainer and got her on her back in front of her dorsal. Brenda moved to her knees as the orca swam around the tank. She scratched her back before giving it a gentle pat. Jesse and Randolph took pictures of the duo. So did Elvis, Andros, and Zhane. The audience applauded as Lilli completed her swam around the tank. She returned to the dolphins. Brenda got off her back and came to Jane and Izzy.

Brenda made waving motions with her hands. Jane and Izzy clicked and disappeared underwater. She turned sideways before rubbing her hands together. Just then, they leapt over her as she held her arms up. They hit the water. They and Lilli returned with their trainer to the stage. She climbed out and gave them fish. They twirled around, squeaking happily. The audience laughed at them.

"I hate to say it, but Lilli, Jane, and Izzy look kind of cute together," Elvis admitted while tensing a bit.

"Yeah," Karone agreed.

"All of us were expecting Lilli not to behave like she usually did during a show because she seemed to recognize us," Jesse grumbled, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I understand you are a little frustrated, Jesse, but there is still a chance she will swim up to us when we go to the tank to see her," Randolph pointed out.

Nadine nodded in agreement. "That is very true, Uncle Randolph."

Andros held up his IPhone. "Let's not forget we've been taking pictures of Lilli."

"We should continue taking them," Zhane said and spoke gibberish.

"Yep," Ashley agreed.

Jesse looked at his watch. "The show shouldn't last too much longer."

Without warning, Lilli leapt into the air. She turned on her side, hitting the water and sending a wall of it into the audience. Many people were soaked. Jesse, Nadine, Elvis, Randolph, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone got a little wet. Lilli went to Brenda, who fed her a handful of fish.

_"Great work, Lilli. Let's play a little football!"_ Brenda shouted joyfully and formed a fist. She picked up the football. _"Here comes the bomb!"_

Lilli swam underwater at high speed as Brenda threw the football very hard. She jumped upward near the back of the tank, catching it in her mouth. She reentered the water. The audience broke into a wild cheer. She went to the slideout to hand the football to Brenda, who gave her three fish. Brenda petted the orca's back lightly. She breathed deeply as the show continued.

00000

The audience clapped in a rhythmic fashion as Lilli, Jane, and Izzy twirled around in front of the stage fifteen minutes later. The show was near its end. The orca and dolphins slipped beneath the surface. They leapt backward while arching their backs close to the back of the tank. They swam to the right side and turned on their sides. They swam around as they swung their tails, sending water into the audience. Jesse, Nadine, Elvis, Randolph, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone were among those hit.

Lilli, Jane, and Izzy squeaked excitedly and downward. They turned upside down as they headed for the surface. They threw their tails upward in which they stuck half of their bodies out of the water close to the stage. They brought them downward, hitting them against it. They disappeared underwater. All of a sudden, they leapt out of the water in the middle of the tank. They turned on their sides, landing in the water. They sent a wall of water into the audience. They performed rolls while going across the tank. They did six bows around it. They launched themselves into the air in the middle. They reentered the water with small splashes.

The orca and dolphins returned to the surface, letting out soft clicks. They headed underwater once more. All of a sudden, Lilli came up onto the stage and held her tail high. Jane and Izzy performed bows at the back of the tank. Brenda dropped to one knee and put her arms out to the sides. The audience whooped and clapped loudly. Jesse snapped a picture of Brenda and Lilli on the stage. Lilli went back into the water as Jane and Izzy came to the stage. Brenda gave them two fish each and patted their backs.

_"That concludes the orca and dolphin show!"_ Brenda announced. _"We hope you all enjoyed it. The sea lion show will start in an hour."_

Much of the audience stood up and filed out of the theater. Jesse, Nadine, Elvis, Randolph, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone came down to the tank. They laid their hands on the edge of it. The men slipped their IPhones in their pockets after turning them off. They and the women observed Brenda speaking baby talk to Jane and Izzy. They could see Lilli swimming underwater.

"Not once did Lilli behave abnormally during the show," Ashley said in amazement. "It is obvious she enjoys performing for the public."

"Even if she had refused to perform, that wouldn't have proved she was Isabella," Andros added honestly.

"In some aquariums, cetaceans are deprived of food if they don't perform correctly. That results in frustrated animals," Randolph commented.

"According to former Sealand of the Pacific trainers, the head trainer used food deprivation toward Tillikum, Haida 2, and Nootka 4 by very often. If one orca didn't do a desired behavior correctly, then all three orcas would be punished. Haida and Nootka became very frustrated. They would rake Tillikum badly," Jesse explained, sadness lining his voice. "How could anyone do that to such sensitive creatures?"

"It would take a sick person to deprive an animal of food," Elvis whispered and clenched his teeth.

"When Keltie Byrne fell into the tank in 1991, the three orcas ganged up on her. They dunked her many times until she drowned. They had never been trained to have people in the water with them. They saw her as a toy. It is not known who grabbed her first, but it is suspected Haida was the instigator," Randolph commented honestly.

"Extreme anti-caps say that Tillikum was the one who grabbed Keltie while Haida and Nootka were just circling around," Ashley said and huffed irritatingly. "Female orcas are the dominant ones, not males. Why would Haida and Nootka stay out of the attack and let him have a grab at her?"

"It doesn't make sense at all," Elvis said, rolling his eyes.

"You never know what crazy claims extreme anti-caps will come up with next," Zhane said, crossing his arms.

"I want to slap the extreme anti-caps silly before putting feet up their asses," Jesse said in determination.

"You want me to help you with that, bro?" Elvis wondered.

"Be my guest, Elvis," Jesse said, a big smile forming on his face.

The entire group saw Brenda pet Jane and Izzy on their melons. The dolphins emitted pleasurable squeaks. Lilli surfaced on the tank's right side. She went back underwater, her tail hitting the surface. She came up not far from Jesse, Nadine, Elvis, Randolph, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone. She caught sight of them in the corner of her eye.

Lilli squeaked happily and slipped underwater again. She spyhopped in front of the group. She wiggled her flippers and let out a series of excited whistles. She came down up to her head. She opened her mouth and wiggled her tongue. She folded it as more excited clicks came out of her blowhole. Jesse breathed heavily before swallowing hard.

"She's acting like she did before the show. I know it is Isabella. I just know it," Jesse whispered hopefully.

"I am still not sure, Jesse," Andros said as he cupped his chin in his hand.

"I am with Andros," Karone agreed. "Many orcas like to interact with people. Lilli appears to be no different from the rest of them."

"Let's not forget that orcas may not remember people's names, but they do remember their faces," Zhane said.

"Lilli has never seen us before, but she seems to recognize us very well," Nadine said, waving her hand in the air.

"I am beginning to think she is Isabella," Ashley said matter-of-factly.

"Me too," Zhane agreed.

Elvis emitted a long yawn. "Me three."

Nadine raised her hand. "Me four."

Lilli closed her mouth and rolled on her side. She waved at the entire group. She blew bubbles in which she squeaked in much pleasure as they hit the skin around her blowhole. She rolled right side up and blew air from her blowhole.

"Lilli is quite sweet, isn't she?" a female voice asked.

Jesse, Nadine, Elvis, Randolph, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone were startled. They turned to see Brenda coming their way. She stopped close to them before clasping her hands together. Lilli pulled her tongue back into her mouth and swam over to her, getting a pat on her melon.

"You are right that Lilli is quite sweet," Jesse said warmly.

"Does she swim up to people a lot?" Andros wondered.

Brenda nodded. "Oh, yes. She loves interacting with people, especially when they are where you all are standing right now."

"Oh," Nadine said, looking at the concrete. She turned back to Brenda, who raised her eyebrows. "Was Lilli nervous when she first met you and your fellow trainers?"

"Oh, definitely," Brenda admitted in gentleness. "It was a new home for her, so who could blame her? Her befriending Jane and Izzy helped her become comfortable here. After that, she began trusting us."

"Has Lilli ever refused to perform?" Karone asked very curiously. "What about Jane and Izzy?"

"Oh, they have refused to perform many times," Brenda commented and tilted her head a bit. She suppressed a yawn. She tried again with another, but she couldn't help herself. "Sometimes, they perform the wrong behavior on purpose just to get a reaction from us."

"That is very interesting," Ashley whispered in awe.

Elvis scratched his ear. "It sure is."

Randolph rubbed his face. "Everyone knows you as Brenda Taylor, Lilli's main trainer."

"That's right," Brenda responded with much pride. "I am proud of being her trainer. I even managed to get in the water with her only six months after she arrived here." She formed a big smile on her face.

"Most orca trainers don't start swimming with orcas until they've been working with them for three years," Karone pointed out.

"That is very true," Brenda said, nodding in a slow manner. "Each orca has a different personality. You have to know its likes and dislikes. Lilli loves playing around and doing behaviors. She doesn't like being alone for very long."

Ashley raised her eyebrows. "Wow."

Brenda looked at her watch. She let out a long whistle before turning back to the group. Lilli spouted air from her blowhole. She ducked her head, resurfacing very quickly.

"I have to go. I need to help Lindsay get the sea lions ready for their show," Brenda said regretfully.

"We understand," Jesse said sympathetically.

"It was nice talking to you," Randolph said in a warm voice.

"You too," Brenda responded, giving the group a wink. "I hope you enjoy the rest of the park."

Brenda walked away while rubbing her hands together. Jesse, Nadine, Elvis, Randolph, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone watched her go out of sight. They looked at each other.

"I say we should get to my parents' house and look at those pictures," Jesse said in seriousness.

"That is a good idea, Jesse," Andros agreed with a contented sigh. "Annie did say she was fixing chili for lunch."

"I love Mom's chili," Elvis commented in excitement. "It is out of this world."

"I know Nancy will be happy to see her parents," Randolph added, eyeing Jesse and Nadine.

"She sure will," Nadine agreed with a delighted squeak. "I bet Jesse will eat more chili than the rest of us will. He is known to be a big eater."

"Elvis has the biggest mouth in the family," Jesse said while gesturing toward his brother.

"I don't think so," Elvis said, shaking his head rapidly.

"I do think so," Jesse responded, nodding just as fast.

"Okay. That is enough," Zhane called as he waved his hands in the air.

"Zhane's right," Karone agreed. "Come on. Let's get to Glen and Annie's."

Jesse, Nadine, Elvis, Randolph, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone headed upward toward the exit. Lilli squeaked in disappointment. She went underwater in which she spyhopped on the tank's right side to get a glimpse of them. She went back down. She returned to the surface, another disappointed squeak leaving her blowhole. She proceeded to swim around the tank.


	19. Unexpected Café Encounter

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter nineteen of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. It is likely Nadine's parents will make their first appearances very soon. I have been wanting to do this for a while. I am eager to show them spending time with their daughter and granddaughter. Stay tuned for chapter twenty.

XXXXX

Chapter 19: Unexpected Café Encounter

Randolph pulled his van into the Kenworth Café in the late afternoon. He parked in a space on the edge of the parking lot. He and Jesse started at the building. It happened to be medium-sized and contained a gated area on its left side. It had four to six chairs at each table there and inside. The walls had pictures of various Southern Resident orcas hanging on them throughout the interior.

Jesse ran his hand over his face. He told Glen, Annie, Nancy, and Missy what Lilli did before and after the show. They were very surprised. Glen and Annie believed it confirmed their belief that Lilli and Isabella were the same orca. Missy remained skeptical, as did Andros and Karone. Jesse saved all the pictures they took of Lilli on his parents' computer. He printed them out.

Jesse, his family, and his friends examined pictures of Lilli and Isabella. They found many similarities between the two orcas. The one difference they had was in their dorsals and flukes. Jesse, Randolph, Nadine, Elvis, Ashley, Zhane, Glen, and Annie speculated that the knicks in Lilli's dorsal and flukes came from netting. Andros, Karone, and Missy were uncertain. Jesse and Randolph decided to go out for coffee and doughnuts. They invited the others along, but they turned them down politely.

Jesse and Randolph cleared their throats and undid their seatbelts. They exited the van and made their way toward the front door. The former snapped his fingers while the latter clicked his tongue repeatedly. Two children pushed it open and ran out. This forced them to stop in their tracks. Their parents followed them close behind. Jesse and Randolph looked at the family with much irritation. They shook their heads.

"Talk about a pair of rude kids," Jesse muttered and scoffed.

"Their parents didn't even reprimand them," Randolph responded with a roll of his eyes.

"Kids just want me to make me punch myself silly these days," Jesse grumbled and clenched his teeth. He curled his hand into a fist and pressed it to his cheek. "They have no sense of civility whatsoever."

"They have a huge sense of entitlement," Randolph added as they looked ahead. "That's the worst."

"If Elvis and I acted like those kids, Mom and Dad would've dragged us out of the restaurant and taken us home," Jesse commented and went toward the door along with him. "Nadine and I told Nancy we would do the same if she acted like that."

"That is good parenting," Randolph said and ruffled the young man's hair. "At least most of the kids on San Juan Island are well-disciplined."

Jesse smiled warmly. "They sure are. Of course, Elvis and I did stay out past curfew once."

"You're kidding!" Randolph blurted out in surprise as they went inside.

"I'm not kidding," Jesse said truthfully. "This happened a year after Max's birth. Elvis and I were supposed to be home by ten-thirty. We played video games at the arcade past eleven o'clock. Our parents were pissed when we got home. We were both grounded for a month."

"I'm sure you two learned your lesson," Randolph said.

"We did," Jesse admitted. "However, that didn't mean we didn't dream of doing it again."

Randolph raised his eyebrows. "Many kids who break curfew dream of doing it again many times, but they never do it."

Jesse and Randolph stopped before the cash register. They crossed their arms while digging the heels of their brown boots into the floor. The cashier approached them, a big smile forming on her face. She rubbed her hands together.

"What can I get you two fine men, today?" the cashier asked.

"We would like coffee," Randolph answered while gesturing toward Jesse and himself. "I want mine black. He wants sugar in his. He wants a regular doughnut too."

"Well, you're lucky. We just finished cooking doughnuts and brewing coffee," the cashier said in a cheerful voice. "The doughnuts are regular."

"Wonderful!" Jesse said happily.

"I'll go get a doughnut for you," the cashier said and walked off. She returned with a regular doughnut on a plate. She set it in front of Jesse. "I will do your coffee as well."

The cashier walked to the coffeemaker behind her. She got two mugs from beside it. She grabbed the kettle. She poured coffee into the first mug until it was nearly full. She did the same to the second one. She returned kettle to the coffeemaker. She picked up the sugar canister and a spoon. She poured the sugar in the first mug. She stopped after she felt there was enough in it. She stirred it up. She tossed the spoon into the sink next to the coffeemaker. She picked up the mugs and went back to them men. She set them down. She typed in the price.

"That will be four dollars and fifty cents," the cashier announced.

"Okay," Randolph answered softly. He reached into his pocket, getting out his wallet. He opened it and grabbed four one-dollar bills and two quarters. He gave it to her and watched her type in the amount.

"You will receive no change today," the cashier commented and clicked her tongue. She sighed in a soft manner as Randolph closed his wallet and returned it to his pocket. She licked her lips. "Thank you. I hope enjoy your coffee and doughnut."

Randolph smiled as he grabbed his coffee. "So do we, ma'am."

Jesse mimicked the Indian's action with his stuff. "Thank you."

Jesse and Randolph headed toward the back. They spotted Dwight sitting at a booth and drinking cream-filled coffee from a mug. They could see a half-eaten jelly-filled doughnut on a plate in front of him. They stopped next to him as he put his coffee down.

"Hey, Dwight," Jesse greeted in a warm voice.

"Hey yourself, Jesse," Dwight responded with a surprised laugh. "What brings you and Randolph to the Kenworth Café?"

"We thought we'd come here for coffee and regular doughnuts. We invited the others along, but they turned us down politely," Randolph explained.

Dwight propped his head up with his elbow. "I see. Would you two like to sit with me?"

Jesse showed eagerness. "For sure!"

Jesse and Randolph sat across from the social worker. The former set his doughnut down. The latter took a small sip of his coffee before laying it aside. Jesse sipped his coffee and picked up his doughnut, taking a bite out of it. He chewed while putting it on his plate. He swallowed with a loud gulp.

"Talk about a good doughnut," Jesse said in great awe.

"You said it, Jess," Dwight said as he tore off a piece of his doughnut. He popped it into his mouth and proceeded to chew. "If you are wondering why I am here, I thought I'd come for coffee and a jelly-filled doughnut."

"It must be nice to get out of the house after being there all day, isn't it?" Randolph wondered.

"Oh, yes," Dwight agreed. "The best part about my vacation is I can sleep in as late as I want."

"How late did you sleep in this morning?" Jesse asked, picking up his coffee and sipping a tiny bit of it. He put it down with a soft sigh. "My family and friends all got up early."

"I slept until nine-thirty," Dwight admitted. "I even pretended my alarm clock was ringing and hit my fist on it."

"I wanted to take Mom and Dad whale-spotting with me on Randolph's boat the morning after I saw Willy for the first time in two years. I woke them up. He threw a pillow at me. He told me to quiet down before I woke up a grizzly bear. She said I usually slept until noon. Randolph left at dawn, and I was ready to go. They decided not to go, but they asked me to take Elvis with them. I didn't want to. I changed my mind after a minute. I screamed into his face to wake him up. When we got there, it turns out Randolph was having trouble with the bilge pump. Nadine and I spent the morning with Willy, Luna, and Littlespot," Jesse explained.

"It was just like the day you introduced Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone to Willy, Nikki, Max, and Isabella. I was having trouble with the bilge pump. You and Rae decided to go see the former Rangers and their kids," Randolph commented, patting the young man's shoulder.

"It ended up being a wonderful morning," Jesse said, happiness radiating from his face. "Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, and I had fun playing with the orcas. Karone and I rode on Nikki and Willy. Rae explored the forest with the others." He sighed very contently. "Rae and I will never forget that day."

"Andros told us he did the signal for Willy to open his mouth when he, Ashley, Tommy, and Kim went to the Rubbing Rocks one morning. Willy did just that. Andros rubbed his tongue along with Ashley," Randolph said with pride.

"Randolph, I dare you to jump into Willy's mouth when he opens it the next time we see him," Jesse teased, looking at him.

"Only if you do that first," Randolph said as he turned to him. "Oh, yes."

Randolph smacked Jesse in the back of his head. Jesse gave him a light slap to the cheek before tweaking his nose. Dwight cleared his throat, causing them to look at him.

"You two better stop goofing around or else!" Dwight threatened playfully and pointed his fingers in the shapes of guns at the duo.

"Don't shoot!" Jesse cried in fake fear and raised his hands.

Randolph pretended to whimper. "We surrender!"

"Okay," Dwight replied and put his hands on the table. He smirked in a playful manner. "Just be warned. I won't hesitate to deal with you two if you goof around again."

"Sure, you will," Jesse retorted sarcastically.

Dwight huffed. "I will. You will see."

Jesse waved Dwight off, getting a laugh from him. Dwight became quiet very quickly. He folded his hands to lay them on the table.

"Were you, Randolph, Nadine, Elvis, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone able to take pictures of Lilli, so you could compare them to those of Isabella?" Dwight wondered.

"Yes, we did," Jesse admitted. "You won't believe what Lilli did before and after the show."

"What do you mean?" Dwight whispered confusingly.

"We don't know how to tell you this, but Lilli caught sight of us and while she was spyhopping before the show. Something seemed to click in her mind. She swam up to us and chattered in excitement. She opened and folded her tongue. She even rolled on her side and waved at us," Randolph explained.

"No way," Dwight said in shock.

"We wish we were kidding, but we're not. I said it was Isabella and that she recognized us. Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone were unsure, but Randolph pointed out that Isabella enjoyed our presence just as much as Lilli. Ashley suggested we watch her movements during the show. We agreed to do that, though I was a little reluctant," Jesse pointed out.

"Not once did Lilli do anything out of the ordinary during the show, but she acted as if she recognized us again when we came down to observe her afterward. Jesse insisted Lilli was Isabella again. Andros and Karone were still unsure, but Ashley, Elvis, Nadine, and Zhane began to believe Lilli was Isabella," Randolph commented, rubbing his nose.

"Then Brenda came to see us. We talked to her for a few minutes about Lilli. Then she left to help Lindsay get the sea lions ready for their show," Jesse finished.

"All that is amazing," Dwight exclaimed and shook his head rapidly. "Of course, I am surprised Brenda didn't recognize you or Randolph. You would think Dial would've told her about you two, especially you, Jesse. He encountered you and Nadine on San Juan Island while the former Rangers and their children were there."

"I am sure he did tell her about us, but there is a chance he never told her what we looked like. That would be the reason why she didn't recognize us," Jesse said honestly. "We told Mom, Dad, Missy, and Nancy what happened. They were surprised. Mom and Dad were confident the two orcas were the same, but Missy, Andros, and Karone remained skeptical. We compared pictures of Lilli and Isabella. They had many similarities. There was a stark difference in their dorsals and flukes. Lilli's dorsal and flukes had knicks in them, but Isabella's didn't. Everyone speculated the netting caused the knicks, except for Andros, Karone, and Missy."

Dwight ran his hand over his face twice. He cupped his chin in it before pressing his lips together. He laid it on the table and proceeded to tap it with his fingers.

"I have to say that I fully believe Lilli and Isabella are the same orca now, Jesse," Dwight admitted firmly. He swallowed hard before letting out a soft sigh. "There is no way Lilli would've reacted the way she did if she didn't recognize you, your girlfriend, your brother, and your friends."

"I agree," Jesse replied. "Now, all we have to do is prove Lilli and Isabella are the same orca. Then we can bust Dial for illegally obtaining a protected animal."

"The only way to do that is through DNA testing. We need a blood sample from Lilli," Randolph added in much seriousness.

"All three of us know that Dial would never agree to this, but we might be able to talk Brenda into giving us a blood sample," Dwight commented, pointing his finger at the duo.

"We have to talk to her about our suspicions regarding Lilli first," Jesse admitted in a little uncertainty. He pulled off a piece of his doughnut. He put it in his mouth and chewed. He swallowed, letting out a soft gulp. "I don't anticipate her believing us at all."

Dwight bit his lip. "Neither do I. I am sure Randolph doesn't either."

"You bet I don't," Randolph agreed with a huff. "She will likely give us a blood sample in hopes of proving us wrong."

"We don't know the medical examination schedule for the park's animals, but I have a feeling that Lilli, Jane, and Izzy are due for one very soon. Brenda could provide us a blood sample from Lilli then," Jesse suggested.

"We should keep a lookout for her over the next hour. If we see her, then we will grab the chance to talk to her," Dwight said hopefully.

Jesse nodded in agreement. "That is a good idea."

Randolph showed much thoughtfulness. "It sure is."

Dwight, Jesse, and Randolph picked up their coffees to sip more of them. They put them down with soft sighs. They proceeded to talk about testing blood from Lilli and Isabella.


	20. Discussing Orcas

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I'm glad it took just a week to get out. I am sure you have seen several mentions of J48. I want to talk about this little calf because it never got a chance to experience a full life since it died at just one month old. It appeared to be healthy when it was first spotted swimming alongside Slick in December 2011. It went missing without any warning in January 2012. Something may have been wrong with it and rendered it unable to survive for very long. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-one.

XXXXX

Chapter 20: Discussing Orcas

A middle-aged man walked down the sidewalk thirteen minutes later. He snapped his fingers and sang nonsense. He moved his body from side to side. He spotted the Kenworth Café on his right. He ceased both actions as he entered. He approached the cash register. A cashier walked up to him, a big smile showing on her face.

"Good afternoon, sir," the cashier greeted in much sweetness. "What can I get you today?"

"I'd like black coffee, young ma'am," the man responded with a chuckle.

She gave him a nod. "It is coming right up."

The cashier went to the coffeemaker. She grabbed a mug from beside it and picked up the kettle. She poured coffee into the mug until it was nearly full. She put the kettle back in the coffeemaker. She returned to the man in which she set the mug in front of him. She typed in the price.

"That will be one dollar and fifty cents, sir," she announced in much warmness.

"Okay," he answered and smiled. He reached into his pocket, grabbing his wallet. He opened it and got out two one-dollar bills. He gave it to her before closing his wallet and putting it back in his pocket. She typed in the amount and rung it up. She got his change. "Always can use change, can't we?"

"That is right, sir," the cashier said as she handed him his change. "Fifty cents is your change. Thank you. Have a nice day."

"The same goes for you, young ma'am," the man responded as he grabbed his coffee. "Thanks for the coffee."

The man headed toward the back. He stopped at the table across from Dwight, Jesse, and Randolph. Dwight had his IPhone in his hand in which he had been looking at pictures of J48. The man sipped his coffee and nodded in approval. He laid it down before letting out a contented sigh. Jesse and Randolph looked toward him. Dwight followed suit and furrowed his brow.

"That man reminds me a lot of my dad," Jesse said in much awe. He picked up his coffee to take a long sip. He put it down and cleared his throat.

"You got that right, Jess," Dwight agreed, turning back to his friends. "It is likely he has several kids."

"He probably has grandkids too," Randolph added.

"If he does have grandkids, he may see them all the time or little," Jesse commented as he ran his finger along the top of his mug. "It depends on how he treated his own kids."

"Right," Randolph said, picking up his coffee and sipping a tiny bit of it. He put it down and cupped his chin in his hand. "I can't forget Jesse telling me about the talk he had with Glen after he shocked Nadine by riding Willy at the Rubbing Rocks."

"It was pretty funny. I thought Dad was talking about my riding Willy. When I learned he was talking about sex, I was really confused. He mentioned me kissing Nadine. I told him I didn't do that. I wondered who said that. He said he'd give me three guesses. I guessed Elvis on the first one," Jesse explained.

"You did kiss Nadine after you two went free-diving with Willy, Luna, and Littlespot," Randolph pointed out and patted the young man's shoulder.

"We couldn't resist," Jesse said, crossing his arms. "It led to us having a long-lasting relationship. It went on hiatus during our junior year of high school. It resumed during our sophomore year of college. It grew even stronger once we moved into Grandpa George's cabin after his death. We are now parents to an energetic four-year-old girl."

"That little girl has features from both of you," Dwight said, chuckling lightly. "I remember when I saw her running toward me at two years old. She ran me over like a lawnmower."

"If only she could've been running at you with her plastic lawnmower," Jesse mumbled with a snicker.

"I heard that, Jesse," Dwight yelled in mock annoyance. He pointed his finger at him in the shape of a gun. "If you say something under your breath again, I will—"

"You will do what, shoot me with your finger?" Jesse taunted and smirked.

"Something like that," Dwight responded and laid his hand on the table. "Anyway, it won't be long before Nancy starts kindergarten."

"It will be hard to let her go, but at least we have given her a head start," Jesse said with much pride.

"She knows so much about the Southern Resident orcas already. She will likely surprise her classmates with her knowledge of their designated numbers, names, and features," Randolph said, a small smile crossing his lips. "In fact, I see her teaching a future sibling about them."

"She is eager to become a big sister," Jesse admitted happily. "Nadine and I have been discussing having another child. We are thinking of adding on the cabin. We don't want to move into a bigger one, though we can afford it."

"It is up to you with what you want to do, Jesse," Randolph murmured in gentleness. "No one should tell you what you should and shouldn't do."

Jesse nodded in agreement. He and Nadine often became annoyed at people giving their opinions about how they should raise Nancy. They always told them what they did with her was up to them and no one else. He and Randolph observed Dwight looking down at his IPhone. They heard him make a funny noise.

"My IPhone decided to turn itself off," Dwight joked and turned on his IPhone. He swiped the screen, bringing up a picture of Slick and J48 surfacing together with Alki coming up behind them. "I remember when you sent me this picture, Jesse. J48 was just a few days old."

"I was so excited that I had to send you that picture and several others I took of that little calf," Jesse said, smiling as he remembered that day. "Nadine, Randolph, Elvis, and I were hopeful this little one would make it like Ripple and Jade did. Their designated numbers are K44 and L118 respectively."

Randolph sighed heavily. "Unfortunately, it disappeared just a month after being born."

"It is very frustrating," Jesse mumbled, frowning quite a bit. "The Southern Resident are in desperate need of new calves. Unfortunately, they are dying faster than the newborns can replace them."

"Despite the birth of four calves last year, eight Southern Residents died," Randolph commented. "Two have already died this year."

"The number is three if you include Polaris's deceased male calf that was discovered washed up on a beach," Dwight pointed out truthfully.

Jesse became thoughtful. "It wouldn't surprise me if Polaris carried her son for a few days after he died."

"It is not uncommon for whales, dolphins, and porpoises to carry their dead offspring for a time before letting them go," Randolph said, swallowing hard.

"There is no doubt they are mourning the deaths of their offspring. They are also likely trying to keep them away from predators that would love to eat them," Dwight murmured, biting his lip.

"We don't need just calves to replenish this unique population. We need a number of them to be female. That means potential mothers," Randolph commented and suppressed a yawn. "Nessa could be one of them."

Dwight turned off his IPhone. He set it on the table very lightly. "She won't reach sexual maturity until she is at least ten years old. It seems like a long time, but it will be here before we know it."

Jesse and Randolph voiced their agreement. They recalled talking about how the years seemed to fly by a week before their vacation. They felt it wouldn't be long before Nancy had her first child.

"Nessa will be a great mother to her offspring. Willy, Nikki, Max, and Catspaw will be there to help her," Jesse said, warmth echoing from his voice.

"It is astounding how orcas are so family-oriented. They help each other raise calves. They share food with each other during lean times. Not many animal species do this stuff," Dwight responded honestly.

"The chinook salmon runs are actually better this year than they have been in previous years. Maybe the orcas will be able to fatten up enough for breeding and birthing offspring," Jesse whispered hopefully.

"Since Nikki and Luna had new babies, they won't be breeding for another two years," Randolph mumbled in a little disappointment.

"That is unless Nessa and Kyle die before they are a year old," Jesse said, holding up a finger.

"Of course," Dwight said, nodding slowly. "The mortality rate for orca calves is about forty-three percent."

"Slick is forty-one years old. She should be in menopause now," Randolph said and ran his tongue all over the inside of his mouth.

"It is possible Slick could have one more calf. Several female orcas have given birth in their forties," Jesse commented, cupping his chin in his hand.

"It was once thought that Granny was Ruffles's mother. She was believed to have been forty years old when she had him. She was assumed to be sixty-five when his age was estimated to be twenty-five in 1976. This would make her over one hundred years old. Once it was proven she wasn't his mother, her age estimate is now believed to be a lot lower," Randolph explained.

"This is why you shouldn't make assumptions in regards to any species," Jesse added while moving his head from side to side. This stretched his neck. "You just might be proven wrong one day." He chuckled to himself. "There is no doubt in my mind Granny adopted Ruffles as her own son."

"Some females who could give birth in the next year or so are Rhapsody, Oreo, Tahlequah, Tsuchi, Alki, Princess Angeline, and Shachi. All seven females are part of J-Pod," Dwight answered in a hopeful voice.

"It'd be great if Oreo had another calf. She hasn't had one since giving birth to Cookie in 2003. Either she is having trouble conceiving or has miscarried several times," Randolph suggested and frowned. "It is sad when a reproductive female is unable to carry a calf to term."

"This is especially true when she is in the prime of her reproductive years," Dwight added, his body tensing somewhat.

"It sucks, but it is what it is," Jesse said with a shrug. "No amount of frustration will change the situation. All we can do is hope the female orca will birth at least one healthy offspring."

"A female orca can have up to six calves during twenty-five years of reproduction," Randolph said matter-of-factly. "A Northern Resident female orca named Kelsey had nine calves before passing away this year. Her designated number was A24. She was a member of A4-Pod." He raised his eyebrows and rubbed his nose. "The reason why she had so many is because several calves died very young."

"That is a lot of babies," Jesse yelled in much amazement.

Dwight ran his finger along the rim of his mug. He tapped the side of it three times before putting his hand on it.

"Once we get proof that Lilli is Isabella, we will have another potential mother for the Southern Residents. Isabella was nine when she disappeared. If she is Lilli, then she is ten years old. She should be entering sexual maturity very soon," Jesse commented, looking very hopeful.

Dwight looked at his watch and bit his lip. "Let's pray that Brenda shows up in the next thirty minutes."

"I am confident she will show up during that time," Randolph replied, propping his head up with his elbow.

"I hope she doesn't get mad when we tell her we believe her boss did something illegal," Jesse muttered in a little fear. "It is likely she believes he learned his lesson from before."

Randolph let out a small yawn. "You, Dwight, and I know that is unlikely."

"Yep," Jesse said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Let's not get angry at her if she assumes that we are lying, all right?" Dwight suggested.

"That is a good idea," Randolph murmured with a soft sigh.

Jesse nodded in agreement. "Sure, Dwight. Getting angry won't help us get to the bottom of this."

Dwight, Jesse, and Randolph watched a young man walk past them. They turned back to each other. They proceeded to talk about Lilli and Isabella being one in the same once more.


	21. Still Waiting and Bathroom Stop

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-one of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. It is possible that J-Pod will make another appearance very soon. I really want to feature them again as I enjoyed showing them swim through the ocean. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-two.

XXXXX

Chapter 21: Still Waiting/Bathroom Stop

The man sitting across from Jesse, Randolph, and Dwight drank the last of his coffee twenty minutes later. He put the mug down and rose to his feet. The trio observed him leaving the café. An employee came over to the table and picked it up. He took it to behind the counter. He placed it in the sink and turned on the water to wash it. Jesse looked at his watch and sighed impatiently. Their mugs and his plate were taken to the kitchen ten minutes ago.

"I wish Brenda would show up," Jesse grumbled annoyingly. "I really want to talk to her."

"Have patience, son," Dwight whispered in a gentle voice. "She just might show up."

"Let's wait a few more minutes, okay?" Randolph asked.

"Okay," Jesse relented and stroked his face. "I have to admit Brenda looked rather pretty in person."

"She sure did," Randolph agreed. "Something tells me she works out a lot. Trainers need to be in tip-top physical condition in order to perform waterworks with whales and dolphins."

"Rae told us she worked out four to five days a week in order to stay in shape. She hoped to swim with Willy once she had him trained. Of course, he wouldn't cooperate with her," Jesse explained.

"It was because he was pining for his family," Dwight commented, propping his head up with his elbow. "When he met you, he finally found someone he could relate to."

"Just because Willy was pining for his freedom doesn't mean other captive cetaceans are. They have relied on human care for most of, if not all, their lives," Jesse murmured and frowned. "Some extreme anti-caps would love to do what I did."

"The problem is that the animals rarely approach strangers. They wouldn't trust extreme anti-caps at all," Randolph said seriously.

"Not to mention security is rather tight at marine parks nowadays. It would be impossible to steal any animal from there," Jesse added.

"I read that some researchers kept a close eye on dolphins they were preparing to release into the wild after a few years in captivity. They feared extreme anti-caps would cut the netting in the seapens and let the dolphins loose before they were ready," Dwight pointed out.

"That is animal cruelty right there," Jesse answered in much bluntness. "Of course, the extreme anti-caps would be seen as heroes by the media. Few people would've cared if the dolphins died. At least they died free." He shook his head in disbelief.

"If Dial had been busted for illegally obtaining Willy before you broke him out of the tank, Willy would have gone to a seapen once his pod was identified," Randolph said, tapping his fingers on the table. "The best way would've been to record his calls and compare them to those of each Southern Resident pod. J-Pod would've been the one identified."

Jesse bit his lip before putting his hand on the table. He tapped his fingers while clicking his tongue. He patted it three times and let out a long yawn.

"I can't help but wonder when Willy will pass away. He is over thirty years old now," Jesse whispered in uncertainty. "That is the average age of male orcas in this region."

"Ruffles made it to his late fifties. Willy might be just as lucky," Randolph said hopefully.

Jesse smiled. "It would be cool if he became a great-grandfather. There is no doubt that Ruffles has several great-grandchildren."

"All of us know that Granny has multiple grandchildren and great-grandchildren," Dwight said, gesturing toward himself and his friends.

"None of her immediate offspring are known to be living," Randolph said, waving his hand in the air. "I have a feeling Ruffles was part of either L-Pod or K-Pod. His mother may have died when he was young. He went looking for a mother figure. He found it in Granny. He fathered several offspring within J-Pod."

"We've had some concerns about inbreeding amongst the Southern Residents. It is due to their small population. Of course, it was never big to begin with. If Ruffles was part of either pod, then the inbreeding may not be as big a concern as we thought," Jesse said.

Randolph sighed heavily. "Unfortunately, DNA analysis on orca blubber isn't developed enough to find out where Ruffles really came from."

"It is unlikely we will know for several years," Jesse added.

"Until then, people will assume Ruffles has always been directly related to J-Pod," Randolph said, laying his hand on the table.

Dwight shrugged. "It sucks, but it is what it is."

Jesse stretched his arms above his head as he suppressed a yawn. He moved his neck from side to side in which he stretched it. He placed his hands in his lap. He proceeded to pat it very lightly.

"I find it funny that so-called sanctuaries have the gall to accuse owners of abusing their animals, yet they have no problem doing the same to theirs," Jesse hissed disgustingly. "They often do it on purpose."

"After they deliberately abuse the animals, they create sob stories about how they rescued them from cruel and heartless owners," Randolph growled angrily. "People see the stories and become sad. They donate to 'help' the animals. What they don't know is they are being scammed out of their money."

"Many sanctuaries start out having their hearts in the right place. Then they become obsessed with obtaining animals and turn money-hungry," Dwight said with a heavy sigh. "Those that aren't money-hungry have hearts bigger than their wallets."

"The owners refuse to get help. They insist they can care for the animals with the employees they have, though the number of them is inadequate," Randolph said, biting his lip. "The animals suffer from neglect."

"The owners are very stubborn," Jesse commented and cupped his chin in his hand. "They don't want to be told how they should and shouldn't care for their animals."

"The owners of money-hungry sanctuaries will use donations for personal use. This includes taking trips to foreign countries, building pools, buying cars, buying clothes, etc. That is not right at all," Dwight said, gritting his teeth.

"They want to live the good life without having to work for it," Jesse responded in a blunt voice. "It is pure greed."

"They have the gall to accuse zoos, aquariums, and circuses of exploiting their animals, yet they are doing just that," Dwight said. "Talk about hypocritical."

Jesse gazed at his watch once more. He let out a disappointed sigh before looking up. He tried not to yawn, but he couldn't help himself.

"Let's face it. Brenda isn't coming," Jesse muttered with a shake of his head. "I am ready to head back to Mom and Dad's house."

"I am too," Randolph agreed.

Dwight stood up along with the others. "I am ready to head home, but I need to use the bathroom first."

Randolph clasped his hands together. "How about we wait for you outside. We just might encounter Brenda when we leave."

"Okay," Dwight said, nodding at the duo. "I will try not to take too long."

Jesse smirked. "Good. We will spank you if you do."

Dwight waved Jesse off with a laugh. They and Randolph headed for the restrooms, which happened to be located next to the entrance. Dwight went into the first door. It led to the men's restroom. Jesse and Randolph stopped near the second door that went into the women's restroom.

00000

Jesse and Randolph were still waiting outside the restrooms six minutes later. Two young women laughed as they entered the women's restroom. Another passed them with the door closing behind her. A father and his son went into the men's restroom while snapping their fingers. Jesse glanced at his watch with an impatient sigh. He turned to Randolph.

"I hope Dwight doesn't take too much longer. We don't want to miss the possibility of meeting Brenda," Jesse said.

"He will be out soon enough," Randolph assured. "That is unless he decides to shave himself bald." He let out a small snicker. "He'd look great without any hair."

"Or shave his mustache," Jesse added and smirked. "I think he would look good without it."

"Many people like to look good when they go out in public," Randolph pointed out as he waved his hand in the air. "They want to make a good impression, especially if they are meeting someone important."

"Like a social worker," Jesse said and scratched his ear.

"Exactly," Randolph replied while nodding.

"At least Nadine doesn't wear makeup at home. Neither do Ashley and Karone according to Andros and Zhane," Jesse said and crossed his arms.

"Now, that is crazy," Randolph commented. "Oh, yes."

The men started laughed loudly. They became quiet when two young men stared at them as they came out of the men's restroom. Randolph put his hands behind his back and proceeded to whistle. Jesse cupped his chin in his hand.

"I was just thinking about the sea lions," Jesse said and clicked his tongue. "I find it interesting they got their names from the whiskers on their faces."

"They do look like lion whiskers," Randolph said.

"Too bad the bulls don't grow manes," Jesse said and placed his hands on his hips. "They'd look very magnificent with them."

"Oh, yeah," Randolph agreed with a laugh. "The bulls may be bigger than the cows, but they're just as athletic in the water as they are."

"It is pretty cool to see sea lions lounging on boat decks whenever we visit California," Jesse said.

"And on the beach," Randolph added and chuckled lightly. "They just sun themselves without a care in the world."

Jesse frowned. "Unfortunately, the beach isn't always safe for sea lions. In Argentina, orcas grab them right off it. Then they throw them around out in the open ocean."

"I know. In some instances, the orcas don't kill the sea lions they've grabbed. They actually return them to the beach," Randolph said, furrowing his brow.

"I wonder why they do that," Jesse whispered in curiosity.

Randolph gave a shrug. "Beats me."

Jesse and Randolph watched a mother take her daughter into the women's restroom. They looked at each other.

"I may not support animal captivity, but I am glad captive sea lions are safe from the dangers of the wild here," Jesse admitted.

"Yes. The reason why wild sea lions die by the time they are in their twenties is because they develop cataracts. They are unable to see their food and starve to death," Randolph explained gently.

"Older sea lions don't have to worry about starving here because the employees feed them. Even if they can't see, they know they're being fed fish," Jesse said and licked his lips.

"The fish tastes good to them," Dwight murmured.

"It annoys me when extreme anti-caps say that the sea lions are being neglected due to the cataracts in their eyes. Can't they understand it's because of their age and can't be cured?" Randolph muttered in annoyance.

"No, they can't. They think anything that's remotely wrong with an animal means that it's being deliberately neglected," Jesse answered and scoffed.

"What's worse is they believe they know what's best for animals when they have never worked with them. Even if they're shown how animals are really treated in a facility, they still believe abuse is going on," Randolph grumbled and groaned loudly.

Jesse blew very hard. "You know what they say, 'You can't fix stupid.'"

Randolph nodded in agreement. "You got that right."

Jesse inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. Just then, Dwight came out of the men's restroom. He approached the duo before smacking his lips twice.

"You feel better, Dwight?" Jesse asked.

"Definitely," Dwight replied with pride.

"Great," Randolph said with much happiness.

"Two boys were having fun watching the toilets flush by themselves," Dwight said, a smile crossing his lips.

"Oh, really?" Jesse wondered.

"Yeah. They loved how the water went round and round," Dwight said, moving his head in circles.

"Careful, Dwight. You don't want to get dizzy," Jesse warned.

"You wouldn't want to be dizzy if we encounter Brenda, would you?" Randolph asked.

"No," Dwight answered as he became still.

"Good for you," Jesse said happily.

Dwight ruffled the young man's hair and had his hand pushed aside by him. Randolph laughed while shaking his head. He clapped three times before putting his hands behind his back.

"We shouldn't play around, guys. We need to keep an eye out for Brenda. She could arrive any second," Randolph explained.

"Sure, Daddy," Dwight and Jesse taunted and laughed heartily.

"Don't mock me," Randolph retorted playfully.

"Don't mock me," Dwight and Jesse replied.

The trio were about to head out the door when Bryan Adams's _Cuts Like a Knife_ began playing. Jesse realized it was his IPhone and reached into his pocket. He saw Nadine's name and her number of 360-221-8889. Randolph ran his finger along his ear.

"I wonder what Nadine wants," Jesse said curiously.

"I hope she isn't demanding we come back to Glen and Annie's house right now," Randolph mumbled in some fear.

"I know she isn't doing that to me. I was just here when you two walked in," Dwight pointed out truthfully.

"That you were," Randolph agreed.

Jesse touched his IPhone in the middle of the ringtone's second play. He put it to his ear while licking his lips. He proceeded to talk to Nadine and put his hand on his hip.


	22. Conversation With a Trainer

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-two of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I'm glad it took just a week to get out. Nadine's parents will make their first appearance in the next few chapters. I am so ready to introduce them. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-four.

XXXXX

Chapter 22: Conversation With a Trainer

Brenda drove her black Chevy truck down the street five minutes later. She looked around its interior. Its exterior happened to be faded. It had a large scratch in the driver's door near the bottom of it. Dirt could be seen along the bottom of it on both sides. Bird poop was in the upper left-hand corner of the windshield. The bumper contained a dent in it.

Brenda spotted the Kenworth Café on her left and pushed the blinker bar down as she came to a stop. The left blinker began flashing. Three cars and two trucks passed before she pulled into the parking lot. She moved the bar up, causing the blinker to cease its flashing. She parked in a space near the entrance and switched off the engine.

Brenda eyed the basketball air refresher that hung from the rearview mirror. She unbuckled her seatbelt before running her fingers through her hair. She grabbed her purse from the passenger's seat. She exited the van and began making her way toward the entrance. Jesse, Randolph, and Dwight came out of the café. She decided to head for them.

"Hey there!" Brenda shouted as she waved at the trio.

Jesse, Randolph, and Dwight looked at the trainer. They stopped in their tracks as she came to them. She put her arm down.

"Hey, Brenda," Jesse greeted.

"I saw you two at the aquatic theater earlier today," Brenda said, gesturing toward him and Randolph. "What brought you here?"

"We just wanted to have some coffee in this café," Jesse answered. "Are you coming here for coffee?"

"Yep," Brenda admitted, nodding rapidly. "I come here for coffee after work two or three days a week. After I am here for a while, I go home and make dinner. It's my life."

"We ran into our friend here," Randolph explained, pointing his finger at Dwight. "We decided to hang out with him."

"Dwight Mercer is at your service," Dwight said, holding out his hand.

"Dwight, I've heard a lot about you," Brenda said, taking his hand and shaking it. She released her hold on it. "You've placed many kids in good homes over the last twenty-nine years."

"It's a difficult job, but someone has to do it," Dwight commented with a chuckle.

"What are your friends' names?" Brenda wondered, eyeing Jesse and Randolph.

"I am Jesse Greenwood," Jesse responded.

"My name is Randolph Johnson," Randolph added.

Brenda felt her jaw drop and her eyes go as wide as saucers. She shook her head rapidly. She took a closer look at the duo, wondering if she heard wrong. She realized they were telling the truth.

"You're the one who freed Willy from his tank," Brenda said, pointing her finger at Jesse.

"That was me," Jesse admitted with a nod.

Brenda moved her finger to Randolph. "You're the one who was Willy's caregiver."

"Yep," Randolph said and slipped his hands inside his pockets.

"What were you two doing at the aquatic theater. Dial told me you two vowed never to come back," Brenda commented in seriousness.

"We did, but we wanted to see how Lilli was doing in person," Randolph answered swiftly. He emitted a heavy sigh. "In fact, we really need to talk to you about her."

"What do you mean?" Brenda asked confusingly.

Dwight pressed his lips together. "Could we go over to Randolph's van and talk? We don't want anyone snooping on our conversation."

Brenda nodded in a slow manner. Randolph led her, Jesse, and Dwight over to his van. She gave them a serious look as she crossed her arms.

"All right. What is going on? Why do you need to talk to me about Lilli?" Brenda asked in much curiosity.

"I don't know if you are aware, but a Southern Resident female orca named Isabella disappeared ten months ago. She was Willy's daughter," Jesse said, placing his hand on his hip.

"I didn't know about that," Brenda replied. "I really don't keep up with the news about this region's orcas. I am too busy focusing on caring for Northwest Adventure Park's animals, especially Lilli."

Dwight tilted his head. "We don't blame you."

"It is a tough job caring for animals, no matter where they are," Jesse murmured in gentleness.

"I know you are aware the records show that Dial purchased Lilli from the Brighton Aquarium in Colorado," Randolph commented.

"Yes, I am," Brenda said, taking a deep breath. "There is not much information on Lilli herself. I do know that many aquariums have incomplete records on their animals, especially whales and dolphins."

Jesse bit his lip. "The thing is we believe that Dial may have illegally caught Isabella from the wild and sent her to the Brighton Aquarium after he renamed her Lilli. We think he kept her there until she was fully trained and 'bought' her from the aquarium."

Brenda gasped in much shock. She opened and closed her mouth, but she couldn't get any words to form. Jesse, Randolph, and Dwight wondered when she would say something.

"I know it is hard to believe, but what we are saying could be true," Randolph said in a gentle voice.

"You are damn right I find it hard to believe," Brenda commented, getting a little angry. "Dial learned his lesson. He wouldn't do what he did with Willy ever again. He told me so."

"Just because he did doesn't mean he meant it," Jesse pointed out bluntly. "Businessmen like him rarely change. They will do anything to make money, even resorting to illegal means."

"They are among the sneakiest people on the face of this Earth," Dwight added.

"That is true," Brenda agreed and showed a bit of uncertainty. "Still, that doesn't make what you say true."

"My parents, my sister, my girlfriend's parents, and Dwight went to see Lilli themselves two months ago. They were amazed at how much she looked like Isabella. They tried to get pictures, but spectators kept getting in the way. Mom and Dad told Randolph, Nadine, Nancy, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone about what was going on after we got here," Jesse explained calmly.

"We were shocked," Randolph admitted firmly. "Jesse and I believed it might be true from the start. Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, Nadine, and Elvis were very skeptical. So was Missy. However, Zhane and Karone seemed to agree with Randolph's theory that whale hunters could've disguised their boat as one for fishing in order to carry out their capture operation. Elvis and Nadine were uncertain, as were Andros and Ashley. They, Zhane, and Karone agreed to go with us to see Lilli and get pictures."

"I will show you a picture of Isabella," Jesse said, getting out his IPhone. He eyed Randolph grabbing his. "Randolph will show you a picture of Lilli. We want to show you the similarities between the two orcas."

Jesse turned on his IPhone. He swiped the screen and pressed the picture app to bring up his pictures. He scrolled down to a set of pictures of Isabella. He touched one of her surfacing next to Willy and Nikki. Randolph repeated all his friend's actions with his IPhone to bring up one of Lilli doing a bow in the middle of the tank. Both of their left sides were visible. They showed them to Brenda, who furrowed her brow.

"Look at their eyepatches, saddle patches, and sides," Jesse instructed as he motioned toward each of part of the orcas.

"Can you see the similarities in them?" Randolph asked.

Brenda nodded. "I can, but many orcas of different ecotypes are known to resemble each other. Besides, Lilli has knicks in her dorsal and notches in her flukes."

"We believe netting caused those knicks and notches," Randolph commented while turning off his IPhone.

Jesse switched off his IPhone. "There is something else. When Lilli saw us, my brother, my girlfriend, and my friends before the show, she seemed to recognize us. She got excited and swam up to us. She did several things we know Isabella did a lot. She acted the same way after the show."

"Everyone in the group began to believe she was Isabella, except for Andros and Karone. Missy was still skeptical when we told her and her parents about what Lilli did. Glen and Annie said it confirmed their belief she was Isabella," Randolph added as he and his friend slipped their IPhones into their pockets.

"Swimming up to people and interacting with them has always been part of Lilli's personality," Brenda pointed out.

Randolph emitted a soft snort. "It was also part of Isabella's personality. With us, our friends, and our family, that is."

Brenda shook her head in disbelief. She paced back and forth five times before coming back to the trio.

"What you are saying isn't true. Dial wouldn't risk going to jail by acquiring a protected animal illegally for the second time. The park would be shut down permanently. I would lose my job. So would the other workers," Brenda insisted.

"It is your right not to believe us. We are within our rights to believe that Isabella was stolen from the wild and was renamed Lilli," Dwight replied in a low yet firm voice.

"Lilli and I have a very close relationship. She gets along well with Jane and Izzy. Even if what you say turns out to be true, being separated from me could cause her to become depressed. She might even die," Brenda explained urgently.

"We understand your concerns, but the Southern Resident orcas are critically endangered. If Lilli turns out to be Isabella, then it would be best to return her to the wild," Randolph said in a serious voice. "They are in need of females. She would prove valuable to the population, especially J-Pod."

"Randolph brought a sample of Isabella's blood with him. Would you be willing to provide us a sample of Lilli's blood, so it can be tested?" Jesse asked hopefully.

"Dial would never agree to such a test," Brenda said, shaking her head.

"He doesn't have to know," Jesse whispered, putting his finger over his lips.

"Is Lilli having a medical examination done soon?" Dwight wondered in curiosity.

"Lilli is having a medical examination done this Wednesday. Jane and Izzy will be part of it as well," Brenda answered, swallowing hard.

"That means you could get us a sample of Lilli's blood," Jesse commented, his body shaking some. "You must do this. We've got to know the truth."

Brenda bit her lip before letting out a shuddering breath. Though she was still skeptical, she knew these men were right. She needed to let them test a sample of Lilli's blood. In fact, she wanted to prove to them they were wrong about her being Isabella.

"All right. I will give Randolph a sample of Lilli's blood, so it can be tested," Brenda said.

"Thank you," Jesse said, letting out a relieved sigh. "Thank you so much."

"I will tell you right now. It is going to prove your story isn't true," Brenda insisted in much firmness. "Lilli will end up staying where she is."

"What time can you meet me here to give me the blood sample?" Randolph wondered.

"I can meet you here at five-thirty after I get off work," Brenda responded, snorting softly.

"That sounds good to me," Randolph said, nodding at her. "I will see you then."

"Just don't get your hopes up about Lilli," Brenda warned sternly. "I am sorry Isabella is gone, but I know Lilli isn't her."

"We don't want you to lose your job. If you do, the Seattle Aquarium is always looking for people to work for them," Jesse pointed out.

"You should look them up," Randolph murmured in gentleness.

"All right," Brenda said, nodding slowly.

Jesse, Randolph, and Dwight observed the trainer heading inside. They looked at each other while giving shrugs.

"At least she didn't start screaming at us," Randolph whispered and breathed deeply.

"It doesn't matter. We managed to convince her to help us a little bit," Jesse assured. "Once we get the proof, we just might be able to convince her to help us even more."

"Of course, we have to tread carefully because Dial could figure out what is going on," Randolph warned sternly.

"Yeah," Dwight agreed. "I need to head home. I will see you later."

Dwight went over to his brown car that happened to be behind Randolph's van. It was a Mercedes. It appeared to be new, though it had somewhat faded spots here and there. A scratch was under the handle on the driver's door. Specks of dirt could be seen at the bottom of the door behind the passengers. He got in and buckled his seatbelt. He drove out of the parking lot. He proceeded to go down the street. Jesse and Randolph looked at each other.

"We should get back to Glen and Annie's house," Randolph said seriously.

"Yes, but we are stopping by Clausen Sports and Fishing Store first," Jesse pointed out while holding up a finger. "Nadine wants a diet sprite like she said on the phone."

"Of course," Randolph answered and blew a raspberry. "What do you think I am, stupid?"

Jesse chuckled. "No, but you do stupid things sometimes. I know I can."

Randolph huffed. "At least my age has nothing to do with any stupidity I display."

Jesse punched his mentor in the arm very lightly. They went to their respective sides of the van. They entered it, fastening their seatbelts. Randolph turned on the engine and headed out of the lot. He went down the street while sliding his hands to the sides of the steering wheel.


	23. Stopping By

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-three of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I'm glad it took just a week to get out. I can't believe I've gotten over one hundred reviews. I didn't think it would happen that fast, but I am glad it did. I want to give a shoutout to Ghostwriter for being the one hundredth reviewer. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, Ghostwriter, brankel1, and Wolfgirl2013 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, please don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see in this fic. I don't mind that at all. If you really like it, put it in your author alert and favorites lists. You'll be able to keep track of it better. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-four.

XXXXX

Chapter 23: Stopping By

A middle-aged man drove his truck down the street four minutes later. He observed three young women standing on the sidewalk. He could tell they were chatting. He spotted a store with a white sign saying 'Clausen Sports and Fishing Store' in black letters on his left. Six kayaks leaned against the wall in groups of three on either side of the door.

The man brought his truck to a stop as he pushed down the blinker bar. The left blinker proceeded to flash. Four cars and three trucks passed before he could pull into the parking lot. He parked in a space near the entrance. He turned off the engine and tapped his hands on the sides of the steering wheel. He moved his shoulders with a slight grimace.

The man climbed out with a loud grunt. He blew a bubble in his gum as he went inside. He stopped in front of the door. The interior had clothes, fishing gear, climbing gear, hats, and drinking cups in their own sections in the front. Shelves with food happened to be in the middle. Cold drinks were in the back. So were the restrooms and employee break room. A counter next to the door contained pizza and hotdogs in a cooker and a coffeemaker.

Fifty-three-year-old Jeffrey Tamour walked toward the man. He was Asian and happened to be quite tall. His skin was rather tanned, though it had splotches of lightness here and there. He was lean with a muscular frame. His black hair was cut in the style of a crew cut. Scars could be found underneath his brown eyes. His face had some wrinkles, including lines around the mouth. He stopped before him.

"Good afternoon, sir. Would you like me to help you with anything?" Jeffrey greeted with a big smile on his face.

"No, thank you. I'm just here to something to much on," the man answered.

"All right then," Jeffrey said while rubbing his nose. He looked toward the door, seeing two young men walk past it. "Talk about a beautiful afternoon to be out and about, huh?"

"Oh, yes," the man agreed and peered over his shoulder. "Unfortunately, we're supposed to have three days of rain in a row starting next Sunday." He returned his attention to him, dejection showing on his face.

Jeffrey frowned and let out an annoyed groan. "My family and I love living in the Pacific Northwest. At the same time, we hate the rain one bit. Forks gets the most rain of any location in the United States."

"Imagine being a vampire. You could live in Forks," the man commented. "The constant cloud cover would help you so much there. No one would notice that you were different." He emitted a light chuckle.

"Have you read _Twilight?_" Jeffrey asked with much curiosity.

"I read it all the time," the man said, nodding rapidly. "I heard the series was boring, so I avoided it for the longest time. I decided to get the books. I read all four of them in three weeks. I found them to be very well-written."

"I know about it because I see my wife reading it all the time. Not once has she ever tried to get me to read the books. She can tell I am not interested in them," Jeffrey said, giving a shrug. "Don't shove what you are interested down my throat. I don't care what you like."

The man sighed to himself. "Me neither. It is annoying when people pull that crap, but we can avoid them. Anyway, I'm going to look for my snack."

"Watch out. A monster may be hiding somewhere in the food," Jeffrey quipped with a snicker.

"Okay," the man replied while heading for the back. "I will watch out for it."

Jeffrey went to the register while clicking his tongue. He loved helping people with whatever they needed more than anything. He remembered when he first started working here four years ago. He and his wife, Lindsay, were laid off at Foxworth Hospital, where they worked as doctors. They were devastated over it. Aiden and Kylie offered them jobs working at their store. They decided to take them. The owners were so impressed with their devotion to their jobs that they made them assistant managers within a year.

Fifty-four-old Lindsay joined her husband at the register. She was slightly shorter than he was. Her tan wasn't as dark. Her long black hair happened to be straight. It was up in a ponytail. Her left palm had a scar going across it. Her brown eyes had bags underneath them. Her face had some wrinkles of which included laugh lines. She laid her hand on the counter and proceeded to tap it with her fingers.

"Aiden and Kylie will be so glad to be back in here on Wednesday," Jeffrey said truthfully.

"No denying that," Lindsay agreed. "I have no doubt they had fun on their little trip and that they are looking forward to spending time with their daughter and granddaughter tomorrow."

"They, Glen, and Annie see their grandchild more often than most grandparents do. The families don't live very far apart from each other," Jeffrey pointed out.

"It is three hours to be exact. All three families have to travel by ferry to reach their destination," Lindsay explained.

"During the ferry ride, they see whales and dolphins playing around sometimes," Jeffrey commented, a big smile crossing his lips. "This holds very true for the famous Southern Resident orcas."

"It sucks that nine Southern Residents died last year. Two have already died this year," Lindsay muttered, shaking her head in disbelief. "Few people seem to be interested in helping them survive."

He frowned. "They are too wrapped up in protesting marine parks. They have been brainwashed into thinking that is the best way to save orcas."

She rolled her eyes. "It sucks, but it is what is."

Jeffrey gave a shrug before making a funny noise. Lindsay stopped tapping and placed her hand at her side.

"I find it funny people accuse circuses, zoos, and aquariums of animal exploitation, yet they turn a blind eye to fake sanctuaries exploiting their animals through begging for donations," he said irritatingly.

"They create these sob stories of the animals being abused. People donate tons of money to them. The thing is the money is not going toward the animals. It is going into the pockets of the owners," she replied.

"The Wild Animal Orphanage was shut down in 2011. Its owners and employees used donor money to make expensive purchases," Jeffrey said and cleared his throat. "At one point, the owners were building a swimming pool using equipment they bought with that money."

"When the supporters of these 'sanctuaries' are shown this, they act like it is no big deal. If zoo, circus, and aquarium owners did something like that, they would be all over them like bats out of hell," Lindsay said in much disgust.

"It is a double standard," Jeffrey commented in disbelief. "Fake sanctuaries are allowed to get away with deliberate abuse and neglect. Zoos, circuses, and aquariums would be penalized if they did the same thing."

"That's right," Lindsay said, hints of anger showing in her voice. "Owners justify the substandard conditions by saying, 'Hey, at least the animal is alive.' They tell visitors to move on and pretend like nothing is happening."

"These sanctuary supporters ignore the plight of wild animals," Jeffrey muttered and swallowed hard. "They would rather entire species go extinct than be saved by captivity."

"Captivity isn't exactly ideal, but it does allow for the preservation of threatened species, especially if they are critically endangered," Lindsay said matter-of-factly.

"It sure does," Jeffrey agreed. He saw the man walk up to them with a bag of Cheetos. He proceeded to type in the price after it was given to him.

00000

Jeffrey hit his hands on the counter in a rhythmic fashion five minutes later. He sang a scat while moving them apart. Lindsay moved her head from side to side. She hummed along with him. He brought his hands back together. He hit the counter three times. He became quiet while she grew still. Jesse and Randolph walked in, causing the couple to smile.

"Well, well, if it isn't the former trainer and Indian," Jeffrey said, happiness radiating from his face.

"Hey, Jeffrey, Lindsay," Jesse said, approaching the couple along with his mentor. "How are you doing this afternoon?"

"We happen to be doing great. What about you two? How is your vacation in Seattle going so far?" Lindsay asked with much curiosity.

"We are doing great this afternoon. Our vacation is going the same way," Randolph responded. "We came here because Jesse is getting Nadine a diet sprite. We went to get coffee at the Kenworth Café. We ran into Dwight and hung with him for a little while."

"Cool," Jeffrey said with much warmth. "I am sure you drank your coffee black because of your type-two diabetes."

"Oh, I did," Randolph admitted. "That's not to say I can't enjoy a little sugar once in a while."

"Diet soda isn't the best thing in the world, but it does taste good," Jeffrey commented. He formed a big frown on his face. "Lindsay, Aiden, Kylie, and I see overweight and obese people come in and buy three or four twenty-ounce regular sodas. Each bottle can pack two hundred sixty calories and sixty-five grams of sugar."

"Telling them to stop it wouldn't do a damn bit of good," Lindsay muttered while cringing badly. "It won't be our fault when they end up becoming diabetic due to all the sugar from those sodas."

"I've read stories about obese people suing McDonald's over their weight problems," Jesse said with a roll of his eyes. "I don't recall the employees pointing guns at people and demanding they buy their food or else. The customers made the decision to pig out on fast food on their own." He clenched his teeth and flared his nostrils. "People need to take responsibility for their own actions."

"Unfortunately, responsibility isn't something that is taught well anymore," Randolph mumbled in sadness.

"Yeah," Jesse said with a slow nod. "I will go get that diet sprite."

Randolph, Jeffrey, and Lindsay observed the young man going toward the back. They shifted their attention to each other.

"So, how is little Nancy doing?" Jeffrey wondered.

Randolph smiled. "She is doing great. She is demonstrating her knowledge of the Southern Residents very well."

"Did you see any orcas during the ferry ride to Anacortes?" Lindsay asked with raised eyebrows.

"We definitely did. All of them were J-Pod orcas. We saw Nessa and Kyle among them. They were looking very healthy and strong," Randolph commented in a prideful voice.

"What pride you have, Randolph!" Lindsay exclaimed. She looked at her husband with a smirk. "I know someone who loves showing pride a lot."

Jeffrey turned to her. "I believe that would be you."

Lindsay laughed in sarcasm. "Yeah, right."

Jeffrey waved his hand in front of his wife's face. He raised it high, jerking it downward in a swift motion. She gave him a slap to her cheek. He rushed two fingers forward, only to be blocked by her putting her hand sideways between her eyes. She pushed his downward and waved her fingers in front of his face. Jesse walked up to the register with a diet sprite and a diet coke.

"You two better stop goofing around before I make you," Jesse warned playfully as he put the sodas on the counter.

"We would love to see you try, Jesse," Lindsay said as she and Jeffrey looked at him.

"You decided to get yourself a diet soda, huh?" Jeffrey commented with a laugh.

"I thought I'd get one too," Jesse answered and rubbed his chin. "I don't want to have to come back and get a diet coke later on."

Jeffrey chuckled. "Good thinking."

Lindsay squealed in delight. "For sure!"

Jesse spoke gibberish before letting out a light laugh. Randolph gave him a punch to his arm. Jeffrey typed in the price and looked at the latter.

"That will be three dollars and thirty cents," Jeffrey announced with pride.

"Good show of pride," Lindsay teased while elbowing him in the arm.

"Why, thank you," Jeffrey replied, standing tall and proud.

"Okay. That is enough," Jesse said, getting out his wallet. He opened it to pull out a five-dollar bill. He handed it to Jeffrey as Lindsay placed the drinks in a paper sack. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Jeffrey said and typed in the amount given. He got the change and handed it to him. "One dollar and seventy cents is your change. Thank you. Have a good day."

"You too," Jesse replied, grabbing the sack. "We hope to see you again during our vacation."

"The same goes for you," Lindsay said, giving him a wink.

Jesse and Randolph headed out the door. They went to the van, which was parked at the end of the lot. They got on their respective sides, entering it. They buckled their seatbelts before looking at each other.

"I have to admit that I felt tempted to tell Jeffrey and Lindsay about our suspicions regarding Lilli, running into Brenda, and telling her what we knew at the Kenworth Café," Jesse said, feeling a little nervous.

"Me too," Randolph agreed. "However, it is best that as few people know about what is going on as possible. Someone with a big mouth could overhear us talking about the situation and blab it around. It would reach Dial eventually. He would fire Brenda in order to keep her from finding out if Lilli might be Isabella."

"It is likely he would make sure we couldn't set foot on Northwest Adventure Park's grounds by telling security officers what we looked like," Jesse added.

"That's right," Randolph said, sighing heavily. "If Dial had been convicted and sentenced to jail like he should have, we wouldn't be dealing with this right now."

"You'd think the police would've been for protecting endangered orcas. Unfortunately, they couldn't have cared less," Jesse muttered angrily.

"A number of officers knew Dial back then, including the chief. Almost all of them have been replaced by new ones. The chief is one of them," Randolph said in relief.

"That means we will likely nail Dial this time," Jesse said eagerly.

"Yeah," Randolph said, nodding sharply. "Anyway, let's get to your parents' place. We don't want to keep dinner waiting."

Jesse nodded in agreement. Randolph turned on the engine before emitting a soft snort. He pulled out of the lot and proceeded to go down the street.


	24. So Warm

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-four of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has some Glen/Annie. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-five.

XXXXX

Chapter 24: So Warm

Glen and Annie were immersed in a game of checkers as they sat on the Greenwood residence's first living room couch six minutes later. He had red while she had black. The box lay on the floor. He narrowed his eyes at the board's right side. He wasn't sure which of his checkers he should move. An idea clicked in his mind. He decided to move one forward. She rubbed his chin in thought. She pushed a checker to the square in front of his. He jumped it, taking it away. He laughed in smugness as he held it up.

"Take that, Annie!" he announced.

"You made a mistake saying that," she replied while putting her hand on a checker on the board's left side. She double-jumped two of his checkers in which she reached the end. She let out a delighted chuckle. "King me."

"I can't king you. You are a woman," Glen said, shaking his head.

"You have to king me," Annie said, shaking her finger at him. "Now, do it before I throw you out the window."

"Okay," Glen commented as he put the checker on top of the other. "Now, are you happy?"

She sat tall and proud. "Yes, I am."

"I know something else that can make you happy," Glen responded with a smirk.

"What might that be?" Annie asked very curiously. She yelled at his grabbing her cheeks and pulling her toward him for a kiss. He let go of her, causing her to laugh. "Talking about making me happy."

"Good. Remember that I'm the best kisser," Glen said, crossing his arms.

"I won't," Annie assured and saluted him.

He laughed delightfully. "You better, or I will cut all of your hair off."

Annie blew a raspberry at her husband. She grabbed the box off the floor. She laid it on the coffee table before opening it. He picked up the board to dump the pieces in. He folded it, placing it inside. She closed the box before picking it up to put it on the floor. She ran her tongue all over the inside of her mouth.

"I'm getting thirsty. I'm going to the kitchen to get something to drink. Do you want anything?" Annie said, rising to her feet.

"Sure," Glen answered, turning his body to place his feet on the floor. "Put me down for a beer."

"I am getting that too. I'll be back in a sec," Annie said.

"You need to watch out for the refrigerator monster," Glen joked with a snicker. "It just might jump out and eat you."

"It needs to eat you," Annie retorted in playfulness. "It prefers men to women."

Glen waved his wife off as she went into the kitchen. She approached the refrigerator. She opened it, grabbing two canned beers. She closed it with a loud slam. She went to the sink and looked out the window. She could see Nancy, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, Nadine, Missy, and Elvis walking around the backyard with their arms out to the sides.

Annie couldn't help but smile. She remembered all the times she, Glen, Jesse, and Elvis pretended to be planes. She was glad she was able to see her granddaughter do this with her parents, her uncle, her aunt, and their friends. She hoped they would continue to have fun until dinner. She headed back into the living room. She approached the couch, sitting down. She gave the second beer to Glen while keeping the first. They opened them to take small sips. They sighed in much content.

"That is some good beer," Glen said in a warm voice.

"Oh, yes," Annie agreed. "I find it interesting that beer is just ten percent alcohol. The rest is water."

"It would take many beers for us to get drunk. We can hold down our alcohol very well," Glen said, smiling.

"Some people actually fall down drunk after just one shot of alcohol. Others can down many shots before feeling the effects," Annie explained.

"That doesn't mean you should get behind the wheel of a vehicle," Glen commented seriously.

"That is right," Annie said, sipping more of her beer. "Even if your blood alcohol level is below the legal limit, you can still be arrested for driving under the influence."

"The legal limit for blood alcohol level varies from state to state," Glen said truthfully. In Washington, it is 0.08. 0.40 or higher is potentially lethal."

"Body fat tends to delay intoxication. So does eating something," Annie pointed out in awe. "It doesn't matter. People eventually become drunk after drinking alcohol."

"Jesse, Nadine, and Elvis go to bars for beers every now and then. Randolph has admitted being jealous of them because he can't have any due to his diabetes," Glen commented with a shrug. "I don't blame him for feeling that way."

She sighed softly. "At least he is a good designated driver."

He pointed his finger at her. "He sure is. If more people volunteered to be designated drivers, there would fewer deaths related to drunk driving."

She nodded in agreement. She observed him taking sip of his beer. He placed his on the coffee table, as did she with hers. They made eye contact with each other.

"I looked out the sink window and saw Nancy, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, Nadine, Missy, and Elvis pretending to be planes," she said sweetly.

"I can't say I am surprised," he said with a small chuckle. "Nancy loves doing that stuff. People can't help but go along with it."

"It would be so cool if we could actually take off into the air like real planes," Annie squealed with delightfulness.

"It sure would," Glen agreed. "I bet I would make a better plane than anyone else would." He formed a big smirk on his face.

Annie blew a raspberry. "I believe I would make the best plane."

"I don't think so," Glen said, shaking his head.

"I do think so," Annie answered, nodding.

"I don't think so," Glen retorted and spoke gibberish.

"I do think so," Annie commented and blew in a soft manner.

"I don't think so," Glen growled in playfulness.

"I do think so," Annie squeaked with a giggle.

Glen let out a snort. "I don't think so."

Annie slapped Glen in the back of his head. She got a slap upside hers from him in retaliation. She waved her hand in front of his face. She raised it high, jerking it downward. He gave her cheek a light smack. She rushed two fingers forward. He blocked her by holding his hand sideways between his eyes. He pushed hers downward. They shared a laugh.

"That Three Stooges routine never gets old," Glen commented in happiness.

"Nope," Annie replied and squeaked in sweetness. "Of course, you start most of the routines."

He laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, right."

Annie ruffled Glen's hair, laughing when he did the same to hers. They grabbed their beers to sip a little bit of them. They returned them to their spots and laid their hands in their laps.

"I hope Jesse and Randolph will be home soon," she whispered.

"Me too. It was nice to know from Nadine that they ran into Dwight at the Kenworth Café and spent some time talking to him," he responded and cleared his throat.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they discussed the Southern Resident orcas, especially Willy," Annie said while laying her arm on top of the couch.

"When Jesse starts talking about Willy, he can't seem to stop," Glen said, laughing to himself. "He loves that orca. Their twenty-year friendship has been amazing."

"I do hope Willy lives as long as Ruffles did," Annie said in a little uncertainty. "Ruffles was thought to be Granny's son for the longest time. Then DNA testing proved they weren't related at all."

"No one can blame scientists for assuming Granny and Ruffles were mother and son. They were always seen together," Glen pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Something tells me DNA analysis will advance to the point that it will reveal which pod he came from," Glen suggested.

"Yeah," Annie agreed. "If anything—"

The sound of the front door unlocking caught the couple's attention. They looked toward it, seeing it open with a loud squeak. Jesse walked in, followed by Randolph. He closed the door, locking it. They approached the coffee table. Glen and Annie made eye contact with them.

"It is about time you two got home," Annie said and made a funny noise.

"What happened? Did a giant mouse chase you two around the parking lot?" Glen quipped and snickered under his breath.

Jesse shook his head. "There was no giant mouse. However, we and Dwight did run into Brenda at the café."

Glen showed shock along with Annie. "No way."

"We are not kidding," Randolph admitted and scratched his nose. He smacked his lips twice. "Jesse and I introduced ourselves. Brenda was shocked because Dial told her that we vowed we would never set foot in Northwest Adventure Park again. We and Dwight told her about our suspicions regarding Lilli. She didn't believe us."

"She revealed that Lilli, Jane, and Izzy would have a medical examination on Wednesday. She agreed to provide us with a sample of Lilli's blood for testing. She told Randolph she would meet him at the Kenworth Café at five-thirty after she got off work. She was adamant that the DNA test would prove us wrong," Jesse added.

"We don't blame Brenda for not believing you and Dwight about Lilli," Glen said in much sympathy.

Annie sighed in relief. "At least you convinced her to give you a blood sample for testing."

"Brenda told us she didn't keep up with the plight of the Southern Resident orcas because she was too focused on caring for Northwest Adventure Park's animals, especially Lilli," Randolph pointed out.

"She also said she was concerned about losing her job if the park were to close down due to DNA proving that Lilli and Isabella are the same orca. We told her the Seattle Aquarium was always looking for people and that she should look them up. She said she would," Jesse commented.

Randolph suppressed a yawn. "She expressed concern that Lilli could suffer from depression if she was separated from her, even if DNA proved she was Isabella."

Glen and Annie looked at each other. They understood Brenda's concerns about Lilli. At the same time, they knew the truth needed to be known. If Lilli turned out to be Isabella, they hoped she would be able to be reintroduced to the wild. They turned back to the duo.

"We talked to Jeffrey and Lindsay at the Clausen Sports and Fishing Store for a few minutes. Jesse decided he wanted to get himself a diet coke," Randolph said.

"I actually felt tempted to tell them about our suspicions regarding Lilli, running into Brenda, and telling her what we knew at the Kenworth Café," Jesse whispered a little tensely.

"I did too," Randolph added.

"It is good you two resisted. The less people who know about this, the better off we will be," Glen said proudly.

"Yep," Annie agreed.

"I better get Nadine's diet sprite to her," Jesse said and spoke gibberish.

"I need to get started on that broccoli-and-cheese casserole," Annie said, grabbing her beer and standing up. "I am sure you two are hungry."

Jesse and Randolph voiced their agreement. Annie headed into the kitchen as Jesse approached the back door and opened it. Her son went outside, closing it behind him. Randolph walked to the couch, seating himself. He and Glen proceeded to talk about Jesse and Elvis growing up.


	25. Off in the Distance

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-five of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter features more hinting that Lilli is Isabella. I will begin the process of bringing this crossover to an end very soon. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-six.

XXXXX

Chapter 25: Off in the Distance

Clouds covered half the midevening sky above Northwest Adventure Park's aquatic theater and the ocean. The moon came out from behind a large one. A small cloud moved across the bottom of it. A gull flew past it with a squawk. Its silhouette seemed to meld against it. Trees dipped and swayed in the wind. Some branches appeared ready to break off.

Lilli surfaced in the middle of the tank. Jane and Izzy came up beside her with soft clicks. They darted underwater, their tails slapping on the surface. They did spyhops on the tank's right side. They went back underwater, squeals leaving their blowholes. They returned to the surface and opened their mouths. They folded their tongues before wiggling them. They closed their mouths.

Mark and Charles sat on the stage. They focused their attention on the trio swimming around the tank. They let out soft snorts. The orca and dolphins approached them. They opened their mouths and wiggled their tongues. The former petted Lilli's tongue. The latter did the same with Jane and Izzy's. The trio squeaked in much pleasure.

The men ceased their petting of Lilli, Jane, and Izzy's tongues. The orca and dolphins closed their mouths. They rolled on their sides to expose their flippers. They waved at them as they blew air from their blowholes. This made the water around their blowholes bubble. They stopped both actions before returning to right side up. Charles and Mark tried not to laugh, but they couldn't help themselves. Lilli, Jane, and Izzy swam away, going underwater.

"You ladies can't help but be such goofballs," Mark yelled and clapped twice.

"It'd be funny if they stood on the surface of the water and started dancing on their tails," Charles joked and blew a raspberry.

"If that happens, I will throw you into the tank, so you can dance with them!" Mark blurted out in delight.

"After you do that, I will climb out and throw you into the tank!" Charles yelled and slapped him upside the head.

"I don't think so," Mark said, shaking his head.

"I do think so," Charles said, nodding fast.

"I don't think so," Mark yelled and spoke gibberish.

"I do think so," Charles growled in playfulness.

"I don't think so," Mark retorted and made a weird noise.

"I do think so," Charles said and imitated a burst of air from a blowhole.

"I don't think so," Mark said and clapped three times.

"I do think so," Charles said, throwing his hands upward.

Mark tweaked Charles's nose and pretended to pull his underwear over his head. Charles moved his arms around as if he were blind. Mark acted as if he were putting his underwear back where it belonged. They smiled at each other before laughing.

"I love it when we pull that routine," Charles said in a warm voice.

"Me too," Mark agreed. "The best part is when one of us pretends to be blind."

"When Stanley told a gangster that it was just two seconds before he honked his nose and pulled his underwear over his in _The Mask,_ he did both in a flash. The gangster tried go after him, but he missed. Stanley pushed him into his friends," Charles explained.

"I love that movie," Mark commented and became a little angry. "I hate it was ruined by _Son of the Mask._ It had no connection to that movie whatsoever, except for the mask."

Charles shuddered in disgust. "It was so painfully unfunny. It didn't have Jim Carrey's presence, so it bombed at the box office."

"That actor is what made the first film so good. He knew how to make people laugh," Mark said truthfully.

"He was to be in a sequel called _The Mask II._ It was announced in _Nintendo Power. _The magazine held a contest where the first prize would be awarded a walk-on role in the film. Director Chuck Russell wanted to direct a Mask sequel in his 1996 Laserdisc commentary. He was hoping Jim would come back as the title character. Jim revealed that he was offered ten million dollars to star in the sequel. However, he turned it down. He revealed his experiences on _Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls_ convinced him that reprising a character offered him no challenges as an actor. The project never got off the ground, and the concept was changed. The winner of the failed contest was given five thousand dollars and other prizes. He or she was issued an apology in the final issue of _Nintendo Power_ in 2012," Charles explained and moved his neck from side to side to stretch it.

"I don't blame Jim for deciding not to reprise his role as Stanley Ipkiss," Mark whispered sympathetically. "Many actors and actresses don't want to be typecast at all."

"At least he had fun playing Stanley," Charles murmured with much warmth. "He made _The Mask_ so memorable for millions of people, especially children."

Mark snickered. "Some kids probably thought they could stretch themselves like his character. They were disappointed to find they couldn't."

Mark and Charles saw Lilli surface on the tank's right side. She went underwater, slapping her tail on the surface. She swam toward the tower. She spyhopped and cried out softly. She repeated both actions twice. Charles shook his head in disbelief. Similar distant cries sounded out, but they were too quiet for the trainers to hear them.

"Lilli is having one of her moods again," Charles mumbled, sighing heavily.

"It astounds me how she enjoys performing during the day and gets moody at night," Mark said, giving a shrug.

"Some captive orcas were well known for being moody. Kanduke is a good example. He lived at Marineland Ontario for twelve years after his capture in 1975. He did waterworks, though he could be aggressive at times. He was sent to SeaWorld Orlando in 1987. He sired two calves named Taima and Katerina with Gudrun and Katina respectively," Charles said in awe.

"Taima took after her father," Mark added, raising his eyebrows. "Though there aren't any details on incidents, she was known to be a little aggressive with her trainers. She attacked her first two calves named Sumar and Tekoa because she observed Gudrun trying to drown Nyar. She was a good mother to Malia."

"It is likely she would've been a good mother to her fourth calf had they not died during labor in 2010," Charles mumbled with a frown. "Placenta previa caused their deaths."

"That condition is where the placenta is close to or covers the cervix. It can cause miscarriage and hemorrhaging," Mark explained.

"According to reports, Taima delivered the placenta before her calf. She couldn't deliver it because it was in an unusual position. If it had been in the normal position, she would've been able to deliver it immediately," Charles pointed out seriously.

"Trainers moved to intervene, but her condition was too severe for them to help her," Mark whispered in much sadness. "She was such a beautiful orca."

"Yeah," Charles agreed. "What do you say we take our break right now? Maybe Lilli's mood will have passed by the time we get back."

"Sure," Mark said with a nod. "I need to smoke a cigarette."

"Just don't turn into a chimney," Charles joked with a snicker.

Mark slapped his friend in the shoulder. They ran up the stands very quickly. Lilli spyhopped and emitted a soft cry once more.

00000

Mark lit up a cigarette with his lighter while standing next to the statue with Charles five minutes later. He slipped the lighter into his pocket. He puffed on it and took it out of his mouth, blowing out some smoke. He tapped it gently, ashes falling off the tip. Charles stretched his arms above his head. He put them at his sides.

"Mark, you ought to try French smoking, like Frenchy does in _Grease._ It's really cool," Charles said.

"Maybe I could. Everyone knows it's how she got her nickname. I have to say I like it," Mark replied and chuckled.

Charles laughed in a quiet manner. "Me too. She also ate a lot of French fries."

"I love French fries. Maybe we could have a little sword fight with our fries next time we have them," Mark suggested.

"You're on. I bet I'll beat you," Charles insisted and smirked.

Mark shook his head. "You wish."

Mark put the cigarette back in his mouth. He puffed on it for five seconds before taking it out and blowing smoke into the air. Charles watched the smoke fade away.

"There's nothing like having a cigarette after watching an orca and two dolphins for hours," Mark commented and put the cigarette back in his mouth.

"I was never a fan of smoking, but you have a right to do that," Charles said and crossed his arms. "Just don't ever blow that smoke in my face."

Mark winked at his friend and removed the cigarette from his mouth. He turned away from him, blowing the smoke out. He shifted his attention back to him.

"People always say you shouldn't smoke because it can give you lung cancer, but I don't give a damn. I love my cigarettes because they help me relax, especially after a long night," Mark said, turning his nose upward.

"The night is still young, but it will be a long one. It always is when we are assigned to night watch," Charles pointed out and uncrossed his arms.

"I just wish Lilli wouldn't get into her moods," Mark muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. "We have no idea when she will do that."

"I understand your frustration with it, but we can't do much about her moods. We just have to let them pass," Charles explained gently.

Mark nodded in agreement. "I know. Perhaps she will be out of this one when we get back."

Charles showed some uncertainty. "I hope so. At least we can take breaks often. Dial isn't here to look over our shoulders."

Mark and Charles heard approaching footfalls. They spotted Brenda coming their way. They could see she was wearing a waist pack. She stopped before them, a small smile crossing her face.

"Hey, guys," Brenda greeted in sweetness.

"Hey yourself, Brenda," Mark said, giving her a wink. "You came to see the ladies tonight, didn't you?"

Brenda nodded. "Mm-hmm. How are they doing?"

"Jane and Izzy are fine, but Lilli is in one of her moods again," Charles griped with a huff. "She swam over to the tower and began calling out to the bay just before we were leaving to take our break."

"Has she acted abnormally in any other way?" Brenda wondered curiously. "I just want to know."

"Not at all," Mark admitted, putting his cigarette into his mouth. He puffed on it for five seconds before taking it out. He blew smoke out after turning away from her. He returned his attention to her. "She did float near the back of the tank an hour ago. It appeared she was resting."

"I see," Brenda murmured.

Charles gazed at her pack. "Always one for bringing your pack, aren't you?"

"Yep," Brenda said, patting it three times. She put her hand at her side with a contented sigh. "My shorts don't have pockets, so I need a place to put my stuff."

"Like your IPhone," Mark said, pointing his finger at her.

"That's right," Brenda said, nodding in a slow manner. She showed a bit of annoyance. "I hate it when people text and walk at the same time. It puts them at risk for getting hit by cars."

Mark groaned. "They might as well glue their phones to their noses. They can't seem to put them down."

Charles and Brenda voiced their agreement. They and Mark recalled a young man coming down the stands while texting just before a show three months ago. They saw him miss a step and come tumbling to the bottom of them. They rushed over to him. Mark called for an ambulance. The man was taken to the hospital and was found to have broken his right arm. He vowed never to text while walking again.

"Not every pair of shorts and pants has pockets. That is why waist packs were invented," Mark said, motioning toward Brenda's pack.

"Some people don't like waist packs, so they use clip-on holders to store their phones," Charles pointed out.

"You don't have to worry about going to your car to get your phone because it is right there," Mark said warmly.

"Some people listen to music on their phones. They do it on earbuds, so they don't disturb the people around them," Brenda said, rubbing her hands together.

"For example, some people don't like rock music. They hear it blaring from someone's phone. They become irritated," Charles explained.

"If they ask nicely, the person just might turn it down. Then again, he could irritate them even more by turning it up," Mark said with a roll of his eyes.

"Talk about being inconsiderate," Brenda said with an annoyed huff.

"You got that right," Mark agreed, nodding sharply. "That person probably wasn't taught manners by his parents."

"Either that or they did teach him manners. It just didn't stick with him," Brenda commented and shrugged. "Some people who got addicted to drugs were once very responsible. Now, all they care about is getting their next fix." She shuddered in disgust. "They will even kill people for it."

"After an addict commits murder, that is the end for them. There is no turning back," Charles mumbled, snorting.

"Yeah," Brenda responded and looked toward the entrance. She turned back to the men. "Anyway, I'm going to see the ladies now."

"Okay," Charles said and cleared his throat. "We will be in there in a minute."

Brenda winked at her friends and headed inside. Mark tapped his cigarette, the ashes falling off the tip.

00000

Brenda came out at the top of the stands. She could see Jane and Izzy swimming across the tank. She observed them going underwater and surfacing on the right side. They slipped beneath the surface quickly. They spyhopped in the middle of it. They emitted a series of clicks and whistles. They came back down up to their heads. They opened their mouths and wiggled their tongues. They closed them quickly.

Brenda shifted her attention toward Lilli, who was still at the tower. She saw her go beneath the surface and spyhop. Lilli emitted a soft cry while opening her mouth. She went back underwater as she closed her mouth. She spyhopped again, another cry leaving her blowhole. Several distant cries came, but Brenda couldn't hear them at all.

Brenda narrowed her eyes at Lilli as she did one more spyhop and cried out again. More distant cries came, this time being a little louder. She was able to hear them. She watched Lilli go underwater once more. Lilli proceeded to swim around the tank. She dove downward, coming back up on the right side. She spouted air from her blowhole. She slipped beneath the surface with a soft squeak.

Brenda pressed her lips together before breathing deeply. She began to wonder if Jesse, Randolph, and Dwight were right about their suspicions regarding Lilli. She recalled Dial telling her about Willy acting in a similar manner. She speculated that Willy heard orcas calling in the nearby bay and started responding to them out of loneliness before Jesse discovered the truth. She believed Lilli was doing just that as she still wasn't sure about her being Isabella.

Brenda sighed in relief as she was lucky that she brought a syringe and a tube with her in her pack. She decided to bring them with her in case she saw Lilli going into one of her moods like she did last night. She knew she needed to act quickly before Charles and Mark came back in from their break. She didn't want them becoming suspicious if they caught her taking a sample of Lilli's blood before her actual medical examination.

Brenda went down the stands quickly. She headed over to the stage and got on her knees. She put her hand in the water and proceeded to make ripples. Lilli surfaced in front of her. She emitted a happy squeak as her trainer petted her on her nose. Brenda couldn't help but smile. Jane and Izzy came up near the orca. They chattered in a soft manner as they got closer to her. Brenda scratched each of their melons.

"It's nice to see you three tonight," Brenda said and patted each of the trio's melons. "Now, I need to do something very important with you, Lilli. Is that okay with you, Jane, Izzy?"

Jane and Izzy nodded rapidly. Brenda smiled and kissed each of their noses. She scratched their melons before giving them gentle pats. They let out small bursts of air.

"I'm glad you don't mind," Brenda cooed. She watched the dolphins swim away. She made eye contact with Lilli. She unzipped her pack and reached inside. She pulled out the syringe and the tube. She licked her lips and became very determined. "I need to take a sample of your blood, sweetie. It is for an important test. Can you do this for me?"

Brenda turned her arm in a circle. Lilli nodded and swam away in which she went underwater. She came back up beside Brenda, rolling upside down. Her trainer moved over to her tail. She rubbed the left fluke until she could feel a vein. She stuck the syringe in and pulled the pump back until it was full of blood. She took it out with a relieved sigh. She injected the blood into the tube before capping it.

Brenda heard Mark and Charles talking quietly. She peered at them coming out at the top of the stands in the corner of her eye. She turned back to Lilli, who darted underwater. She put the syringe and tube in her pack and zipped it shut quickly. She rose to her feet and ran her fingers through her hair. The men came down the stands to her side. They observed Lilli surfacing at the back of the tank. She headed underwater, spyhopping in the middle of it. She let out a loud squeak. Mark couldn't help but chuckle as Charlie slipped his hands inside his pockets.

"It seems Lilli is no longer acting moody," Mark whispered in relief and crossed his arms.

"Something tells me your presence cheered her up," Charles said, looking at Brenda.

"Oh, it did," Brenda admitted, smiling warmly. "I hear anti-caps say all the time that orcas and dolphins are complex beings that need to have others of their own species as companions." She shook her head. "Some orcas and dolphins would rather be with other species than with their own kind."

Charles became serious. "What they want for a cetacean may not be it wants."

"That's right," Mark agreed with a nod. "We can't force cetaceans to become friends with each other."

"Orcas and dolphins aren't the only complex animals. Elephants, gorillas, chimps, and orangutans are just as complex," Brenda pointed out honestly.

"People will throw temper tantrums if any of these animals don't have a companion of their own species in a zoo, but they don't say a word if the animals are the same way in a sanctuary," Mark muttered, rolling his eyes. "What a double standard."

"Yep," Brenda said with a heavy sigh. "At least Lilli is doing better now. Let's hope she is in the mood to perform tomorrow."

Mark held up a finger. "Let's not forget about her medical examination on Wednesday."

"I know," Brenda said, swallowing hard. "Dial called me earlier tonight and said he wanted to observe the medical examination. I told him it wasn't the best idea, but he insisted he be there. I relented."

"What the boss says goes, even if we don't like it," Charles said with some annoyance.

"If you make any snide remarks, he will be on your ass like a bat out of hell," Mark said, looking very disgusted.

"None of us have ever made snide remarks toward him or his partner," Charles whispered, biting his lip. "We don't want be on the receiving end of his wrath."

Brenda huffed. "Nope."

Charles looked toward the water as Mark uncrossed his arms and placed his hands in his pockets. They and Brenda proceeded to watch Lilli, Jane, and Izzy swim around.

00000

Brenda made her way toward her truck that was parked in the middle of the mostly empty parking lot forty-five minutes later. She got in once she reached it. She unzipped her pack and reached inside to grab the tube. She stared at it as the blood trickled down to the bottom of it. She pressed it against her chest, her breathing soft and steady.

She pulled the tube away from her chest to look at it once more. She wanted to let Randolph know that she had already gotten a sample of Lilli's blood. However, she didn't have his phone number. She needed to search for it on Google. She didn't think it would be too hard to find, especially since he was an orca researcher.

Her thoughts shifted to Jesse and Randolph. She knew they would be delighted to know about what she did, though she anticipated them being shocked at first. She understood their need to know the truth. She was confident the DNA test would prove that Lilli wasn't Isabella. At the same time, she understood it was possible what they and Dwight had been telling her was true. She hoped Dial wouldn't find out what was going on.

She started thinking about Lilli. She hoped the young orca wouldn't be in another one of her moods tonight. She hated seeing her get that way, but she knew she couldn't do anything about it, except let her get back to normal. She was grateful to Charles and Mark for being there for her. She believed their presence did her some good, even if she got moody from time to time during their entire shift.

Brenda shook her thoughts out of her head. She knew she needed to get home and go to bed. She had to be at work at eight o'clock tomorrow morning. She slipped the tube back into the pack. She zipped the pack shut before taking it off. She opened the glove compartment to place it inside. She closed the compartment with a loud slam. She fastened her seatbelt and started the engine. She pulled out of the lot and proceeded to drive down the street.


	26. Surprise Call

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-six of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. The results of the DNA test will come very soon. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-seven.

XXXXX

Chapter 26: Surprise Call

The early morning sun beamed its rays on the Hanks rental house the next day. A strong wind blew through the trees, causing their leaves to rustle loudly. Some branches looked about ready to break off. A young woman jogged past the house. She stopped in front of the next one. She stretched her arms above her head. She did the same behind her back. She resumed jogging and yawned.

Randolph sipped black coffee from a mug while sitting at the first bar stool in the kitchen. He was looking through a picture album. His IPhone lay nearby. He stared at a picture of Max and Isabella surfacing together with Blackberry coming up behind them at the top of the fifth page. In the background were Willy and Nikki doing a bow together. He put his coffee down.

Randolph propped his head up with his elbow. He had woken up early and was unable to go back to sleep. He decided to get up and fix himself some coffee. He thought looking through a picture album would be a good idea. It was the one thing that brought him peace of mind in this uncertain situation about Lilli and Isabella's disappearance.

His thoughts shifted to Lilli. He wondered how she did last night and if any trainers were assigned to watch her. He believed it was possible she spent time calling out to the nearby bay because orcas were communicating with each other. If she had, he had no doubt she was doing it out of loneliness due to being without a companion of her species. He took comfort in the fact that she wasn't completely alone, thanks to Jane and Izzy.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Bryan Adams's _Cuts Like a Knife_ playing. He looked over at his IPhone and picked it up. He turned it on, seeing the number of 360-555-8809. He raised an eyebrow as he didn't recognize it. He hoped it wasn't a prank call because he hated getting them. Then again, it was possible someone dialed the wrong number by accident.

The ringtone stopped after the fifth play. He cleared his throat and swiped the screen, which brought him to the first page. An orca calling sounded a second later. That indicated the caller left a voicemail. He became curious and touched the voicemail app. He saw the message was ten seconds long. He pressed the play button.

_"Randolph, it is Brenda Taylor. I need you to call me back immediately. I have to tell you something. Please, give me a call as soon as you get this message,"_ Brenda said urgently. _"Bye."_

Randolph gasped in much surprise. He never expected Brenda to call him this morning or any other time. He had little doubt she searched Google for his name and found his phone number and his occupation of orca researcher at the Orca Research Institute. He deleted the voicemail before exiting the app. He showed determination.

He swiped to the second page and touched the contacts app. It brought up a list of his contacts. He swiped to the call logs in which he found Brenda's number. He focused his attention on it for thirty seconds. He touched the phone symbol and put it to his ear. He listened to three rings before a click came. He ran his tongue all over the inside of his mouth.

_"Hello?"_ Brenda asked.

"Hey, Brenda. It's Randolph," Randolph answered and grabbed his coffee to take a long sip. He put it down. "How are you doing this morning?"

_"I am doing fine,"_ Brenda admitted. _"I am having my first cup of coffee. What about you?"_

"I am doing fine and having coffee too. It is black due to my diabetes," Randolph said, running his finger along the rim of his mug. "I am also looking through a picture album of Southern Resident orcas."

_"Oh, really?"_ Brenda wondered with much curiosity.

"Yeah," Randolph said, nodding slowly. "It contains some deceased Southern Residents such as Ruffles. He was also known as J1."

_"I see,"_ Brenda said in much awe. She yawned in a loud manner. _"How did that orca get his name?"_

"If you look at pictures of his dorsal, you will see it looks like a Ruffles chip. He fathered several offspring in J, K, and L-Pod," Randolph explained.

_"If Ruffles was part of J-Pod, wouldn't that raise concerns about inbreeding?"_ Brenda said seriously.

"We are concerned about that, but it is possible that Ruffles came from another pod. If he did, then the concerns aren't as bad," Randolph pointed out.

_"Oh,"_ Brenda whispered.

Randolph couldn't help but smile. He was glad that Brenda had become curious about the Southern Resident orcas. He wondered if she had any questions about Willy's life in J-Pod. He propped his head up with his elbow.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" he wondered.

_"I don't know how to say this, but—"_ she started.

"What?" Randolph responded in much concern. He bit his lip before licking it and the other one. "What did you want to tell me?"

_"I managed to get a sample of Lilli's blood last night,"_ Brenda said confidently.

Randolph became very shock. "You're kidding, right?"

_"I wish I was, Randolph, but I am not,"_ Brenda admitted truthfully. _"I decided to pay a visit to the aquatic theater. I wanted to see Lilli. I found Charles and Mark on their break outside. They said Lilli was in one of her moods. She started calling out to the bay before they went on their break."_

"Willy acted in a similar manner. We thought he was just calling to orcas because he was lonely. Then Jesse found out the truth," Randolph replied.

_"Dial told me about Willy's moods. I wondered if he did what Lilli was doing," _Brenda said honestly. _"She probably has been feeling lonely without a companion of her own species."_

"I wouldn't be surprised," Randolph said very thoughtfully.

_"Anyway, I went inside and saw her at the tower calling out to the nearby bay. I even heard distant calls coming from there. I started to wonder if you, Jesse, and Dwight were telling the truth,"_ Brenda explained.

"That is good," Randolph said in relief. "It is nice when someone begins to wonder if an explanation could be valid."

Brenda blew softly. _"I brought a syringe and tube with me just in case. Both were in my waist pack. I had to act quickly before Charles and Mark came back in from their break. I had Lilli roll upside down. I rubbed her fluke until I felt a vein. I stuck the syringe in and filled it with blood. I put it in the tube and capped it. I put my stuff away before my friends could see me."_

Randolph couldn't help but smile. He was so thrilled that Brenda had managed to get a blood sample from Lilli. He understood her being careful because she didn't want her friends becoming suspicious of her if they saw her taking blood before Lilli's actual medical examination. He grabbed his coffee, picking it up to take a long sip.

Just then, Jesse walked into the kitchen while letting out a small yawn. He went to the cabinet next to the sink to get a glass. He approached the refrigerator. He caught Randolph on his IPhone in the corner of his eye. Randolph looked toward him. He mouthed 'I am talking to Brenda right now.' He shifted his attention back to his IPhone.

Jesse showed surprise. He couldn't believe that Randolph was talking to Brenda, especially this early in the morning. He thought she would be getting ready to go to work. He was determined to hear what his friend had to say. He turned back to the refrigerator. He opened it, grabbing the orange juice. He proceeded to fill his glass.

_"Do you think we could meet at the Kenworth Café this morning? I don't have to be at work until eight o'clock. I can give you the blood sample, so you can have it tested,"_ Brenda said hopefully.

"Sure," Randolph responded eagerly. He looked toward Jesse, who finished filling his glass and put the juice back in the refrigerator. He observed him closing it and coming to the second stool to sit down. "I will run it and Isabella's blood sample down to the National Marine Mammal Laboratory. We should have the results by tomorrow morning."

_"All right,"_ Brenda agreed. _"I should warn you ahead of time that this DNA could prove Lilli isn't Isabella at all."_

"I know. Of course, the truth needs to be known. We don't know what your boss could be up to next," Randolph commented.

_"I have to say I wish he would show care toward the animals whenever he sees them. He is always sneering at them,"_ Brenda said, sadness lining her voice.

"He always sneered at Willy whenever he was around him. He did the same to the other animals," Randolph said with a heavy sigh. "It made Rae and me feel very uneasy."

_"I don't blame you at all,"_ Brenda murmured.

"I am so fortunate I don't work at Northwest Adventure Park anymore. I focus on researching wild orcas," Randolph sad with a small smile. "I wouldn't trade it for any other job."

_"I will give you credit for researching orcas in their native habitat,"_ Brenda complimented in a warm voice. _"It's not easy doing something like that."_

"No, it's not," Randolph agreed. "Sometimes, days pass before we see any orcas. It doesn't matter if they are resident or transient."

_"I see,"_ Brenda whispered gently. She yawned in a loud manner. _"Anyway, I will see you at the Kenworth Café."_

"You too," Randolph responded. "Bye."

Randolph heard a click and removed his IPhone from his ear. He turned it off as Jesse sipped his juice. He eyed him putting it down.

"So, you are meeting Brenda to get Lilli's blood sample," Jesse whispered happily.

"Yep," Randolph said, sighing contently. "I was really surprised she called me. I thought she would be getting ready for work."

"Me too," Jesse agreed. "She took a big risk getting that sample."

"Something tells me you would've sneaked into the aquatic theater and gotten the sample yourself. That is if the trainers assigned to watch Lilli, Jane, and Izzy were on break," Randolph suggested.

"You bet I would have," Jesse admitted. "I don't know if I would've called Lilli Isabella, though."

"It is possible Lilli would've responded to Isabella," Randolph responded, a small smile forming on his face. "I mean, she did act like she recognized us."

"I can't wait to find out the results," Jesse said in much excitement. "I want to know if Lilli is Isabella so badly."

"I want to know just as badly as you do. So do the others," Randolph said and stroked his chin. "Once we have confirmation that Lilli is Isabella, the next order of business will be convincing Brenda to help us gather evidence against Dial."

"That won't be very easy," Jesse murmured in uncertainty. "Once we convince her to help us, we should talk to the police about the DNA test."

"Something tells me they will help us," Randolph said hopefully.

"I agree," Jesse said with a slow nod. "You should go meet Brenda right now. We can't wait for the test any longer."

"If Nadine, Nancy, and Elvis wake up and wonder where I am, let them know I went to meet Brenda," Randolph said seriously.

Jesse patted his mentor's shoulder. "Of course. Just watch out for traffic."

"I will," Randolph said, taking a deep breath. "I can't help but feel nervous about getting the blood sample. I don't want anyone overhearing us talking about it." He swallowed hard.

"Who would?" Jesse wondered. "Just keep the conversation short. Then you won't have anything to worry about."

"Yeah," Randolph said. "Keep an eye on your phone. You never know when Nadine's parents will call and tell you when they are coming to see Nancy."

"Sure," Jesse replied with a wink.

Randolph touched the young man's shoulder. "See you in a little while."

Randolph grabbed his coffee and drank the rest of it. He stood up to take the mug to the sink and lay it there. He headed into the living room and grabbed his keys from the glass coffee table. The room happened to be medium-sized. It contained blue walls, two pine nightstands, and a couch. Two armchairs were off in the corners. The TV sat across from the couch in an entertainment center. A DVD player sat on top of it. Tan carpet covered the entire floor.

Randolph headed for the front door and unlocked it. He opened it and stepped outside. He locked it before closing it behind him. He approached his van, getting in. He buckled his seatbelt and adjusted the shoulder part. He started the engine. He backed out of the driveway. He proceeded to go down the street. Whitney Houston's _Run to You_ played on the radio.


	27. Meeting in a Café Parking Lot

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-seven of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I'm glad it took just a week to get out. I will be bringing this crossover to an end very soon. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-eight.

XXXXX

Chapter 27: Meeting in a Café Parking Lot

Brenda stood next to her truck in the Kenworth Café's parking lot eighteen minutes later. It happened to be parked in a space on the edge of the lot. She slipped her hands inside her pockets. She dug the heel of her bright yellow tennis shoe into the pavement. She repeated her action with the toe. She clicked her tongue three times.

She looked at her watch and let out a soft sigh. She wondered when Randolph would get here. She did some research on the Southern Resident orcas just after she got home last night and was astounded at how many had died since 1998, especially when it came to a number of calves. She knew the population needed many babies to stabilize their population, but she wondered if that would ever happen since more were dying than being born. She heard laughter and looked toward a young couple coming out of the café.

"We are going to have so much fun kayaking!" the man yelled delightfully.

"Oh, yes," the woman agreed. "I have high hopes we will encounter orcas."

"Me too," the man answered. "The one who sees orcas first will be me."

"No, it will be me," the woman responded with a giggle. "The orca I want to see is Rhapsody. She is really beautiful."

"She sure is. She was believed to be pregnant in 2011, but no one ever saw her with a calf. If she was pregnant, then it is possible she miscarried. She may have given birth to a stillborn calf, or it was born alive and died soon after," the man explained somberly.

"Polaris is another beautiful female orca. She gave birth to Star four years ago," the woman said and frowned. "Unfortunately, she lost her second calf. He washed up on a beach in this state."

"He probably had issues that kept him from surviving for very long," the man suggested.

"I find it ridiculous that extreme anti-caps claim wild female orcas never have their first calves before age fourteen and that it only happens in captive females," the woman grumbled with a roll of her eyes. "The youngest first-time mother orca was nine years old. She was a Northern Resident."

"Ignore those bozos," the man commented in much comfort. "Let's have fun on this kayaking trip."

Brenda observed the couple getting into their car on the other side of lot. She found it nice that people used the names of orcas instead of their designated numbers. She felt calling them by a number didn't make people as aware of them. She thought the methods of choosing names for new calves were very interesting. This was especially true for Princess Angeline, who was named after the daughter of a Native American chief.

The sound of the car starting snapped her out of her thoughts. She focused her attention on the man as he pulled out of the lot. She watched him go down the street until he and his girlfriend were gone. She hoped they would have a good time on their kayaking trip. She believed they would see orcas and take many pictures of them. She prayed they didn't try to initiate an interaction. She knew orcas were powerful animals and could seriously hurt people if they tried to play with them.

Brenda spotted Randolph pulling his van into the lot. She sighed in much relief. He parked two spaces down from her. He switched off the engine before unbuckling his seatbelt. He exited it and stretched his arms above his head. He repeated his action behind his back. He adjusted his waist pack somewhat. He looked toward her and made his way over to her. She clasped her hands together while forming a small smile on her face.

"Hey, Brenda," he greeted warmly.

"Hi, Randolph," she replied. "It took you a little bit to get here."

"I ran into some traffic. One man kept going very slowly. He wasn't even old. He was young when I saw him while passing him," Randolph explained, rolling his eyes.

"I get annoyed when people drive slowly too," Brenda admitted and mumbled obscenities. "Hello. You are supposed to go the speed limit."

"It is a well-known fact that slow drivers should always keep to the right to minimize the chance of a crash on a freeway," Randolph pointed out.

"Unfortunately, slow drivers go into the fast lane all too often. They have no idea they may be creating problems for other drivers," Brenda said and blew a raspberry.

"Inattentive drivers drive me up the wall," Randolph said with an angry scoff. "They never pay attention to the traffic."

"I've seen drivers of that type reading maps, doing makeup, talking on their phones, and texting while driving. They will jam one side of the freeway because they are curious about mishaps on the other one," Brenda pointed out. "It is crazy."

"Impatient drivers are the worst. They want to be ahead of everyone. They have to change lanes frequently. When they can't, they move up bumper to bumper, regardless of the speed," Randolph said, shuddering in disgust.

She huffed. "I hate it when people ride my ass. They really think that will make me go faster. It wants to make go slower."

"Me too," Randolph agreed.

"Anyway, do you want me to give you the sample now?" Brenda wondered.

He nodded at her. "Sure."

She gave him a thumbs-up and went over to the passenger's side. She reached through the rolled-down window and opened a box laying in the seat. She grabbed the blood-filled tube. She closed the box and returned to him. She handed the tube to him. He examined the sample very carefully before turning to her.

"How much blood do you need to do a DNA test?" Brenda asked, curiosity filling her eyes.

"It doesn't take much blood to do a DNA test," Randolph answered, unzipping his pack and slipping the tube into it. He zipped it shut. "What you gave me will be more than enough for a test."

"How often do you go to the National Marine Mammal Laboratory?" Brenda commented, taking a deep breath.

"I don't go there too often. Neither do Jesse and Nadine. When any of us do go there, it is to give scientists a sample of Willy's blood to test for infection," Randolph explained.

"You are able to get blood samples from Willy?" Brenda whispered in much amazement.

"Mm-hmm," Randolph admitted. "Willy may have blown his first show, but he is very well-trained. He will obey any command Jesse gives him. Sometimes, he presents a part of his body without being asked to."

"Whoa," Brenda exclaimed. "That is a smart orca."

"Willy's mate and offspring often imitate him when he obeys Jesse's commands. This allows Jesse to give them to those orcas for examination. His mate's name is Nikki, who is from L-Pod. His surviving offspring are named Max and Nessa," Randolph pointed out.

"Did Isabella ever get to meet her new sibling?" Brenda said, licking her lips.

"Unfortunately, no," Randolph muttered sadly. "Nessa was born after her sister's sudden disappearance."

"You must have been relieved to see Nessa swimming alongside her parents," Brenda said.

"Oh, I was," Randolph said while nodding. "So were Jesse, Nadine, Nancy, and Elvis. Nancy is Jesse and Nadine's daughter. Jesse and Elvis are actually half-brothers as they have different dads." He cleared his throat.

"Does Willy have any siblings? What about his mother? Is she still alive?" Brenda said, biting her lip.

"Willy has two siblings, a younger sister and a younger brother. His sister's name is Luna. His brother's name is Littlespot. His mother is alive and well. Her name is Catspaw. Luna has a mate named Alex, who is from K-Pod. She has three offspring, two sons and a daughter. Her oldest son's name is Ben. Her daughter's name is Sparkle. Her youngest son's name is Kyle," Randolph responded.

"Let me guess. You named all those orcas," Brenda suggested, pointing her finger at him.

"Yes, I did with the exception of three," Randolph murmured with a chuckle. He admired her curiosity about Willy's family. He didn't expect her to be asking all these questions. He felt grateful to her for doing that. "Jesse named Max and Nessa. Elvis named Kyle."

"I see," Brenda said, sighing contently. "How were you able to tell Catspaw was Willy's mother and Luna and Littlespot his siblings?"

"One year after Willy's leap to freedom, I was steering the _Nastelane._ I was working for the Orca Research Institute by then," Randolph commented. "I caught sight of J-Pod. I spotted Willy swimming with a large female orca in close proximity to her. A younger female came up behind them. A younger male surfaced next to the large female. I came to realize this was his immediate family. The large female was his mother, the younger female his sister, and the younger male his brother. I gave them their names."

Brenda felt her jaw drop. Not once did she think Randolph was able to recognize three orcas as Willy's mother and siblings. She had a hunch Catspaw had a calf before him, but it was stillborn or died soon after birth. She scratched her cheek, followed by her chin.

"I did some research on the Southern Resident orcas. I was astounded at how many had died since 1998," she exclaimed.

"It is unbelievable. More orcas are dying than being born," he said in much sadness. "Last year was very rough. Eight orcas died. If Lilli turns out not to be Isabella, that makes nine."

"I read the population was declared endangered in 2005, but recovery has been very difficult due to pollution, food depletion, habitat degradation, and vessel traffic," Brenda pointed out and swallowed hard.

"That is right," Randolph mumbled and let out a heavy sigh. "Few people seem to care. Protesting marine parks is considered more important than saving a critically endangered orca population."

"I've seen protesters holding signs saying 'Empty the tanks,' 'Free Lilli, Jane, and Izzy,' and 'Let the orca and dolphins go home' as they stand outside the park gates. They have launched verbal abuse at park employees as they went into the park," Brenda explained.

"The protesters think they are helping animals. They aren't. They are just trying to get attention," Randolph said bluntly.

Brenda blew hard. "Yeah. Well, you better get to the National Marine Mammal Laboratory to get that sample tested."

"Yeah," Randolph agreed. "I will call you and let you know about the results of the DNA test."

"That sounds good to me," Brenda responded with much gentleness. "I am prepared to accept the results of the test, no matter what it says."

"Me too," Randolph said. "I hope you have a good day at work."

"Thanks," Brenda murmured in gratefulness. "I will see you later."

Randolph gave her a wink. "You too. Bye."

Brenda got into her truck and buckled her seatbelt. She ran her fingers through her hair three times before putting her hand on the steering wheel. She tried to suppress a yawn, but she couldn't help herself. She started the engine while breathing deeply. She pulled out of the lot and headed down the street. Randolph watched her until she was gone.

Randolph approached his van, getting in. He unzipped his pack and reached in to pull out the tube. He looked over at a box in the passenger's seat. He opened it, placing it next to a tube filled with Isabella's blood. He closed it with a loud slam. He looked toward the café while placing his hands on the sides of the wheel. He watched two young women go in. He moved his hands to the top and tapped his thumbs against it.

He let out a very relieved sigh. He felt so grateful to Brenda for getting the blood sample. He was eager to get it tested at the National Marine Mammal Laboratory. He recalled all the times he had gone there to get samples of Willy's blood test for infection. He was relieved every time they showed he was completely healthy.

His thoughts shifted to Isabella. He prayed with all his heart that Lilli was her. He wanted to get her back to the wild where she belonged if it turned out the samples were a match. He was very confident they would prove to be as such. At the same time, he was prepared to accept Lilli could end up staying in captivity for the rest of her life. If Northwest Adventure Park went out of business, he hoped she would be transferred to a much better facility. He preferred one with other orcas.

Randolph shook his thoughts out of his head. He knew he needed to get to the laboratory before Jesse called to ask what was taking so long. He wanted to see Aiden and Kylie as soon as possible. He fastened his seatbelt and shifted his position in his seat a little bit. He started the engine and pulled out of the lot. He proceeded to go down the street.


	28. Relaxing, Happy, and Returning

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-eight of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has some Jesse/Nadine. Nadine's parents will make their first appearance in the chapter after the next one. Dial and Harry will return after being absent for a while very soon. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-nine.

XXXXX

Chapter 28: Relaxing/Happy/Returning

Jesse was sitting at the first bar stool in the Hanks rental house's kitchen forty-five minutes later. He sipped cream-filled coffee from a mug. He was looking through the picture album Randolph had out before leaving. He focused his attention on a picture of Isabella holding a piece of salmon in her mouth at the bottom of the third page.

Jesse put his coffee down with a soft sigh. He got a call from Randolph thirty minutes ago. Randolph told him he was on his way to the National Marine Mammal Laboratory with Lilli and Isabella's blood samples. He revealed Brenda asked several questions about Willy and his family. Jesse was glad to hear she was now curious about the Southern Resident orcas. He wondered if she would ask more questions in the near future.

Jesse received a call from Aiden five minutes later. He was surprised to hear from him as he thought Nadine's father would be sleeping in after a long weekend at sea. Aiden told him that he and Kylie would be coming over to see him, Nadine, Nancy, Elvis, and Randolph sometime this afternoon. Jesse said told him he would let Nadine, Nancy, Elvis, and Randolph know about it. He mentioned that Randolph had gone to the National Marine Mammal Laboratory to test blood samples he had gotten from Willy, Nikki, and Max for infection. Aiden revealed he would call him and tell him what time he and his wife were coming. Jesse accepted that.

Jesse flipped over to the fourth page. He gazed at a picture of Willy and Rhapsody spyhopping together with Ruffles and Blackberry surfacing in the background. He traced his finger over Rhapsody's back. He repeated his action with Willy. Footsteps caught his attention. He spotted Nadine coming into the kitchen. He watched her go over to the cabin next to the refrigerator and get a mug. She headed over to the coffeemaker.

"Good morning, Nadine," he greeted.

"Good morning yourself, Jesse," she answered and grabbed the kettle. She poured coffee into her mug until it was nearly full. "How are you?"

"I am fine," Jesse said and laid his hand on the counter. He observed her putting the kettle back in the coffeemaker. "How are you?"

"I am fine. I checked on Nancy and Elvis in the twin bedroom. They are still asleep," Nadine said, going over to the second stool to sit down. She sipped a small bit of her coffee. She set it down. "I went to check on Uncle Randolph, but he wasn't there. Do you know where he went?"

"Nadine, I don't know how to tell you this, but—" Jesse started, feeling unsure about continuing.

"What?" Nadine asked.

"Randolph went to—" Jesse said, chuckling nervously.

She became impatient. "Come on, Jesse. Spit it out."

He became confident. "Randolph went to meet Brenda to get Lilli's blood sample that she managed to obtain last night, so it could be tested at the National Marine Mammal Laboratory."

She gasped in much shock as her eyes became as wide as saucers. She wondered if she had heard wrong. She realized he was telling the truth. She wanted to hear how Brenda managed to do what she did.

"I saw Randolph talking to Brenda on his phone when I came into the kitchen to fix me some orange juice. He mouthed it tot me. I was surprised. I commented about him meeting her to get Lilli's blood sample," Jesse explained, grabbing his coffee to take a tiny sip.

"How did she do that?" Nadine asked, raising her eyebrows. "I would suspect Lilli would have someone watching her very closely."

"The trainers assigned to watch her were on a break. That would've given Brenda the perfect opportunity to get the sample," Jesse pointed out matter-of-factly as he put his coffee down. "She would've had to be very careful because her friends would've become suspicious if they saw her taking Lilli's blood before her actual medical examination."

"No kidding," Nadine murmured. "I mean, who takes an orca's blood sample at night?"

"I will tell you one thing. I would've sneaked into the aquatic theater and gotten the sample myself if the trainers assigned to watch Lilli, Jane, and Izzy were on break. I would've been very careful too," Jesse said, moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Of course," Nadine agreed. "Since Brenda has been Lilli's trainer for months, she knew what signals to give her in order to take the blood."

"Exactly," Jesse commented, showing excitement. "I can't wait for the results of the DNA. They will prove Lilli is Isabella. I just know it."

"I have high hopes the test will be a positive match. At the same time, I don't want to be disappointed," Nadine said seriously.

"I don't either," Jesse admitted, sighing heavily. "If Lilli turns out to be Isabella, there is no doubt in my mind she has been calling out to her family in the nearby bay."

"Either that or she heard other orcas and began responding to them out of loneliness," Nadine replied.

"Yeah," Jesse said thoughtfully. "When I saw Willy cry out to the bay one night, I couldn't understand it. Then I started to wonder if he knew orcas were there and was responding to them out of loneliness." He swallowed hard before letting out a shuddering breath. "On the night I went to his tank to say goodbye, I heard the orcas myself. I climbed the tower. I found it was his family. He was homesick. That was why he acted so weird."

Nadine touched her boyfriend's shoulder. She was so glad that he discovered the orcas in the bay were actually Willy's family. She knew Willy would be dead if he hadn't and didn't realize that Wade and two other men were deliberately widening the hole the tank to leak it out and kill him. She was determined to see Dial pay the price for stealing another wild orca from its pod.

"I got a call from your father not too long ago," he said.

"Really?" she said in surprise.

"Yep," Jesse admitted happily. "It surprised me because I thought he would be sleeping in along with your mother after a long weekend at sea. He said they would be coming to see us this afternoon. He will call me and tell me when they are coming."

"I am so thrilled that we will be seeing my parents during our vacation here," Nadine commented in much sweetness.

Jesse snickered. "I hope your father doesn't give us a present that will explode with confetti when we open it."

"Dad's exploding confetti presents remind me of Jokey Smurf from _The Smurfs._ He would give someone a present that would blow up in their face when they opened it," Nadine explained, giggling to herself.

"His fellow Smurfs didn't like his pranks, but they did occasionally save them from Gargamel and Azrael," Jesse said matter-of-factly. "Jokey's main flaw was his terrible sense of tact since he pulled pranks at the most inappropriate moments." He made a funny noise. "Sometimes, his pranks backfired on him. He never liked it when someone played a prank on him in return."

"That is ironic," Nadine commented, her face showing much awe. "Irony is all around us. We will never get enough of it."

"Nope," Jesse said with a shake of his head. "Anyway, what would you think of me helping out with reintroducing Isabella to the wild once it is proven that Lilli is her?"

Nadine smiled. "I say you should go for it. Isabella knew you so well. She would benefit from your presence."

"Now, what would be a good place for Isabella to be held until her family is spotted?" Jesse wondered.

"I say a netted-off area of the Rubbing Rocks would be a good place for her to stay. She could rub her body on the pebbles for enrichment," Nadine suggested, warmth echoing from her voice.

"You are so right," Jesse answered with a light laugh. "The rock would be the perfect place to interact with her."

She smirked. "Just don't let her spit water on you."

He huffed. "Very funny, Nadine."

Nadine kissed Jesse's cheek before giving it a gentle rub. They proceeded to talk about the time Willy breached close to the Nastelane and soaked them with a wall of water.

00000

A northern mockingbird flew in and landed on the kitchen windowsill eight minutes later. It bobbed its head before letting out a soft chirp. It looked inside, seeing Jesse and Nadine on the stools. Nadine wiped a tear from her eye as she tried to contain her laughter. Jesse had been telling her about the time Elvis put a whoopie cushion in Missy's chair.

"Missy sat down and heard a deflating sound. She looked very embarrassed because she thought she really did fart. She pulled the whoopie cushion out from under her chair. She looked toward Elvis, who laughed his head off. Mom, Dad, and I started laughing as well. Missy joined in on it," Jesse said, sitting tall and proud.

"It's good your sister has a wonderful sense of humor," Nadine said, sweetness lining her voice.

"If there was no laughter, the world would be so dull," Jesse said truthfully.

"In _Who Framed Roger Rabbit,_ Roger said you were better off dead if you didn't have a sense of humor. He didn't mean serious people deserved to die. He meant that being serious all the time wasn't good for you," Nadine explained with a giggle.

"Eddie lost his sense of humor when his brother was killed by a toon dropping a piano on his head. His name was Teddy," Jesse pointed out in awe. "He got his sense of humor back by performing a funny dance that made the weasels die of laughter."

"At the very end, Eddie learned that Judge Doom killed his brother. Doom also killed Marvin Acme and RK Maroon," Nadine added.

"Before Marvin was killed, he confided in Jessica that Doom wanted to get his hands on Toontown and wouldn't stop at anything. He gave her the will for safekeeping, but she opened the envelope and found only a blank piece of paper inside. Roger used that paper to write a love letter to her," Jesse commented. "As it turned out, the will was on it. It was just Marvin's disappearing and reappearing ink. He revealed he had left Toontown to the toons. They were safe from developers."

"It's been twenty-five years since that movie came out," Nadine said, happiness radiating from her face. "I have loved it since I was seven years old."

"Next year will be the twentieth anniversary of _The Lion King,_" Jesse responded, laughing joyfully. "I have loved that movie since I was thirteen. I even celebrated my thirteenth birthday seeing it with my new parents."

"You were so lucky you got to do that," Nadine said and kissed his cheek. "A kid's thirteenth birthday is very special because it is just three years away from getting a driver's license."

"It is also when girls are in the midst of puberty," Jesse said, tensing somewhat. "Nancy could become quite a handful when she becomes a teenager."

"When that happens, we will go through it together," Nadine said in determination.

Jesse put his arm around his girlfriend to give her a small hug. She settled into his embrace, a contented sigh leaving her mouth.

"I still have that picture of my birth mom and me right before my abandonment that Elvis gave me," he said, sniffling. "I couldn't believe he had that. When he said she talked about me all the time and that she loved me, it gave me the courage to put the past behind me."

"I guess Elvis just wasn't interested in telling you about your parents when you asked him about them the night before the oil spill," she said.

"Yeah," Jesse agreed. "When I heard a twig snap and saw him behind him while I was looking for Willy that morning, I let him come along as I didn't want to hear him complain."

"It was because of Elvis that Luna was able to get help, though it didn't go very well," Nadine commented, furrowing her brow.

"Had it not been for Randolph's old Indian remedy, Luna would've died," Jesse whispered, frowning a bit. "Everyone would've blamed Jon Milner once they saw it on the news."

She hissed angrily. "I can't believe he was going to sell Willy, Luna, and Littlespot to an aquarium after he promised he would try to get them back to Catspaw."

"If Elvis hadn't overheard Jon and his friend talking about taking the trio out of the wild, he would've succeeded without anyone realizing his true intentions," Jesse growled fiercely. "Willy, Luna, and Littlespot would've been beside themselves with grief after being taken away from their family, especially their mother."

"Unless people fought for them to be returned to the wild, they would've never seen their family again," Nadine added bitterly.

"That means Max, Isabella, Nessa, Ben, Sparkle, and Kyle would've never been born. We'd have two less potential mothers," Jesse muttered, flaring his nostrils. "I can't wait to see the look on Dial's face as he is being arraigned on charges of illegally capturing a protected animal."

"Me neither. I know everyone else feels the same way," Nadine said, snorting somewhat loudly.

He nodded in agreement. "Mm-hmm."

Nadine was about to say something when the sound of the front door unlocking caught her and Jesse's attention. They stood up and went to the doorway. They saw the door open. Randolph walked in, closing it behind him. He locked it as they walked up to him.

"Good morning, Nadine," Randolph greeted in a warm voice.

"Good morning yourself, Uncle Randolph," Nadine responded, giving him a wink. "Jesse told me where you had gone."

"I didn't mean to take so long. I got caught up talking to Annette," Randolph said, smiling. "She wanted to catch up on stuff."

"Well, she is a friend of yours. Her work in cetacean DNA testing is extraordinary," Jesse exclaimed.

"She was very surprised when I told her why Lilli and Isabella's blood samples needed to be tested. She believed the two orcas were one in the same. She hoped that Dial was locked up and the key thrown away forever," Randolph said while moving his eyebrows up and down.

"By the way, Nadine said she didn't mind if I assisted in getting Isabella back to the wild. She suggested a netted-off area of the Rubbing Rocks would be a good place for Isabella to stay until her family was spotted," Jesse explained.

"I agree with that," Randolph commented very eagerly. "Isabella may not like being netted in, but at least she will be in a familiar place."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Isabella shows reluctance toward getting into a sling for transport. She would remember it as something bad," Jesse pointed out seriously.

"Willy remembered bad things about the sling and showed reluctance toward going into it, but you managed to guide him into it. Then you connected the cables," Randolph murmured, patting the young man's shoulder.

"Connecting the cables wasn't easy. That's for sure," Jesse answered, clearing his throat. "It was actually easy to coax Willy into the side pool with a fish."

"Orcas will go toward anything that looks interesting to them. Willy was no exception," Randolph said, running his tongue over his teeth.

"No denying that. He has grabbed rocks and thrown them around," Jesse said with a delighted laugh.

"A few of those rocks have nearly hit us," Randolph grumbled in annoyance.

"Unfortunately," Jesse agreed. "They've come closer to you than they did me."

"No way," Randolph yelled while shaking his head fast.

"Yes way," Jesse said, giving a rapid nod.

"That's enough, guys. Let's go into the kitchen, so we can hear everything you and Annette talked about, Uncle Randolph," Nadine suggested.

Jesse and Randolph voiced their agreement. They and the young woman headed into the kitchen. They proceeded to sing nonsense.


	29. Just Sitting Around

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-nine of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. Nadine's parents will make their first appearance in the next chapter. Stay tuned for chapter thirty.

XXXXX

Chapter 29: Just Sitting Around

Randolph, Jesse, and Nancy sat on the living room couch as they looked through a picture album in the late afternoon. Nancy happened to be in the Indian's lap. Jesse held the album. Nadine and Elvis watched them closely from the armchairs. They rocked them back and forth while moving their feet along with them.

Jesse turned to the fourth page and motioned toward a picture of him petting Willy as Polaris and Star surfaced beside him at the Rubbing Rocks. He was looking toward the mother-daughter duo, who had air coming out of their blowholes. Their podmate's mouth was somewhat open. Star had a slight orangish tinge to her white areas. Nancy traced her finger over Willy's nose.

Jesse smiled as Nancy tapped Willy's nose with her finger. He got a call from Aiden an hour-and-a-half ago. Aiden told him Kylie was in the shower and that he would let him know when they were on their way to the house. Jesse was fine with that. He told him to take all the time he needed as they were in no rush to do anything. Aiden thanked him for being very patient. Jesse let the others know.

Aiden called Jesse back an hour later. He told him that he and Kylie would be over there very soon. Jesse explained to him that they would be having chicken wings and fries for dinner. Aiden was fine with that. He revealed he and his wife were bringing over pictures of their sailing trip. Jesse replied he and the others had something very important to tell them about Lilli. Aiden was confused, but he accepted it. He mentioned that Kylie was bringing her famous chocolate chip cookies. Jesse informed the others.

Jesse watched his daughter trace her finger over Willy's eyepatch. He heard her mumble inaudible words. She moved it over to Polaris's nose and rubbed it so lightly that it seemed she hadn't even touched it. She went to Star and touched the mist above her blowhole. She proceeded to rub that area. She pulled her hand away, smiling warmly.

"Polaris and Star look so excited to see you, Daddy," Nancy said with a giggle.

"They were definitely happy to see him," Randolph agreed.

"I was thrilled when Willy surfaced with Polaris and Star at his side," Jesse admitted. "When Polaris introduced three-month-old Star to me with Willy at her side, I was amazed at how much they looked alike. I could see some of Moby in her too."

"It is no wonder that researchers confused Star with Moby when they first saw her," Randolph commented, a chuckle coming out of his mouth.

"Moby, Star, and Notch have a tight bond due to being born close together. They love playing with each other," Randolph explained.

"Do you think Moby or Star might have given Notch his signature feature?" Nancy wondered.

"It is quite possible," Jesse admitted. "Those three have been known to engage in occasional roughhousing."

"Orcas will rake each other for fun. The rakes are rarely deep and heal quite nicely. They heal faster due to the seawater," Elvis added.

"Cool!" Nancy squealed in delight. "I would love to get up close and personal with orcas on that rock at the Rubbing Rocks, especially Willy."

"You will when you are a bit older," Jesse assured and ran his hand over her hair. "Right now, it is safer for you to observe them from Randolph's boat."

Nancy pressed her lips together. She understood that her father was right. Though she hated waiting until she was older to interact with orcas at the Rubbing Rocks, she was looking forward to it. She would love nothing more than to get on Willy's back and ride him to shore. She believed that would be a great deal of fun. She observed Jesse closing the album and laying it on the coffee table.

"When your father found out that the bilge pump on the _Nastelane_ wasn't working, he told me to go back to camp. He said to tell our parents he went out on the boat with Randolph, but I couldn't go because I'd get seasick," Elvis said.

"No way!" Nancy blurted out in surprise.

"It's true," Nadine admitted. "Elvis didn't want to do that because he knew it would be a lie. Jesse said he would figure it out. In turn, he told Grandma and Grandpa that he saw Daddy kissing Mommy."

Nancy showed some disgust. "Ew!"

"Don't worry. That wasn't what happened," Jesse pointed out truthfully.

"When Grandpa talked to him, Daddy believed he was talking about his riding Willy. Grandpa made a comment about what we called 'getting busy.' Daddy was shocked. Grandpa mentioned him kissing Mommy, but Daddy denied it. Daddy wondered who said that. Grandpa said he would give him three guesses. Daddy guessed Uncle Elvis on the first try," Nadine explained and slipped a lock of hair behind her ear.

Elvis made a funny noise. "Grandpa confronted me about it. He grounded me in the tent. I complained about being hungry. He sarcastically told me to eat my hat."

"After that, Uncle Elvis started being a bit more honest. When Luna was beached due to the oil in her lungs, he told Grandma and Grandpa about it. They didn't believe him until Grandma heard Willy, Luna, and Littlespot crying. Grandpa said he would call Randolph," Jesse added.

"I was proud to show him I was telling the truth," Elvis commented with much pride.

Jesse snorted and let out a small yawn. "Don't get too prideful, bro. It could bite you on the—"

"Jesse, don't you dare!" Nadine warned sternly.

"Butt. I was going to say butt," Jesse insisted in some annoyance.

Randolph snickered. "Your father nearly said a bad word."

Nancy spoke gibberish before giggling. She had heard her parents curse on several occasions. She asked what the words meant in which they explained their meanings in a way she could understand. She promised she would never say them, though she was glad to hear she would be able to say them when she was eighteen.

"It will be nice to see your other Grandma and Grandpa," Elvis commented excitedly.

"It sure will!" Nancy squealed with joy. "I love Grandma's chocolate chip cookies. They are so good!"

"In _Rugrats,_ Angelica's favorite food was cookies. In the episode called 'Spike the Wonder Dog,' she tricked Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lillian into thinking Spike could talk. She used her two-way phone to get Spike to 'talk.' She told them to get the cookies. When Tommy objected, she threatened to eat them. Once the babies got the cookies, she told them to take them outside and leave them," Jesse explained.

"Tommy wondered why Spike wanted that. Angelica demanded he do it. When the babies discovered what sounded like eating, Spike revealed he was wearing one of her two-way phones. The babies realized they had been tricked. They saw Angelica had eaten all the cookies. Spike went to get Stu and Didi. They were angry at what she did. They took her inside to clean her up. Didi said they would call her father and tell him what she did. Angelica asked them to clean her up and not tell him," Elvis added.

Nancy crossed her arms. "I bet Stu and Didi didn't listen to Angelica and called her father about her misdeed. I wouldn't be surprised if he punished her with no dessert for a time."

"I agree," Randolph murmured.

"No parent likes to punish their children. At the same time, children need to be taught they must face consequences for their actions," Jesse said seriously.

Nadine gave Nancy a serious look. "Remember when you ran after a ball you had accidentally kicked into the street and nearly got run over by a car?"

"Yes, I do," Nancy said, nodding slowly. "Daddy caught me before I could set one toe on the street in front of Grandma and Grandpa's house. He harshly reprimanded me for it. He sent me to my room for twenty minutes. He told them what I did. They were shocked. They told me they weren't the least bit happy about it. I apologize and promised I would never do it again."

"You haven't. We are proud of you," Elvis commented with much happiness.

"Thanks," Nancy answered, sitting up tall and proud.

Randolph ruffled her hair. "Just don't think of flying away."

"I won't, Uncle Randolph," Nancy said, looking up at him and tweaking his nose. "By the way, don't let your hair come to life and start dancing."

"We can say the same for everyone's hair, including yours," Randolph said and pinched her cheeks.

"Don't pinch my cheeks! It hurts!" Nancy yelled and pushed his hands away.

"Too bad. I will pinch them, anyway!" Randolph said, giving her cheeks very light pinches. "Did those pinches hurt?"

"Not this time," Nancy said, shaking her head.

Elvis snorted as his niece gazed at him. "Look on the bright side. He didn't try to pull your cheeks off."

Nancy stuck her tongue out at her uncle, who mimicked her with his. They pulled them back into their mouths. They curled their hands into fists and shook them at each other. Jesse and Nadine gave them warning looks.

"Put those fists away, you two," Jesse commanded firmly.

"You can have your playfight later," Nadine added.

"Okay," Elvis and Nancy said and put their fists down. "We will be good."

"Good for you," Jesse and Nadine responded proudly.

"Wow. The parents sound like twins. So do the uncle and niece," Randolph joked and snickered under his breath.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" Jesse and Nadine shouted in mock annoyance.

"Yeah!" Elvis and Nancy agreed.

"See what I mean?" Randolph said and spoke gibberish.

"Imagine if your reflection started singing like Mary Poppins's did. What would you say?" Nancy asked.

"I would say, 'Why don't you go kiss a frog?' I think my reflection would do just that," Randolph answered.

"In _The Smurfs,_ many Smurfs considered Brainy to be very annoying with his know-it-all attitude. In fact, not even his reflection wanted to hear him talk. It kicked him in the butt once," Elvis pointed out truthfully.

"Brainy always had a big mouth. When his blathering or posturing went too far, Hefty would throw him a long distance. He would land on his head outside the village," Nadine added.

"However, there have been times when Brainy's warnings to the other Smurfs should have been heeded," Randolph said honestly.

"You got that right!" Nancy squealed and clapped three times.

"Yep," Nadine agreed. She proceeded to talk about the time that Nancy stunk up the nursery so badly that she and Jesse nearly fainted.


	30. Another Family Reunion and Important

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter thirty of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I'm glad it took just a week to get out. Nadine's parents make their first appearance. I am so glad I finally did this. I've been wanting to do it ever since I realized I had forgotten about them. Stay tuned for chapter thirty-one.

XXXXX

Chapter 30: Another Family Reunion/Important

Randolph, Jesse, Nadine, and Nancy laughed at Elvis's quacking as if he were a duck ten minutes later. He folded his arms under his armpits and flapped them as if they were wings. He got up to walk around the coffee table. He let out a soft quack before pretending to peck at the floor. He returned to the second armchair, sitting down. He unfolded his arms to lay his hands in his lap.

"What a great duck you made, Elvis," Nadine said in much sweetness.

"Thanks, Nadine," Elvis replied and sat up tall and proud.

"You shouldn't grow too long a neck. You don't want be a giraffe instead of a duck, do you?" Randolph quipped and snickered.

"No, I don't, Randolph," Elvis responded, looking toward him. "I should find a magic lamp and have the genie grant me a wish for you to become a giraffe."

"Do it. I dare you," Randolph taunted in a playful voice.

"Okay. I will," Elvis said and pretended he was about to get up and leave. "Nah. I like you as you are."

"I prefer that answer," Randolph said and chuckled. "Yes, I do."

Just then, the doorbell rang loudly. Jesse, Nadine, Randolph, Elvis, and Nancy looked toward the front door.

"I'll get it," Randolph said and stood up with a loud grunt. He made his way toward the door. "I hope it wasn't a kid who rang the doorbell and ran off."

"It could be a monster waiting for you to open the door, so it could eat us!" Nancy joked and giggled hysterically.

Randolph waved her off. "Sure, it is."

Nancy blew a raspberry. "Hey, I know it is."

Randolph stopped before the door and looked through the peephole. He could see fifty-seven-year-old Aiden and fifty-five-year-old Kylie standing close to it. Jesse, Nadine, Nancy, and Elvis stood up with loud grunts. Elvis stretched his arms above his head. He scratched his neck with both hands before putting them at his sides.

Aiden let out a small yawn and adjusted his glasses. He resembled Nadine, but he was as tall as Jesse was. He happened to be somewhat heavyset. His skin was so pale that he appeared to be a ghost. His brown eyes contained bags underneath them. His face was full of wrinkles, including laugh lines. His brown hair was in the style of a buzz cut.

Kylie moved her neck from side to side three times to stretch it. She held a bag filled with her homemade chocolate chip cookies. She was slightly taller than Nadine was. Her skin was a little tanned. Her light brown hair happened to be long. It was up in a ponytail with a few strands sticking out. Her face had wrinkles here and there. Her brown eyes had freckles underneath them. Randolph unlocked the door.

"Hey, Randolph," Aiden greeted as Randolph stepped aside and allowed him to come in. "It is good to see you."

"It is good to see you too, Aiden," Randolph replied and smiled. "Now, let's have a handshake."

Aiden offered his hand. "Sure."

Randolph took the former fisherman's hand. He heard a buzzing sound and pulled his away. Aiden held it up, revealing a hand buzzer. He broke into a fit of laughter.

"You fell for the old hand buzzer!" Aiden yelled delightfully.

"Nice one, sly dog," Randolph said, slapping him on the back. He pressed his fist to his cheek in which he got a laugh from him. "Come on. I am sure your wife wants to come in too."

Aiden headed into the living room. Randolph greeted Kylie as he guided her inside. He closed the door, its hinges squeaking somewhat. He locked it and clapped twice. Aiden and Kylie went over to Nadine, who hugged them tightly. They responded by giving her a bigger hug. They pulled apart with big smiles on their faces.

"Oh, Nadine. It's great to see you!" Kylie yelled, happiness radiating from her face.

"It's great to see you and Dad too, Mom," Nadine replied in much sweetness. "You pulled a good one with Uncle Randolph there, Dad."

Aiden chuckled. "Yep. Jesse and Elvis taught me that."

Aiden and Kylie looked toward Jesse as he came up to them. They hugged him quite tightly. They smiled when he hugged them back.

"We are so happy you are here, Jesse," Aiden said warmly.

"I am too, Aiden," Jesse responded and patted the top of the man's head.

"We can't wait to hear about more of your adventures with Willy and his pod," Kylie commented in much eagerness.

"Believe me. I have a number of them to share with you," Jesse said truthfully.

"I hope one of those adventures was he threw you through the air while you two were playing together," Kylie joked with a snicker.

"You wish," Jesse said and blew a raspberry.

"It would be really cool if Willy threw you through the air," Aiden answered, laughing to himself. "Perhaps you could grow wings after he did that."

"I wish that could happen," Jesse admitted and spoke gibberish. He rubbed his nose, followed by his chin. "Yes, I do."

Elvis went over to Aiden and Kylie, giving them a big hug. They responded by giving him a bigger one. They broke away from each other, smiles forming on their faces.

"We're really glad to see you, Elvis," Aiden said in a warm voice.

"So am I with you and Kylie, Aiden," Elvis said, eyeing Nancy as she came to his side. "Nancy is happy to be here."

"Come to Grandma," Kylie commented and picked up the little girl to hug her. Nancy hugged her back. Aiden came to her side and joined in on it. They pulled apart. "You've gotten so big since the last time we saw you."

"Blame Mommy and Daddy. They feed me too many cupcakes," Nancy squeaked joyfully.

"I can imagine," Aiden said, tickling her stomach in which it made her giggle. He looked at Randolph, who came to his side. "You look so healthy, Randolph. We know managing your diabetes hasn't been easy for you."

"It isn't, but I have more good days than I do bad ones," Randolph said in happiness. "Finding out I had this disease hit me like a ton of bricks. It made me realize my own mortality."

"You're not the only one that's happened to," Jesse pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Yep," Kylie agreed and held up the bag. "Well, I brought my chocolate cookies."

"Yay!" Nancy cheered with great joy.

"I am going to put a pot of coffee on," Randolph said, rubbing his hands together. "We have a bit to talk about."

"For sure!" Aiden agreed with a laugh. "Kylie and I want to tell you all about our sailing trip."

"Just don't bore us with a story of watching the ocean for hours," Elvis joked, a snicker coming out of his mouth.

"That was so funny that I forgot to laugh, Elvis," Kylie retorted with much sarcasm.

"You shouldn't have forgotten to laugh. I am the king of pranks in this circle of friends and family," Elvis declared, standing tall and proud.

"That you are, bro," Jesse agreed.

"Oh, yes," Nadine added.

"All right. That's enough," Randolph said while waving his hands in the air. He jerked his thumb toward the kitchen. "Let's get that pot of coffee going."

The others cheered very gleefully as Kylie put Nancy down. Randolph walked into the kitchen while singing nonsense.

00000

Randolph added sugar to two coffee-filled mugs sitting on a tray in the kitchen thirty minutes later. He stirred the contents in each of them. He looked toward the living room. Aiden, Kylie, and Nadine sat on the couch. Nancy was in her mother's lap. Jesse and Elvis were seated in the armchairs. A plate of cookies was on the coffee table. Aiden and Kylie talked about their sailing trip.

Randolph took the spoon to the sink to lay it there. He returned to the tray and picked it up. He carried it carefully into the living room while singing a scat. he came to the coffee table, laying it down. Aiden and Kylie grabbed their coffee. They sipped them and nodded in approval. They turned to Randolph, who sat in a foldable chair next to the coffee table.

"The coffee tastes great, Randolph," Aiden said with much warmth.

"Oh, yes," Kylie agreed.

"Thanks," Randolph said with much happiness. "I usually drink my coffee in the morning, but I will have the occasional afternoon cup."

"You should add lots of sugar to your coffee, Randolph. I want to see you bounce off the walls," Jesse joked.

"I need to dump a whole bag of sugar in your mouth, Jesse," Randolph threatened in playfulness. "I want to see you really bounce off the walls. You just might jump out the window and run around like crazy."

"You can if you let me dump a whole bag of sugar in your mouth first, Randolph," Jesse answered in a mock-annoyed voice.

"Bring it on," Randolph retorted while waving his hand toward himself. "I dare you."

"Okay," Jesse commented and acted as if he were going to leave. "Nah. I want to stay here."

"Spoilsport," Randolph mumbled.

"I heard that!" Jesse yelled in mock anger.

Aiden, Kylie, Nadine, Nancy, and Elvis broke into a fit of laughter. They became quiet ten seconds later. Aiden and Kylie sipped more of their coffee before putting them on the coffee table.

"What would you like to talk about, Randolph?" Aiden wondered in much curiosity.

"It is actually about Lilli," Randolph responded honestly. "You won't believe what I am about to tell you about her."

Kylie became confused. "What do you mean?"

Randolph took a deep breath. He hoped his friends wouldn't be too shocked. "I don't know how to tell you this, but Brenda gave me a sample of Lilli's blood to see if it matches Isabella's."

Aiden and Kylie gasped in much shock. They thought Randolph was joking, but they realized quickly he wasn't. Randolph leaned forward somewhat, seriousness showing in his eyes.

"Glen and Annie told Randolph, Nadine, Nancy, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone about Lilli and Isabella possibly being the same orca after we got here two days ago. It shocked us. Jesse and I believed it might be true from the start. Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, Nadine, and Elvis were very skeptical, as was Missy. However, Zhane and Karone seemed to agree with my theory that whale hunters could've disguised their boat as one for fishing in order to carry out their capture operation. Elvis and Nadine were uncertain. So were Andros and Ashley. They, Zhane, and Karone agreed to go with us to see Lilli and get pictures," Randolph explained.

"When Lilli saw us before the show, she seemed to recognize us. She got excited and swam up to us. She did several things we know Isabella did a lot. She acted the same way after the show. Everyone in the group began to believe she was Isabella with the exception of Andros and Karone. Missy was still skeptical when we told her and our parents about what Lilli did. Mom and Dad said it confirmed their belief she was Isabella," Jesse added.

"Jesse and I went to Kenworth Café and encountered Dwight there that afternoon. We decided to wait for Brenda. After a while, we decided to leave. We encountered her as we were coming out. We told her about our suspicions regarding Lilli. She didn't believe us, but she agreed to get a blood sample from Lilli for DNA testing. She was adamant that it would prove Lilli wasn't Isabella," Randolph commented.

Nadine jerked her thumb in the Indian's direction. "Uncle Randolph got a call from Brenda this morning. She told him she managed to get a blood sample from Lilli last night. He was shocked. She brought a syringe and tube with her to the aquatic theater. While the trainers assigned to watch Lilli were on break, she drew blood from her. They arranged to meet at Kenworth Café, so she could give him the blood sample. They did just that."

Elvis rubbed his nose. "Randolph took it and Isabella's sample to the National Marine Mammal Laboratory for testing. We should get the results tomorrow."

"I can't believe all that happened," Aiden yelled in much amazement.

"Me neither," Kylie agreed. "Who would've thought you would meet Lilli's trainer and get a sample of her blood from her?"

"I know," Randolph murmured in gentleness. "Jesse, Nadine, Elvis, and I are very confident that the DNA test will prove Lilli is Isabella."

"That means Isabella will go home to her family!" Nancy yelled in much joy.

Aiden sighed heavily. "I hope the test proves Lilli and Isabella are the same orca. At the same time, I don't want to be disappointed."

"I don't either. It is also possible that Lilli could become depressed if she is separated from Brenda," Kylie pointed out bluntly.

"We are definitely prepared for that possibility, but Dial needs to pay for what he did," Jesse said in much seriousness.

"The Southern Resident orcas are in dire need of females. If Lilli turns out to be Isabella, she will be able to help provide babies for it," Elvis said, swallowing hard.

Kylie pressed her lips together. "We can see that, but what if Isabella doesn't want anything to do with her pod? What if she would rather hang around with people?"

Jesse clasped his hands together. "That is possible, but the Southern Residents are losing members faster than they can replace them. They can't keep going like this. Isabella could be a great contributor to the population. They need all the help they can get from her."

Aiden and Kylie looked at each other. Though they were unsure about what Isabella might want, they knew Jesse was right. They wanted her to help replenish J-Pod. At the same time, they understood it was possible she couldn't. They could take comfort in the fact that she would still have her family if she couldn't have calves.

"We see what you are saying, Jesse," Aiden said and breathed deeply.

"We just don't want to be—" Kylie started.

"I know you don't," Jesse said comfortingly. He knew his girlfriend's parents were talking about being disappointed about Lilli. "I just know the DNA test will prove Lilli is Isabella."

"Will you talk to Brenda about helping you to bust Dial for illegally obtaining a protected animal?" Aiden asked.

"We plan to. We aren't sure if she will agree to help us," Randolph admitted in some uncertainty.

"I hope she does. Dial can't be allowed to get away with the illegal capture of an orca for the second time," Aiden said angrily.

"He was lucky he got off the first time. It was thanks to knowing the police, especially the chief," Kylie grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"Almost all of the police have been replaced, including the chief. He won't be able to turn to them for help," Aiden said in determination.

"Once Dial is in jail, then Isabella can go home to her family!" Nancy squealed with great glee.

"Yes, she will, honey," Nadine agreed. "She will be kept in a seapen first. Once her pod swims by, she will be released."

"It will be a wonderful thing to see," Jesse said in a hopeful voice. "I plan to help with Isabella's reintroduction to the wild."

"I do too," Randolph added warmly. He proceeded to talk about netting off the Rubbing Rocks for Isabella.


	31. Getting the DNA Results

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter thirty-one of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I didn't mean to take more than a week to get it out. I had a bad case of writer's block. This is actually the first time in three years since I had taken more than a week to get a new chapter of a fic out. That was when I finished "Ride the Wind." I say that is impressive. This chapter features the results of the DNA test regarding Lilli and Isabella's blood samples. Stay tuned for chapter thirty-two.

xxxxx

Chapter 31: Getting the DNA Results

The midmorning sun beamed its rays on the Hanks rental house the next day. Three American robins flew around in a playful chase. Their chirps echoed through the air. They flew past a young man as he jogged past the house. He went past three more before stopping in front of one. He stretched his arms above his head. He did the same behind his back. He did each of his sides twice. He resumed jogging and yawned.

Randolph sipped black coffee from a mug as he sat at the table in the kitchen. He was looking through a picture album. His IPhone lay nearby. He focused his attention on Isabella surfacing with Willy doing a bow behind her at the top of the second page. Max and Ben were doing beaches in the background. He put his coffee down.

Randolph propped his head up with his elbow. He didn't wake up as early as he did yesterday morning. He tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. He decided to get up and fix himself some coffee. He thought looking through a picture album wouldn't hurt. He was glad he and his friends had a nice visit from Aiden and Kylie. In fact, it was ten-thirty before Nadine's parents went home. Of course, Nancy had gone to bed long before then.

His thoughts drifted to Lilli. He hoped her medical examination would go well. He prayed that Brenda wouldn't do anything that would make anyone suspicious. He and his friends couldn't risk her losing her job because they considered her the key to bringing Dial down once and for all. They believed she would help them once it was proven Lilli and Isabella were the same orca. They wanted him behind bars so badly that they could taste it.

He started thinking about the DNA test. He hoped Annette Rogers would call and give the results very soon. He was so anxious to know the truth. He had no doubt his friends felt the same way, especially Jesse. Of everyone in their group, he considered Jesse to be the closest to the Southern Resident orcas. He remembered when his friend vowed that he would do everything he could to protect them. He voiced his support in the young man's endeavor, as did everyone else.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Bryan Adams's_ Cuts Like a Knife_ playing. He looked over at his IPhone and grabbed it. He turned it on in which he saw Annette and her number of 360-889-4507. He sighed in much relief. He hoped she had the results of the DNA. He was so eager to hear what she had to say. He touched her name and placed it to his ear.

"Hello?" Randolph asked.

_"Hey, Randolph,"_ Annette greeted with much warmth. _"How are you doing this morning?"_

"I am doing fine," Randolph admitted as he ran his finger along the rim of his mug. "I am having my first cup of coffee. What about you?"

_"I am taking my break," _Annette commented and cleared her throat. _"I came in at six o'clock this morning. Early mornings are such a hassle. I have to get up at four-thirty, so I can have coffee and eat breakfast. Then I have to get ready."_

"I am lucky I don't have to get up that early. Of course, there are mornings where I do wake up early and can't go back to sleep. I fix myself a cup of coffee and look through picture albums," Randolph explained.

_"Are you doing that right now?"_ Annette wondered with much curiosity.

"Yes, I am," Randolph answered, looking toward the third page. He gazed at a picture of Isabella holding a small salmon in her mouth at the bottom of it. "I see a picture of Isabella with a salmon in her mouth. She looks quite proud of catching it. It was taken a month before her disappearance."

_"The Southern Resident orcas work so hard to find food. Unfortunately, so many factors are keeping them from finding enough to eat,"_ Annette whispered, sadness showing in her voice.

"The salmon runs were a little better this year. The orcas may be able to fatten up and be able to breed," Randolph said hopefully.

_"I really hope so,"_ Annette commented and sniffled. _"They've had too many deaths in a short amount of time."_

"So true," Randolph agreed. "Though four births brought hope to the population last year, more babies need to be born. Many need to be female, so we have potential future mothers."

_"I know,"_ Annette said, sighing heavily. _"Why is it always that this population experiences a rebound one year and goes down sharply the next?"_

"It doesn't seem fair, but we have to keep fighting to save them," Randolph said in determination. "They are depending on us."

_"You are so right,"_ Annette replied. _"If we don't fight to save them, who will?"_

He picked up his coffee to take a long sip. He smacked his lips before laying it down. He closed the album and put it aside. He propped his head up with his elbow.

_"I want to tell you that I have the results of the DNA test you requested yesterday,"_ she announced.

"That's great," he said happily. "I was hoping it would be sometime this morning."

_"It wouldn't have mattered if I had gotten the results this morning or this afternoon,"_ Anette said and snorted. _"I'm just glad to have them."_

"I'm glad you do," Randolph commented and sighed in much relief. "Now, I would like to hear what you found regarding Isabella and Lilli's DNA profiles."

_"I don't know how to tell you this, but—"_ Annette said, becoming unsure if she could continue.

Randolph became concerned. "What? What are you trying to say?"

_"Lilli and Isabella's DNA profiles—"_ Annette started and emitted a quiet shudder. _"They are—"_

"Come on, Annette," Randolph responded a little impatiently. He laid his hands on the table. "Spit it out."

Annette took a deep breath. _"Lilli and Isabella's DNA profiles are a perfect match. They are the same orca."_

Randolph choked back a sob. He was so relieved to know he had been right about Lilli all along. He expressed some anger toward Dial for illegally obtaining a protected animal. He had no doubt the orca had been calling out to J-Pod in the bay at night. He knew she would want to hear their calls because it gave her a sense of peace.

_"Dial has broken the law once again,"_ Annette said bitterly.

"He won't get away with it this time," Randolph answered in a fierce voice. "We plan to ask Brenda to help us bust him by wearing a wiretap after I call her to tell her the results."

_"Don't be surprised if she is reluctant to help you,"_ Annette warned sternly.

"We won't blame her if she is," Randolph said honestly. "She doesn't want to lose her job. She is also worried that Isabella will suffer depression if she is separated from her."

_"When a cetacean gets used to a captive situation, it can be difficult to reintroduce them into the wild,"_ Anette commented truthfully.

"Let's not forget Isabella bonded with Jane and Izzy. Unlike her father, she wasn't completely alone," Randolph pointed out.

_"Dial had the decency to give her companions,"_ Annette said and spoke gibberish. _"Still, he removed her from her pod illegally. He took away ten months of her freedom."_

"Willy lost a year of freedom. He will never get that back," Randolph mumbled bitterly. "Isabella will never get back those ten months of stolen freedom either."

_"Isabella must have realized she needed to do what humans told her if she were to survive. She bonded with Brenda, Jane, and Izzy. She became a performer,"_ Annette explained.

"Isabella seemed to enjoy performing for the public. Still, it doesn't change the fact she missed her family," Randolph commented, running his finger up and down the side of the mug.

_"That she did,"_ Annette agreed.

He grabbed his coffee to take a long sip. He put it down before letting out a soft sigh. He heard her yawn and smack her lips.

_"So, where will Isabella be kept during her reintroduction into the wild?"_ she asked.

"Isabella will be held in a netted-off area of the Rubbing Rocks. Jesse and I plan to help with the reintroduction. I feel she will greatly benefit from our presence," he explained.

_"I say that is a good idea,"_ Annette said with much warmth. _"She knows you two so well."_

"I can't argue with that," Randolph agreed, a small chuckle leaving his mouth. He became serious very quickly. "I know that Isabella won't like being netted in the cove."

_"That is true. At the same time, you do what you have to do,"_ Annette replied and let out a shuddering breath. _"I won't be surprised if Isabella shows reluctance in going into a sling."_

He sighed heavily. "Me neither. She would remember it as something bad."

_"Will you and Jesse supervise Isabella's being put into a sling?"_ Annette wondered.

"Oh, we will," Randolph commented very eagerly. "In fact, Jesse said he would get into the water and coax Isabella into the sling if she won't go in."

_"He took a big risk doing that with Willy, but he had to. Willy would've died if he hadn't done that,"_ Annette said seriously.

"Jesse is the bravest person I have ever known," Randolph said matter-of-factly. "His bravery helped Willy, Luna, and Littlespot get to safety. It aided us in saving Willy, Nikki, and the rest of J-Pod from whalers."

_"I can see some of his bravery in his little girl,"_ Annette said sweetly.

"I can too," Randolph agreed with a soft laugh.

She blew softly. _"It astounds me how many parents hover over their children constantly. They won't give them any room to breathe."_

"Those children develop a sense of entitlement. They think the world should take care of them. The reality is the world doesn't care about them. Nothing is free in life," Randolph said in much bluntness.

"Many come to realize that is true. Others never accept it," Annette muttered in some bitterness.

"Yeah," Randolph muttered and cleared his throat. "Anyway, thank you so much for giving me the results of the DNA test. I really appreciate it."

_"You are welcome,"_ Annette replied and yawned. _"Good luck with Isabella's reintroduction into the wild."_

Randolph smiled. "Thanks. Bye."

Annette let out a soft snort. _"Bye."_

Randolph heard a click and took his IPhone off his ear. He couldn't wait to call Brenda and tell her about the DNA results. However, he had a hunch she was giving Lilli her medical examination. He decided he would wait until she was having lunch. He grabbed his coffee to drink more of it.


	32. Revealing the Truth

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas. Here is a gift in the form of chapter thirty-two of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I didn't mean to take almost three weeks to get out. I had a bad case of writer's block. Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone will return in the next one. I feel it is time for them to come back as it has been a while since they appeared last. Stay tuned for chapter thirty-three.

XXXXX

Chapter 32: Revealing the Truth

Randolph poured more coffee into his mug an hour later. He returned the kettle to the coffeemaker. He took a long sip and nodded in approval. He smacked his lips as he went over to the stool and sat down while letting out a light grunt. He laid his coffee on the counter with a contented sigh. He looked at the seventh page in the album.

He focused his attention on a picture of Willy and Isabella surfacing together with Max and Nikki bowing behind them at the bottom of the page. Mike and Slick spyhopped in the background along with Granny, Samish, Moby, and Notch. He grabbed his coffee and sipped more of it. He put it down before letting out a small yawn.

He chuckled to himself. He couldn't wait to tell Jesse, Nadine, Nancy, and Elvis about the results of the DNA test. He knew they would be thrilled to know Lilli and Isabella were the same orca, especially Jesse. He understood the young man would be eager to let Brenda know about it, but he had no intention of letting him do that since it was likely she was overseeing Lilli's medical examination.

Randolph snapped out of his thoughts when he heard approaching footsteps. He looked over his shoulder to see Jesse, Nadine, Nancy, and Elvis coming into the kitchen. He observed the quartet coming to his side. He propped his head up with his elbow as he smiled at them. Elvis put his hands behind his back while digging the heel of his black sneaker into the floor.

"It is about time you four got up," Randolph teased.

"Actually, all four of us have been up for a while, Randolph," Jesse replied and emitted a soft snort.

"Oh, really?" Randolph said in surprise.

"Yep," Nadine said, nodding rapidly. "We decided it was time to come down and see you."

"And throw a pancake in your face!" Nancy squealed in delight.

"Rascal," Randolph mumbled.

"I heard that!" Nancy yelled in mock annoyance. "Watch who you call a rascal."

"You're right," Randolph said and looked toward Elvis with a smirk. "I recall Elvis being a big rascal when he was young. He still is to a certain extent."

"Give me a break. Jesse was a bigger rascal than I was," Elvis commented, looking at Jesse.

"Hey!" Jesse yelled, pretending to look offended. 

"It's the truth, bro," Elvis said, turning his nose upward. "Get used to it."

Jesse waved his brother off, getting a laugh from him. He stretched his arms above his head. He placed them at his sides. He scratched the upper parts of his legs.

"Nadine, Nancy, Elvis, and I are heading to the Clausen Sports and Fishing Store to get breakfast sandwiches. Would you like one?" Jesse wondered.

"Sure," Randolph said eagerly. "I would love one."

Jesse laughed. "Great."

Nadine cleared her throat. "We'll be back in a little bit."

Jesse, Nadine, Nancy, and Elvis started to head for the front door. Randolph cleared his throat, causing them to stop in their tracks. They turned around to face him as he stood up and went to them.

"Before you four head out the door, there is something I need to tell you," Randolph said.

"What is it, Uncle Randolph?" Nadine asked in much curiosity.

"I got a call from Annette an hour ago. She gave me the DNA results on Lilli and Isabella's blood samples," Randolph said.

"That's good, Randolph," Jesse commented happily.

Elvis blew softly. "I was thinking we wouldn't get them until this afternoon."

"I did too," Randolph admitted with a nod.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but Lilli and Isabella—" Randolph said as he grew unsure about continuing.

Jesse became concerned. "What? What are you trying to say?"

"The orcas' DNA profiles—" Randolph started and swallowed hard. "They are—"

"Come on, Randolph," Elvis said with some impatience. He placed his hands on his sides. "You can tell us."

Randolph became confident. "The orcas' DNA profiles are a perfect match. They are the same orca."

Jesse, Nadine, Nancy, and Elvis sighed in much relief. They were glad to know the truth. This was especially true for Jesse, who wanted this to be true more than anyone else did. The young man knew the Southern Resident orcas better than most people did.

"That jerk nabbed an orca from the wild illegally twice," Randolph hissed in anger.

"There is no way Dial is getting away with it this time," Jesse said, his voice showing much determination. "I want to call Brenda and tell her right now. I would like to ask her about helping us bust him."

"That is not a good idea, Jesse. It is likely Brenda is overseeing Isabella's medical examination right now," Randolph said seriously.

"I understand that, but she needs to know. The sooner she does, the better the chance we have of getting Isabella back to the wild," Jesse said, sighing heavily.

"I want Isabella to go home as much as you do, Jess, but we can't risk Dial overhearing Brenda talk to any of us about the DNA results. He will fire her. Then we will lose our chance of getting him arrested," Randolph explained.

"Randolph's right, bro," Elvis agreed.

"We have to be patient," Nadine added. "Isabella is depending on us to get her out of that place."

Jesse let out another heavy sigh. Though he ached to call Brenda and tell her the truth, he understood the need to take things slowly. He hoped Isabella would be all right until they got the evidence that they needed to bust Dial for his crime. He felt sick to his stomach to know that businessman stole ten months of freedom from her. He knew she would never get them back.

"Okay. I won't call Brenda," Jesse relented.

"Thank you, Jesse," Randolph said, his voice showing relief. "By the way, I plan to call Brenda and tell her myself. I hope she will be on her lunch break when I do."

"Lunchtime is between eleven o'clock and one-thirty for most people here," Jesse pointed out matter-of-factly. "Something tells me her lunchtime starts at noon. It will probably last for thirty minutes."

Randolph snorted. "I agree."

"Daddy, where will you and Uncle Randolph meet Ms. Taylor to talk about helping you get Mr. Dial?" Nancy wondered.

"I have no idea," Jesse admitted with a nervous laugh. He scratched the back of his neck. "Do you have any ideas, Randolph?"

"I was thinking we could ask her to come over here and talk," Randolph suggested.

Jesse nodded rapidly. "I say that is the perfect place for our conversation."

"Me too," Elvis said.

"Me three," Nadine blurted out in delight.

Nancy squealed in joy. "Me four."

Jesse couldn't help but laugh. Randolph went over to his coffee and picked it up. He sipped a bit of it and put it down. He returned to the others before running his hand over his face.

"We can't forget that Isabella has never been completely alone like her father was. She bonded with Jane and Izzy," Randolph said honestly.

"I will give Dial a few points for giving Isabella companions," Jesse commented and gritted his teeth. "Still, it makes me angry that he took away ten months of her freedom."

"We are just as angry at this situation as you are, Jess," Elvis said.

"Yeah!" Nancy yelled and curled her hands into fists. "Mr. Dial needs to have his butt kicked into jail." She let out a loud huff. "I want Daddy to be the one to give him the boot to his butt."

"I would love to do that, honey," Jesse said, putting his hands on his sides. He stood up tall and proud. "I hope your mother, your uncle, and Randolph can help me."

"We'd love to, Jesse," Elvis said with much pride.

"We could pay the corrections officer to paddle Dial until his butt is red," Nadine added with a snicker.

Jesse, Elvis, Nancy, and Randolph nodded eagerly. They and Nadine believed Dial deserved the harshest punishment for what he did. They hoped he would have no chance of parole.

"Something tells me that Isabella realized she needed to do what humans told her if she were to survive. She bonded with Brenda, Jane, and Izzy. She became a performer," Jesse suggested.

"It appeared that Isabella enjoyed performing for the public. At the same time, she missed her family," Nadine said, a frown forming on her face.

Nancy became curious. "Daddy, do you think Isabella will miss her trainer and her dolphin companions after she goes home?"

"I have little doubt she will," Jesse admitted gently. He emitted a heavy sigh and swallowed hard. "We have to be really careful when it comes to busting Dial for his crime." He bit his lip before blowing hard. "He is very smart."

Elvis emitted a loud huff. "To be a businessperson, you need high intelligence. Dial figured that capturing Isabella and displaying her in his park would generate revenue. He didn't care if it was illegal. He wanted to profit off her."

"That's right," Randolph answered, shaking his head in disbelief. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, why don't you four go to Clausen Sports and Fishing Store and get those breakfast sandwiches? I will call Andros and let him know about the DNA results."

"Okay," Jesse said, giving him a thumbs-up. "We will see you later."

Randolph winked at the quartet. "See you in a little bit."

Randolph returned to his coffee as Jesse, Nadine, Nancy, and Elvis headed for the front door. He listened to it opening and closing. He heard the first van's door open and close, followed by the engine starting and going out of the driveway. He grabbed his coffee and proceeded to drink more of it.


	33. Glad to Know and Coming In

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is chapter thirty-three of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I am glad it took just three days to get out. Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone return in this chapter. I am so glad to bring them back. There is some Andros/Ashley and Zhane/Karone. Stay tuned for chapter thirty-four.

XXXXX

Chapter 33: Glad to Know/Coming In

Andros was pouring coffee into a mug in the Chant rental house's kitchen. He returned the kettle to the coffeemaker. He added two spoonfuls of sugar to it. He stirred the contents before tapping his spoon on the handle twice. He took the spoon to the sink, laying it there. He came back to his coffee and picked it up. He sipped it, nodding in approval.

He headed over to the table, where Ashley was sitting at the head and looking over pictures of the Southern Resident orcas. He seated himself on her left. She gazed at a picture of Willy, Luna, and Littlespot spyhopping together with Granny and Samish bowing in the background. He couldn't help but smile as he put his coffee down.

"Willy, Luna, and Littlespot look so cute spyhopping together in this picture," he said.

"I can't argue with that," she agreed. "It is astounding how much Littlespot has grown in the last few years."

"Elvis said that he freaked out when he saw Littlespot's dorsal flopping during one whale-spotting trip. He thought he was sick," Andros pointed out with a soft chuckle. "I don't blame him for reacting like that. He didn't know that Littlespot was in his sprouting stage."

"As the male orca nears the end of the sprouting stage, the cartilage in his dorsal becomes strong enough to support it," Ashley replied, holding up a finger. "Water pressure helps to keep it from flopping over."

"Captive orcas spend more time at the surface because that is where the food is. Due to higher gravity, dorsal cartilage becomes weak. It flops over as a result," Andros explained. "Sometimes, the dorsal flops over all the way. Sometimes, it doesn't."

"Ulises is the perfect example of an orca that has a partially-flopped dorsal. He lives at SeaWorld San Diego. Most captive male orcas have fully-flopped dorsals. For some reason, Ulises's dorsal comes down only halfway," Ashley commented in awe.

"He has been known to swim upside down. That probably kept his dorsal from flopping over completely," Andros suggested.

"It is pretty weird. It looks like a fish hook," Ashley said with a laugh.

"I bet he would enjoy catching fish with his fish hook dorsal," Andros joked and snickered under his breath.

"Okay. You can be the bait," Ashley said and punched him in the arm.

"I think that would not be a good idea," Andros said and swatted her fist aside.

"You are such a chicken," Ashley said and made clucking sounds.

"You are the bigger chicken," Andros retorted playfully.

She smacked him in the back of his head. He gave her a smack upside her in retaliation. He pointed his finger in her face and moved it in all directions. She mimicked his motions and pretended to get dizzy. They shared a laugh and punched each other in their shoulders.

"Ulises means wrathful in Latin, but he isn't like that at all. He is a big teddy bear," Ashley squeaked in delight.

"He has a black dot on his tongue. I wonder how he got that," Andros said in much thoughtfulness.

"Maybe someone painted it there," Ashley quipped with a snicker.

"The water would've washed it off," Andros said and smacked her on the shoulder.

She blew a raspberry. "I know that."

"Many orcas have unique features. For example, Luna has a white patch that resembles a crescent on her dorsal," Andros said matter-of-factly.

"Littlespot has black dots in his eyepatches," Ashley added.

"Willy's unique feature is the three black dots below his chin," Andros murmured, a smile crossing his lips.

"Rhapsody has a unique swirl in her saddle patch," Ashley commented and made a funny noise.

He blew softly. "We could go on forever with the unique features of orcas, whether they are wild or captive."

She grabbed the other pictures and put them together. She stacked them and straightened them. She laid them aside before clasping her hands together. She let out a loud sigh.

"I hope we learn the results of the DNA test soon," Ashley whispered.

"I do too," Andros said and bit his lip. "As much as I want Lilli to be Isabella, I am uncertain she is her."

"It's understandable," Ashley commented as she picked up her coffee and sipped a tiny bit of it. She put it down. "You want someone to turn out to be a missing person so much. At the same time, you don't want to be disappointed."

Andros swallowed hard. "If Lilli isn't Isabella, then it is likely she will spend the rest of her life at Northwest Adventure Park."

Ashley tensed. "Who knows how long that will be?"

Suddenly, Bryan Adams's _Run to You_ started playing. Andros realized it was his IPhone and grabbed it from his pocket. He looked at it, seeing Randolph's name and number of 360-594-2223. He touched the back of his neck.

"It's Randolph," he said quietly.

"Maybe he got the DNA test results from Annette," she suggested.

"Most likely," Andros agreed and touched his IPhone. This stopped the ringtone in the middle of the second play. He put it to his ear and cleared his throat. "Hey, Randolph. What's up?" He gasped and furrowed his brow. "You got that DNA results?"

Ashley watched Andros stand up and go over to the coffeemaker. She listened to him talk to Randolph. Zhane and Karone came into the kitchen. They stopped next to her. Andros hung up his IPhone and slipped it into his pocket. He returned to his girlfriend and friends.

"Lilli and Isabella's DNA profiles were a perfect match. They are the same orca," Andros announced.

"Oh, thank God," Ashley said in relief. "I am so glad to know the truth."

"So am I," Zhane agreed.

"I feel foolish for being uncertain," Karone muttered in much regret.

"I do too, but nobody blames us for being that way," Andros said, taking Ashley's hand into his.

"You bet Zhane and I don't blame you at all," Ashley said and kissed the back of his hand.

"Dial needs to pay for what he did," Zhane hissed and formed his hand into a fist. He punched it into his other one. "He broke the law again."

"Randolph said he planned to call Brenda and tell her about the DNA results around noon as he believed she would be on her lunch break. He mentioned Jesse was eager to call her and tell her, but he managed to stop him," Andros said, rubbing his nose.

"It is good to know that Jesse and Randolph have already made plans for Isabella's reintroduction into the wild. They just need to gather evidence against Dial first," Karone commented.

"It won't be easy for them to convince Brenda to help them," Zhane said seriously and put his arm around Karone.

"If they do, I am willing to go with them when they carry out the sting. I want to see Dial being hauled into a police car so badly," Karone said bitterly. "That bastard stole ten months of Isabella's freedom from her."

"I want to see Dial get busted too," Zhane added in determination.

"Don't forget Ashley and me," Andros said, squeezing Ashley's hand.

"We want to see that happen as well," Ashley added eagerly.

"Don't worry," Karone assured gently. "Zhane and I won't forget you."

Andros and Ashley nodded at Karone, who winked at them. Zhane and Karone went over to the cabinet next to the sink. They grabbed mugs and approached the coffeemaker. He got the kettle and proceeded to pour coffee into his mug.

00000

People walked up and down the sidewalks thirteen minutes later. Their lively chatter filled the air. A young man drove his truck down the street. He spotted the Clausen Sports and Fishing Store on his left. He came to a stop after pushing his blinker bar down. The left blinker proceeded to flash. Three cars and two trucks passed before he pulled into the parking lot.

He parked in a space next to the entrance and turned off the engine. He climbed out and let out a light grunt. He blew a bubble in his gum while going inside. He popped it and used his tongue to get it back into his mouth. He stopped in front of the door. He stretched his arms above his head and put them at his sides. Aiden walked up to him with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, sir. May I help you with anything?" Aiden greeted.

"No, thanks. I'm just here to go to the bathroom," the man answered.

"Okay," Aiden said with a nod. He looked toward the door, seeing three young men walk past it. He shifted his attention back to him. "Isn't it a beautiful morning to be out and about?"

"Oh, yes," the man agreed matter-of-factly while peering over his shoulder. He turned back to him. "I wish it could be like that every day, but we know that isn't possible."

"Rainforests get a great deal of rain. That enables them to handle drought much better than other landscapes," Aiden commented.

"No kidding," the man exclaimed. "Their soils can absorb so much water that they hardly ever become saturated."

"The soils in and around Forks act in a similar manner," Aiden added thoughtfully.

"I've been up there several times. It is a beautiful town, but it is too rainy for me to live there," the man said and spoke gibberish.

"I agree," Aiden said as he scratched the back of his neck with both hands. "If my wife and I wanted to move there, we would have to sell our store. That can be a big hassle."

"Selling any type of property can be challenging, but it can pay big time," the man said with much pride.

"Yep," Aiden said, nodding. "Well, you better get to the bathroom before—well, you know."

"I'm getting ready to head there," the man commented and gave him a wink.

"Just watch out for the wall monsters. They may jump out and eat you," Aiden joked and snickered under his breath.

"I will," the man assured. "See you later."

Aiden observed the man heading toward the back. He headed to the register and laid his hand on the counter. Kylie came to his side, laying a hand on his shoulder. He gazed at her.

"If there is one thing that I love about running this store, it's walking up to customers and asking if they need assistance," Aiden said sweetly.

"I am with you on that," Kylie said, chuckling softly. She laid her hand on the counter. She looked ahead along with him. "It is great to be back in this store. I missed it a lot."

"I did too. Jeffrey and Lindsay did a great job running it while we were gone," Aiden commented, smiling widely.

She smirked. "Lindsay played a prank on Jeffrey the day before our return home. She played the sound of pants ripping when he bent over to get a pen off the floor. He stood up immediately. He looked very embarrassed. He really did think he ripped his pants. He laughed when she revealed the tape player."

"Lindsay knows how to make people laugh," Aiden said.

"How about we pie him and Lindsay come into work tomorrow morning?" Kylie suggested.

He raised his eyebrows. "Maybe another day."

Kylie groaned in disappointment. Aiden pinched her cheek and spoke baby talk. She grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand off. She placed it at his side and gave it a gentle pat. Just then, Jesse, Nadine, Nancy, and Elvis came in. They approached the register. Jesse picked up Nancy.

"Hey there, Mom, Dad," Nadine greeted.

"Hey yourself, Nadine," Aiden responded happily. "What brings you and the rest of the family to our store?"

"We are here to get breakfast sandwiches," Jesse answered and patted his daughter's back.

Nancy squealed in delight. "Uncle Randolph said he wanted one as well, so we are getting five!"

"You look so cute when you squeal like that," Kylie said, reaching over and pinching her granddaughter's cheek. "Yes, you do."

"Don't pinch my cheek!" Nancy said, pushing her grandmother's hand away. "That hurts!"

"Then I will just flick your nose," Kylie said and flicked the little girl's nose. "Is that better?"

"Very much so," Nancy said with a fast nod.

Jesse laughed to himself. "Rascals."

"So, are you two glad to be working again?" Elvis wondered with much curiosity.

"Yep," Aiden admitted with much warmth. "We loved sailing, but it's good to be back home."

Kylie giggled. "There is no place like home."

Jesse looked around carefully. He gazed at Aiden and Kylie before waving his hand toward himself. They complied, becoming very curious.

"We want you to know that Randolph got the DNA results regarding Lilli and Isabella from Annette earlier this morning," Jesse whispered.

"That's great," Aiden replied. "What did they say?"

"Their profiles are a perfect match. They are the same orca," Nadine commented and sighed warmly.

"That is great," Kylie said in much relief. She emitted a heavy sigh and shook her head in disbelief. "Unfortunately, it means Dial broke the law again."

"I wanted to call Brenda and tell her right away, but Randolph didn't let me due to the possibility Dial could overhear her talking to me. Moreover, she could be giving Isabella her medical examination right now," Jesse explained.

"Jesse and Uncle Randolph plan to talk to Brenda about their plan to bust Dial in the Kenworth Café parking lot," Nadine added.

"After Dial goes to jail, Isabella is going home," Nancy said happily.

"Yes, she will," Elvis agreed.

"It is good that all of you thought ahead of time ever since this scenario came about. At the same time, Isabella may not want to go back to the wild. If she doesn't, she will have to spend the rest of her life in captivity," Kylie warned.

"We know," Jesse said with a nod. "Randolph and I have already discussed looking for an area where she can be kept in a seapen. Anyway, Elvis and I are going to get the breakfast sandwiches."

Jesse put Nancy down with a light grunt. He and Elvis went over to the cooker. The former got two bacon-egg-and-cheese sandwiches while the latter got three. They returned to the register. They watched Aiden type in the price. Kylie grabbed a sack and put the sandwiches in it.

"That'll be eight dollars and forty cents," Kylie announced.

"Okay," Jesse answered. He grabbed his wallet from his pocket. He opened it and handed a ten-dollar bill to Aiden. He saw him type it in and get the change.

"One dollar and sixty cents is your change," Aiden said while giving him his change. "Thank you. Have a good day."

Jesse grabbed the sack after putting his change in his wallet and closing it to put it in his pocket. Aiden and Kylie observed their family leaving. They proceeded to talk about Isabella's return to the wild.


	34. Partners Conversing

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is chapter thirty-four of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I didn't mean to take three weeks to get it out. I had a bad case of writer's block. This chapter features the return of Dial and Harry. I am so glad to bring them back after such a long absence. It won't be much longer before Dial is busted for his crime. I can't wait to show his downfall. Stay tuned for chapter thirty-five.

XXXXX

Chapter 34: Partners Conversing

Northwest Adventure Park bristled with activity. Harry waited next to his blue BMW at the aquatic theater. The car appeared to be new with the exception of scratches under the door handle of the driver's side. Its top could be lowered by pressing a button. The bumper contained a slight dent in it. Three European starlings scurried past the car.

Harry looked at the statue. He remembered when Dial told him about the other statues that had stood outside the entrance over the years. He thought they looked magnificent in the pictures his partner showed him. He considered the orca statue to be his favorite. He wondered how big of a hit Willy could've been had the children not stressed him out with their banging on the glass. He was aware that sound traveled far and wide underwater. He knew that it reached the orca and antagonized him.

His thoughts shifted to Lilli. He was looking forward to seeing her meet her new orca companion. He hoped it would go off without a hitch. He actually didn't want Jane and Izzy to leave, but he knew business was business. He was just as determined as Dial was to get more money rolling in. He knew the best way to do that was with another orca. He was eager to see Lilli and the orca mate and have calves if her new companion was male.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a vehicle approaching. He looked ahead to see Dial driving toward him in his black Toyota. The car looked very new, though it did have bird poop in the upper right-hand corner of the windshield. The top was down, thanks to a button that could lower it. The door behind the driver's contained tiny scratches here and there. Dial parked next to his partner's car. He turned off the engine and got out. He walked toward Harry, who smiled at him.

"Hello, sir," Harry greeted with much warmth.

"Hello yourself, Harry," Dial answered as he stopped before him. "You doing all right?"

"Sure," Harry said, nodding fast. "What about you?"

"I am doing just fine," Dial said, happiness radiating from his face. "You remember me telling you about the aquariums I called about their orcas last night earlier this morning?"

"Yes, I do," Harry admitted truthfully.

"Well, I got a call from the Rockford Aquarium in Rockford, New Jersey. They told me they were willing to sell me their lone male orca for a hefty price," Dial said, chuckling in much eagerness.

"That is great," Harry yelled, happiness radiating from his face. "Ten-year-old Ian will be the perfect companion for Lilli."

"I told them I needed to find a new home for Jane and Izzy before I could take him. They were totally fine with that," Dial said with pride.

"Cool," Harry said.

"Mm-hmm," Dial agreed with a nod.

"In the wild, male orcas usually don't sexually mature until they are in their teens. In captivity, they often sexually mature between the ages of ten and thirteen," Harry pointed out matter-of-factly. "That means we could see a calf swimming with Ian and Lilli in the next few years."

"Yeah," Dial commented, a big smirk crossing his lips. "That will bring in even more money for us."

"I know the trainers will complain about the tank being too small for three orcas, but who cares? Many female orcas have had calves in small tanks. They did just fine," Harry said and blew a raspberry.

"If the calf can't nurse from Lilli, then it can be bottle-fed. This was first attempted with Corky's fourth calf at Marineland of the Pacific in 1982," Dial said and licked his lips. "Her name was Kiva. It worked like a charm. However, Kiva died days after being removed from her mother, who got too rough with her during playtime."

Harry ran his hand over his face. He remembered reading about Kiva in an online article about Marineland of the Pacific three months before he became Dial's partner. He admired the trainers for taking action after attempts to bottle-feed Corky's first two calves ended in failure. He knew she would be thirty-one years old had she not died at six weeks old. He and Dial headed over to the statue. He ran his hand over the first dolphin.

"It's hard to believe it's been twenty years since Willy was here," Harry said in amazement.

"Yeah," Dial said and emitted an angry huff. "Jesse's busting Willy out of here could've ruined my business."

"But it didn't," Harry responded comfortingly. "It still operated very smoothly."

"It did cost a lot of money to get water pumped out of the underwater observation area. It cost even more money to get the tank expanded and another side pool added on. Then again, it was worth it," Dial whispered, sighing in relief.

Harry chuckled. "It sure was. You purchased four dolphins and announced the new dolphin show. It brought in tons of money in almost immediately."

"Everyone loves bottlenose dolphins," Dial said, slipping his hands into his pockets. "They enjoy wowing audiences with their incredible acrobats, especially front flips and tailwalking."

"Some dolphins can go as high thirty feet in a single jump!" Harry exclaimed and laughed in much delight.

"That is high," Dial said, looking up at the sky. He turned back to him. "If dolphins had wings, they'd fly."

"You hoped dolphin calves would be swimming around when Odin and Hopper were here. They mated with Jane and Izzy many times, but the ladies never got pregnant," Harry said sadly.

"Unfortunately," Dial murmured, giving a shrug. "It is possible Jane and Izzy were sterile. The same could be said for Odin and Hopper."

"Yep," Harry agreed.

Dial snorted to himself. "It doesn't matter now. We have Lilli."

Harry stretched his arms above his head while letting out a long yawn. He smacked his lips before putting them at his sides. He and Dial listened to the screams of people on the rides.

"Gosh. Those people are having a blast," Harry commented honestly.

"No denying that," Dial agreed and took his hands out of his pockets. He clasped them together. "Every ticket sold is money in our pockets."

"Lots of money!" Harry blurted out and pumped his fist.

"Imagine if life were like movies. People would fall down when bricks hit them in the head," Dial said and made a funny noise.

"They would be dazed, but they would get up like nothing happened," Harry said, a laugh coming out of his mouth.

Dial cleared his throat. "Of course, real life doesn't operate that way. A brick to the head can kill you."

Harry rubbed his nose. "Anything can. Even falling out of bed can result in injury or death."

Dial raised his eyebrows. He remembered his mother, Jana, falling out of bed and breaking her right arm when he was just fourteen years old. He rode with her to the hospital. He was glad she was all right, though her arm would take six to eight weeks to heal. However, he was angry when his father, John, didn't show up until six hours later. He heard his usual excuses for not coming right away. He lost his temper and yelled at him about his uncaring attitude toward his wife. He ran his tongue all over the inside of his mouth.

"Overhearing Jesse talk about Willy living wild and free always makes me feel ill," Dial muttered with a disgusted shudder. "I just want to punch him, so he will shut the hell up."

"I don't blame you," Harry said in much sympathy. "That orca cost you a lot of money due to his refusal to perform."

"It made Wade and me angry. Still, I wanted to make things work with Willy. I thought Jesse would be the one to turn him into a top-notch performer," Dial commented and stroked his goatee. "Willy excelled at the audition Jesse and Rae put together for Wade and me. We couldn't believe Jesse had trained him to do all those behaviors in a short amount of time."

"With help from Rae, of course!" Harry yelled and clapped twice.

"That's right," Dial agreed and emitted an irritated scoff. "If only those brats didn't ruin everything."

"I hate to say this, but Jesse was right that you should've roped off the observation area," Harry murmured seriously.

"I know, but then parents would've complained about it," Dial said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head in disbelief. "I would've been damned if I did. I would've been damned if I didn't."

"That's the way the world is," Harry said, letting out a heavy sigh. "No matter what you do, someone won't be happy."

Dial looked at his watch. He let out a long whistle before turning to Harry, who furrowed his brow. He jerked his thumb in the direction of the entrance.

"Let's go observe our cetaceans' medical examination before the day slips away," Dial suggested.

"Sure," Harry said with much eagerness. He and his partner started talking about Lilli as they headed inside.


	35. Ready for Examination and Tense Talking

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is chapter thirty-five of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I am glad it took just six days to get out. I plan to have J-Pod make another appearance very soon. It has been a while since Willy and his family appeared. They are still important to this crossover, even if they haven't appeared anywhere near as much as they did in the prequel. Stay tuned for chapter thirty-six.

XXXXX

Chapter 35: Ready for Examination/Tense Talking

Lilli, Jane, and Izzy did bows at the back of the tank. They returned to the surface very quickly. They spouted air from their blowholes before letting out soft squeaks. Brenda, forty-two-year-old Isis Ju, and forty-five-year-old Rudy Jefferson made their way toward the water. Brenda held a box filled with medical supplies.

Isis blew in a soft manner. She was Asian and happened to very tall for a woman. Her skin was rather pale. Her long black hair was up in a bun with a few strands sticking out. Bags could be seen under her brown eyes. Her face had other wrinkles here and there. Her cheeks were decorated with freckles. Scars went across the backs of both hands. The upper part of her right leg had a birth mark in the shape of a line going across the front.

Rudy spoke gibberish before making a funny noise. He was Caucasian and happened to be the same height as Isis was. His skin was rather tanned. He possessed a muscular frame. His brown hair was in the style of a buzz cut. His face contained some wrinkles, including laugh lines. His eyes were light blue and had scars underneath them. The backs of his hands had freckles in the middle of them.

The trainer and veterinarians reached the edge of the tank. She set the box down while taking a deep breath. The orca and dolphins swam toward them as they knelt down. Lilli approached Brenda, as did Jane and Izzy with Isis and Rudy. Brenda petted Lilli on her melon. Isis and Rudy did the same with Jane and Izzy on theirs.

"Hello, ladies," Brenda greeted very warmly.

"Are you ready for your medical examination?" Isis wondered very curiously. She laughed as Lilli, Jane, and Izzy nodded rapidly. "I thought so."

"I wish Dial and Harry wouldn't observe us giving the girls their medical examination. I find it a little distracting," Rudy complained bitterly and gritted her teeth.

"I do too," Isis agreed. "I have no doubt that Lilli, Jane, and Izzy have wanted to splash those businessmen at one time or another," Brenda commented honestly.

"But they never have," Rudy responded. "I guess they don't think it is worth it."

"Besides, those suits aren't easy to keep clean and dry," Isis added and blew a raspberry. "If mustard got on them, Dial and Harry would have a difficult time getting it out."

"They sure would," Brenda agreed.

"Then let's make sure we don't get mustard on our suits," a male voice said snobbishly.

"Yeah," a second male voice added.

Brenda, Isis, and Rudy winced painfully and looked up to see Dial and Harry coming down the stands. The duo reached the bottom and headed toward them. They stopped next to Brenda, who emitted a soft snort.

"Hello, Dial, Harry. It is good to see you two," Brenda said, giving her bosses a nod.

"It's good to see you, Isis, and Rudy too, Brenda," Dial answered, putting his hands behind his back. He noticed the box. "I see you are getting ready to give the ladies their medical examination."

Brenda cleared her throat. "Yes, we are. As always, we will start with Lilli."

"Great," Harry said and clapped three times. "Being our biggest moneymaker makes all the more important for her to be healthy."

"Don't forget Jane and Izzy. They've made you two tons of money as well," Isis pointed out truthfully.

"Of course not," Dial snapped in irritation. "They, Odin, and Hopper were our biggest moneymakers years ago. Now, that honor has gone to Lilli."

Harry smirked. "More money will be rolling in once her new orca companion arrives."

"That will be nice," Rudy whispered sarcastically. "If only that money could be used to expand the tank instead of adding on rides."

"Space is very important to cetaceans, especially orcas," Brenda added.

Dial scoffed. "Whatever. Now, get going on the medical examination. We will watch you three from the stands."

Brenda, Isis, and Rudy stared after their bosses as they went to the second section of the stands. Dial and Harry went up to the fifth row, sitting down with loud grunts. The trainers and veterinarians looked down at Lilli, Jane, and Izzy, whom all squeaked with curiosity.

"If only you three would do an alien and spit water on those guys," Brenda whispered and kissed Lilli on her nose.

"Yeah," Rudy agreed with a sharp nod. "They deserve it."

Isis waved her hands in the air. "That's enough. We better examine Lilli before Dial and Harry get on our asses for delaying."

Isis and Rudy rose to their full heights and went over to Brenda, who moved to her knees. They got on their knees as she opened the box. She proceeded to get the measuring tape out. Isis patted the water three times. Lilli swam over to her, a small squeak leaving her blowhole. Dial and Harry clicked their tongues three times.

"It is really interesting to watch trainers and veterinarians give whales and dolphins full checkups," Dial said, gesturing toward the humans and cetaceans.

"It sure is," Harry agreed. "Blood tests are the most important part. They can show how healthy a creature is."

"They can also determine which male fathered a calf if an oceanarium's population has two or more of them," Harry added.

"We won't have to worry about determining who the father of Lilli's calf is," Dial said, a big smirk crossing his lips.

"That's right," Harry said cheerfully while rubbing his hands together. "I read Hugo and Lolita mated many times and conceived several calves at the Miami Seaquarium. However, she never delivered a live offspring."

"I am not sure if that is even true. It is from a newspaper article dating back to 1981," Dial pointed out matter-of-factly. "There is no information on the calves being stillborn, miscarried, or born alive and died soon after birth."

"Nor is there any information on the gestation ages of the calves if they were stillborn or miscarried," Harry added.

"That is why we should always take anything with a grain of salt," Dial said, seriousness lining his voice.

"For large animals, it would be a huge grain of salt," Harry joked and snickered under his breath.

"Good one, Harry," Dial said while patting his partner's shoulder. "You are the best joker in this whole park."

"Isn't that the truth?" Harry said, sitting up tall and proud.

The businessmen observed Isis getting into the water and being handed the tape by Brenda. Isis opened her hand. Lilli nodded at her and opened her mouth. Isis put the end of the tape in the orca's mouth. Brenda pulled it back to her tail. She mumbled inaudible words.

"Lilli likes getting in on the action by holding the tape measure in her mouth," Harry said in much awe.

"Yes, she does," Dial agreed. "In fact, many orcas like holding the tape measure in their mouths as they are being measured."

"They just don't want to be left out," Harry commented with much pride. He ran his fingers through his hair. "No siree."

Dial snorted. "We should tell them about Ian the orca after they finish the examination."

"Though they will be happy to hear Lilli will have a new companion soon, they may protest Jane and Izzy's leaving again," Harry said honestly.

"Let them protest all they want. Jane and Izzy are leaving. That is final," Dial said bluntly.

Harry nodded sharply. "Right."

Dial put his hands behind his head as Brenda took the tape out of Lilli's mouth. Isis swam over to the middle of the orca. Brenda gave her the end of it. Isis proceeded to put it around Lilli.

00000

Dial and Harry observed Isis getting part of the tape around the middle of Izzy, who was on her back. They saw her hand it to Brenda. The veterinarian was in the water with the dolphin while the trainer held the end of it while leaned over. Rudy, Lilli, and Jane watched them nearby. Though it had been only an hour since the examination started, it felt like it had gone on for hours to the businessmen. They hoped it wouldn't be too much longer. They wanted to tell them the news about Ian.

Dial cupped his chin in his hand. He was glad Lilli was comfortable with people examining her. He remembered how uncooperative Willy was with medical examinations due to never having been trained for them. He thought Rae would've had him performing basic husbandry behaviors by the time Jesse came along. He knew those were necessary for successful checkups. At least he could take comfort in the fact that Lilli was cooperative with husbandry training from the start.

Brenda brought the tape together with its end. She mumbled inaudible words as she looked at it. She let go of it and leaned back. She jotted down the result on the clipboard. Isis gathered the tape and headed over to her. She handed her to the tape. Izzy rolled right side up, causing her to move back. Isis approached her to scratch her nose.

"Good girl, Izzy," Isis said in much proudness. "You stayed still the entire time just like when we measured the length of your body."

"Isis, could you get Izzy to give me a breath sample?" Brenda asked while holding up a petri dish.

"Are you ready for that, Izzy?" Isis asked. Izzy nodded in which it caused her to smile widely. "Great."

"All right," Brenda said and leaned over the blowhole with the dish. "I'm ready for her."

"All right. One, two, three," Isis answered while tapping her hand against the orca's nose with each count. "Go!"

Izzy spouted much air from her blowhole. Brenda caught some of the mist in the dish, her ponytail flying upward. This made Isis laugh very loud.

"It seems she wanted to make your hair fly away," Isis teased.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. That was so funny that I died laughing," Brenda grumbled in sarcasm. She leaned back and put a top on the dish. She placed it in the box. She grabbed a syringe, a test tube, and a cap. She approached Izzy's tail. "Now, it is time for a blood sample from her."

Isis put her hand up. Izzy chattered obediently and spouted some air from her blowhole. She moved her head downward, lifting her tail high enough for Brenda to touch it. She waited patiently as her trainer rubbed the right fluke until he was able to feel a vein. Brenda stuck the syringe in and pulled the pump back until it was full of blood. She took it out and injected the blood into the tube. She capped the tube. Izzy lowered her tail and lifted her head. She opened her mouth. This allowed Isis to give her a tongue rub.

"You did so well with the blood test, Izzy. I wish I had a fish to give you as a reward," Isis said in regret.

"You should give her a knuckle sandwich as a reward," Brenda quipped while putting the tube inside the box. She proceeded to pack up the rest of the supplies.

"I'll leave that up to you, Brenda," Isis said as she swam over to the stage. She climbed out of the water.

Brenda looked up and shook her head. "I don't think so."

Isis nodded fast. "I do think so."

Brenda finished packing the supplies and closed the box. Dial and Harry rose to their feet and came down the stands. They headed toward the trainer and veterinarians. Brenda grabbed the box. She, Isis, and Rudy stood up. Their bosses stopped before them as Lilli, Jane, and Izzy swam away.

"Good job at giving the ladies their medical checkups," Dial complimented.

"Thank you, sir. We should get the results of the blood tests in the next day or so," Brenda said, grabbing the box.

"All three of us hope they are in perfect health like last time," Isis commented and cleared her throat.

"Yep," Rudy agreed.

"We do too," Dial responded and smacked his lips. "We don't want sick animals performing."

Harry elbowed Dial in the shoulder. Dial gazed at him in a bit of annoyance. He saw him mouth 'Tell them the news.' He nodded at him and turned back to his employees.

"I called some aquariums last night and left messages about possible purchases of their orcas," Dial said.

"Already?" Brenda asked in surprise.

Harry chuckled. "Yep."

"I got a call from the Rockford Aquarium in Rockford, New Jersey. They have a lone male orca named Ian. The owner said he was willing to sell him to me for a hefty price," Dial explained.

"How much?" Isis wondered.

Dial smirked. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"What of Jane and Izzy?" Rudy whispered in uncertainty. "I hope you've changed your mind about selling them."

"I have not," Dial said very sternly. "I did tell the aquarium owner I would have to find a new home for the dolphins before I could get Ian. He said he was fine with that."

"I still think you should reconsider sending Jane and Izzy away. Lilli is very close to them. Their absence could make her depressed and even aggressive. She may attack Ian out of frustration," Brenda pleaded, sniffling.

"You need to get over yourselves. Lilli needs a companion of her species. Ian will be a great companion for her," Harry insisted through clenched teeth.

Rudy sighed heavily. "Hugo and Lolita lived together with Pacific white-sided dolphins at the Miami Seaquarium for years before the former died in 1980. We don't see why Ian, Lilli, Jane, and Izzy can't live together."

Isis cleared her throat. "All four of them could think of games they can play. They could even teach other their sounds."

"That's enough," Dial yelled sharply. "Jane and Izzy are leaving. That is final."

"If you don't like it, then you can look for another job," Harry added. "Rudy, you should take the blood and petri dish samples to the National Marine Mammal Laboratory. We need the results back as soon as possible."

The trio stared after the bosses as they headed for the stands and up them. Their eyes followed them until they were gone. They looked at each other.

"Those two are so obsessed with money that it makes my blood boil," Rudy hissed in anger.

"It makes our blood boil too," Brenda said, going over to him and giving him the box. "You should get this stuff to the laboratory. Dial and Harry will be pissed if the samples are still here."

Rudy nodded at her. "Sure. I will be back in a little while."

Rudy headed down the corridor while singing nonsense. Brenda and Isis listened to him until it faded into nothing. They looked at each other as Lilli came up to the stage.

"Are you going to get the girls ready for the show?" Isis wondered.

"Yeah," Brenda admitted. "That will take my mind off our bosses for a while."

"All right," Isis said, giving her a nod. "I will see you later."

Brenda watched Isis go down the corridor. She looked toward Lilli, letting out a soft sigh. She hoped Randolph got the DNA results. She was anxious to know whether or not the orca was Isabella. She prayed with all her heart it wasn't true. She approached her and got on her knees. She proceeded to pet her nose. Lilli emitted a pleasurable squeak. Jane and Izzy swam around the tank.


	36. Lunchtime Phone Conversation

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is chapter thirty-six of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I didn't mean to take more than a week to get it out. I had a case of writer's block. J-Pod will make an appearance in the next few chapters. I can't wait to do that. Stay tuned for chapter thirty-seven.

XXXXX

Chapter 36: Lunchtime Phone Conversation

McDonald's was somewhat crowded ten minutes before noon. Brenda was waiting her food at the first of four cash registers. She heard a stomping foot. She spotted an elderly woman ranting at a cashier as she shook a coupon in his face at the third cash register. She looked ahead, feeling her body become tense. She heard an annoyed sigh. She looked over her shoulder at a middle-aged man, who had his attention on the woman and the cashier. He winced when woman threw the coupon down and stormed off.

"Shit. That is the third elderly person I've seen throwing an expired coupon down today. That lady was the rudest of the three," the man mumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"I respect my elders. Unfortunately, some elderly people have such a sense of entitlement," Brenda said, turning toward the woman as she pushed a young man out of the way. She watched her go outside. She shifted her attention back to him. "They think they should be the first ones seated in a restaurant and don't care if other people have been waiting for a lot longer than they have. They think they should be allowed to use expired coupons. They think they should get a free pass for rude and hateful behavior due to their age."

"I find it ridiculous. My own father was rude to a waitress without any reason during a restaurant outing. I reprimanded him for it. An elderly woman told me to quit disrespecting him. I mentioned he was rude to the waitress. However, she said he had a free pass because he was old like her," the man explained with an angry huff. "Something tells me she'd rant at a young person being disrespectful toward others."

"What hypocrisy," Brenda commented.

"You said it," the man agreed while nodding sharply.

"I knew several teen girls who became pregnant by their boyfriends when I was in high school. The boys took responsibility for them by getting jobs. Their parents helped them with their children in any way they could," Brenda explained warmly.

"That's good. Did any of the girls' grandparents demand they marry their boyfriends or give their babies up for adoption? I've had friends whose parents said that to them," the man said.

"That happened to two of them," Brenda admitted and cleared her throat. "Their parents stood up for them. One reconciled with her grandparents when they realized they were out of line and apologized to her. The other one's grandparents refused to apologize, so they never reconciled."

"I see," the man said and frowned a bit. "When teen parents don't have support from their families, they are usually screwed."

"They can use halfway houses to help themselves and their children. Unfortunately, it isn't always enough," Brenda muttered and sighed heavily.

"It sucks, but it is what it is," the man murmured. He spotted a cashier coming with her tray containing food. "Your food is coming."

"Oh, thanks," Brenda said as she turned to the cashier. "It was nice talking to you."

"It was nice talking to you too," the man responded and nodded slowly.

The cashier stopped before the counter while biting his lip. She gave the tray to Brenda, guilt showing on her face.

"I am sorry it took so long," the cashier apologized with a frown.

"It's okay," Brenda assured in much gentleness. "It's lunchtime. It is a busy time of day here and at other restaurants."

The cashier let out an annoyed sigh and shook her head in disbelief. "I know. I hope you enjoy your meal."

Brenda winked at her twice. "I am sure I will. I hope the rest of your day goes very well."

Brenda got a straw and a napkin at the end of the counter. She went to the ketchup dispenser behind the lines. She grabbed four small paper cups and squirted ketchup into each of them. She went to the back of the restaurant and seated herself at a booth. She opened her straw, putting it in her large diet coke. She took a tiny sip.

Brenda removed the wrapper from her hamburger. She heard Bryan Adams's _Here I Am_ playing. She grabbed her IPhone from her pocket. She turned it on, finding Randolph's name and number. She gasped in a soft manner. She wondered if he had gotten the DNA results. She touched it, and the ringtone stopped in the middle of the second play. She placed it to her ear.

"Hello?" Brenda asked.

_"Hey, Brenda,"_ Randolph greeted in a warm voice.

"Hey yourself, Randolph," Brenda responded. "How are you doing today?

_"I am doing fine," _Randolph said happily. _"How are you doing today?" _

"I am doing fine. Isis, Rudy, and I performed a medical examination on Lilli, Jane, and Izzy this morning. Dial and Harry insisted on observing it," Brenda grumbled in annoyance.

_"I remember when Wade observed Willy during a medical examination. He showed no care toward him at all,"_ Randolph commented, hints of anger lining his voice.

"I figured," Brenda murmured. "Many businesspeople are only interested in making lots of money."

Randolph yawned. _"Jesse said Dial would never change his ways. He turned out to be right."_

Brenda snorted. "Jesse is very smart."

Brenda grabbed a fry and popped it into her mouth. She chewed at a slow yet steady pace. She swallowed with a quiet gulp and smacked her lips.

"So, what's up?" Brenda asked. "I am having lunch at McDonald's right now."

_"Well, I have the DNA results,"_ Randolph responded and emitted a soft snort._ "I got them this morning."_

"Good," Brenda whispered with a nod. "What do the results say?"

_"I hate to tell you this, but—"_ Randolph started.

"What?" Brenda asked, becoming a little tense. "What did they say?"

_"The DNA results were a perfect match. Lilli and Isabella are the same orca,"_ Randolph said swiftly.

Brenda let out a quiet yet shocked gasp. She couldn't believe that Dial had illegally captured a wild orca. She wished this was a nightmare and that she would wake up any second. Unfortunately, she knew it was true. She wondered how many attempted captures he had been involved in.

"I wish this wasn't true, but it is. Your boss has committed a crime once again," he said sympathetically.

"I know," she muttered grimly. "I prayed all night that the results would say Lilli and Isabella were two different orcas." She sniffled and shuddered.

"We were prepared to be disappointed ourselves," Randolph admitted. "I let Jesse, Nadine, Nancy, and Elvis know when they got up. They told Nadine's parents when they got breakfast at their store. I informed Glen, Annie, Missy, Dwight, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone. Jesse, Glen, Annie, Nadine, Elvis, Nancy, Ashley, Zhane, and I were glad to know the truth. Andros, Karone, and Missy felt bad about being skeptical."

"I don't blame them. I feel like a fool. I am working for a criminal," Brenda said in much guilt.

_"It's not your fault, Brenda,"_ Randolph assured gently. _"Your boss wasn't going to brag about what he did to your face."_

Brenda let out a sharp exhale. "There is no doubt Dial would've told Harry about what he did. Harry would've agreed to keep it secret."

_"We are dealing with two criminals,"_ Randolph said, his voice showing anger.

"Exactly," Brenda agreed. "I should tell you that Dial and Harry want to bring a new orca to the park. They want to send Jane and Izzy to another park to make room for it. Dial called some aquariums last night about acquiring their orcas. The Rockford Aquarium in Rockford, New Jersey called back. The owner told him he was willing to sell a lone male orca named Ian to him for a hefty price."

Randolph gasped in amazement. _"Damn."_

Brenda sipped more of her coke. She smacked her lips before propping her head up with her elbow.

"What are you going to do about this situation?" Brenda wondered.

_"I don't know how to ask you this, but would you be willing to help us bust Dial?"_ Randolph asked hopefully.

"I don't know, Randolph," Brenda whispered in much uncertainty. "I find it a bit risky. Dial could find out what I am up to and fire me before I have a chance to gather evidence against him." She sighed heavily.

_"Please, Brenda,"_ Randolph pleaded. _"Isabella may enjoy performing, but she misses her family. The Southern Resident orcas are losing individuals faster than they can replace them, especially the females. They need her as a potential mother. Nikki has only ten reproductive years remaining. It will be another three to five years before she has another calf. Please, we need your help."_

Brenda bit her lip. Though she was still uncertain about helping Randolph, she understood the need to bust her boss and his partner. She knew it meant she would likely have to say goodbye to Isabella, but she felt fortunate to know the truth.

"All right, Randolph. I will help you gather evidence against my boss," Brenda relented.

_"Thank you so much,"_ Randolph said in much relief. _"You won't regret this."_

"I can't discuss how we will gather evidence against Dial and Harry here. One of their friends could overhear me," Brenda said seriously.

_"You are right. How does meeting at the Hanks rental house at five-thirty sound?"_ Randolph asked. _"The address is 1445 Hyde Dr."_

"That would be a great time," Brenda replied and stroked her chin. "I know where that street is because it's just one down from mine. I will see you then."

He sighed happily. _"Great."_

"I guess I should call the Seattle Aquarium and see if they can give me a job. I will be out of one once the park is shut down due to Dial and Harry's crime," Brenda muttered sadly.

_"I know it's hard, but I guarantee Isabella will thank you for helping her get home,"_ Randolph said. _"If you want to, you can come with Jesse and me to her seapen and assist us in watching over her until she is released after her pod passes."_

"I'd like that," Brenda replied in much warmth. "Thank you."

_"Great,"_ Randolph commented and let out a small yawn. _"I will see you later."_

She coughed. "You too. Bye."

Brenda heard a click and took her IPhone off her ear. She slipped it back into her pocket. She wondered how the plan to bust Dial would go. She felt tempted to sneak into his office and try finding evidence herself. However, she considered it too risky as he could come in and catch her in the act. She pushed her thoughts out of her head. She grabbed her burger and proceeded to eat it.


	37. Just Waiting

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is chapter thirty-seven of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I didn't mean to take three weeks to get it out. I had a bad case of writer's block. This chapter has some Glen/Annie and Zhane/Karone. It also features Missy's return. I felt it was time to bring her back after a long absence. Stay tuned for chapter thirty-eight.

XXXXX

Chapter 37: Just Waiting

Nadine added sugar to six coffee-filled mugs sitting on a tray in the Hanks rental house kitchen in the late afternoon. She stirred the contents in each of them. She turned her attention to the living room, where her friends and family were. Glen, Annie, and Missy sat on first couch. Jesse and Randolph sat in the armchairs. Nancy was in her father's lap. Elvis, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone were in foldable chairs. An empty one was next to Karone.

Nadine took the spoon to the sink to put it there. She went back to the tray while smacking her lips. She picked it up and exhaled slowly. She carried it carefully into the living room. She came to the coffee table, laying it down. Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, Glen, and Annie grabbed their coffee. They sipped a bit of them and nodded in approval. They turned to Nadine.

"Talk about great-tasting coffee, Nadine," Glen said in much warmth.

"Oh, yes," Annie agreed.

"Thanks," Nadine replied and headed over to the chair. She sat down, a light grunt leaving her mouth. "I remember how excited I was to drink my first cup of coffee after having Nancy. I downed it in just ten minutes."

"You were bouncing off the walls not long after," Jesse joked and snickered under his breath.

Nadine gave him a mock glare. "Sure, I was."

"You waited an hour to have another cup," Randolph commented honestly and leaned forward somewhat. "You wanted to have a full breakfast first."

"I laughed at people who said I shouldn't be drinking coffee while nursing Nancy because they thought it would make her hyper. She may be a bundle of energy, but she is nowhere near hyper," Nadine said.

"That notion is just a myth. Coffee and coke don't make nursed children hyper," Jesse commented honestly.

Missy smirked. "How about we pour some sugar into your mouth and see how hyper you can get, Jess?"

"You can as long as I can pour sugar into your mouth and see if you act like I do afterward," Jesse said, looking toward her.

"Sure," Missy answered, giving him two winks.

"Of course, Missy is the one who gets the most hyper in this family," Glen said.

"Hey!" Missy yelled in mock annoyance.

Glen eyed her. "It's the truth. Get used to it."

Missy slapped Glen on the shoulder. She got a slap to the back of her head from him in retaliation. She tweaked his nose before ruffling his hair. She laughed at his swatting her hand aside. She became quiet after ten seconds. He sipped more of his coffee.

"I am so glad we know the truth about Isabella now," Nancy said in much happiness. "She gets to go home."

"I imagine Isabella crying as a boater placed a wired lasso around her head. He and several others pulled her away from her family. She struggled to get away, but she couldn't. They put her in a sling and lifted her out of the water. They took her to land and put on a plane for Brighton, Colorado. She spent two months in the Brighton Aquarium before Dial 'bought' her from the owner. Then she arrived at Northwest Adventure Park," Jesse whispered with a sniffle.

"Who knows how much time passed before she realized her pod was in the nearby bay and began calling to them?" Andros asked, biting his lip.

"It's good she made friends with Brenda, Jane, and Izzy, but she needs her family. They need her as a potential mother. Catspaw is no longer fertile. Nikki may have just one or two calves before her ability to reproduce is gone," Ashley said, her body shaking somewhat.

"It will be at least a decade before Nessa becomes capable of reproduction," Elvis added.

"Littlespot is old enough to father calves, but he hasn't found a mate yet," Zhane said. "Who knows when he will find one?"

"Yeah," Karone agreed and took another sip of her coffee. "It is possible Harry was the one who told Dial that he should pay a boat crew to illegally capture an orca from the Pacific Northwest. Hunters don't pass up an opportunity to get some cash. Dial has always been known for one to snag an opportunity to boost profits. He agreed to Harry's idea, though he knew he could get in trouble."

"He knows the police consists almost entirely of cops he doesn't know now. However, he believes they will allow him to get away with his crime as they are more focused on protecting people than they are animals," Annie said with a roll of her eyes. She mumbled inaudible words in Spanish. "He is such a sleaze."

"I wonder how many women have turned him down for dates," Elvis said, his voice showing much curiosity.

"Probably many," Jesse said truthfully. He tried to stifle a snicker, but he couldn't help himself. "It is likely he used horrible pickup lines and got smacked by them."

"I remember in _Home Alone 2_ when Marv spoke a pickup line in French to the blond lady. She smacked him," Glen said, laughing.

"You used it on me. I smacked you lightly on the cheek," Annie said, a giggle leaving her mouth.

"I liked it," Glen said, putting his arm around her. "Yes, ma'am."

Glen kissed Annie's temple. She flicked his nose twice, followed by his chin. He rubbed her arm so lightly that it seemed he wasn't even doing that. He clicked his tongue three times.

"I am grateful to Brenda for agreeing to help us bust Dial," Karone commented in relief. "She is nervous about doing this, but she knows it must be done."

"Someone will need to watch over the animals after the park is shut down. I think Brenda should be one of the caregivers since she knows Isabella best," Elvis suggested.

Ashley nodded fast. "Brenda would be able to keep Isabella calm because she will likely be confused by what is happening."

"Once the USDA agent declares Isabella fit for release, then she will be on her way home," Jesse said, excitement lining his voice.

"That is no way anyone could ever bust Isabella out of that tank due to tighter security. 9/11 made sure of that," Andros pointed out.

"We shouldn't forget trainers are assigned to watch her every night," Zhane said, taking another sip of his coffee.

"She may have trainers and dolphins to keep her company during the night, but it doesn't stop her from calling to her pod in the bay," Missy whispered in much sadness. "I imagine Willy and Nikki mourn for their lost daughter when they and their podmates aren't in that bay."

Jesse frowned. "The same goes for Max mourning for his sister and Catspaw her granddaughter. Let's not forget Alex, Luna, and Littlespot for their niece as well as Ben and Sparkle for their cousin."

"Isabella has a big immediate family," Nancy said honestly. "I think she will be excited to meet her new sister and cousin after she goes home."

Annie placed her other hand on her mug. "Who will take Jane and Izzy in after the park is shut down? They can't be released into the wild."

"Maybe the Angel Grove Aquarium could take them in," Missy suggested while slipping locks of hair behind her ears. She laid her hands in her lap. "I am sure they would be more than happy to do that."

"I think that is a good idea, Missy," Ashley replied and stroked her chin.

"Me too," Karone said eagerly. She emitted a soft sigh. "Trini and I could help them settle in."

Zhane took her hand into his as she turned to him. "You and Trini would do a fantastic job of that since you two are experienced trainers."

Zhane and Karone shared a sweet kiss. Nancy made a disgusted face as they returned their attention to the others. She laid her hands in her lap and sighed.

"I was wondering. What if someone spots J-Pod swimming alongside the boat as Uncle Randolph, Daddy, and the boat crew are taking Isabella to the seapen?" Nancy asked.

"Then we will release Isabella into the water carefully, honey," Jesse answered and ran his fingers through his hair.

"If Brenda decides to go with you, she may object to that because she is concerned Isabella might be attacked by her podmates," Nadine pointed out in much seriousness.

"It is a risk we will have to take," Jesse commented and swallowed hard. He slipped his arms around her stomach. "If we don't grab that opportunity, then it could be days before we see J-Pod again."

"Your dad's right," Elvis said while stroking his goatee. "Orcas will go wherever they want. J-Pod can't be forced to come to the Rubbing Rocks for Isabella. All your father, your mother's godfather, and Brenda can do is be patient. Good things come to those who wait."

"Exactly," Zhane said with a slow nod.

"One thing is clear. Isabella will be happy to be free," Jesse said in much warmth. He smiled when the others voiced their agreement. He started talking about feeding Isabella salmon through a tube.


	38. Plan Talk, No Help, and Discovery

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is chapter thirty-eight of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I didn't mean to take three weeks to get it out. I had a bad case of writer's block. This chapter has some Andros/Ashley and Zhane/Karone. It also features appearances by J-Pod orcas. I am so glad to have finally brought them back. It's been a while in coming, but it was worth it. I decided to change Brenda's vehicle to a truck. I felt it would be better for her. All chapters mentioning her vehicle have been changed. Stay tuned for chapter thirty-nine.

XXXXX

Chapter 38: Plan Talk/No Help/Discovery

Brenda drove her truck through the neighborhood nearby an hour later. She eyed two girls skating down the sidewalk. She listened to their laughter. She focused her attention on the road. She saw the stop sign coming into view. She brought the truck to a stop. She watched a car go past her. She drove straight and clicked her tongue twice.

Brenda moved her hands to the stop of the steering wheel. She was looking forward to discussing the plan to bust Dial for his crime. She wanted to see him and Harry pay for it so badly that she could taste it. She hoped to be a witness at their trial. That was if they would be tried together. If that didn't happen, then she was content with being a witness at both of their trials.

Brenda spotted the Hanks rental house on her right. She drove past the mailbox and moved her truck over the curb. She turned off the engine and undid her seatbelt. She grabbed her purse from the passenger seat before exiting the truck. She went to the front door and rang the doorbell. She heard the door unlock and saw it open, revealing Randolph.

"Hey, Brenda," Randolph greeted warmly.

"Hi, Randolph," Brenda answered and smiled. "It's good to see you."

Randolph stepped aside. "Come on in."

Brenda walked inside, seeing Jesse, Nadine, Nancy, Elvis, Glen, Annie, Missy, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone. She stopped close to them. Everyone was still sitting in the same seats. Randolph closed the door, locking it. He came to her side.

"Nadine, Nancy, Glen, Annie, Missy, Elvis, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, this is Brenda Taylor. She is Isabella's trainer. Brenda, this is Nadine Clausen, Nancy, Elvis, Glen, Annie, Missy Greenwood, Andros Parker, Ashley Hammond, Zhane Hardy, and Karone Parker," Randolph introduced.

"It's nice to meet you all," Brenda said, nodding at the entire group.

"You are very brave to help us gather evidence against Dial," Ashley complimented.

"Not too many employees are willing to do that," Andros added.

"Dial and Harry need to pay for taking Isabella's freedom away from her," Brenda said in determination.

"I like your determination," Glen said, chuckling. "It reminds me of two women in my family."

"You know who they are," Annie teased.

"Yep," Missy agreed.

Randolph headed into the kitchen. He returned with a stool and placed it next to Brenda. He went over to his armchair, seating himself. She put her purse on the floor before sitting down.

"So, how are we going to gather evidence against Dial?" Brenda wondered in much curiosity.

"We were thinking you could wear a wiretap and record a conversation with him. We hope you could catch him confessing his crime," Randolph explained.

"I like that idea, but it is possible he could realize he is being recorded," Brenda pointed out truthfully.

Jesse nodded in agreement. "That is true, but it needs to be done."

"Maybe I could tell Dial that I heard rumors Lilli was caught from the wild illegally. He could joke about it. Then he could admit he did it," Brenda suggested.

"That is a great idea!" Elvis blurted out in delight.

"It sure is!" Nadine cheered.

"Yeah!" Nancy squealed.

"Dial has always been known for having a big mouth," Jesse said bluntly. "He won't stop talking until you tell him to."

Zhane huffed. "Unfortunately."

Brenda stroked her chin before giving it a scratch. She ran her fingers through her hair three times. She rubbed her neck before laying her hands in her lap. She blew in a sharp manner.

"We need to tell the police about what is going on and show them the evidence we have gathered so far," Brenda said seriously.

"I am willing to go down the police station and try to convince them to help us set up a sting to trap Dial," Jesse said, holding up his hand.

"I am too," Elvis added.

"I'll come as well," Brenda said, smiling as she slipped locks of hair behind her ears.

"Count me in," Andros said in much eagerness.

"Ditto," Ashley commented while giving a thumbs-up.

"I am coming along with you," Zhane said and moved from side to side as he whistled.

"As am I," Karone squeaked in much warmth.

"Anyone else?" Jesse wondered.

Glen, Annie, Nadine, Nancy, and Randolph shook their heads. Andros cupped his chin in his hand. He appeared to be deep in thought. Suddenly, an idea clicked in his head.

"How about Ashley, Zhane, Karone, and I wait outside while Jesse, Elvis, and Brenda attempt to convince the police to help us?" Andros suggested.

"I like that idea," Jesse answered. "You four can come in your rental car. Brenda can come in her truck. Elvis and I can take my van."

"I have the DNA results right here," Randolph said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out two folded pieces of paper. He stood up and approached Brenda, who took them from him. "I think they will help us."

"I think so too," Brenda agreed while slipping the papers into her pocket. She saw him go over to the armchair and sit down. "I hope it doesn't take the USDA too long to get down here once the park is shut down."

Elvis blew softly. "Once they learn the reason for it, I bet they will down here in no time. They would want to examine Isabella and see if she is able to survive in the wild as quickly as possible."

"Jon Milner and his men were arrested for attempting to illegally sell Willy, Luna, and Littlespot to an aquarium. They were convicted and sentenced to ten years in jail. Benrick Oil was taken over by Jon's brother, Oliver. Oliver said he would have never sold the orcas into captivity. He said he would have done everything in his power to get them back to their family," Jesse explained.

"If it hadn't been for Elvis, five orcas wouldn't be alive today," Glen said sadly.

Missy sniffled. "Unfortunately."

"Anyway, would you like to stay for dinner, Brenda?" Randolph suggested. "We are having pizza."

"Sure. I love pizza," Brenda said, nodding fast.

Jesse smirked widely. "Just watch out. I might eat all of the pizza."

Ashley faked screaming. "We are so scared."

Randolph rose to his feet while grunting lightly. He headed into the kitchen while snapping his fingers. Jesse started talking about the time he rode Willy at the Rubbing Rocks.

00000

Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone waited for Jesse, Elvis, and Brenda while sitting in Jesse's van at the back of the Seattle Police Department West Precinct's parking lot an hour-and-a-half later. The first two sat in the driver and passenger seats. The last two sat in the first back seat. Brenda's truck and Andros's red car were parked next to it. The car happened to be Chevrolet. It appeared new with the exception of dirt going along the bottom on the right side. The windshield's upper right-hand corner had bird poop. The hood contained a tiny scratch in the center.

The quartet looked out the windows and observed people walking in and out. They licked their lips before turning back to each other. A northern mockingbird flew in and landed on a branch near the bottom of a tree close to the entrance. It ran its beak through its chest feathers. Zhane ran his hand through his hair before moving his head from side to side to stretch his neck.

"It is ironic Andros and I are police officers, yet we are sitting outside of a police station," Zhane said and made a funny noise.

"No kidding," Andros agreed. "Police officers don't like arresting their own for various crimes, but they have to do it."

"You two have done that several times," Karone pointed out truthfully.

"Yep," Zhane admitted. "One of the officers we arrested had been sexually abusing his own daughter for years. His name was Zeke Munnion. Her name was Jessica. It started when she was eleven. He got her pregnant when she was fifteen, and she told the school about the abuse. We arrested him. He claimed he had the right to rape her because she was his flesh and blood. He was convicted on twenty counts of incestual rape and sentenced to life in prison with no chance of parole. She was placed in a foster home. Her foster parents were Johnny and Mika Barrons. She gave birth to her son and named him George. They adopted her not long after."

"In the old days, many parents thought they could treat their children however they wanted. Some think this way today," Karone muttered in anger.

"Anyway, some police departments don't care if their officers are corrupt. They are even willing to harass civilians who report officers for crimes they committed," Ashley mumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"It is funny when officers demand everyone to follow the law, yet they think they are exempt from it," Andros said with a scoff.

"We are not," Zhane said bluntly. "We have to follow it just like everyone else does."

"If we break the law, we deserve to be arrested," Andros added.

"That's right," Zhane agreed with a sharp nod. "Of course, we have no intention of breaking the law."

"Nope, nope, nope," Andros said, sitting up tall and proud. "Whoo!"

Andros and Ashley looked out his window. They watched two officers guide a handcuffed suspect through the lot a short distance away. They shifted their attention back to Zhane and Karone.

"I hope Jesse, Elvis, and Brenda are able to convince the police to help us bust Dial for illegally capturing Isabella," Ashley whispered.

"Me too, Ash," Andros agreed as he slipped his arm around her. "Many detectives have no problem setting up stings."

Zhane became thoughtful. "Brenda's idea of telling Dial she heard rumors Lilli was captured illegally from the wild is brilliant. He will likely start bragging he did. He might mention he thought she resembled Willy and could be his daughter, but he didn't care."

"Many people have loose lips. They will brag about doing something over and over, even if they have never done it," Ashley said.

"It is all about getting attention. Some people must have lots of it, or they are never happy," Karone mumbled with a loud huff.

"Veronica is one such person," Zhane said, taking her hand into his. "She wants all eyes on her at all times. When people divert their attention away from her, she throws a fit."

"That woman is over thirty years old and still acts like a little kid," Ashley said, irritation lining her voice. "She will never grow up."

Karone nodded in a sharp manner. "That is so true."

"A bunch of people need to fart on her. She deserves to stink," Andros commented and spoke gibberish.

"She needs a bunch of feet put up her ass as well," Ashley added.

Andros smirked. "I agree."

Ashley giggled. "Great."

"I would gladly pay to see that," Zhane said with much pride.

"I would too," Karone murmured and wiggled her eyebrows.

The sound of the first sliding door opening caught the quartet's attention. They looked toward it as Jesse, Elvis, and Brenda climbed in. Jesse closed it with a slam. They went to the second back seat and sat down. Angry looks were on their faces.

"What happened in there?" Ashley wondered in uncertainty.

"The police refuse to help us. The reason is Dial never authorized Brenda to administer a DNA test and that we don't have any other proof he had committed a crime," Jesse responded bitterly.

"Damn it," Zhane said while shaking his head in disbelief.

Ashley huffed in frustration. "What other proof do they want?"

"They told us to go find it and would talk to us once we did," Elvis said and acted as if he were spitting at the ground.

"That means I can't record Dial confessing to his crime until we get it," Brenda added and clenched her teeth.

"Maybe we could call the USDA and see if they could look into it," Karone suggested hopefully.

Jesse shook his head. "If the police won't help us, then I doubt they will either."

"I guess that means there is nothing we can do," Andros said.

"There may be," Jesse answered and smirked. "I have done it before."

Andros felt his jaw drop. "You mean—"

"Free Isabella," Jesse finished and crossed his arms. "Let's free Isabella."

"Are you nuts, Jesse?" Zhane muttered in shock.

"Hey, it saved Willy," Jesse said, giving a shrug.

"How are you going to do that? Security has been tight at the park since 9/11. Let's not forget it is illegal," Ashley responded in seriousness.

Zhane nodded in agreement. "She's right. You've been lucky to escape charges on various occasions, but luck runs out eventually. You shouldn't forget you have a daughter now. How will she take it with her father being in jail?"

"You saw Isabella in the park on Monday, Zhane. She was so happy to see us. She didn't want us to leave. She had the whole ocean to roam and her family to play with before her capture. Now, she only has a small tank, two dolphin companions, and a few toys," Jesse said, tears stinging at his eyes. "Please, I need your help."

Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone looked at each other with much uncertainty. Jesse heard two clearing throats. He looked at Elvis and Brenda, who had smiles on their faces.

"Count me in, bro," Elvis said.

"The same goes for me. Isabella deserves her freedom," Brenda added proudly.

"Thanks," Jesse said and smiled. "I have a feeling Dial and Harry will slip up at some point."

"They already have," Brenda said with a giggle.

"What do you mean?" Ashley wondered.

"Dial and Harry revealed to me they were greatly downgrading security and that there would no night watch trainers for the time being starting tonight," Brenda whispered while wiggling her eyebrows.

Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone looked at each other. Though they were still uncertain about helping Jesse get Isabella out, they realized she needed to go back to the wild. They wanted her to be back with her family so badly. They turned back to Jesse and breathed deeply.

"I'll help you, Jesse," Ashley said and licked her lips.

"Me too," Andros chimed.

"Me three," Karone said while holding up her hand.

"Me four," Zhane said with a nod.

"Great," Jesse said happily. He rubbed his hands together and snorted. "We can meet at the park at midnight. We can use Brenda's truck to tow Isabella to freedom."

"That sounds good to me," Brenda whispered with much eagerness. "We better get going. I will go see Isabella tonight."

"All right," Jesse answered while nodding.

"It is a good thing Glen, Annie, and Missy went home before we left for the police station. They shouldn't know about this because they would likely try to talk you out of it," Andros whispered.

"Yeah. I suspect Randolph and Nadine would do the same if Elvis and I told them," Jesse agreed. "See you guys later."

"You too, Jesse," Andros said, winking at him. "Bye."

Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, and Brenda got out of the van, allowing Jesse and Elvis to get in their seats. They went to their respective vehicles. Andros and Ashley got in the driver and passenger seats of his car. Zhane and Karone slipped into the back seat. Brenda entered her truck. Everyone buckled up. The drivers started their engines. Brenda pulled out of the parking lot, followed by Andros and Jesse. They headed down the street.

00000

Forty-year-old Jack Lyson stood outside Northwest Adventure Park's aquatic theater in the midevening. He chewed gum somewhat loudly. Jack blew a big bubble in his gum. He popped it and got it back in his mouth by using his tongue. He placed his hands behind his back. He moved his head from side to side to stretch his neck.

He smacked his lips before scratching his neck. He was Caucasian and was rather short for a man. He was lean, but he had a little muscle. His skin was very pale. He had no hair on his head whatsoever. His face didn't have any wrinkles. However, it contained so many pimple scars that someone could draw a picture on it by connecting them.

He heard chattering and couldn't help but smile. He thought it was nice the orca and dolphins had each other to play with. He wondered why Dial and Harry decided to downgrade security and suspend trainer night watch. He found it strange, yet he wasn't about to ask them. Just then, he spotted Brenda coming his way. He could see a bag in her hand.

"Hey, Brenda," Jack greeted.

"Hey yourself, Officer Lyson," Brenda said as she stopped before him. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Not at all," Jack admitted and looked at the bag. "You are taking a little present to Lilli, aren't you?"

"Mm-hmm. It is a salmon," Brenda said, laughing warmly. "She loves getting it as a treat."

"I read it takes four chinook salmon to satisfy an adult resident orca," Jack said in amazement. "That is a lot of fish for one whale."

"Lilli is young, so she doesn't need as much fish as an adult orca does," Brenda pointed out honestly. "Has she acted weird in any way?"

"No," Jack said, shaking his head. "I did catch her spitting on Jane and Izzy when I went inside to check on them."

Brenda giggled. "Lilli loves to play around."

"That she does," Jack agreed, a chuckle leaving his mouth.

"Well, I am heading inside to see the ladies," Brenda said, jerking her thumb in the direction of the entrance.

Jack nodded at her. "Have fun."

Brenda went into the theater. She came to the top of the stands while snapping her fingers. She could see Isabella, Jane, and Izzy gathered in the middle of the tank. She heard them chattering to each other. Isabella spit water on Jane and Izzy, whom responded in kind. They repeated their action three times. They proceeded to chatter some more.

Brenda pressed her lips together. She recalled Jesse calling her and telling her Randolph and Nadine weren't pleased when they overheard him and Elvis talking about freeing Isabella just before she left her house. She wasn't surprised they attempted to talk the brothers out of it without having any luck. She understood they didn't like the idea, but she was glad they hoped Jesse and Elvis were successful. She had a feeling someone would rat Dial and Harry out for their crime very soon.

Brenda headed down the stands and approached the edge of the tank. She got on her knees before setting the bag next to her. She put her hands in the water and began ripping it. Isabella swam over to her, but Jane and Izzy stayed right where they were. She chattered excitedly while opening her mouth slightly. Brenda petted her nose.

"Hey, girl," Brenda whispered and kissed the orca's nose. "I am calling you Isabella now. I found out earlier today that your DNA profile matched that of Lilli's. I didn't want to believe it, but I accepted the truth. You were caught from the wild illegally."

Brenda sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye. Isabella came up a little bit and touched her cheek with her nose. Brenda wrapped her arms around her to give her a hug. The orca went back down after her trainer let go of her. She opened her mouth, folding her tongue.

"Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, Jesse, Elvis, and I went to the police in hopes of getting them to help us put Dial away. It didn't work, but don't fear," Brenda said, petting Isabella's nose. "You are going to be okay. Now, how about a little treat?"

Isabella emitted an excited chatter. Brenda opened the bag and reached inside. She pulled out a medium-sized salmon. Isabella's excited chattering grew even louder as Brenda moved it in front of her.

"Open your mouth real wide," Brenda said. She smiled at Isabella's opening her mouth even wider. "That-a-girl."

Brenda tossed the salmon into Isabella's mouth. She observed her swallowing it quickly. Jane and Izzy swam over to her and let out quiet clicks. Their trainer scratched their heads very gently.

"It is good to see you too, girls," Brenda commented and stopped petting the dolphins. "I assure you two that you will also be okay. You will see what I mean later."

Isabella sank beneath the surface as Jane and Izzy swam away from their trainer. She headed over to the tower. She did a spyhop and let out a soft cry. She repeated both actions twice. Brenda heard similar cries. She gazed toward the tower, becoming curious. She stood up and approached the ladder. She climbed it at a steady pace.

Isabella spyhopped, crying out once more. She slipped beneath the surface. Brenda listened to the other cries as she passed the halfway point. She grabbed the step above her and lifted her leg. She pushed upward with a loud grunt. She took hold of the next one before moving her leg up. She grunted while pushing herself up. She finally reached the top after three more steps. She looked toward the bay, gasping in awe at what she saw.

"Whoa," Brenda yelled as she spotted Willy, Nikki, Max, Nessa, and Catspaw spyhopping and singing. She observed Alex, Luna, Ben, Sparkle, and Kyle mimicking their actions close to them. "It's your family. Jesse was right. They've been around here all this time."

Brenda could see Granny, Samish, Shachi, Slick, Alki, and Blackberry coming up to sing. Mike, Rhapsody, Polaris, and Star imitated them. So did Princess Angeline, Tahlequah, Notch, and Moby. Brenda smiled, feeling glad she saw J-Pod hanging out in the bay. She had no doubt their calling to Isabella had happened many times. She decided to watch and listen to them some more.


	39. What a Break-In

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is chapter thirty-nine of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I am glad it took just four days to get out. This chapter has some Andros/Ashley and Zhane/Karone. It also features appearances by J-Pod orcas. I decided to have Jesse carry out a plan to free Isabella due to a reviewer making a comment about it. I felt it was a good idea. I believed it was best that Jesse received help from several people instead of doing it on his own. It would've been much more difficult and time-consuming. Stay tuned for chapter forty.

XXXXX

Chapter 39: What a Break-In

The midnight moon beamed its light on Northwest Adventure Park. Thirty-two-year-old Clarence Brodd stood close to the concession stand. He had his hands behind his back. He chewed gum in a somewhat loud manner. He blew a small bubble in it and popped it. He got it back in his mouth with his tongue. He walked to the left side of the stand. He headed for the right.

He clicked his tongue three times. Being African-American, he was rather short for a man. His skin was quite dark. He possessed a muscular frame. His head contained no hair whatsoever. His eyebrows were so thin that they looked to be barely visible. His eyes were brown and had multiple freckles underneath them. He ran his tongue over his teeth while kicking at the pavement.

"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest. Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum," Clarence sang a little off-key. "Drink and the devil had done for the rest. Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum. The mate was fixed by the bosun's pike. The bosun brained with a marlinspike. And cookey's throat was marked belike. It had been gripped by fingers ten. And there they lay, all good dead men. Like break o'day in a boozing ken. Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum."

Clarence moved his body from side to side before digging the heel of his black shoe into the concrete. He enjoyed dancing during his shifts as a security officer. He thought it kept his mind off tense situations, especially one like this. He wondered why Dial and Harry decided to scale back security. He thought it was strange, but he wasn't about to ask them.

"Oh, better far to live and die. Under the brave black flag I fly," Clarence sang somewhat off-key. He turned sideways. "Than play a sanctimonious part. With a pirate head and a pirate heart. Away to the cheating world go you. Where pirates all are well-to-do. But I'll be true to the song I sing. And live and die a Pirate King. For I am a Pirate King! And it is, it is a glorious thing. To be a Pirate King! For I am a Pirate King!"

Unbeknownst to Clarence, Jesse peered out from behind the carousel. He watched him very closely. He looked both ways before pulling back. He looked at Elvis, Brenda, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone. He emitted a soft snort before touching the back of his neck.

"That security officer is very distracted," Jesse whispered and pressed his lips together. "It should be easy for Andros to sneak up behind him and put him to sleep with his telepathy."

"Like Zhane did with Officer Mariner at the front gate," Ashley said and slipped a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Officer Lyson is watching over the entrance to the aquatic theater. He has a tendency to get distracted as well," Brenda commented and cleared her throat.

"That is good," Zhane said, a smile crossing his lips.

"Dial and Harry were foolish enough to downgrade security," Elvis said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Their overconfidence led them to do this."

"No arguing with that," Karone agreed. "When someone gets overconfident, they tend to make mistakes that cost them dearly."

"What we are about to cost Dial and Harry is their biggest moneymaker," Andros said and smirked.

"I really hope someone rats them out soon," Ashley murmured in a blunt voice. "They deserve to have their asses thrown in jail."

"I believe it is only a matter of time before someone does just that," Brenda said hopefully. "Just because someone was paid big bucks to keep quiet about an illegal activity doesn't mean they will keep their mouths shut forever."

"Unfortunately, snitches tend to get stitches," Elvis grumbled, cringing badly.

Jesse scratched his cheek before clearing his throat. Ashley stroked her chin and rubbed the back of her neck. Andros bit his lip before swallowing hard.

"I never thought my fellow Power Rangers and I would be breaking and entering an establishment such as this," Andros whispered a little nervously.

"Being a Power Ranger meant doing the right thing," Ashley responded.

Zhane breathed deeply. "Freeing Isabella is the right thing to do."

Karone ran her tongue all over the inside of her mouth. "Oh, yes."

Jesse peered around the carousel once more. He observed Clarence moving his hands in circles above his head. He listened to him singing nonsense. He pulled back and gazed at Andros.

"Go, Andros," Jesse instructed.

"Okay," Andros said.

Ashley touched her boyfriend's arm. "Be careful."

Andros eyed her. "I will."

Andros walked out from behind the carousel slowly but surely. He went to a table and ducked down. He peered over the top of it. He saw Clarence slip his hands into his pockets. He rose to nearly his full height. He moved toward him steadily. He came up behind him and stood up fully. He touched his temple with two fingers and narrowed his eyes in concentration.

Clarence felt his eyes droop. He tried to keep them open, but they closed completely. Andros caught him as he fell backward. He laid him on the ground gently. He eyed the carousel and whistled. Jesse, Brenda, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, and Elvis came out from behind it. They joined Andros's side. Zhane grabbed Clarence's wrists. Andros did the same with his ankles. They picked him up and carried him to behind the stand. They went back to the others.

"Nice job at putting that security guard to sleep, Andros," Jesse complimented.

"Thanks," Andros replied with a chuckle. "He didn't know I was upon him until it was too late."

"Just like Zhane did with the other one," Elvis murmured and smacked his lips.

"Come on," Jesse said, waving his hand toward himself.

The entire group made its way toward the theater. It spotted Jack standing near the statue and moved behind the wall. Jesse peered around it carefully. He watched him snap his fingers and heard him sing nonsense. He pulled back to look at the others.

"That guy is just as distracted as the other two officers were," Jesse murmured, a snicker coming out of his mouth. "Karone should have no problem putting him to sleep."

"I wonder how many security officers play around during their shifts across the country every day," Elvis said.

Ashley shrugged. "Beats me."

"You should get going, Karone," Brenda suggested.

"Okay." Karone nodded at her.

Zhane touched her shoulder. "Be careful."

Karone looked at him. "I will."

Karone walked out from behind the wall slowly. She went behind a support beam. She peered around it, pulling back when Jack seemed to look her way. She looked at him, seeing him move closer to the statue. She squatted somewhat and made her way toward him. She rose to her full height once she got behind him. She touched his temple with two fingers, narrowing her eyes in concentration.

Jack could feel his eyes drooping, but he forced them open. They ended up closing completely. Karone caught him when he fell backward. She laid him on the pavement carefully. She looked toward the wall, letting out a whistle. Jesse, Elvis, Brenda, Andros, Ashley, and Zhane moved out from behind it carefully. They came to her side. Andros grabbed Jack's wrists, as did Zhane with his ankles. They picked him up and carried him to behind the wall. They returned to the others.

"Great job at putting that officer to sleep," Zhane complimented.

"Thanks," Karone said with a giggle. "Who would've thought we would be using our telepathy to put people to sleep?"

"It has really come in handy," Andros said, a smirk forming on his face. "All three officers should be out cold for at least two hours."

"Yeah," Jesse agreed. "Come on."

The entire group headed into the theater. The wind started to pick up somewhat as a cat scurried past the statue.

00000

Isabella floated in the middle of the tank. Jane and Izzy surfaced in front of her as they clicked softly. They darted underwater and slapped their tails on the surface. They spyhopped on the tank's right side. They went back underwater while letting small squeaks escape their blowholes. They returned to the surface and opened their mouths. They folded their tongues and wiggled them. They closed their mouths.

Jesse, Elvis, Brenda, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone appeared at the top of the stands. They headed down them quickly. Isabella looked up and emitted an excited squeal. She swam to the edge of the tank as they came to it and squatted down. Jane and Izzy stayed where they were. She went to Brenda and opened her mouth. She folded her tongue, squeaks leaving her blowhole. Brenda reached in to rub it gently.

"Hey, Isabella," Brenda greeted and patted the orca's tongue. "I brought some friends with me."

"Hey there, girl," Jesse cooed as Isabella went to him. He scratched her nose. "I am so glad to see you." He gave it a gentle pat before kissing it lightly. "It's been a long time."

"It sure has," Andros agreed and sighed softly. "The rest of us are just as glad to see you."

"We can only imagine how scared you were when you were taken from your family," Elvis mumbled with a sniffle.

"You did not deserve that," Zhane commented and gritted his teeth.

"No, you didn't," Ashley said, shaking her head.

"Don't worry," Karone assured. "You are going to be okay. We are going to get you out of here."

Isabella looked toward Jane and Izzy. She squeaked in uncertainty as the dolphins lifted their heads a little bit. Brenda touched the area in front of her blowhole.

"Don't worry. Jane and Izzy will be okay. They will go to a new home after Dial and Harry are arrested," Brenda assured.

Isabella swam over to Jane and Izzy. She chattered to them in a low but firm manner. They nodded at her while emitting soft chatters. They nuzzled her very affectionately. All three of them clicked sadly.

"They are saying goodbye to each other," Jesse said.

Brenda let out a heavy sigh. "I know."

All seven humans rose to their full heights. They looked at each other as Isabella returned to them. She rolled on her side while sticking her tongue out. She blew air from her blowhole. The water around it bubbled quite a bit.

"Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, you four need to stay here and keep Isabella company. Brenda, Elvis, and I are going to get the sling ready," Jesse instructed.

"Okay," Andros said while rubbing his nose.

Ashley bit her lip. "How long will it take for you to get the sling ready?"

"It shouldn't take real long," Brenda answered while clasping her hands together. She suppressed a yawn before smacking her lips. "In fact, I've helped dolphins get into slings several times myself."

"Then you and Karone can help me try to coax Isabella into the sling," Jesse commented and breathed deeply.

Karone smiled. "That sounds good to me."

"Come on, bro. We'd better get that sling in the water," Elvis said seriously.

"Okay," Jesse answered.

Brenda jerked her thumb in the direction of the first side pool. "Let's go."

Jesse, Elvis, and Brenda rushed toward the area behind the pool. Isabella stopped blowing bubbles. She rolled right-side up and squealed in alarm as they vanished from sight. Ashley got on her knees to pet her back. She made shushing sounds.

"It's okay, Isabella," Ashley whispered comfortingly. "They will be right back."

"I don't blame her for acting like that," Karone said honestly. She saw Ashley rise to her full height. "She wants them to be with her."

"If you got taken away from your family, you wouldn't want the friends you've made to leave you either," Zhane said.

"Dial and Harry knew what they did to Isabella was wrong. They didn't care. They saw dollar signs in her," Andros hissed in much bitterness.

"I can't wait to see those bastards in jail," Zhane growled in much determination. He punched his fist into his hand. "I bet they will be pushed around by inmates. Many do not tolerate cruelty to women, children, or animals."

"It is no wonder child molesters and rapists are isolated from the general population. The likelihood of them being beaten to a bloody pulp goes up drastically when the inmates find out what they have done," Ashley commented and swallowed hard.

"Some do get killed," Karone said matter-of-factly. "The murderers usually don't get off lightly."

"While the commanding officers might be happy when a child molester or a rapist gets killed by an inmate, they have to arrest the murderer," Andros said, crossing his arms.

"So true," Zhane agreed. "We've never worked in a prison, but we would arrest an inmate for murder if we ever do."

"Jesse is a really lucky man. Dwight never gave up on him, no matter how much trouble he got himself in. Many social workers give up on their charges because they can't behave themselves," Ashley said while rising to her full height.

"Dwight has placed many children in good homes throughout his career as a social worker," Zhane said, his voice showing much warmth. He took Karone's hand into his. "Many are all grown up with families of their own now."

"Dwight would've tried to talk Jesse and Elvis out of freeing Isabella if he found out about it," Andros said seriously.

"Yeah," Ashley agreed and wrapped her arm around his. She pressed her lips together. "At least Randolph and Nadine told Jesse and Elvis they hoped that they were successful in getting Isabella back to the ocean."

"I have no doubt that Glen, Annie, Missy, and Dwight would've been the same way if they knew," Andros commented with great pride.

"Mm-hmm," Karone commented.

The quartet gazed at Isabella, who sank below the surface. They breathed deeply and swallowed hard. She swam to the tower. She spyhopped and emitted a soft cry. She repeated her action four times. Similar cries could be heard. Andros gazed toward the tower and became very curious. Ashley released her hold on him.

"I wonder if—" Andros said as he headed toward the tower.

"Andros, be careful," Ashley whispered.

Andros came to the tower and began climbing it. Isabella spyhopped and cried out once more. She headed back underwater. He listened to the other cries while passing the halfway point. He grabbed the step above him before lifting his leg. He pushed upward, a loud grunt leaving his mouth. He took hold of the next one and moved his leg up. He pushed himself up, grunting loudly. He finally reached the top after three more steps. He gazed at the bay and let out an awed gasp at what he saw.

"Wow!" Andros yelled. He observed Willy, Nikki, Max, Nessa, and Catspaw spyhopping and singing. He watched Alex, Luna, Ben, Sparkle, and Kyle mimic their actions nearby. "It's J-Pod, guys. They are reassuring Isabella that everything will be okay."

Ashley, Zhane, and Karone formed big smiles on their faces. Andros spotted Granny, Samish, Shachi, Slick, Alki, and Blackberry surfacing and singing. Mike, Rhapsody, Polaris, and Star mimicked them. Princess Angeline, Tahlequah, Notch, and Moby did the same. He smiled and climbed back down. He approached the others.

"That tower gives a great view of the bay. The salmon runs have been better this year, so J-Pod has been sticking around. I have no doubt they kept her sane," Andros said.

"Let's hope they are still in the area when we free her," Karone whispered and bit her lip. She started talking about how she, Jesse, and Brenda would coax Isabella into the sling.


	40. Busting Out

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is chapter forty of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I am glad it took just six days to get out. I am sure people are enjoying the throwbacks to the first Free Willy. Stay tuned for chapter forty-one.

XXXXX

Chapter 40: Busting Out

Elvis sat in the crane that was parked very close to the edge of the second side pool nearly an hour later. He whispered inaudible words. Jesse and Brenda stood on either side of the sling. Andros, Zhane, Brenda, Ashley, and Karone were close to the gate. A fish bucket was next to Andros. Isabella floated near the middle of the tank. Jane and Izzy were close to her. All three cetaceans squeaked softly before spouting air from their blowholes.

Elvis moved the sling over the water at a slow yet steady pace. Jesse and Brenda held it until it was completely above the surface. Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone watched somewhat nervously. Elvis lowered it at the same pace. He took slow yet even breaths. It touched the water and appeared to fold over once it was in there. He got out and grabbed the ropes. They looked toward the group.

"It's ready, Andros, Zhane!" Elvis called.

"Great," Andros said, clapping twice. "Let's go, buddy."

Andros and Zhane rushed over to Elvis. They took hold of the ropes and pulled. They managed to get the sling steady. Jesse and Brenda held over to the bucket. He rubbed his hands together as she cleared her throat. She suppressed a yawn. She tried again with another one, but she couldn't help herself. She scratched the back of her neck.

"I hope she goes right in there," Brenda whispered in some uncertainty.

"I hope so too," Jesse agreed. He observed Isabella swimming somewhat. He bit his lip as she stopped and spouted air from her blowhole. "Of course, there are no guarantees."

Jesse shifted his attention to the bucket and narrowed his eyes at the fish. He grabbed a medium-sized one. He gazed at Isabella and wiggled it eagerly.

"Come on, Isabella," Jesse said and clicked his tongue three times. He exhaled when the orca lifted her head. "Come on."

Isabella eyed the fish very curiously. She started to swim toward the pool. She spotted the sling and stopped close to the opening. She squealed in fear before spouting air from her blowhole. Ashley became a bit uncertain.

"Is she thinking—" Ashley started.

"Yes, she is. She only remembers the sling as something bad," Jesse admitted and swallowed hard. He wiggled the fish again. "Come on, Isabella. It's okay. You can trust us."

Brenda pressed her lips together. "Come on, Isabella. Get in the sling."

Karone curled her hands into fists. "Please, do it. Please."

Isabella squealed in alarm and sank underwater. She swam to the other side of the tank. She surfaced, spouting air from her blowhole. Jesse stomped his foot in frustration.

"This won't work if we can't get her in that sling!" Jesse yelled and ran to the other side of the tank. He shook the fish very fast. "You can trust us. It's okay."

Isabella refused to move. Brenda came to Jesse's side and grabbed the fish with a fierce growl. She dove into the water, as did Karone. They swam to the middle of the tank before surfacing. They came toward Isabella, stopping close to her. Brenda wiggled the fish and clicked her tongue four times. Karone let out a sharp exhale.

"Come on, Isabella," Brenda encouraged and breathed deeply. "It's us, Brenda and Karone."

"Come to us. It's okay," Karone said while waving her hand toward herself. "We are your friends."

Isabella began to swim toward Brenda, who started going backward along with Karone. She came to a stop once they reached the pool's gate. She lifted her head, letting out an alarmed squeal. Brenda stopped, as did Karone. She placed the fish on the water. She moved it from side to side while whistling in a soft way. Isabella still wouldn't move. She shook her head fast before emitting an uncertain squeak.

"Please, Isabella," Brenda pleaded, feeling her body shake somewhat. "Just cooperate."

"Swim with us into the pool," Karone instructed. "Please."

Isabella shook her head rapidly while squeaking fearfully. Brenda and Karone hit the water frustratingly. Suddenly, clicking came out of nowhere. Isabella looked at Jane and Izzy, who lifted their heads and emitted a series of whistles. She whistled at them in uncertainty. Elvis, Andros, and Zhane let go of the ropes and headed over to the gate. Brenda and Karone gazed at them. Andros, Zhane, and Elvis let out shuddering breaths.

"What are the dolphins doing?" Zhane wondered.

"Jane and Izzy are telling Isabella that it's okay to go into the sling," Brenda answered.

"I can't blame Isabella for being reluctant to go into the sling," Andros commented with a sad sigh. "She doesn't want to experience being lifted out of the water again."

"What dolphin would?" Elvis asked with a heavy sigh. "It is stressful for dolphins, especially if they have never left the oceanarium they arrived at following their captures."

"Still, we've got to get her out of here," Andros said seriously.

"What I am worried about is the security guards waking up and finding us trying to bust her out of the tank," Zhane said, his body shaking.

"We'll be sitting in jail if that happens," Elvis said and bit his lip. "Do not pass Go. Do not collect two hundred dollars."

"Elvis, you play too much Monopoly," Andros quipped with a snicker.

"At least it taught me how to manage money," Elvis commented with pride.

"Don't get too prideful," Zhane warned in sternness. He narrowed his eyes at him. "It will bite you on the ass."

Elvis waved Zhane off, getting a laugh from him. Isabella, Jane, and Izzy continued whistling to each other. They became very quiet thirty seconds later. The orca nodded at the dolphins. She turned toward Brenda, who began swimming backward into the pool slowly. Karone went with her. Isabella followed them at a steady pace. Elvis, Andros, and Zhane went back to the ropes and grabbed them. They held the sling steady as Jesse and Ashley ran over to the gate.

"Good girl," Karone said gently and swam out of the way. She headed over to the sling's left side. She watched Isabella go through the opening. "That's it."

Brenda wiggled the fish as Isabella came closer. "Come on, girl. Come on."

Isabella came up to the fish and opened her mouth. Brenda tossed it in, watching her swallow it quickly. Jesse closed the gate as the trainer moved aside. Isabella stopped before the sling, letting out a very reluctant squeak. Brenda looked toward him, hearing him shudder quietly.

"Jesse, she still won't go into the sling," Brenda cried.

Jesse growled determinedly. "Then it is time for me to help her."

Jesse dove into the water. He surfaced quickly and headed over to the front of Isabella. He touched her nose and petted it. She shook her head before squealing in fear.

"It's all right, Isabella," Jesse assured in a very gentle voice. He touched the orca's nose with his other hand. He began to remember when he was in the same position with Willy. He knew how reluctant the orca was to go into the sling. He couldn't blame his daughter for being the same way. "We're going to get you out of here, so help us a little bit."

"That-a-boy, Jess," Brenda said and swam over to the sling's right side.

"Please, Isabella! Just cooperate. Come forward," Jesse instructed firmly. He felt himself go backward as Isabella complied. "That's it. Come into the sling, girl. Good girl, good girl."

Ashley put her hands over her mouth. "Yes."

Karone sighed in relief. "Good going, Jess."

Jesse kissed Isabella's nose after she was all the way into the sling. He took a deep breath and sank underwater. He grabbed the first hook. He surfaced and attached it to the crane. He slid over Isabella's back to the other side. He breathed in once more, sinking beneath the surface. Elvis, Andros, and Zhane tightened their grip on the ropes. Jesse took hold of the second hook. He came up to attach it to the crane.

"Great going, bro!" Elvis called.

Jesse swam to Isabella's tail. He took another deep breath and went underwater. He grabbed the third hook. He came back up in which he attached it to the crane. He went over her back, taking a deep breath and sinking beneath the surface. He got the fourth and final hook. He surfaced, attaching it to the crane. He swam over to the area in front of Isabella's dorsal. He climbed on her back. Brenda and Karone headed over to the area behind it. They got on her back.

"Take her up, Elvis!" Jesse called while moving his hand in a circle in midair.

"Yes, sir!" Elvis said and rushed over to the crane. He got inside and gritted his teeth. "Here we go."

Elvis began to lift Isabella, Jesse, Brenda, and Karone from the water very slowly. Isabella cried out in much uncertainty while moving her head somewhat. Andros and Zhane smiled as they increased the tightness of their grip on the ropes. Ashley felt tears come to her eyes. She went over to the duo. Jesse started petting Isabella's back, as did Karone and Brenda.

"It's going to be all right, Isabella," Jesse assured gently. He patted the orca's back lightly. "You're going to be okay."

Isabella moaned before letting out a loud burst of air. Andros and Zhane loosened their grip on the ropes somewhat. Ashley felt the tears fall down her cheeks. Brenda and Karone looked at each other. They formed big smiles on their faces.

"I can't believe we actually did this!" Karone shouted in amazement.

"Me neither," Brenda agreed. "I have to say we make a pretty good team."

"We sure do," Karone responded with a chuckle. She bit her lip before taking a deep breath. "Our friends will be shocked when Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and I tell them we found out Lilli was Isabella and busted her out of her tank."

"We are risking jail for this, but I don't regret it. I know you and the others don't either," Brenda added.

"The Angel Grove Aquarium could use another orca trainer like you. How about you get a job there instead of the Seattle Aquarium?" Karone suggested calmly.

"I don't know, Karone," Brenda said in some uncertainty. "It's all the way in southern California. That is really far away."

"It might be, but the starting pay is really good, especially if you are an experienced trainer. You will also be able to have your say when it comes to animals," Karone explained.

"Really?" Brenda said with raised eyebrows. She ran her tongue all over the inside of her mouth. "Well, I will think about it."

"Think hard," Karone instructed while tapping her temple. "It is a great opportunity."

Brenda and Karone looked toward Jesse, who continued to pet Isabella. They heard her squeak as the crane went higher.


	41. Leaving the Park, Missing, and Informing

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is chapter forty-one of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I am glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has some Andros/Ashley and Zhane/Karone. Stay tuned for chapter forty-two.

XXXXX

Chapter 41: Leaving the Park/Missing/Informing

Elvis stood next to the crane as he watched Jesse, Brenda, Karone, and Ashley push the trailer outside the entrance twenty-five minutes later. Isabella hung not far above the pavement. Brenda's truck was a short distance away. Andros and Zhane stood near it. A small water tank was in the back. Brenda, Karone, and Jesse were wearing different clothes now.

Isabella squeaked uncertainly as water dripped off her body. She opened her mouth somewhat. She closed it quickly. She emitted a loud burst of air. Andros and Zhane stroked their chins before putting their hands on their sides. They tilted their heads slightly. Jesse, Brenda, Karone, and Ashley brought the trailer in front of the crane.

"That's good enough, guys," Elvis said as he held up his hand. He observed the quartet stepping away from the trailer. He climbed into the crane. "All right, Isabella. Here we go."

Jesse and Ashley rushed to the back of the trailer. Brenda and Karone took the front. Elvis moved the crane toward it at a slow yet steady pace. Isabella spouted air from her blowhole. She didn't move one inch, though she emitted a quiet squeak. He stopped next to it. He began to move her out. He felt his heart begin to beat a little faster.

"Bring her out a little more, Elvis," Brenda instructed while waving her hand to the side.

Isabella let out a soft cry. She spouted more air from her blowhole. Elvis moved her out until she was aligned with the trailer. He began to lower her at a slow pace.

"Nice and slow, Elvis," Brenda whispered as she and Karone moved their hands downward. She ran her tongue all over the inside of her mouth. "You are doing good."

"Be careful with her pecs!" Karone called and bit her lip. She and Brenda grabbed the bars balancing the sling once it was close to the trailer's holders. "That's it."

Jesse reached up and touched the orca's tail. "Come on, girl."

Ashley laid her hands on the same area. "It's all right."

Brenda and Karone kept Isabella level with the holders as she got closer to the trailer. Jesse and Ashley petted her tail, which kept her calm. Isabella opened her mouth slightly.

"It's all right, Isabella," Jesse whispered soothingly.

"You are going to be okay," Ashley added. "We promise."

After what seemed like an eternity, the orca was finally on the trailer. The bars rested on the holders perfectly. It seemed to go lower due to her weight. In fact, it appeared as if it was almost sitting on top of the tires. Elvis turned off the engine and got out. Brenda and Karone climbed on the trailer as Jesse and Ashley came over to the side. Jesse, Elvis, and Ashley came up on it.

"How do you think she is doing?" Karone wondered while touching Isabella's nose.

"She is all right, though she is scared," Brenda said as she looked the orca over. She and Karone climbed off the trailer. "She has been moved before. She will be fine as long as we keep her wet."

"After Rae and I examined Willy, Randolph asked how we would pull him," Jesse said, laying his hand on the dorsal. "I knew Dad's truck was the only thing capable of pulling him. I didn't want Randolph to take it, but we didn't have a choice."

"You have to do what you have to do," Ashley murmured matter-of-factly and yawned somewhat.

"At least we have Brenda's truck here. Unlike most trucks, it has a backseat and four doors," Elvis said and looked toward Andros and Zhane. He waved his hand toward himself. "Andros, you and Zhane can bring the truck over here now."

"Okay!" Andros yelled, giving him a thumbs-up. He looked at Zhane and emitted a soft snort. "Come on."

"It's nice to be able to help an orca get back to the wild, even if it is in an unusual way," Zhane said.

"So true," Andros agreed. "Yes, sir."

Andros and Zhane got into the driver and passenger seats respectively. They buckled their seatbelts. Andros started the engine. He backed the truck slowly toward the trailer while looking over his shoulder. He turned the steering wheel slightly to the left. He moved it to the right in which he got the truck level with the trailer. He brought the truck to a stop. Brenda and Karone hooked it to the back. They made sure it was secure.

Elvis and Jesse undid the hooks to the crane. Andros and Zhane unbuckled their seatbelts. They exited the truck and went to Isabella. Jesse jumped off the trailer, as did Elvis and Ashley. He headed for the back of the truck to get the tank. He returned to Isabella and climbed on the trailer. He laid the tank down. He turned on the hose and began spraying her with water. Ashley, Brenda, Elvis, Andros, Zhane, and Karone came together.

"So, do we head for Dawson's Marina like Randolph, Rae, and Jesse did with Willy?" Ashley wondered.

"Unfortunately, we can't go there," Brenda responded regretfully. "It is closed due to two new boat launches being built."

Zhane sighed heavily. "Oh, damn."

"We can go to another one called Jackson Marina. It is a bit further than Dawson's Marina. Unfortunately, it is our only option," Brenda explained.

"How far is it?" Andros wondered.

"It's one to two hours from here," Brenda commented while placing her hands on her sides. "I know of a smaller road that goes there. It is hidden by trees almost all the way. It would be the least conspicuous."

"That sounds like a good plan," Elvis said and stroked his chin. "So, what are the riding arrangements?"

Jesse looked over his shoulder. "I can sit with Isabella. Elvis, you can ride in the front seat with Brenda. As for Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone, they can ride wherever they want."

"I would like to ride in the backseat," Andros said as he slipped his hands inside his pockets.

"Me too," Ashley added.

"I guess that means Karone and I are riding in the bed of the truck," Zhane said, giving a shrug.

Karone smiled. "I would like that."

Jesse turned back to Isabella. He moved the hose toward her back, smiling when she squeaked in much pleasure. He returned it to the front of her. She opened her mouth and folded her tongue.

"You want a little drink, huh? Okay. Here it comes," Jesse said and sprayed the inside of the orca's mouth. He did it for a minute before pulling away. "If only I had a fish for you."

Isabella closed her mouth before letting out a loud burst of air. She squeaked in a soft manner. Jesse sprayed her a bit more. Brenda clapped three times and whistled. Everyone looked at her, curiosity filling his or her eyes.

"We should get going. Dawn will get here more quickly than we think," Brenda said seriously. "We don't know how much longer the security guards will be out cold either."

"Okay," Jesse replied and turned off the hose. He picked up the tank and slipped it into a holder in the trailer. He sat next to Isabella, who moaned softly. He petted her underneath her eyepatch as the others gazed at him. "It's going to be okay, girl."

"Jesse, none of us will let anything happen to her," Elvis assured in a gentle voice. "We promise."

"Come on!" Brenda yelled, clapping twice. "Let's go!"

"Yeah," Zhane said, pumping a fist. "It's time to return Isabella to freedom."

Zhane and Karone climbed into the back of truck and sat down. Brenda, Elvis, Andros, and Ashley headed for the front. The former two got in the front seat. The latter two slipped into the backseat. All four of them buckled their seatbelts. Brenda drove past all the rides and stands. She went through the open gates and the parking lot. She started going down the street.

00000

Brenda came upon the bridge eighteen minutes later. She began going over it. Elvis, Andros, and Ashley observed the support beams going by. Andros and Ashley looked over their shoulders out the window to see Zhane and Karone talking quietly. They could see Jesse petting Isabella as well. They looked ahead and emitted soft exhales.

"The others are doing what they can to pass the time," Andros whispered and laid his arm on the door.

"There is not much they can do," Brenda said with a heavy sigh. "Some people keep talking to stay awake because they are so tired."

"We will be exhausted after all this is set and done," Elvis admitted and suppressed a yawn.

"Who would've thought good people like us would end up breaking the law?" Ashley asked, a soft laugh leaving her mouth.

"I know," Andros responded and tightened his ponytail. "Three of us happen to be Power Rangers."

"Just because you were a superhero doesn't mean you aren't capable of doing something wrong," Elvis pointed out truthfully.

"Many people will believe what we did was wrong. In our hearts, we know what we did was right," Andros said as he laid his hand over his heart.

"Jesse, Randolph, and Drew could've ended up in jail for ten years for piracy after they stole the _Noah_ to stop John Wesley and his crew on the _Botany Bay. _They weren't charged because they stopped the whalers from decimating J-Pod. There is a good chance we will be let off the hook for busting Isabella out of her tank if someone rats Dial and Harry out," Elvis explained.

"I predict it will happen very soon," Brenda commented hopefully. "It will likely be the Brighton Aquarium owner who squeals on those slime balls."

"He will probably have to resign because of that," Andros added seriously. "He could face jailtime for aiding and abetting two criminals."

"So could some of his associates," Ashley added, crossing her arms. "They helped keep everything secret."

"That's right," Brenda agreed. "The Brighton Aquarium could face a shutdown itself. That means the workers will be out of a job."

"Some people get in trouble with the law repeatedly, yet they never stay in jail for very long," Elvis said. "They either have very deep pockets, or the court doesn't want to bother with them."

Andros and Ashley breathed deeply. They knew of planets where criminals never stayed in jail for very long. It irritated them the criminals kept getting away with their crimes, yet there wasn't much they could do about it. They knew only the planets' governments could reform their criminal justice systems.

"I hope Isabella won't have to be out of the water for too long," Ashley whispered a little uncertainly.

"All of us do, Ash," Andros said, reaching over to take her hand into his. "What I am most worried about is Dial and Harry being alerted and catching us before we can release her into the water."

Elvis touched the back of his neck. "You are not the only one worried about that, Andros."

"If Isabella is showing signs of getting too dry, we will stop somewhere and have Jesse wet her down," Brenda said.

"Let's pray it isn't on a main road," Ashley mumbled, her body becoming tense.

Andros squeezed her hand. "Yeah."

Andros and Ashley broke into quiet chatter. Zhane and Karone peered over their shoulders at them. They shifted their attention to each other, their brows furrowing.

"I wonder what they are talking about," Zhane whispered and rubbed his nose.

"Beats me," Karone answered, giving a shrug. She straightened the sleeves on her red long-sleeved shirt. "I'm glad I brought extra clothes with me. Otherwise, I would be freezing in my wet ones."

"Being in wet clothes makes you more likely to become hypothermic," Zhane said, shuddering badly. "The truck's movement wouldn't have dried you off very fast."

"I know Jesse and Brenda are glad they brought extra clothes with them as well," Karone commented and rubbed her eyes.

"It will be funny to hear people say we stole Isabella from Dial and Harry, yet they stole her from the wild," Zhane replied, shaking his head in disbelief.

"It is very ironic," Karone said and blew a raspberry. "Jesse told us he and Randolph really didn't want to steal the _Noah,_ but they had to save J-Pod from poachers. This was especially true for Nikki and the unborn Max."

"When someone you care about is in danger, you would do everything in your power to protect them," Zhane said.

"That is true," Karone agreed. "When I was Astronema, I showed a protective side toward children if my troops threatened them. It was because I didn't want the children to suffer the same fate as I believed Andros had. That was before Dark Specter had Darkonda install those cybernetic implants that suppressed my compassion."

He tensed somewhat. "You were quite dangerous. That's for sure."

"Despite I was willing to harm him, Andros never gave up in trying to reach me. I owe everything I am today to him and others," Karone said gratefully.

"Never let anyone drag you down over your past. It doesn't define you," Zhane said, putting his arm around her.

She smiled. "Thanks."

Zhane kissed Karone's forehead. He kept his lips there for ten seconds before pulling away. They looked toward Jesse, who petted Isabella underneath her eyepatch.

"How's she doing, Jesse?" Zhane wondered.

"Isabella's doing all right," Jesse admitted and kissed the orca in front of her eyepatch. "She is a bit scared, though."

"No one blames her for that," Karone replied and ran her fingers through her wet hair.

"We were fortunate she didn't squirm while Elvis was putting her on the trailer," Zhane said in relief. "Otherwise, it could've resulted in disaster."

"Willy didn't even wiggle his pecs while Randolph was putting him on the trailer," Jesse said, moving his hand to Isabella's nose.

"Let's pray we make it to the marina before Dial and his goons do," Karone murmured in a hopeful voice.

"Mm-hmm," Jesse agreed. "Whoo."

Jesse looked Isabella in the eye. She lifted her head a tiny bit and laid it back down. She squeaked very quietly. He put his hand on her jaw and proceeded to pet it.

"Don't worry, girl. We will get there as soon as we can," Jesse assured gently. "I promise."

Brenda reached the end of the bridge. She whispered inaudible words as she slowed down somewhat.

00000

Jack stirred and moaned softly forty-five minutes later. He opened his eyes, finding blurry vision. He blinked them three times in which he cleared it. He found he was behind the wall to the aquatic theater. He was very confused at how he got there. He sat up slowly but surely. He stood up with a loud grunt. He shook his head while babbling.

Jack rubbed his eyes while letting out a long yawn. He went around the corner. He gasped shockingly at the sight of the crane sitting close to the entrance. He opened and closed his mouth, but he couldn't get any words to form. Just then, Clarence and forty-two-year-old Josh Mariner came running up to him. They skidded to a halt.

Josh panted heavily along with Clarence. He was Caucasian and was slightly taller than Jack was. His skin was so pale that he appeared to be a ghost. He had no hair on his head whatsoever. In fact, his bald spot looked like it could reflect light. His eyes were blue and contained bags underneath them. His face had so many pimple scars that someone could connect them to each other and make a picture.

"What in hell is this crane doing out in front of the aquatic theater?" Josh yelled while placing his hand on the back of his neck.

"Is this some kind of prank?" Clarence wondered.

"No," Jack said, shaking his head. "Something is wrong. I can feel it."

"We better check it out," Josh suggested.

"Yeah," Josh agreed.

"Come on," Jack said, waving his hand toward himself. "We'll check inside the theater."

Jack rushed inside the theater. Clarence and Josh followed him close behind. They came out at the top of the stands. They gasped in even more shock to see that Isabella was missing. They saw Jane and Izzy leaping across the tank. They could hear them chattering in joy.

"Shit. Someone has stolen Lilli," Jack hissed in anger.

"The dolphins seem to be happy she is gone," Josh commented and cupped his chin in his hand.

"That doesn't make sense," Clarence said in disbelief. "Lilli always got along with Jane and Izzy."

Josh eyed him. "You never know what animals are really thinking about each other, especially cetaceans."

"I have a hunch of who would've done this," Jack muttered and clenched his teeth.

"Who?" Josh wondered.

"Jesse. That young man has never liked the idea of animals being held captive. Dial has encountered him, his girlfriend, his brother, and his friends a few times on San Juan Island. None of them are fans of animal captivity. Jesse and Elvis must have been visiting family here this week. They came here and saw Lilli. They thought she was sad and pining for freedom, so they convinced friends to help them steal her. Since we were put to sleep, I bet Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone helped them. They were likely visiting their friends. Dial said something about Andros, Karone, and Zhane having telepathic abilities once," Jack explained.

Clarence snorted. "That is a good theory, but there is no evidence that they ever visited this park."

"Clarence is right," Josh agreed. "The person Lilli trusted the most was Brenda. To steal Lilli, those six young people would've had to convince her to sneak them into the park."

"That is possible," Jack commented. "Of course, Brenda isn't too easily swayed by anything."

"You never know how people will act in any situation," Clarence said matter-of-factly.

Jack exhaled in a sharp manner. "I have to let Dial and Harry know about this. They will be so pissed."

Jack grabbed his IPhone from his pocket. He turned it on and swiped the screen. This brought him to the first page. He touched the phone app to bring up his contacts page. He proceeded to search through them.

00000

A great-horned owl sat on a branch in the middle of a tree in the Fredericks residence's front yard. It opened its beak slightly and let out a series of hoots. It looked down at the house. The house happened to be large. Its backyard was surrounded by a wooden fence. Its back door was the sliding glass type. It led out to a patio that contained a metal table and four unmatching chairs. The front porch had a swing and two foldable chairs.

The owl tilted its head as Dial came up to the living room window with a tea-filled mug in his hand. He sipped the sugar-filled tea and smacked his lips. He spotted the owl. It spread its wings and took off into the sky. It went out of sights, its hoots echoing on the wind. He turned around before taking another sip of his tea.

He approached the couch and sat down with a light grunt. He woke up ten minutes ago and was unable to go back to sleep. He decided to fix himself some tea. He hoped it would help him grow tired and get him to fall asleep. He hated it when he couldn't sleep, especially when he had to get up and go to work later on. He wished it was the weekend. He took comfort in the fact that it was just a day away.

Suddenly, Aerosmith's _Angel_ snapped him out of his thoughts. He grabbed his IPhone from his black robe pocket. He looked at, seeing Jack and his number of 360-999-8898. He started to get a feeling that something was wrong. He knew his friend wouldn't call this early in the morning. He touched Jack's name, causing the ringtone to stop in the middle of its second play. He put the IPhone to his ear.

"Jack, what is going on?" Dial asked.

_"I have bad news, Dial,"_ Jack replied urgently. _"Lilli is missing from the tank. Clarence, Josh, and I were put to sleep. When we woke up, we found the crane parked outside the entrance to the theater. We went inside to investigate and found her nowhere in sight. Jane and Izzy seemed to be happy she was gone."_

"Damn it," Dial hissed in much anger. He tightened his grip on his IPhone so much that it seemed he was about to break it. "I'm lucky I purchased theft insurance this time. Otherwise, it would've been another disaster."

_"I believe Jesse and Elvis are behind this. They were likely visiting family here this week. They visited the park and saw Lilli. They thought she was sad and pining for freedom, so they formed a plan to bust her out of the tank. Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone were likely in town as well. I wouldn't be surprised if they helped them,"_ Jack explained.

"You are likely right," Dial agreed. "Otherwise, how would you, Josh, and Clarence have ended up asleep? You don't fall asleep on the job easily."

_"I honestly believe those six young people convinced Brenda to sneak them into the park,"_ Jack suggested.

"I believe you are right about that too," Dial said, setting his tea on the coffee table. "I've always considered her a bigmouth. She is no different from Rae."

Dial stroked his beard before running his hand over his face. He leaned forward while flaring his nostrils.

"I want you to call Harry and let him know about this. Then you are to call Wilson and tell him to bring his crew down. We are not losing that orca," Dial said in determination.

_"Yes, sir,"_ Jack answered.

"I might have theft insurance on her, but she is still my biggest moneymaker. If I don't get her back, revenue will decrease. I could still get Ian, but he will need a companion of his own species at some point," Dial said.

_"Yep,"_ Jack agreed.

Dial snorted. "I will talk to you later."

Jack cleared his throat. _"You too, sir. Bye."_

Dial heard a click and took the IPhone off his ear. He looked at it before turning it off. He stood up while slipping it into his robe pocket. He felt his hatred for Jesse bubble to the surface. He wished that young man had never come into his life. He would still have Willy had it not been for him. He wasn't about to let him, his brother, and his friends get away with what they were doing. He stood up and rushed upstairs.


	42. On a Rural Road

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is chapter forty-two of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I am glad it took just a week to get out. I have to say I am having a blast showing Jesse, Elvis, Brenda, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone taking Isabella to freedom. They know it is risky, but it is the right thing to do. This crossover has five chapters to go before it reaches its end. Stay tuned for chapter forty-three.

XXXXX

Chapter 42: On a Rural Road

Brenda drove down a rural road thirty minutes later. Elvis had his head propped up on the door. Andros and Ashley were asleep. He was leaned against the door while she had her head on his shoulder. Zhane and Karone were also asleep. He lay on his side in the middle of the truck with his head on his arm. She was on hers and had her back pressed against him. Her arm was folded behind her head. Jesse petted Isabella in the back of her eyepatch as she clicked softly. He mouthed 'It's okay' to her before kissing her.

Elvis took his arm off the door. He looked out his window to see cows grazing in a field surrounded by barbed wire fencing. One cow lifted its head and mooed loudly. Another twitched its ears and tail. One more walked around. It stopped at a patch of grass and started gazing. Brenda looked toward them while raising her eyebrows. She moved her hands to the sides of the steering wheel. The radio played Michael Jackson's _You Are Not Alone. _

"Those are pretty cows, aren't they?" Elvis asked.

"They sure are, Elvis. Some cows produce the milk we drink," Brenda answered.

"It is really cool how farmers attach little devices to their teats and get the milk out of them with a machine. The cows stand there without a care in the world. After the milking is finished, they go on their merry way," Elvis explained.

"It has to be cleaned of germs before it comes to us. Raw milk is full of them. The method of cleaning the milk is called pasteurizing. The milk is put into a jug in a factory. Then it's delivered to the store," Brenda added and patted the wheel twice.

"Milk is full of Vitamin D and calcium. Both of them give us strong bones," Elvis pointed out.

"We want strong bones to lessen the chance of them breaking when we fall down," Brenda said.

"Yep," Elvis responded while nodding fast.

"Have you ever gotten a broken bone?" Brenda wondered while scratching her head.

"I broke my arm slipping on the floor of my brother's cabin," Elvis said, sitting up tall and proud. "Have you?"

"Not at all," Brenda admitted in relief. She returned her hand to the wheel. "If I ever get a broken bone, I won't be able to do waterworks for weeks. No business owner will allow it, not even Dial."

"I have to give him credit for not putting his workers in dangerous situations," Elvis said honestly. "That doesn't make him any less of a slime ball. The same goes for Harry."

"You got that right," Brenda agreed. "I was a fool to work for those bastards. I am considering Karone's offer to work at the Angel Grove Aquarium."

"Even after you help us free Isabella?" Elvis asked.

"Yeah," Brenda said with a slow nod. "Unlike Willy and Isabella, the wild-caught orcas weren't captured illegally. The owner cares deeply for the animals. He needs more orca trainers to work for him. Besides, Angel Grove is the perfect place for a fresh start."

"It is a nice city," Elvis said, smiling lightly. "Maybe my family and I can take a vacation there soon."

Brenda and Elvis heard groaning. She saw Andros and Ashley stirring in their sleep in the rearview mirror. They opened their eyes while yawning. They stretched their arms above their heads. They laid their hands in their laps.

"Look who's awake," Brenda said with a soft sigh.

"Some of us need to get some shuteye," Andros said, rubbing his eyes.

Ashley suppressed a yawn. "Mm-hmm. How much longer before we are on the forest road?"

"We will be there in a few minutes," Brenda commented and rubbed her chin. She returned her hand to the wheel. "I hate that taking back roads makes this trip longer, but we don't have a choice."

"When we get on the forest road, we'll have to be careful," Elvis added seriously. "Let's pray there are no fallen trees blocking our path."

Andros huffed annoyingly. "Yeah. Those trees can be such bitches."

"I can't help but wonder if the tree that kept Randolph, Rae, and Jesse from taking Willy down a forest road was deliberately cut down. If it was, I wouldn't be surprised if Dial was behind it. He didn't want anyone accessing any marinas in case they stole any of his animals," Ashley explained and gritted her teeth.

"Talk about sneaky," Elvis said, shuddering in disgust.

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Yep."

"At least we haven't encountered any bumps in the road," Andros murmured in relief.

Elvis touched the back of his neck. "Thank God."

Andros and Ashley broke into quiet chatter. Zhane groaned, as did Karone. They stirred in their sleep before opening their eyes. They yawned widely and smacked their lips. They pushed themselves into sitting positions. They rubbed their eyes and looked at each other.

"What time is it?" Zhane wondered.

"It's three-ten in the morning," Karone answered and suppressed a yawn. "We've been asleep for more than an hour."

"I can't believe we managed to fall asleep in the back of a truck," Zhane commented in amazement. He scratched the top of his head. "The truck's bed isn't very comfortable."

"It may not be, but at least we got some sleep," Karone pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Mm-hmm," Zhane agreed and looked toward Jesse and Isabella. He heard her squeak somewhat quietly. "How is Isabella doing?"

Jesse frowned a bit. "She is getting pretty dry. We need to stop and wet her down."

Zhane nodded at him. "All right."

Zhane turned to the window along with Karone. He opened it and cleared his throat. This caused Andros, Ashley, and Elvis to look at him.

"Isabella is getting rather dry," Zhane said while laying his hand on the window. "We need to stop and wet her down."

"All right," Brenda replied, nodding. "I will pull over."

Brenda moved over to the side of the road as Zhane closed the window. She came to a stop and turned off the engine. She exited the truck along with Andros, Ashley, and Elvis after they undid their seatbelts. Zhane and Karone stood up with loud grunts. They climbed out of the back. All six of them stretched their legs and arms. Jesse rose to his feet. He stretched his arms, followed by his legs. He grabbed the water tank and set it on the trailer. He turned on the hose. He proceeded to spray Isabella with water. His friends and brother came over to him.

"How long will it be before we reach the forest road?" Jesse asked, eyeing Brenda.

"We will be there in a few minutes," Brenda admitted.

"I hope no trees will block our path," Jesse said, cringing a bit. He moved the hose back after shifting his attention to Isabella. "I remember being very scared when the trailer started sliding off the other forest road while Randolph was backing up. Willy was too."

"I don't blame you two," Brenda said in much sympathy. "It isn't every day that people tow a whale to freedom."

"You would think it'd be impossible to illegally capture whales in US waters. Unfortunately, Willy and Isabella proved that wasn't the case," Elvis grumbled in anger.

"When boats disguise their true nature, they can do just about anything," Jesse commented, hissing with much disgust. "The crews think no one will figure them out."

"You realized the crew of the _Botany Bay_ was hunting whales when you observed Willy slapping his tail on the surface near it," Ashley said.

"Yes, but the captain of the _Noah_ refused to believe it unless I found proof. I did find it, yet he didn't intend to go after the whalers until morning. By then, it would've been too late to save J-Pod. Randolph, Drew, and I stole the boat and managed to stop the whalers," Jesse explained while moving the hose toward Isabella's dorsal.

"Breaking law may be wrong, but there are times where you don't have a choice," Zhane said bluntly.

"Like with Isabella," Karone said as she motioned toward the orca.

"Exactly," Andros commented as he slipped his hand inside his pockets. "Dial could've changed his mind about acquiring Ian and sold Isabella instead. Then the chances of her returning to her family would've been slim to none."

"What a creep," Elvis said bitterly. "I can't wait to see his and Harry's asses in jail."

The others voiced their agreement. Jesse turned up the pressure on the hose. This caused more water to come out of it. He moved the hose toward Isabella's side. Elvis proceeded to talk about the time he helped his brother and Nadine see Willy, Luna, and Littlespot get past the oil.


	43. Still Stopped and The Forest Road

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is chapter forty-three of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I am glad it took just five days to get out. I can't believe I've gotten over two hundred reviews. II want to give a shoutout to Ghostwriter for being the two hundredth reviewer. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, Ghostwriter, and brankel1 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, please don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see in this fic. I don't mind that at all. If you really like it, put it in your author alert and favorites lists. You'll be able to keep track of it better. Anyway, this chapter has some Andros/Ashley and Zhane/Karone. This crossover has four chapters to go before it reaches its end. Stay tuned for chapter forty-four.

XXXXX

Chapter 43: Still Stopped/The Forest Road

Jesse was still spraying Isabella seven minutes later. Brenda, Elvis, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone watched them from nearby. He focused on the orca's head. He moved the hose to the area in front of her dorsal and proceeded to spray it. She clicked softly while lifting her head. She laid it back down before spouting air from her blowhole. She squeaked in uncertainty. Karone came over to her and petted her nose.

"It's okay, Isabella. We will be on the move soon," Karone assured gently. "We promise."

Isabella opened her mouth and folded her tongue. Karone nodded at her and reached inside. She rubbed it so lightly that it seemed she wasn't even doing that. Brenda came to her side.

"I find it amazing that Isabella trusts you completely, though you don't see her often," Brenda said, letting out a long exhale.

"We bonded the second we met," Karone answered while giving the orca's tongue a gentle pat. She took her hand away, allowing her to close her mouth. "I was uncertain about touching her at first because she was a wild orca, but I managed to do it."

"Andros, Ashley, and Zhane were also uncertain about touching Willy, Nikki, and Max too. I didn't blame them," Jesse added.

"By the time Tommy, Kim, Ashley, and I headed to the Rubbing Rocks on our own, I was giving Willy signals," Andros commented proudly.

"Your attempt to get Willy to come to you failed miserably," Ashley said as she wrapped her arm around his. "He scared you out of your wits by surfacing in front of the rock."

"It wasn't my brightest moment, but at least we had fun playing with him, Polaris, and Rhapsody," Andros pointed out and winked at her.

"We sure did," Ashley agreed while laying her head on his shoulder. "I wrestled Kim off Rhapsody while I sat on Polaris."

"Kim didn't like that one bit," Andros said, stroking his chin. "Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope."

Ashley tightened her grip on her boyfriend. He kissed the top of her head before pushing her bangs out of her eyes. Brenda petted Isabella's nose as she looked up at Jesse.

"How much water was remaining in the tank you used on Willy by the time Glen and Annie came to help you, Randolph, and Rae?" Brenda asked.

"There wasn't a lot of water remaining in the tank," Jesse admitted, moving the hose to the area behind Isabella's dorsal. He proceeded to spray it. "While Dad worked on getting the trailer back on the road, I hosed Willy down. Mom sat with me. When Randolph needed my help with the boards, I asked her to keep Willy wet and gave her the hose. She agreed. Once we were on the main road, the tank was virtually empty. We headed to a car wash after Rae let Glen know Willy was getting too dry. Rae wet him down with my help."

Elvis snickered. "An old man actually told the group they had a nice whale while he and his companion were walking by. They left."

"Those men must've thought a truck pulling a whale looked rather odd," Brenda said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, they did," Jesse responded truthfully.

Zhane shrugged. "Anyone would."

Jesse made his way further down Isabella's back. He moved the hose to her side while speaking inaudible words. She opened her mouth a tiny bit. She wiggled her tongue before closing it. Brenda scratched her nose, followed by her chin. She took her hand away. She cupped her chin in it before suppressing a yawn. She emitted a long exhale.

"After the Taiji orcas were captured in 1997, they were taken away on trailers like this one," Karone mumbled as she laid her hand on Isabella's nose.

"Those orcas were crying as they were driven away to their life of captivity," Jesse said sadly. "The last survivor died in 2008. Her name was Ku. She first lived at the Taiji Whaling Museum with Nami. They didn't get along, despite they were both Japanese orcas. She was sent to Port of Nagoya Public Aquarium in 2003 with several bottlenose dolphins. She did very well there. Her cause of death was heart failure due to herpes."

Elvis frowned. "Talk about a horrible way to die."

"Asuka died in 2007 at Izu-Mito Sea Paradise. She first stayed at the Taiji Whaling Museum while awaiting a buyer. She was picked to be a companion for Yamato. He was called Tanouk when he lived at Marineland France. Her cause of death was never revealed," Ashley added.

"A movement to free the Taiji 5 started right after the capture. An adult female and a young male died at Nanki Shirahama Adventure World in the same year. She died of pneumonia. He died from herpes. Before then, the female miscarried her calf. The stress of the capture and transfer caused the pregnancy loss," Andros said, a heavy sigh coming from him.

Brenda cringed quite a bit. "That sucks big time."

Ashley sniffled. "The movement moved its attention to the three remaining survivors. It didn't succeed in its mission, but it did bring attention to wild orca captures. It was thought pressure would mount on countries to ban them. Unfortunately, it was proven wrong when a Russian female orca was captured in 2003. She lasted only a month in captivity."

"There were no captures for another seven years. Then a Russian female orca was captured in 2010. The capture was illegal as the hunters had no permit to acquire orcas. She was kept in a seapen, but she managed to escape due to a storm damaging it," Karone commented and sighed in much relief.

"Then Narnia was captured two years later," Zhane said, blowing hard. "Who knows how many more Russian orcas will be captured?"

Jesse scoffed irritatingly. "I don't know, but I do know one thing. Karma will come knocking on the hunters' doors at some point."

Jesse moved the hose back toward Isabella's head. She opened her mouth and wiggled her tongue. He smiled at her as he knew she wanted a drink. He sprayed the inside of her mouth. He did this for a minute before turning off the hose.

"Okay. That's enough," Jesse said, picking up the tank and putting it in the holder. He sat down next to Isabella. He looked at his friends and brother. "We should get going."

"All righty then," Brenda commented and clapped three times. "Let's go, everyone. Time is wasting away."

Zhane and Karone climbed into the back of the truck. They seated themselves with loud grunts. Brenda, Elvis, Andros, and Ashley walked to the front. The former two slipped into the front seat. The latter two got in the back seat. Brenda started the engine after everyone buckled up. She drove the truck back onto the road. She proceeded to go down it. Jesse petted Isabella on her eyepatch.

"I am so sorry you had to go through such a traumatic capture. I wish I could've been there to help you evade those hunters," Jesse apologized in a bit of guilt. He sniffled while laying his head against her. He let out a shuddering breath. "I have no doubt your parents cried out for you as you were lifted out of the water."

Isabella squeaked sadly while nodding slowly. She let out a quiet burst of air. Jesse stroked her eyepatch with the back of his hand. He showed much determination.

"You will be free soon, Isabella. We promise," Jesse assured and kissed her. He gave her a gentle pat.

00000

Brenda reached a fork in the road six minutes later. The left turn headed into the forest. The right turn continued going past fields. She made a left turn and began going into the forest. She slowed down somewhat. Elvis, Andros, and Ashley looked out their windows, watching the trees pass them. They proceeded to count them.

Zhane and Karone rubbed their hands together before yawning widely. They smacked their lips. They shifted their attention toward the trailer. They observed Jesse petting Isabella's melon and patting it in a gentle manner. They heard him whisper inaudible words to him. They turned to each other, their eyebrows raising.

"It's good Isabella has Jesse sitting with her and providing comfort to her," Karone whispered. She took her boyfriend's hand into hers and squeezed it gently. "Anyone of us would do the same."

"I am sure the security officers have woken up and alerted Dial and Harry to Isabella's disappearance by now," Zhane mumbled in some fear.

"Dial was very sure that Randolph, Rae, Jesse, and Willy would head for Dawson's Marina last time. He and his goons managed to get there before they, Glen, and Annie did. That didn't stop Glen from driving his truck full speed toward the gates," Karone commented.

"I don't doubt Dial and Harry are aware that Dawson's Marina is closed. They would need to make phone calls to get an idea of where we are heading," Zhane pointed out seriously.

She shuddered in a loud way. "It is likely they are on the road right now."

"I think you are right," Zhane admitted, chuckling nervously. "If they reach Jackson Marina before we do, they will be standing at the gate."

"Brenda said she wouldn't let them stop her from driving the truck at them full speed. That would make them scatter," Karone said, her voice showing much determination.

"I'm so grateful to her for joining forces with us to free Isabella," Zhane said, happiness beaming from his face. "Going against your bosses isn't easy."

"It isn't, but she knew it was the right thing to do," Karone said, letting out a long yawn. "I can't wait until we release Isabella into the water."

He sniffled. "I can't wait either. It will be sad to see her go, but at least she will be back with her family."

Zhane and Karone turned back to Jesse and Isabella. They could see him laying his head against her. The truck hit a slight bump, causing it to bounce. The trailer struck the bump in which it bounced. Jesse took his head off the orca.

"That wasn't a bad bounce," Zhane commented.

"No, it wasn't," Jesse agreed and yawned widely. He smacked his lips before emitting a soft snort. He heard Isabella squeak softly. "Yes, Isabella. We will be out of the forest soon."

Karone scooted over to the side and looked over the edge. "At least this forest road is a bit wider than the other one is."

Zhane smiled as she came back to him. "That's good. Let's hope we don't encounter any hills."

"Yeah," Jesse said, his body shaking a little bit. "The image of the trailer beginning to slide off the road will always stick with me." He made eye contact with Isabella. "If only you could read your father's mind and see that memory."

"Andros, Karone, and I can only read human minds," Zhane muttered disappointingly. "It'd be cool to read animal minds."

Jesse nodded in agreement. "It sure would. It is possible we could find out an animal's most embarrassing moment in its life."

Zhane and Karone looked at each other with shrugs. They started talking quietly amongst themselves. Andros and Ashley gazed out the window at them.

"I wonder what they are talking about," Andros whispered in curiosity.

"Me too," Ashley agreed and looked ahead along with him. "Some people are capable of carrying on conversations for hours."

"It takes much discipline to talk for a long time," Andros commented while touching her hand.

"I was described as being overly talkative when I was a kid," Elvis said matter-of-factly. "I loved to talk about stuff, especially baseball and music."

"Now, you don't talk quite as much," Andros said in thoughtfulness.

"Nope," Elvis admitted with a nod.

"My parents loved to talk about themselves. They boasted about their successful dental practice. They didn't like it when the conservation didn't focus on them. They always turned the attention toward them," Brenda said, rolling her eyes.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they took credit for your good grades," Elvis commented, his body tensing up.

"Oh, they did," Brenda responded bitterly. "Mom and Dad wanted me to join their practice. I wanted to be an animal trainer. They thought it was a pathetic job because I wouldn't be making a ton of money. I didn't care. I became one. I love it."

"Just because someone makes a good amount of money at a job doesn't mean they like it. It may be the only job capable of paying the bills," Andros said in much seriousness.

"Many people are willing to take pay cuts at new jobs if it means they can be happy," Ashley said.

"Happiness is an important part of life," Brenda commented and blew her bangs out of her eyes. She let out a long yawn. "We are the only ones responsible for our happiness."

Andros, Ashley, and Elvis voiced their agreement. Elvis ran his hand over his face, followed by his head. He propped his head up by his elbow on the door. He looked toward the trees.

"I can't help but wonder how many owls live in this forest," Elvis said in much curiosity.

"I have no idea, but I do know one thing. Forest is the perfect habitat for owls," Brenda commented.

Ashley twirled her finger around. "It's incredible how owls can turn their heads completely around."

"I wish teachers could do that. They would scare troublemakers silly," Andros said, laughing delightfully.

"Some troublemakers would get so scared that they'd pee their pants," Ashley added with a snicker.

"Ralphie beat up Scut after he bullied him one too many times in _A Christmas Story. _A person can only take so much bullying before they snap and strike back at the bully," Elvis said bluntly.

Andros smirked. "I bet Scut never bullied Ralphie or any other kid again."

"Though he wasn't beaten up by Ralphie, Grover probably stopped bullying other kids because he didn't have a leader anymore. When bullies lose their leader or leaders, they become powerless," Brenda pointed out.

"So true," Ashley agreed.

Elvis gave a sharp nod. "Yeah."

Brenda moved her head back and forth to stretch her neck. She started talking about life after Isabella was freed.


	44. Through the Forest

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is chapter forty-four of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I am glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has some Andros/Ashley and Zhane/Karone. This crossover has three chapters to go before it reaches its end. Stay tuned for chapter forty-five.

XXXXX

Chapter 44: Through the Forest

Brenda continued driving through the forest nearly an hour later. Elvis had his head propped up by his elbow on the door. Andros and Ashley held hands. They tightened their grip on each other. He leaned toward her and whispered inaudible words into her ear. She blushed and smacked him on the arm. He pulled back, a big smirk forming on his face.

Zhane and Karone sat next to each other. He had his arm around her shoulder. He rubbed her arm at a slow yet steady pace. They watched Jesse pet Isabella, who opened her mouth and wiggled her tongue. He reached in and rubbed it very gently. She squeaked in much pleasure. He took his hand away, allowing her to close her mouth. He stroked her head with the back of his hand.

"She can't get enough of tongue rubs, can she?" Karone asked.

"Nope," Jesse agreed and kissed the orca on her eyepatch. "We are very lucky we haven't encountered hills, except for two small ones."

"Yeah," Zhane commented and planted a kiss to his girlfriend's temple. "It's unfortunate this trip is taking a while, but at least we haven't had any problems."

"Who knows where Dial and his goons are right now?" Karone mumbled, fear showing in her voice.

Jesse bit his lip. "Mom, Dad, Randolph, Rae, and I were surprised they got to Dawson's Marina before we did. I honestly believe they passed us just as we were going into the carwash."

"If Dial had been keeping a better eye out, he would've seen all of you going there," Zhane said.

"Exactly," Jesse said with a nervous chuckle. "I can't help but wonder if he asked anyone if they had seen a vehicle pulling a whale around."

"If he did, I wouldn't be surprised if they looked at him like he was nuts," Karone said and spoke gibberish.

Zhane hugged her. "Me neither. Some people have flown from one end of the galaxy to the other and have seen a lot of strange stuff."

"Han said that in _Star Wars._ He said he had never seen anything to make him believe an all-powerful Force controlled everything," Karone added.

"Han didn't want to think such a thing existed, but he did say 'May the Force be with you' to Luke just before he took off for the Battle of Yavin," Jesse pointed out matter-of-factly. "Bespin was the first gas giant to appear in the Star Wars saga. What sets it apart from other gas giants is its oxygen-rich Life Zone. It had an abundance of unusual life forms."

"Polyphemus was a gas giant in _Avatar._ Pandora and thirteen other moons orbited it," Karone commented while rubbing her eyes. She let out a long yawn. "Damn. I am really tired."

"Who isn't?" Zhane asked. "I hope this forest road comes to an end soon. I can't help but wonder how much water is still in that tank."

"There is enough for one more brief hosing. After that, it will be empty," Jesse mumbled dejectedly.

Karone tensed up a little bit. "Then let's pray we find a car wash, so we can wet Isabella down completely."

Zhane and Karone began talking amongst themselves. Andros and Ashley looked over their shoulders at them. They shifted their attention back to each other.

"I hope they aren't planning to play pranks on us after all this is set and done," Andros said and blew two raspberries.

"I hope they aren't either," Ashley answered, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "I want to see this road come to an end soon."

"It will, Ashley," Brenda assured gently. "I promise."

"How many times have you traveled this road, Brenda?" Elvis wondered, turning to her.

"Several times," Brenda admitted and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. She returned her hand to the steering wheel. "I enjoy the rural area a bit more than the city."

"Most people do," Andros added.

"I am sure the cows Brenda and I saw while you two were asleep were confused when they saw Isabella on the trailer," Elvis said, a chuckle leaving his mouth.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Brenda commented and made a funny noise. "They had never seen a whale before. Whales were land mammals in prehistoric times. Then they made the transition from land to water. Many prehistoric whale species weren't gentle giants. They were vicious predators. They may have even tangled with Megalodon."

"Talk about a battle for the ocean," Andros whispered in amazement.

"You said it," Ashley agreed. "Earth isn't the only world with prehistoric species. Many other inhabitable planets have them too. How many they have is the question."

"It would take centuries to discover every prehistoric species on every inhabitable planet. We haven't even scratched the surface of Earth's prehistory," Elvis commented truthfully.

Brenda formed a smile on her face while moving her hands to the sides of the steering wheel. She tapped them against it while breathing deeply.

"It's nice the sun rises early in the morning and sets late in the day during the spring and summer," Brenda said warmly.

"The downside is it gives more time for the air to get very hot," Elvis mumbled while wincing loudly.

"The humidity is the worst part of the heat," Andros commented, crossing his arms. "When the humidity is high, your t-shirt clings to your body very quickly. Sweat evaporates a lot more slowly. It is difficult to cool off unless you are in the shade."

Ashley clasped her hands together. "Dry heat allows your sweat to evaporate and cool you off quickly. It is still dangerous, though."

"It is amazing how California can be balmy while the rest of the country bakes or freezes," Andros pointed out.

"For sure!" Ashley yelled happily. "There is no place I would rather live than in California."

Andros flicked her nose. "Parts of the state are expensive to live in. Angel Grove isn't one of them."

"That's right," Ashley said with a delighted squeak.

Elvis smiled. "That city will be forever famous for the first appearance of the Power Rangers."

"Yep," Brenda agreed. "Some people think the Rangers had an easy time being superheroes. They didn't. It was hard work."

"They had to follow rules if they wanted to keep their powers. One of them was keeping their identities secret. Of course, Astronema rendered that moot when she threatened to destroy Earth if they didn't reveal themselves," Elvis explained.

Brenda let out a long exhale. "They did the right thing revealing themselves. It saved Earth."

Brenda spotted a bump in the road. She went over it, causing everyone to bounce somewhat. She picked up speed a tiny bit.

00000

Brenda reached another part of the forest eight minutes later. She and Elvis were talking about her working with the Angel Grove Aquarium orcas. Andros and Ashley listened closely. She took his hand into hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. He responded by squeezing it just as gently. He placed his other one over it. He patted it very lightly.

"Those orcas will enjoy having you as one of their trainers," Elvis said.

"I hope so," Brenda whispered in a little uncertainty. "I will be new to the team. The orcas won't trust me right away."

"It can take a while to gain an animal's trust, especially if it was abused," Elvis pointed out sadly.

"Isabella was never abused by anyone, but she was taken from the wild illegally. No amount of good treatment she received justifies that," Brenda said bluntly.

Elvis smirked. "I think Dial and Harry should be forced to wear orange shirts that say, 'We took an orca from the wild illegally. We wanted to make some money. We didn't care about her pain of being ripped from her family.' I bet inmates would beat them up."

"That would be so satisfying to see," Brenda said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"They need to suffer in prison," Elvis growled fiercely.

Brenda nodded sharply. "Oh, yes."

Brenda spotted something sitting in the middle the road not far from the truck. She tightened her grip on the wheel. Elvis noticed it and became very concerned.

"You okay, Brenda?" Elvis asked.

"Something is in the middle of the road, but I am not sure what it is," Brenda said as she narrowed her eyes. She brought the truck to a stop in which the lights shined on a log. "How did that log get there?"

Andros and Ashley unbuckled their seatbelts and leaned forward. They narrowed their eyes at the log. They punched the backs of the front seats frustratingly. They gritted their teeth.

"Damn it. I can't believe our path is blocked," Andros yelled angrily.

"Do we have to turn around and go back?" Ashley wondered.

Brenda felt her body shake a bit. "I have no idea."

Elvis snorted. "We should—"

Loud knocking sounded on the window. Brenda, Elvis, Andros, and Ashley looked over their shoulders, seeing Zhane and Karone wave at them. Andros went over and opened it.

"Why have we stopped?" Zhane asked.

"A log is in the way," Andros answered with a heavy sigh.

"Oh, shit!" Karone yelled and hit the window in frustration. She winced in some pain while shaking her hand rapidly. She clenched her teeth. "I shouldn't have done that."

"No one blames you for that," Zhane said sympathetically.

"Can the log be moved?" Jesse shouted hopefully.

"Elvis and I are going to check it out," Brenda replied and grabbed a flashlight along with Elvis. "We'll be back in a second."

"Just spray Isabella down, okay?" Elvis asked and yawned widely.

"Sure, bro," Jesse said while petting Isabella on her melon. He looked her in the eye when she clicked uncertainly. "Don't worry, girl. We will be on the move in no time."

Brenda and Elvis unbuckled their seatbelts and got out of the truck. They stretched their arms and legs. Andros and Ashley exited it. They headed over to Jesse, who stood up. Zhane and Karone climbed out of the back. All five of them did stretches of their arms and legs. Jesse grabbed the tank and picked it up. He set it on the trailer before turning on the hose. He began spraying Isabella with water. Brenda and Elvis made their way toward the log.

"It's funny how history continues to repeat itself, isn't it, Jess?" Zhane asked.

"It sure is, Zhane," Jesse agreed while moving the hose to Isabella's side. He focused on that area. "Unlike last time, we aren't on a hill."

"Nor is the forest road as narrow," Karone added.

"Hmm," Andros whispered.

"We are so fortunate it isn't winter right now. We'd all be freezing," Ashley said, her body shaking a bit. "I have never liked the cold air with the exception of seeing snow."

Zhane and Karone moved closer to Isabella, as did Andros and Ashley. Isabella whistled softly before opening her mouth a tiny bit. Her friends petted her on her nose.

"It will be okay, Isabella," Zhane whispered soothingly.

"We'll get you out of this forest really soon," Karone commented, her voice quieting to a whisper on the last three words. "

"We promise," Ashley added, tears filling her eyes.

"Dial will never get his hands on you again," Andros growled in fierce determination. "He will be rotting in jail along with Harry and the rest of his goons."

Footsteps caught the entire group's attention. They turned to see Brenda and Elvis rushing toward them. The duo came to a stop, smiles showing on their faces.

"The log is hollow," Brenda said excitedly.

"We can roll it very easily," Elvis said while pointing his flashlight at the ground. He eyed her doing the same with hers. "Zhane, Karone, why don't you two come help us move it?"

Zhane nodded eagerly. "Sure."

Karone pumped a fist. "Let's do it."

Brenda and Elvis turned off their flashlights to slip them into their back pockets. They, Zhane, and Karone ran to the log as Jesse moved the hose to Isabella's back and turned up the pressure. They pushed it, loud grunts leaving their mouths. They stopped once it was level with the side. They walked while pushing it. They let it go after they got it off the road. They rose to their full heights. They listened to the sound of it hitting the undergrowth and observed it disappearing. They went to the others.

"The path is clear now," Brenda said, happiness radiating from her face.

"I'm glad," Jesse commented, frowning at the hose's sputtering. He glanced at her. "The tank is nearly empty. We need to find a car wash to wet Isabella down completely. The sun will be coming up in a little while."

"All right," Brenda said with a nod. She rubbed her hands together. "I know a car wash we can go to. It's just a few minutes from the end of this road."

"Come on, everyone," Elvis said, clapping three times. "Let's get going."

Jesse turned off the hose and picked up the tank. He placed it back in the holder before laying the hose next to it. He sat next to Isabella. Zhane and Karone climbed into the back of the truck, sitting down. Brenda, Elvis, Andros, and Ashley went to the front. They got in their respective seats and buckled up. Brenda breathed deeply as she resumed driving.


	45. Greedy Men Coming

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is chapter forty-five of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I am glad it took just a week to get out. A reviewer asked if I would have Isabella leap to freedom like Willy did. I won't tell you if she will or not. You will have to find out for yourselves. This crossover has two chapters to go before it reaches its end. Stay tuned for chapter forty-six.

XXXXX

Chapter 45: Greedy Men Coming

Dial drove his car down another rural road. Harry had his head propped up by his elbow on the door. They were followed by three more cars and a truck. The truck contained sixty-year-old Darren Mathers, who was Dial's longtime friend. It happened to be a red Chevy. It looked new with the exception of scratches along the bottom on both sides. Both doors on the driver's side contained tiny dents in their middles. The front of the hood was damaged due to a parking mishap.

Darren ran his hand over his face. He was Caucasian and was around Dial's height. He supported a lean frame. His skin was so pale that he appeared to be a ghost. His head had no hair, except for a brown goatee. His face had so many wrinkles that someone could draw a map on it. He let out a long yawn and smacked his lips.

Dial drove his car somewhat faster in which the other drivers mimicked him. Harry removed his arm from the door with a soft sigh. He looked out his window, seeing cows graze in a field surrounded by barbed wire fencing. One cow lifted its head and emitted a loud moo. Another twitched its ears and tail. One more walked around, stopping at a patch of grass. It proceeded to graze. Dial glanced toward them while raising his eyebrows. He moved his hands to the sides of the steering wheel.

"Talk about pretty cows," Harry whispered and yawned somewhat.

"You said it," Dial agreed as his partner turned to him. He shifted his attention to the road. "I bet I could make lots of money farming, especially when it comes to certain crops."

"It's not easy caring for crops and livestock, even on a small farm," Harry pointed out matter-of-factly.

"It's not, but I live for a challenge," Dial admitted, chuckling to himself. "If you don't challenge yourself, how can you get through life?"

"Not very far," Harry said while snapping his fingers.

"Exactly," Dial commented and spoke gibberish. "So many people are weak. They quit when things get hard."

"Their parents coddled them. They did everything in their power to shield them from failure," Harry grumbled with a roll of his eyes. "Failure is part of success. You may have to fail many times before you succeed at something."

"My first business was a restaurant. It made money for two years before a new one opened across the street. It took all my customers. I was forced to file for bankruptcy," Dial explained with a shrug. "Most businesses fail within their first few years."

"Then your mother died and left you three hundred thousand dollars in her will. You used it to start Northwest Adventure Park. It was a huge success. You tried to boost business with Willy, but it didn't work out," Harry said and rubbed his nose.

"After Willy was gone, I had the tank expanded. I got four bottlenose dolphins. They drove up revenue. Then I got another orca and sold two of the dolphins for her," Dial said and clicked his tongue. "She drove up revenue even more."

"It's been great," Harry replied and frowned quite a bit. "Unfortunately, Jesse decided to free Lilli. Elvis, Brenda, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone helped him get her out of the tank."

Dial growled in much anger and clenched his teeth. He flared his nostrils three times. He tightened his grip on the wheel so tightly that it seemed he was about ready to pull it off.

"The thieves will pay for stealing from me," Dial said in much determination and ferocity. He mumbled obscenities in Spanish. "The worst part about this whole thing is Brenda betrayed me. I didn't think she would do such a thing."

"You are right that Brenda is no better than Rae," Harry commented and snorted. "I bet she would've tried to pull it off herself if she began to believe Lilli was sad and pining for freedom."

Dial huffed. "That bitch has always been a bigmouth. She was always after us about expanding the tank."

"Like Rae was with you and Wade," Harry said and cleared his throat.

"Exactly," Dial growled with a sharp nod. "After we get Lilli back, I am firing Brenda and her friends. I will hire trainers who will be obedient to me without question."

"You deserve such employees," Harry said, a smirk forming on his face. "The best part will be Jesse, Elvis, Brenda, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone sitting in jail for years."

"Yeah," Dial responded excitedly. He clenched his teeth so tightly that it seemed they appeared ready to break. "I will make sure no one will steal Lilli again."

"Downgrading security was a mistake," Harry muttered regretfully and turned very tense. He acted as if he were spitting at the floor. He grabbed fistfuls of hair. He mumbled inaudible words. "That made it easier for the thieves to sneak in and steal Lilli."

"It doesn't matter now. We won't make that same mistake again," Dial answered in much fierceness.

Harry chuckled while laying his hands in his lap. "No, we won't. Once the thieves get out of jail, they will have a very difficult time finding jobs. Employers don't look kindly on felons."

Dial returned his hands to the top of the wheel. He tapped them against it while singing nonsense. He became quiet at the sound of his receiver crackling with static. He looked at it with much curiosity.

_"Dial, do you read me? This is Darren, over!"_ Darren said.

Dial adjusted the frequency a little bit. He grabbed the receiver and put it up to his mouth. He pressed the button as Harry eyed the receiver. Harry cupped his chin in his hand.

"Hey, Darren. What's up?" Dial asked and suppressed a yawn.

_"I just wanted to talk you,"_ Darren answered and chuckled softly. "I hope that is okay."

Dial smiled in much warmth. "It's fine, Darren. I was getting bored talking to Harry, anyway."

Harry gasped in fake offense. "Hey!"

Dial waved his partner off with the receiver while shifting his position in his seat somewhat. He received a laugh from him. He returned the receiver to his mouth before running his tongue all over the inside of it.

"How are you doing back there?" Dial wondered very curiously.

_"I am doing pretty good,"_ Darren admitted calmly. _"I've been saying the word cow every time I see one."_

"I see," Dial responded and let out a long exhale. He wondered how many times his friend had said that word. He had a hunch he wouldn't get an answer from him. Then again, he would love to hear the closest number the man could think of. "Anyway, we should be nearing the next turn soon."

_"That's good,"_ Darren said happily and hit his hand on his wheel. _"I am so eager to see Lilli recaptured and returned to her tank."_

"Harry and I feel the same way," Dial commented while flaring his nostrils twice. "We were fools to downgrade security. You can bet we won't do that again."

_"Everyone makes stupid mistakes, boss,"_ Darren said comfortingly. _"I've made some myself."_

"Who hasn't?" Dial said with a shrug. "Back to Lilli, I am thinking of sending Jane and Izzy to the Rockford Aquarium in exchange for Ian after we get her back. It would allow me to get him faster."

_"I agree, sir,"_ Darren said, laughing delightfully.

"So do I," Harry added in much eagerness.

_"I heard you, Harry,"_ Darren answered and clicked his tongue four times. _"I can't wait to see Ian and Lilli make babies."_

"Neither can Harry and I," Dial said, his voice showing excitement. He spotted a road coming into view on his left. "I need to let you go. The turn is right here."

_"That is great, sir," _Darren shouted. _"I will talk to you later. Over and out."_

Dial heard the receiver crackle with static once more. He took his finger off the button and returned it to its holder. He and the other drivers pushed their blinker bars down. The left blinkers began flashing. The drivers made left turns one after the other. They pushed the bars up, the blinkers ceasing their flashing. Harry tried to hold back a chuckle, but he couldn't help himself.

"We are just one road closer to Jackson Marina," Harry said in much excitement. "That is the next best place the thieves would take Lilli. It is the same size as Dawson's Marina."

"The other marinas are of similar size, but their water is deeper. Dawson's Marina and Jackson Marina have the same depth of twenty feet. The nets will touch bottom and close Lilli in," Dial said, an evil smirk crossing his lips. "She won't be able to escape."

Harry chuckled sinisterly. "I can't wait to see her hauled back onto a trailer to be taken back to the park and the thieves arrested."

Dial nodded sharply. "Oh, yes."

Dial emitted a loud snort and suppressed a yawn. He drove a little faster. Darren and the other drivers followed suit.


	46. To the Carwash

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is chapter forty-six of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." I am glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter has some Andros/Ashley and Zhane/Karone. I am really enjoying doing the throwbacks to the first Free Willy. I prepared to do Isabella's being released from captivity by watching Willy's release multiple times. It allowed me to imagine how I could do hers without copying too much from his. While they were in the same situation, she adjusted to captivity more than he did as a means to survive in hopes of returning home someday. It wasn't an easy thing for her to do, but she had to do it. This crossover has one chapter to go before it reaches its end. Stay tuned for chapter forty-seven.

XXXXX

Chapter 46: To the Carwash

Brenda reached a less dense part of the forest fifteen minutes later. She moved her hands to the top of the steering wheel. She gazed out her window at a great-horned owl sitting on a branch near the top of a tree. It turned its head around completely before letting out a soft hoot. She shifted her attention back to the road. Andros put his arm around Ashley as Elvis leaned forward somewhat.

"We are near the end of the forest road," Brenda announced.

"Great," Andros whispered in relief. "I was wondering when that would happen."

"We probably would've gotten to this point sooner had we not had to stop and move that log," Elvis said, rolling his eyes.

"If that log hadn't been hollow, Andros, Zhane, and Karone would've used their telekinesis to move it. If they weren't with us, Brenda would've had to turn around and head back to the rural road. It would've been an hour before she reached it," Ashley mumbled while tensing quite a bit.

"The other road leads to the main one," Brenda commented and suppressed a yawn. "It would've taken us less time to get to Jackson Marina, but it would've been risky."

"Once we get off this road, we will have to be very careful not to be spotted with Isabella," Ashley said, her body shaking a bit.

Andros felt his heart beat a little faster. "That person could be a cop."

Brenda patted the wheel twice. "I heard a story about a lone orca named Julia living at the Oxforth Aquarium in Oxforth, Oregon."

"Really?" Elvis asked in surprise.

"If a cop spots us with Isabella, we'll just say we are taking her to be transferred to the Oxford Aquarium. It is very possible he heard the story, so he just might buy it," Brenda explained.

Ashley gasped in amazement. "That is a brilliant idea, Brenda."

"It sure is," Andros agreed.

"Some people are gullible enough to fall for crazy stories," Ashley added and giggled to herself. "That one is no exception."

Elvis shrugged. "Some stories sound crazy, but they are true."

Brenda spotted the end of the road coming into view. It turned onto the main one. She stopped at the stop sign and pushed the blinker bar up. The right blinker began flashing. She saw a car coming her way along with a truck and a van. Zhane and Karone looked over their shoulders. Jesse laid his hand on Isabella's nose.

"We've finally reached the end of the forest road," Zhane whispered, his voice showing much relief.

"Thank God," Karone added and swallowed hard. "I was beginning to wonder if we would ever see it."

"No kidding," Jesse commented and made eye contact with Isabella, who squeaked softly. "We're getting ready to turn onto the main road, girl. After we give you a nice rinse, then we are off to the marina. You will finally be free."

Isabella clicked in much happiness. Jesse stroked the middle of her eyepatch with the back of his hand. She opened her mouth, a whistle coming from her blowhole. He reached inside to rub her tongue. She let out a pleasurable squeak. He gave it a gentle pat before pulling his hand away. She closed her mouth while spouting air from her blowhole. He petted her nose very lightly.

"I don't know when Andros, Ashley, Karone, and I will see you again, but I hope you will thrive in the ocean," Zhane whispered, sniffling.

"I do too," Karone agreed. "Dial and Harry think they will be able to drag you back to the park. They are wrong. We won't let them."

Jesse nodded fast. "That's right."

Jesse patted the orca's nose, smiling as she clicked in a soft manner. Brenda observed three more cars passing before it was clear. She made a right turn. She pushed the bar down, and the blinker ceased its flashing. Isabella opened her mouth a tiny bit. She wiggled her tongue before closing it.

"How much longer before we are at the carwash?" Elvis wondered.

"We should be there in about five minutes," Brenda answered and cleared her throat.

"How much does it cost to wash your car at this place?" Ashley wondered, her eyes showing much curiosity.

"It costs one dollar and seventy-five cents to use the water hose for eight minutes," Brenda answered truthfully.

"That's not bad," Andros commented in much relief.

"I have plenty of quarters in my pocket," Brenda responded while patting her pocket. She returned her hand to the wheel.

"How many times have you visited this carwash?" Elvis asked and ran his tongue all over the inside of his mouth.

"I have visited it several times," Brenda admitted. "It does a great job cleaning any vehicle of grime."

"I am sure this truck is a little dirty from being on the forest road," Ashley murmured and smacked her lips.

"Yes, but I don't care about that right now," Brenda said while shaking her head. "What I care about is getting Isabella wetted down very good."

"So do the rest of us," Andros agreed while crossing his arms.

"Isabella isn't as big as Willy is, but she is still big," Ashley said in much awe.

"Pacific orcas are known for being quite large," Elvis said, laying his hand on the door. "Males can grow up to thirty feet long and weigh eighteen thousand pounds. Female orcas can grow up to twenty-eight feet long and weigh ten thousand pounds."

"If Isabella weighed five tons, the trailer would sink even lower than it is now," Andros replied.

"No denying that," Brenda yelled and laughed.

"For sure!" Ashley squealed and clapped twice.

"Amazing, huh?" Elvis said, a chuckle leaving his mouth. He started talking about the possibility that Isabella could become a mother earlier than most female orcas do.

00000

Brenda reached the Biggins Carwash within four minutes. She made a right turn into it. The areas had five vacuum stations and six carwashes. Each carwash contained two hoses. The first hose could spray water. The second one could spray soapy water. She made her way toward the fifth carwash. She went inside, stopping quickly. She turned off the engine.

"We are here, Isabella," Jesse announced eagerly and stood up with a loud grunt.

"It feels a little weird being inside a carwash with an orca," Zhane said, standing up along with Karone and Jesse.

"It might feel that way, but it is the best way to get Isabella wetted down," Karone replied and cleared her throat. She and her boyfriend climbed out of the back. They stretched their arms and legs, as did Jesse. "Besides, no one should be around."

Brenda, Elvis, Andros, and Ashley unfastened their seatbelts and exited the truck. They did stretches of their arms and legs. They headed for the back. Isabella emitted a soft squeak.

"So, who is going to hose Isabella down?" Ashley wondered.

"I will," Jesse said, holding up his hand. "Brenda can help me by keeping Isabella calm. Elvis can hold the hose."

"That sounds good to me," Brenda commented with a light smile. She reached into her pocket to pull out quarters. "I'm going to insert the money."

Brenda approached the coin slot. A timer and a sign saying how much money was required for whatever time needed for the hose was next to it. Another sign showed the setting of pressure. She inserted seven quarters, causing the hose to start up and the timer to begin counting down from eight. She set the pressure to medium. She grabbed it and went over to Jesse.

Brenda handed the hose to Jesse, who turned it on. He started spraying the front of Isabella. She climbed onto the trailer and proceeded to pet the orca. Elvis came over to take hold of the middle of the hose. Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone came together. They backed up far enough to avoid getting hit by the water. They pressed their lips together.

"We are watching history repeat itself once again," Zhane said, a chuckle leaving his mouth.

"You said it, Zhane," Andros agreed while putting his hands on his sides. "It's been a long night, but it has been well worth it."

Karone shuddered in uncertainty. "There is a good chance Isabella won't move at first when we get her in the water. She has been on dry land for hours."

"Jesse begged Willy to get away as Dial's men were coming into the water. He, his parents, and his friends were pulled away by them, but they fought back. He made it back to Willy and encouraged him to go. Willy swam away, though his path was blocked by the nets. He went over them. Jesse guided him to the breakwater. He encouraged him to make the leap for freedom. He got on the wall and gave him the signal to jump. Willy leapt over him and landed in the water on the other side," Ashley explained, sniffling softly.

"I know Willy hoped that none of his offspring would find themselves in the same situation as he was," Karone commented.

"Unfortunately, it happened," Andros mumbled, frowning quite a bit. "Hunters tracked J-Pod down and encircled them with a net. They selected Isabella and hauled her from the water."

"Then they put her on a trailer and took her to the airport. She went to the Brighton Aquarium and spent two months there. Then Dial 'bought' her and brought her to Northwest Adventure Park. She became a star performer under the name Lilli. She became close with Jane and Izzy. She bonded with Brenda and her fellow trainers," Ashley added as she wrapped her arm around his.

Zhane sniffled. "She enjoyed performing for the public, but she missed her family. She realized they were in the nearby bay and began calling to them."

Andros emitted a soft sigh. "Now, we are taking her back to where she belongs."

"Though I am glad we are helping Isabella, I do wish the plan for her to stay in a seapen until J-Pod passed could've been carried out. It would've been less risky," Ashley whispered with a heavy sigh.

"All of us do, but that didn't work out when the police refused to help us," Andros said, giving her a kiss to her temple.

"At least we aren't far from the marina now," Zhane pointed out while putting his arm around Karone.

Ashley exhaled. "Amen."

Jesse moved the hose toward Isabella's dorsal and began spraying it. She lifted her head somewhat, a pleasurable squeak leaving her blowhole. Brenda scratched the area in front of her dorsal. She patted it multiple times. She proceeded to scratch it some more. The orca opened her mouth. She folded her tongue while squeaking eagerly.

"She wants a drink, Jess," Brenda said while moving her hands to Isabella's eyepatch.

"Okay," Jesse answered, pulling the hose back. "Here comes the water."

Jesse sprayed the inside of Isabella's mouth. He smiled at her squeaking in great joy. He moved the hose to her back after a minute. He proceeded to spray it. She kept her mouth open. Brenda reached in and rubbed her tongue. Isabella squealed happily.

"I wish I had a fish for you," Brenda said in regret and pulled her hand away. She sighed as the orca closed her mouth. She touched the area in front of her dorsal. She started scratching it. "I have no doubt Willy was happy when he had the inside of his mouth sprayed with water."

"Oh, he was," Jesse admitted. "I wanted to be the one to handle spraying him, but Rae said the hose would be too powerful for me to handle. She had me signal Willy to open his mouth instead."

"I can't help but wonder if Dial and his goons passed us as we were heading into the carwash," Elvis said nervously.

"They may have, but I don't care," Brenda said in much fierceness. "I won't let them blocking the gate to Jackson Marina keep me from driving Isabella into the water." She patted Isabella's back multiple times.

"I won't be surprised if Dial blames me for his park being shut down," Jesse said, rolling his eyes. "It won't be anyone's fault but his. He illegally caught an orca from the wild and paid an aquarium's owner to keep quiet about it."

"Some extreme pro-caps will act like Isabella's illegal capture was no big deal. They may even say she should've been sent to another aquarium," Elvis grumbled in anger.

"Isabella's illegal capture _is_ a big deal. She is a member of a critically endangered orca population. They need her as a potential mother," Brenda growled and clenched her teeth.

"Extreme pro-caps are just as bad as the extreme anti-caps are," Jesse said, moving the hose back to the front of Isabella. He sprayed it while taking a deep breath. "They don't care if cetaceans live in less than ideal conditions."

"They dismiss horrible skin conditions as natural," Elvis said with a shake of his head. He scratched his ear. "I wouldn't call discoloration on a cetacean's skin natural."

"We could have multiple reasons why a cetacean's skin can become discolored. It can be illness or reaction to medication," Brenda explained and let out a long yawn.

"One thing is clear. It needs to be treated as soon as possible. Otherwise, it could get worse," Jesse murmured in much seriousness.

Brenda and Elvis nodded in agreement. They observed Jesse moving the hose to Isabella's tail. He proceeded to spray it. Andros eyed the timer as it reached six minutes.

00000

Jesse finished spraying Isabella within six minutes. He felt the hose cut off. He gave it Brenda, who jumped down from the trailer. Elvis let go of it. She approached the holder, slipping it inside. She returned to Isabella, smiling at her sticking her tongue out of her mouth. She pressed a kiss to it. She grabbed it and gave it a gentle tug. She released her hold on it, allowing the orca to pull it back into her mouth.

"She should be good until we get to the marina," Jesse said as he scratched Isabella's side.

"I agree," Brenda responded as she put her hands on her sides. "I am astounded at how calm she has been throughout the trip."

"Being surrounded by friends helped with that," Jesse said while rubbing the orca's dorsal. "Crews can't afford for whales and dolphins to panic while they are being moved to transport crates. If they fall from their slings, they die."

Elvis motioned toward Isabella. "I imagine her remaining calm as she was being moved to her transport crate at the Brighton Aquarium."

Brenda chuckled to herself. "Me too."

Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone looked toward the sky. They could see it was beginning to get lighter. They returned their attention to the others, their bodies shaking a bit.

"Guys, we should get going," Zhane said and bit his lip.

"It won't be much longer before the sun comes up," Karone added, emitting a soft shudder.

"Okay," Brenda said, nodding at the quartet. "Let's go."

"Come on! Come on!" Elvis yelled in a drill sergeant's voice. "Let's go on the double!"

Jesse seated himself beside Isabella. Zhane and Karone went to the back of the truck. They climbed in while letting out light grunts. They seated themselves before clearing their throats. Brenda, Elvis, Andros, and Ashley walked to the front. The former two slipped into the front seat. The latter two got in the back seat. They fastened their seatbelts.

Brenda started the engine and drove out of the carwash. She turned right and went down the street. Jesse petted the area behind Isabella's eyepatch. She lifted her head a little bit while letting out a soft click. She laid it back down before spouting air from her blowhole. He moved his hand to her melon and proceeded to pet it. She folded her tongue.

"You are going to be okay, girl," Jesse assured and patted the orca's melon. "I promise."

Isabella squeaked in a soft way. She opened her mouth a tiny bit when she got a scratch on her nose from Jesse. Andros and Ashley looked out the window at them, Zhane, and Karone. They looked at each other.

"I pray to God that we get to the marina quickly," Ashley whispered, her body beginning to tremble.

"I do too, Ash," Andros said hopefully as he put his arm around her. He hugged her tightly. "All of us are ready to see Isabella get her freedom back."

"We will be happy to see her go free, but we will be sad too," Ashley said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Once Dial, Harry, and their partners in crime are behind bars, she and her fellow Southern Resident orcas will finally be safe," Andros whispered, happiness showing in his voice.

Ashley kissed her boyfriend's cheek before settling into his embrace. Brenda proceeded to drive a little faster.


	47. Final Fight for Freedom

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is chapter chapter forty-seven of "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound" and the final one. I didn't mean to take more than a week to get it. I had a case of writer's block. The crossover has come to an end after eleven months of writing. It's been a long journey, but it was a satisfying one. I'm sad to see it end, but everything must do so at some point. I want to thank everyone who reviewed it. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, Ghostwriter, brankel1, and Wolfgirl2013 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. This chapter has some Andros/Ashley and Zhane/Karone. This crossover will be dedicated to the memory of all the Southern Resident orcas who have died since studies began in 1976. May they all rest in peace.

XXXXX

Chapter 47: Final Fight for Freedom

The sky had lightened up completely within forty-five minutes. The sun was beginning to rise. Brenda sped down a road bordering a hill that went down to the ocean. She hit a bump, causing everyone to bounce in their seats. Jesse scratched Isabella's nose and gave it a gentle pat. Zhane and Karone were standing up in the back. They laid their hands top of the truck. Andros and Ashley swallowed hard, as did Elvis.

"Hang on, girl," Jesse whispered soothingly. "We are nearly there."

Isabella closed her eyes. She opened them after three seconds and emitted a painful cry. Jesse let out a shuddering breath and looked toward Zhane and Karone.

"We need to hurry!" Jesse cried. Zhane and Karone peered over their shoulders at him. "I don't know how much longer she will hang on!"

"Oh, no," Zhane muttered in fear.

"You better hang in there, Isabella," Karone yelled, a sob rising in her throat. "You need to get home."

Zhane and Karone shifted their attention back to the road. They felt the wind go past their hair. Andros and Ashley looked at each other with much uncertainty. He grabbed her hand.

"I hope Isabella hangs on long enough for us to get to the marina," Andros muttered.

"Who doesn't?" Ashley responded and bit her lip. "She has been out of the water for a long time. She may not move at all."

"At least we are prepared for that," Elvis commented honestly. "Jesse, Randolph, Rae, Mom, and Dad thought Willy would be just fine as long as they got him into the water. Unfortunately, he didn't move at first."

Brenda tightened her grip on the steering wheel. "There is a chance Dial and his goons are waiting for us at the gate."

"Damn. I hope not," Ashley said, feeling her heart beat a little faster.

"Don't worry," Brenda said in determination. "I am not going to let them stop me at all."

Elvis smiled. "Good."

"We are really grateful to you, Brenda. You risked taking a stand against your boss," Ashley said.

"I had to. I didn't want to work for a criminal anymore," Brenda growled in anger. "I admit I was tempted to sneak into Dial's office and find evidence of his crime while I was visiting Isabella."

"Do you know how to pick locks?" Andros wondered in much curiosity.

"Yes, I do," Brenda commented. "However, I decided it was too risky because he has a habit of forgetting things. He realizes something is missing and heads back to his office."

Andros licked his lips. "We understand."

Ashley snorted. "Mm-hmm."

Brenda increased the tightness of her grip on the wheel. She prayed silently that Dial, Harry, and their associates wouldn't be at the gate to Jackson Marina. She didn't doubt her friends were doing the same.

00000

A gull flew past the gate to Jackson Marina. The marina looked very similar to Dawson's Marina, but it was a bit larger. It contained more boat launches. Most of the launches had boats in them. Dial, Harry, Darren, and three men stood on the gate's left side. Four other men were on the right side. They had their eyes on the road. Dial stroked his beard.

"The thieves should be here any minute now," Dial said hopefully.

"You were smart to call the police just before we got here," Harry said while patting his partner's shoulder.

"You were smart to suggest we take another route to this marina. It allowed to get here first," Dial pointed out.

"I can't wait to see the bastards and bitches being dragged to the police cars to be taken to the police station," Darren said with much eagerness. "They deserve it."

"After that, Lilli will be back where she belongs," Harry said, an evil smile crossing his lips. "She will never get out of that tank."

Darren chuckled to himself. "She will perform and make babies with Ian for the rest of her life."

"We are definitely selling the little ones to other marine parks," Dial declared while crossing his arms.

"An orca's offspring can fetch very big bucks," Harry said in a very prideful voice.

Dial gave his partner a warning look. "Don't get too prideful, Harry. It will bite you on the ass."

"Oh, I am so scared," Harry commented in much sarcasm.

"You should be," Darren teased and slapped his friend on the back.

Harry blew a raspberry. "Very funny."

The sound of a roaring engine caught the entire group's attention. It saw Brenda's truck come into view. Dial tried to hold back a chuckle, but he couldn't help himself.

"Here come the thieves," Dial said while scratching his chin. "It's time to block the gate, guys."

"I am so ready for that," Harry said eagerly and rubbed his hands together.

Darren wiggled his eyebrows. "They aren't freeing Lilli if we have anything to do with it."

Dial, Harry, Darren, and the men walked in front of the gate. Harry and Darren held up their arms. They waved them from side to side four times in a slow manner. Brenda narrowed her eyes at them. Andros and Ashley leaned forward as Elvis let out a shuddering breath. Zhane and Karone sighed heavily.

"Shit. They got here before us!" Ashley yelled frustratingly.

"Unfortunately," Andros mumbled.

"We need to hurry, Brenda," Elvis commented in an urgent voice. "We don't know if Isabella will last much longer."

"It will be my pleasure," Brenda said in much determination. She slammed her foot on the gas pedal. The truck started to go faster. "Those bastards will scatter like roaches."

Harry and Darren waved their arms much faster. However, Brenda increased the truck's speed. Zhane and Karone ducked out of sight. Jesse pressed his head against Isabella while wrapping his arm around her. The entire group scattered in different directions. Brenda took the truck through the gate, shattering it into many pieces. She made her way to the water. She turned the wheel, moving the truck away from it. She moved it forward, getting it level with the water.

Brenda looked over her shoulder after stopping. She backed the truck toward the water, going right into it. She kept moving until Isabella was all the way in. Water seeped into the truck, but she, Elvis, Andros, and Ashley didn't care. They unbuckled their seatbelts and exited it very quickly. They made their way to Isabella. Jesse stood up and touched her nose. Zhane and Karone jumped out of the back of the truck. They approached the orca, who didn't move. Dial, Harry, Darren, and the men rushed through the gate.

"Come on, Isabella. You are in the water now. You've got to move!" Brenda yelled urgently.

"Let's try to get her to move," Jesse said as he placed his hands on her head. His friends and brother followed suit. "On the count of three, we push. One, two, three. Push!"

Jesse, Elvis, Brenda, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone pushed on Isabella with all their might. She slapped her tail on the water, but she didn't move an inch. They stopped pushing to take a breather. They could hear Harry, Darren, and the men yelling. It got louder as the group came closer.

"Let's try again!" Jesse said in much determination. "One, two, three. Push!"

Jesse, Elvis, Brenda, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone pushed on Isabella, this time being harder. She slapped her tail on the surface once more. She began to move backward. Harry, Darren, and five men entered the water. The rest headed for the boats, where more were waiting. Dial stopped a short distance from the water.

"She's moving, Jesse!" Ashley yelled in joy.

"Yes!" Jesse yelled. "She should—"

"Oh, no, you don't!" Harry yelled as he grabbed Jesse.

"You are not letting this orca escape!" Darren added while taking hold of Elvis.

The other men grabbed Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, and Brenda. They, Harry, and Darren pulled them, Jesse, and Elvis away from Isabella. They dragged them onto the shore. Jesse broke free of Harry's grasp and punched him in the face. He placed his foot on the man's stomach to shove him away. Harry tripped and landed on his back.

Elvis swung his leg upward, nailing Darren in the groin. Darren groaned while losing his grip on him. Elvis clasped his hands together and made an upward swing in which he hit him in the chin. He grabbed his arm and flipped him over on his back. Darren held his head, a loud groan leaving his mouth. Elvis couldn't help but chuckle.

Andros and Ashley pulled themselves out of the grasps of the first and second men. They turned around and took hold of their ankles. They pulled their feet out from underneath them. The men ended up on their backs. Zhane and Karone elbowed the third and fourth men in their stomachs. This freed them from their grasp. They kicked their feet out from underneath them.

Brenda stepped on the fifth man's foot, freeing herself. She elbowed him in the stomach before kicking him in the side. She swung her arm at his feet, sweeping them out from underneath him. He ended up on his back with a loud groan. She and her friends rushed back to Isabella. They placed their hands on her head. They resumed pushing on her. She slapped her tail on the water repeatedly.

"Come on, Isabella!" Ashley cried.

Brenda grunted along with the others. "You can do it! We know you can!"

The entire group managed to push Isabella out of the sling completely. She turned around and began swimming away.

"Go, Isabella!" Elvis called. "Keep going!"

Isabella headed for the open water next to the breakwater. It resembled the one at Dawson's Marina, but it wasn't quite as high. Nor were the rocks as slippery. Jesse, Elvis, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, and Brenda laughed in much happiness. They stopped when a large boat came in from the left. A slightly smaller one moved in from the right. They went past each other while putting nets in the orca's path. They stopped a short distance from each other.

"She isn't going to make it," Brenda muttered in fear.

Harry and Darren stood up with loud grunts along with their companions. They headed to Dial's side while the rest went out of sight. They focused their attention on the water.

"The whale won't be able to get away," Dial said, a big smirk forming on his face. "She is as good as ours."

Two men hit the water with sticks while standing at the boats' sterns. Isabella came closer to the nets. She stopped close to them, squeaking in uncertainty. Dial, Harry, and Darren chuckled in triumph while moving further away from the water. They stopped once they were a bit away from it. Jesse, Elvis, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, and Brenda went to the shore.

"She won't move past the nets," Brenda cried frantically.

"She's scared," Ashley added.

Isabella emitted a determined whistle. She moved over the top of the nets. The men showed obscenities at her. Jesse, Elvis, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, and Brenda smiled widely.

"She's going past them!" Zhane blurted out in glee.

Jesse let out a sharp exhale. "Yes, but she needs help getting far from them."

Jesse started running for the breakwater. Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, and Brenda looked toward him. They could see him increasing his stride.

"Isabella, get away from those boats!" Jesse called. "Don't stop! Keep going! Follow me to the breakwater."

Isabella surfaced with a loud burst of air. She dove underwater before coming up again. She followed Jesse to the breakwater. He increased his speed, his breathing coming out in pants.

00000

Jesse reached the breakwater within four minutes. Isabella surfaced and let out a loud burst of air. She squeaked before going underwater. She slapped her tail on the surface. Bubbles escaped her blowhole. He came to a rock at the start of it. He got on his knees and put his hand in the water. He began ripping it, panting heavily. He managed to catch his breath.

"Come on, Isabella," Jesse whispered soothingly. "Come on, girl."

Isabella came toward Jesse, stopping very close to him. She lifted her head and emitted a soft click. A whistle came from her a second later. She opened her mouth very slightly.

"I never thought I would be in same situation as I was twenty years ago, but here I am," Jesse said, his breathing turning to shudders. "Your father made the jump to freedom. I know you can do it too."

Isabella opened her mouth a little more. She squeaked in much uncertainty before letting a small burst of air escape her blowhole. Jesse waved his hand toward himself. She closed her mouth and lowered her head. She came right up to him. He petted her on the nose. She blinked three times.

"I understand you aren't sure if you can make it, but I believe you can," Jesse commented comfortingly. "The wall isn't as high as the one your dad jumped over. It is perfect for you."

The young man scratched the orca's nose before giving it a gentle pat. He pulled his hand away. Just then, distant calls came out of nowhere. She lifted her head and responded to them. He smiled at her.

"That's your family, Isabella. They are waiting for you," Jesse said, smiling warmly. "We will see each other again soon. Say hi to your parents for me, okay?"

Isabella nodded somewhat fast. Jesse scratched her nose once more and sniffled quietly. He patted it before curling his hand into a fist.

"I love you, girl. I know you can do it. I believe in you," Jesse encouraged in a low but firm voice. "You can do it. You can be free."

Isabella squealed very eagerly while nodding rapidly. Jesse moved his arm out to the side and breathed deeply.

"Do it, girl!" Jesse said. "Do it!"

Isabella spouted air from her blowhole and started to swim away. Jesse stood up and began to climb the breakwater. Dial, Harry, and Darren shook their heads in disbelief. They mumbled inaudible words. Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, Brenda, and Elvis swallowed hard.

"I know you can do it, girl," Jesse yelled fiercely as he reached the top of the breakwater. "I know you can make the jump like your father did. Come on. I believe in you, Isabella. You can do it. You can be free."

Jesse raced over the rocks while panting heavily. Isabella sank beneath the surface, coming back up with a quiet burst of air. He stopped in the middle of the breakwater. He saw her swim further away and shook his head.

"Come on, Isabella!" Jesse cried and clapped three times. "You just need to do it once, girl!"

The orca blew a big burst of air out of her blowhole. She dove underwater, slapping her tail on the surface. Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, Brenda, and Elvis began to feel their hearts beat a little faster. Dial, Harry, and Darren pressed their lips together.

"Elvis, do you think Isabella will be able to jump that wall?" Brenda wondered, her hands balling into fists.

"If Willy was able to jump that high, then Isabella can too," Elvis answered honestly.

"Randolph did say things could happen to Rae," Zhane commented, his body shaking a bit.

Ashley clasped her hands together. "In this crazy universe of ours, we must always expect the unexpected."

Andros exhaled. "That's right."

Everyone focused on the water, especially Jesse. The sound of gulls cawing didn't even distract anyone from it. He narrowed his eyes at it while curling his hand into a fist. He uncurled it a second later.

"Salana-ayun-iaisis," Jesse said and jerked his arm out to the side.

The entire group on the shore stared at the young man. Dial, Harry, and Darren let out small huffs. Andros growled in determination, his hands balling into fists. He clenched his teeth.

"Salana-ayun-iaisis," Andros whispered.

_"Salana-ayun-iaisis," _Jesse and Andros said, their voices echoing._ "Salana-ayun-iaisis. Salana-ayun-iaisis."_

All of a sudden, Isabella leapt upward with a loud squeal. She seemed to be in slow motion as she moved over Jesse. He touched her underside while turning around. Water dripped off her body, soaking him. Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, Brenda, and Elvis felt their hearts pound even harder. In fact, it seemed they would leap out of their chests and land next to them any second.

"Yeah!" Jesse yelled while lowering his arm. "Whoo!"

Jesse felt tears fall from his eyes as Isabella headed for the water on the other side of the breakwater. She hit it, creating two huge splashes. A smaller splash came a second later. He jumped for joy.

"Yeah!" Jesse yelled, pumping his fist. "Ha, ha!"

Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone cheered very loudly. Andros hugged Ashley tightly. He picked her up and spun her around. Zhane mimicked his actions with Karone. Brenda screamed in great happiness, as did Elvis. They embraced tightly. Dial and Harry stomped their feet in frustration. They watched Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, Brenda, and Elvis let go of each other and race toward the breakwater.

"I can't believe this happened again!" Dial yelled in anger.

"There goes the business!" Harry added with a loud snort.

Darren frowned. "Unfortunately."

Dial gritted his teeth. "I hate those people."

Suddenly, sirens came out of nowhere. Dial, Harry, and Darren turned around to see ten police cars coming their way. The cars stopped, some tires screeching. Police officers exited them. Three approached the trio with their hands on their guns.

"Officers, I am so glad you are finally here. Arrest those thieves now," Dial said while pointing his finger at Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, Brenda, and Elvis. "They need to pay for stealing my whale."

"On the contrary, we are here to arrest you and your men. The chief got a phone call from the Brighton Aquarium's owner. He contacted us while we were on our way here. He told us that you paid the owner and his employees to keep an illegally caught orca at their facility. He faxed him the evidence," the first officer explained.

"You three are under arrest," the second officer said as he and the other two officers drew their guns and pointed them at the men.

"Put your hands up," the third officer ordered. "Turn around, and place them on top of your heads now."

Dial, Harry, and Darren looked at each other as more officers exited their cars and drew their guns. They saw them point their guns their way. They knew the officers would shoot them dead if they tried to grab the trio's guns out of their hands. They didn't want to risk that. They put up their hands and turned around. They placed them on their heads. The trio put their guns in the holsters. They approached the men.

The officers grabbed their handcuffs from their pockets and snapped them around the men's right wrists. They brought their arms downward. They put the other handcuffs around their left wrists. Dial, Harry, and Darren looked over their shoulders at Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, Brenda, and Elvis. The officers took them toward their cars while giving them their Miranda rights. More went to the men in the boats and proceeded to arrest them.

Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, Brenda, and Elvis picked up their pace. They finally reached the breakwater. They stopped next to Jesse, their breathing coming out in pants. They looked toward the water. Isabella leapt into the air in the distance. She squeaked in victory while turning on her side. She landed in the water and created two big splashes. They laughed in great glee.

"She is finally free," Karone murmured, choking back a sob.

"She is so happy to be home," Zhane commented, feeling a tear fall from his eye. He wiped it away with a sniffle. "Her freedom shouldn't have been taken from her in the first place, but it doesn't matter now."

Andros put his arm around Ashley and hugged her. Zhane mimicked his actions with Karone. The women sighed sadly, as did the men. Brenda frowned quite a bit. Her breathing came out in shudders.

"Goodbye, Isabella. I will miss you very much," Brenda whispered and sniffled.

"So will the rest of us," Elvis added and swallowed hard.

"All of us hope to see you soon," Karone commented, a tear falling down her cheek.

"We love you," Zhane added.

Jesse wiped tears from his eyes. He looked at his friends and brother, a big smile forming on his face.

"Thanks, guys," Jesse said gratefully. "Thanks a lot."

The entire group embraced in a tight manner. All seven members let out soft cries and felt tears go down their cheeks. They heard Isabella call out distantly. They released their hold on each other and gazed at the water.

"So long, Isabella," Brenda said warmly.

Elvis glanced toward shore. "Hey, guys. Look."

Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, Brenda, and Jesse looked at Dial, Harry, and Darren as they were put in the backs of cars. They could see other men being taken to cars. They couldn't help but smile.

"Dial is finally getting what he deserves," Ashley commented in much relief.

"Oh, yes," Andros added.

"Let's get out of here," Elvis suggested eagerly.

"Yeah," Brenda agreed.

Jesse, Elvis, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, and Brenda began walking over the stones. They gazed toward the water. They could hear orcas calling in the distance.

00000

Isabella swam fast through the ocean. She surfaced, seeing Willy come her way. She could see the rest of J-Pod not very far from him. The orcas squealed happily to her. She responded to them with a happy squeal of her own. She and her father stopped before each other. They nuzzled very affectionately. Max made his way to her. He stuck his tongue out in which he kissed her nose.

Isabella saw Nikki and Nessa coming her way. Alex, Luna, Ben, Sparkle, Kyle, Littlespot, and Catspaw were close behind them. Isabella went to her mother while her sister came to a stop. The other orcas halted themselves as well. Nikki nuzzled her daughter in a very loving manner. She let out happy squeals. Isabella mimicked both of her actions.

Alex and Luna came to Isabella to touch noses with her. Ben and Sparkle followed suit after their parents moved back. Catspaw approached her, sticking her tongue out and kissing her melon. Isabella gave her grandmother an affectionate nuzzle. Granny came up to her and squeaked to her. Isabella emitted a series of clicks. Granny spit water on her. Isabella imitated her, an excited whistle leaving her blowhole.

Isabella heard squeaking and turned to see her new sister and nephew swimming toward her. Nessa and Kyle stopped close to her. The trio let out curious squeaks. Nessa and Kyle went to Isabella. They released quiet bursts of air before clicking softly. She spit water on them, and they mimicked her. They repeated the action three times.

Nessa and Kyle swam toward Isabella's side. She kept her eye on them. They stopped next to her saddle patch. They opened their mouths and raked it with their tiny teeth. She chattered in much amusement. They stopped raking her and slipped beneath the surface. All of a sudden, they took big leaps into the air in front of her. They turned on their sides, hitting the water and splashing her all over her face.

Nessa and Kyle swam to Isabella before rolling on their sides. They swung their tails, splashing water on her. She clicked with much warmth. They rolled right side up. They swam up to her to touch their noses against hers. They stuck out their tongues, kissing it in much lightness. She did the same with each of theirs. They pulled their tongues back into their mouths. They nuzzled each other very gently.

All the orcas heard Granny calling. They turned to see her spyhopping. She slipped beneath the surface, returning to it very quickly. She started to swim away. They followed suit. Willy, Nikki, and Max swam alongside Catspaw and Littlespot. Alex, Luna, Ben, and Sparkle followed them close behind. Isabella brought up the rear. Nessa and Kyle swam alongside her.

Isabella, Nessa, and Kyle went underwater and came up with loud bursts of air. They did both actions two more times before diving deep. They leapt clear of the water. They went back in just as quickly. They headed downward again, turning toward the surface. They spyhopped while letting out happy squeaks. They slipped back underwater and came up. They gave each other affectionate nuzzles before swimming on.

Samish, Shachi, Slick, Alki, and Blackberry performed spyhops. They went back underwater. They returned to the surface and lowered their heads. They slapped their tails on it twice. They put them back on the water, lifting their heads. They dove downward, bubbles leaving their blowholes. They leapt out of the water, going back in just as quickly.

Mike and Rhapsody surfaced together. Polaris and Star came up behind them. All four orcas darted downward. They rolled upside down while turning toward the surface. They leapt backward, hitting the water on their backs. This created two huge splashes each. They headed for the surface, doing spyhops and squeaking in much joy. They went back underwater.

Princess Angeline, Tahlequah, Notch, and Moby did four bows together. They dove deep before turning back toward the surface. They leapt upward, turning on their sides. They hit the water, creating two big splashes each. Two smaller splashes came after each of them. They returned to the surface, spitting water from their mouths.

Granny swam further ahead as most of J-Pod came closer together. Isabella did two bows. She dove deep and rolled upside down as she went toward the surface. She did a leap backward, hitting the water on her back in which it created two huge splashes. She came back to the surface and went after the others. She would be forever grateful to Jesse, Elvis, Brenda, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone for freeing her. She had no doubt her pod felt the same way. As long as humans continued fighting to protect them and preserve their freedom, there would be hope for the future.

THE END


End file.
